EL LIBRO QUE NOS UNIO
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Después de la guerra Harry, Ron y Hermione se sientan en una aula mientras toman Whisky de Fuego y Harry confiesa las atrocidades vividas en casa de los Dursley. Hermione horrorizada busca algo para ayudarlo encontrandose un libro de la seccion restringida que la regresa en el tiempo.
1. COKEWORTH

_A comienzos del Verano 1982_

.-En donde estamos?.-preguntó la chica al conductor taxista.

.-Esto es Cokewhorth señorita, es un barrio muy pobre e inseguro.-respondió el taxista con algo de temor.

Ella observó a la mujer que bajaba del taxi delante suyo y el niño que llevaba en brazos.

Pagó al taxista la tarifa y bajó.-Señorita, no es seguro.-le grito el conductor cuando la vió bajarse.

.-Gracias, pero me quedaré aquí.-ella le respondió.

El conductor hizo una mueca pero después hecho a andar su taxi a toda prisa.

Ella se acercó poco a poco con cuidado de ser atrapada por aquella mujer horrible.

La mujer tocaba furiosamente en la puerta de una casa y ella se replegó a un costado sin ser vista.

Ruidos provenientes de la casa se oían antes de que la puerta fuera abierta.

.-Tu.-la voz aterciopelada que ella conocía muy bien dijo a la mujer.-Que haces aquí, Petunia?

El niño que la mujer llevaba en brazos lo observó detenidamente.

.-Vengo a devolver al monstruo que dejaron en mi puerta hace dos años.-la mujer le puso en los brazos al pequeño.

El lo tomó para no dejarlo caer en total shock.-Y que quieres que yo haga con él.

.-No lo sé, pero en mi casa ya no entra, todo es por tu culpa.

Con esa declaración la mujer volvió a subir al taxi y se fué dejando al niño con aquel hombre.

Se que es corto pero es la introducción.


	2. FIN DE LA GUERRA

3 de Mayo 1998

Harry, Ron y Hermione buscaron un aula para descansar después de ser enviados por la Señora Weasley.

.-Ahh, esto es bueno.-Ron dijo sacando una botella a medias de lo que parecía Whisky de fuego de los escombros.

.-Ron, no sabes lo que es.-Hermione advirtió.

.-Tonterias.-Ron la destapó y olió.-Es Whisky de Fuego.-y le dió un trago pasandosela a Harry. El tambien le tomó y se la pasó a Hermione que encogió los hombros y tambien le tomó.

Rumbo al anochecer los tres embriagados comenzaron a cantar y abrazarse.

.-No puedo creer que Snape estuviera enamorado de tu mamá.-fue Ron quien dijo cuando se dejó caer en el lecho improvisado.

.-El fue quien nos protegió siempre, detras de las sombras.-Harry se dejó caer al lado de Ron.

Harry habia traido el pensadero, Hermione y Ron vieron todo.

Hermione sintió una gran pena. En secreto siempre guardo un enamoramiento platónico por el hombre oscuro que era Severus Snape.

.-El siempre fue el de la mascara.-Hermione dijo despues de un rato.

Harry asintió_ ahora pienso que lo que viví con los Dursley no es nada comparado con lo que vivió él.

.-Nunca nos has dicho al 100 que fue lo que los Dursley te hicieron mientras vivías con ellos.-Ron dijo mientras se recostaba.

Harry se rascó la nuca.-Bueno, no es agradable de recordar, fui infeliz y maltratado mientras crecia.

Hermione lo abrazó.-no tienes que contarnos, Harry.

Harry suspiró.-supongo, pero ahora que todo terminó, creo que eso ya no me afectará.

Harry comenzó a relatarles como era encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, como era golpeado y dejado mientras estaba enfermo. Como su tío se ensañaba con él de pequeño y lo mandaba callar cuando estaba en su presencia. O cuando Dudley lo golpeaba sin ninguna razón y sus tíos solo reian.

Hermione se llevó sus manos a la boca y lagrimas corrian de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas.

.-Oh, Harry, eso es terrible, no entiendo porque Dumbledore te dejó ahi con ellos, en una casa donde te odiaban por lo que eres y donde te maltrataban.-Hermione estaba horrorizada.

Harry la abrazó.-eso ya no tiene importancia Mione.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.-Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti.

Harry se alejó un poco.-Ya has hecho demasiado por mi. Renunciaste a tus padres.-Harry le tomó en brazo.-te torturaron solo porque estabas conmigo. Y siempre viste por mi en estos 7 años, si no morimos fue por ti.

Harry acarició sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos.-Eres la mujer mas valiente que he conocido y a quien tengo el privilegio de llamar amiga.

Hermione lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un ronquido llamo su atención. Ron se quedo dormido y ya estaba roncando. Ellos rieron mientras se acomodaban para pasar la noche en aquella aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.


	3. EL LIBRO

En la madrugada Hermione despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla.

Se giró para mirar a sus dos amigos y suspiró tranquila. Seguían dormidos. Se levantó y dejó el aula para tomar algo de aire fresco.

Todo el castillo estaba en silencio y en oscuridad pero ella saco su varita y lanzó un lumus para darle algo de luz.

Inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron a la biblioteca destrozada y se detuvo al ver tantos libros tirados dentro de ella.

Su instinto la llevó dentro con un sentimiento de tristeza. Cuantas horas había pasado ahí haciendo investigaciones para sus tareas o para ayudar a Harry.

.-Ayudar.-pensó. Aun estaba algo shockeada con el descubrimiento de saber lo que los Dursley le hicieron a su mejor amigo.

Camino hacia el area restringida que solo tenia estantes vacios y destrozados, todos los libros se hallaban en el suelo dispersos.

Apuntó su varita hacia un estante.-reparo.-el estante inmediatamente comenzó a repararse.

Ella comenzó a reparar los demas y comenzó a recoger los libros y ponerlos en los estantes con cuidado.

Despejó en piso con bastante agilidad. Se giró al ver una luz que provenía de algun lugar bajo los libros y comenzó a quitar los libros de arriba.

Se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de un libro abierto. Lo tomo en sus manos, lo miró con miedo y de pronto fue atrapada dentro del libro.

_Julio de 1982_

Hermione fue escupida por el libro con un estruendo.

Levanto la cabeza del suelo y vio borroso que estaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro.

Alcanzó su varita e invoco un lumus.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la biblioteca sin destruir, tal como ella la recordaba.

Se levantó como pudo y se pellizcó un brazo.-aush.-soltó un pequeño quejido.

Salió de ahí rapidamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma y al salir vio horrorizada el castillo que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

.-No.-susurro antes de desmayarse.

SS/HG

.-Te digo que no lo sé.-Hagrid le decía a Madame Pomfrey.

.-Esto es muy extraño, una chiquilla desmayada en el castillo. No es una alumna.-Madame Pomfrey dijo.

.-Solo la encontre ahí fuera de la biblioteca tirada. No se quien es y porque estaba en el Castillo.-Hagrid replicó.

.-Ya avise a Minerva, Albus esta fuera del país y pidio no ser molestado.

Minerva entró a la enfermeria con el rostro preocupado.

.-Que ha pasado Poppy? .-preguntó.

.-Siento mucho retrasar tus vacaciones, Minerva pero esta joven apareció desmayada en el Castillo, no la conozco. No es una alumna pero se que ha sufrido varios hechizos oscuros y ves esto.-le levantó la manga donde tenía la cicatriz que decia su estatus de sangre.

Minerva se llevo las manos a la boca.-pobre niña.

.-Aun hay mortifagos suelto, Minerva, tal vez se encontró con alguno de ellos.

.-Lo sabremos cuando despierte

Los tres se voltearon a mirarla.


	4. QUIEN ERES?

Hermione despertó sintiendose descansada y en algo cómodo. Miró donde estaba y arrugó el ceño.

.-La enfermería.-se preguntó. Creía que no había quedado nada de ella.

.-Que bueno que ya estas despierta, querida.-dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione la vió bien, se veía mas joven Madame Pomfrey. Parpadeó y los recuerdos vinieron a ella.

.-Te han encontrado desmayada en el Castillo. No sabemos quien eres y que hacias aqui.

Hermione abrio la boca pero la cerro de inmediato. Se tentó para sacar su varita y no la encontró. Se giró para buscarla y la encontró en la mesita de noche junto con su bolsita de cuentas.

.-Eres una bruja, pero nadie parece conocerte. Querida, has sido torturada por algún mortífago?

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente.-Como que no la conocían? En que mundo estaba, porque no se veía ningun rastro de destrucción en el Castillo?

Minerva McGonagall entró en ese momento.-Veo que ya esta despierta Señorita.

Hermione quería abrazarla pero se abstuvo.

.-No ha dicho una sola palabra, Minerva.-dijo Madame Pomfrey.

.-Señorita, cual es su nombre.-Minerva preguntó.

Hermione negó.-no recuerdas?

.-Que día es hoy?.-pregunto en lugar de contestar.

.-10 de Julio.-contestó Minerva mirandola fijamente.

.-Que año?.-volvió a preguntar.

.-1982 , Señorita, como llegó aquí.-Minerva se sentó en una silla para parecer menos intimidante.

Hermione se atragantó.-1982? Como era eso posible?, Como llego y que..el libro.-pensó. Comenzó a hiperventilar.-Harry! Harry tendría dos años.

.-Señorita.-Minerva volvió a llamar su atención.-que hacia en el castillo?

Hermione la miró.-no lo sé.

.-Que es lo que recuerda?

.-Solo...recuerdo estar luchando por mi vida.-y no mintió. En su tiempo si estaba luchando por su vida.

Minerva asintió.-Hemos visto su marca. Sabe quien se la hizo?

Heemione trago saliva y se tomo instintivamente la cicatriz.-no.

Madame Pomfrey jadeó.-aún hay mortifagos por ahi querida, te topaste con alguno?

Hermione asintió.

Minerva agudizó la mirada.-Eres una nacida de muggles?

Hermione asintió.

.-Y tus padres, querida?.-pregunto Madame Pomfrey

Hermione desvió la mirada.-Muertos.

Minerva le tomó la mano.-has tenido suerte.

Hermione se sentó en la cama.-La suerte no tiene nada que ver.-dijo en un tono ácido.

.-Lo se, querido, lo siento por como me expresé.-se disculpo Minerva.

Hermione suspiró cansada.

.- Aun no nos has dicho tu nombre, querida.-dijo Madame Pomfrey.

.-Mía Grand.-Hermione dijo apresuradamente.

.-Tienes donde quedarte, Señorita Grand?.-preguntó Minerva.

Hermione asintió.

Minerva respiró profundo.-no me mientas Jovencita.

Hermione bajo la mirada.-la casa de mis padres.-mintió.

Minerva aligeró su expresión.-por supuesto, supongo que viven en el Londres Muggle.

Hermione asintió.-puedo irme?

Minerva miro a Poppy.-preferiría que te quedaras un par de dias mas.

.-Ya me siento bien y quisiera irme.-Hermione tenía en mente una persona...Harry, auque en ese tiempo el fuera solo un pequeño niño de 2 años.

Madame Pomfrey asintió reticente.

.-Gracias por todo.-Hermione se levantó y agarro sus cosas.

.-La acompañó hasta Hogsmeade.-dijo Minerva.

Hermione se tenso unos segundo pero luego asintió.


	5. MAMI, ABAZO

Hermione se apareció en Privet Drive y caminó hasta el #4 donde vivían los Tíos de Harry.

Se paseó por delante de la casa y se asomó por la ventana.

Petunia se paseaba por la cocina con un bebé gordito en brazos.

Hermione esperó a ver a Harry por algún lado pero no lo vió. Se quedo ahí por varias horas mientras Petunia hacia el quehacer, subia y bajaba las escalera pero jamas vió a Harry. Su mente vagó en sus recuerdos. Harry se quedaba en la alacena bajo de la escalera. Ahí debe de estar.

Salió de la propiedad y se sentó en el cordón a esperar la noche. Vió como un coche llegaba y se estacionaba.

De este salió el Tío de Harry y la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no le dijo nada. Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta.

.-Vernon.-se oia la voz de la mujer.

.-Querida, como te ha ido hoy.-preguntó el tío de Harry.

De pronto se oyó un.-callate.-muy alto.

Hermione se desplazó hacia la ventana y alcanzó a ver al Tío de Harry golpear la puerta de la alacena-Hermione hervía por dentro.

Rumbo a la noche donde todos dormian Hermione entró a la casa de los Dursley con el proposito de ver a Harry.

Abrió con cuidado la puertita de la alacena y encontró al pequeño Harry dentro de una caja con trapos sucios cubriendolo.

Hermione se cubrió la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozo.

Harry se removió temblando y balbuceando algo incoherente. Hermione se acercó y acarició su mejilla.

.-Mami.-dijo Harry abriendo sus ojitos.

.-No Harry, no soy tu mami.-Hermione lloraba.

Harry se hincó temblando dentro de la caja y abrazó a Hermione.

.-bawua.-dijo Harry.

Hermione incovocó un vaso y lo llenó con agua magicamente.

Harry rapidamente se la tomó.

Hermione lo tocó y sintió la fiebre en él. Maldijo a los Dursley.

.-Mami.-Harry la abrazó cariñosamente.

Hermione no tuvo corazón para negar eso.

Se quedo a su lado y transfiguró mantas para él.

.-Abaso, mami.-pidió Harry.

A Hermione se le rompió el corazón y lo abrazó hasta que un ruido del piso superior la alertó.

Abrió su bolsita de cuentas y sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso cerrando la puerta de la alacena y Harry lloró.

El tío de Harry bajó por las escaleras y golpeó la puertita.-callate anormal, no me dejas dormir. Porqué no puedes callarte?

Petunia se quedo parada en la escalera.

.-No lo quiero mas en esta casa, Petunia, asi que decide.-Vernon volvió a subir y se metió en su habitación dejando a Petunia en la escalera mortificada.

Por unos segundos se quedo ahi y después subió y entro a su habitación.

Hermione salió de la casa en un mar de lagrimas pero se quedó ahí toda lo que restaba de la noche.


	6. OJOS VERDES

.-En donde estamos?.-preguntó la chica al conductor taxista.

.-Esto es Cokewhorth señorita, es un barrio muy pobre e inseguro.-respondió el taxista con algo de temor.

Ella observó a la mujer que bajaba del taxi delante suyo y el niño que llevaba en brazos.

Pagó al taxista la tarifa y bajó.-Señorita, no es seguro.-le grito el conductor cuando la vió bajarse.

.-Gracias, pero me quedaré aquí.-ella le respondió.

El conductor hizo una mueca pero después hecho a andar su taxi a toda prisa.

Ella se acercó poco a poco con cuidado de ser atrapada por aquella mujer horrible.

La mujer tocaba furiosamente en la puerta de una casa y ella se replegó a un costado sin ser vista.

Ruidos provenientes de la casa se oian antes de que la puerta fuera abierta.

.-Tu.-la voz aterciopelada que ella conocia muy bien dijo a la mujer.-Que haces aquí, Petunia?

El niño que la mujer llevaba en brazos lo observó detenidamente.

.-Vengo a devolver al monstruo que dejaron en mi puerta hace dos años.-la mujer le puso en los brazos al pequeño.

El lo tomó para no dejarlo caer en total shock.-Y que quieres que yo haga con él.

.-No lo sé, pero en mi casa ya no entra, todo es por tu culpa.

Con esa declaración la mujer volvió a subir al taxi y se fué dejando al niño con aquel hombre.

Severus Snape entró en casa con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana delantera y vió a su profesor Snape mas joven dejar a Harry en un sillón.

Se paseó de un lado al otro con una mano en la espalda y otra en la barbilla pensando.

El pequeño Harry lo seguía con la mirada retorciendo sus manitas.

.-Que voy a hacer contigo Señor Potter.-Snape se detuvo y lo miró.

Hermione hizo una mueca.-Señor Potter? Por Merlín, Harry solo era un niño y no creía que supiera cual era su apellido, mucho menos el apelativo de Señor.

Snape trago saliva al ver aquellos ojos verdes que tanto recordaba de Lily.

Snape se giró hacia la ventana y alcanzó a ver un movimiento fuera. Caminó rapidamente hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta encontrando a Hermione ahí.

.-Que hace usted ahi?.-preguntó con voz fría.

Hermione abrió la boca.-que podía decir? .-pensó.

Harry salió hasta donde estaba Snape y la vió.-mami.-dijo alegre corriendo hasta ella y abrazando sus piernas.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo también.

.-Quien es usted?.-preguntó Snape levantando una ceja.

Hermione lo miró y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.-Hermione, Señor.-esta vez no mintió con su nombre.

.-Entre.-dijo impaciente.

Hermione tomó a Harry de la mano y entraron a la casa de Snape.

.-Entonces digame que hace aquí, Señorita, parece que el niño la conoce.-Snape la miraba esperando una respuesta.

.-No soy su madre.-dijo Hermione rapidamente.

.-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es quien es usted para el niño y que hace aquí?

.-Seguí a la señora Dursley hasta aquí.-Hermione estaba nerviosa.

.-Y? .-Snape esperó que dijera algo mas.

.-Señor, yo...se que usted...-se calló. Como podía explicarse.-Se que puede entrar en mis memorias, asi que por favor.-pidió


	7. UVAS

Snape entre cerro los ojos.-Como sabe si leo la mente o no? Es usted una bruja?

Hermione asintió.-sabrá lo que he visto ayer.

Hermione había estado estudiando Oclumancia y había logrado perfeccionar algo. Por ello Bellatrix no pudo entrar en su mente mientras la torturaba.

Snape saco su varita y la apuntó.-legeremens.

Snape pudo ver desde que llegó a Private Drive y lo que vió durante el día y también la noche.

Snape se iba a retirar pero empujó mas en su mente logrando derribar un muro que ella mantenía protegido.

Vió a una Bellatrix mas vieja sobre ella lanzando crucius uno tras otro y despues marcandola.

Hermione lo expulsó antes de que pudiera ver la palabra que la mortífaga habia escrito.

Snape se alejó tres pasos de ella.

Hermione respiraba erráticamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Snape se acercó a ella y le levantó la manga y vió aquella palabra que una vez le dijo a su mejor amiga.

Hermione se retorció y se alejó hacia Harry.

.-Eres hija de muggles.-Snape soltó.

Hermione tomó a Harry en brazos y lo tocó mas caliente.

.-Le contestaré lo que quiera pero ahora Harry es prioridad. Tiene fiebre.

Snape lo miró y salió de ahí y se oyeron sus pasos bajando al sotano. Regresó inmediatamente con un frasco en sus manos y se lo extendió a Hermione.

Ella lo tomó y colocó a Harry en su regazo.-Harry, te tienes que tomar esto, te la tomaras rapido, no sabe bien.-dijo recordando el amargo sabor.-pero es para tu bien. Te sentiras mejor.

Harry asintió abriendo la boca. Hermione le pasó la poción y él se la pasó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.-bacala, mami.

Snape levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

Hermione lo miro.-tendrá algo para que el coma? No lo hizo ayer y dudo que comiera algo en varios dias.

Snape dejo caer su mascara de frialdad por unos segundos y después volvio a ponerla pero Hermione se dió cuenta.

.-Solo tengo algo de pan y creo unas uvas.-respondió.

.-Te gustan las uvas, Harry?.-Hermione preguntó al niño.

.-No sé.-contestó encogiendose de hombros.

Hermione cerro los ojos un momento.-Sabes lo que son las uvas?

Harry movió la cabecita negando.

Hermione una vez mas maldijo a los Dursley.

.-Por favor, Señor, podria...-su voz se iba quebrando.-podría traer algo de pan y uvas?

Snape se movió hacia la cocina y sacó el pan de la alacena y las uvas. Quien era aquella joven y porque notó que su voz se rompió un momento?

Regresó donde ellos estaban y le tendió una bandeja con el pan y las uvas.

.-Gracias.-ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

.-Ahora Harry estan son deliciosas, debes morderlas y masticarlas bien antes de pasarlas.

Harry tomó una y se la metió a la boca mordiendola. Un sonido de gusto salió de su boca.-dicas, mami.

Hermione le sonrió.-quieres más?

Harry asintió y tomó otra y otra hasta que acabó con el racimo.

No probó el pan porque se fué adormeciendo poco a poco mientras que Hermione le cantaba una canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba para hacerla dormir.


	8. PREGUNTAS

.-Dónde debo acostarlo, Señor?.-Hermione preguntó.

Snape refunfuñó algo pero le hizo un movimiento de mano para que lo siguiera.

Snape abrió una habitación que se presumia era de visitas, pero Hermione sabía que Severus Snape nunca tuvo alguna visita que se quedara a dormir en su casa.

Hermione entró y puso a Harry en la cama y puso almohadas alrededor y un hechizo que le avisara si se despertaba.

Salió y bajó a la salita de nuevo. Se sentó y espero a que Snape hablara.

.-Entonces, Señorita, quien es usted?

.-Hermione Granger, Señor.

.-Deja de llamarme Señor.

.-Lo siento. Como debo referirme a usted?

.-Severus.-contestó.-me queda claro quien eres para el niño, pero no se que es el niño para ti.

.-Mi mejor amigo.-Hermione no le mentiria al hombre.

Severus entre cerro los ojos.-a falta de adultos cree que un niño sea su mejor amigo?

Hermione nego sonriendo.-tengo amigos de mi edad, Harry es...-ella lo miró a los ojos.-uno de ellos.

Snape una vez mas entre cerró los ojos.-Conociste a Lily y a...Potter.

.-No personalmente, solo en una foto.-Hermione recordó la foto que Harry guardaba en su mesita de noche.-aunque me hubiese gustado conocerlos.

.-Como conoce al niño?.-Snape se sentó frente a ella.

Ahora se estaba acercando.-Al niño lo conocí ayer.

Snape la miró a los ojos.-Me esta tomando el pelo?

Hermione sonrió.-nunca lo haria, Señor. Solo respondo a sus preguntas. Usted preguntó como conocí al niño.

.-Ya te dije que no me llames Señor y dime, como es que el niño te dije mamá si lo conociste ayer.

.-No lo sé, usted vió mi recuerdo. No se porque me llama mamá.

.-Como llegaste a él?

.-Sabía donde vivían sus tíos y sabía que él estaría ahi.

.-Como lo sabía?

.-Buena pregunta, Severus.-se le hizo raro pronunciar su nombre de pila.

.-Sabía que el vivía con sus tíos porque es el mi mejor amigo, supe por él que el Profesor Dumbledor lo dejó en la puerta de los Dursley.

Severus frunció el ceño.-pero dice que lo conoció ayer, como puede ser que le haya dicho eso. Ademas como conoce a Albus Dumbledore. Como conoce esa información.

Hermione se sentó recta y suspiro.-Al niño Harry lo conocí ayer, al joven Harry lo conocí en mi primer año en Hogwarts, es mi mejor amigo junto con Ron.

Severus levantó una ceja.-usted esta loca. No estudió en Hogwarts, yo la hubiera recordado.

Hermione rió.-si estuve en Hogwarts, estudie junto a Harry y Ron en Gryffindor.

Severus la miró a los ojos.-eso que me esta diciendo es mentira.

.-Oh vamos Severus, se que eres inteligente. Haz la pregunta correcta.

.-Cómo me conoce?

Hermione sonrió.-fue mi maestro de pociones y despues de Defensa.

Severus Snape estaba en shock.


	9. DESICION

Hermione se le quedo mirando, nunca en su vida había visto a Severus Snape estupefacto y fuera de su típica mascara fría.

Severus se levantó dejando caer la silla hacia atras.

.-No...-tragó saliva y se le atoró en la garganta.

.-De qué año viene?.-logró preguntar en un hilo de voz.

.-1998.

.-Cómo llegó, porque esta aquí?

Hermione bajo la mirada.-No se como llegué ni se porque estoy aquí, pero mi misión ahora es Harry.

.-Que es lo que le preocupa?

Hermione se levantó.-necesito que entre en mi mente de nuevo.

Snape movió la cabeza hacia un lado.-esta segura?

Hermione asintió.-Solo quédese con lo que le mostraré y no avance mas.

Snape asintió con un movimiento ligero de cabeza y levantó su varita.-legeremens.

Vió la conversación que Hermione tuvo con Harry antes, en el aula. Todo lo que dijo de los Dursley, evito la conversación sobre el enamoramiento de Snape por Lily.

Severus se retiró de la mente de Hermione lo mas leve que pudo.

.-Ahora entiende mi preocupación, Harry creció con...-Hermione trago saliva.-maltratos no solo emocionales sino físicos que recibió en manos de los Dursley.

Severus llevó una mano a su cara y masajeó el puente de la nariz.

.-Se que Lily era su amiga y ahora su hijo necesita de su ayuda y la mía.

Severus la miró como si intentara decifrarla_ Como sabe que Lily era mi amiga? Se lo informó Dumbledore?

Hermione se acercó a él.-no, Dumbledore cumplió su palabra. Fue usted, le entregó unas memorias a Harry.

Una vez mas Snape quedo estupefacto.

La varita de Hermione comenzó a vibrar seguida de un llanto bajito de la habitación donde habían dejado a Harry.

Hermione corrió hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta.

.-Mami.-El pequeño Harry le extendió sus bracitos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hermione lo abrazó fuerte y el se quejó.-Que es Harry, ya estoy aquí.

.-Mami lele.-dijo Harry señalando en su espalda.

Hermione levantó la fea playera que traia y su alma cayó a sus pies. Lanzó una exclamación lastimera y se tapo la boca con una mano. Harry tenia marcada una mano de adulto en su espalda.

Severus entró en ese momento a la habitación y miró a la bruja.

Hermione se giró hacia el hombre y cargó a Harry y levantó su playera para que Snape pudiera ver aquella marca.

Severus maldijo y murmuró algo hacia los Dursley. Invocó un frasco de su laboratorio. Su máscara fría había caido mostrando una de indignación.

El frasco contenía una pomada que se apuró por extender en la espalda de Harry.

Pronto la marca desapareció y Severus entendió que no podía dejarlo de nuevo con los Dursley. No al hijo de Lily a quien prometió proteger.

Cerro los ojos y respiró agitado.-no permitiré que vuelva con ellos.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

.-Mami, hame.-dijo Harry.

Hermione miró a Severus.-debemos proporcionarle comida.

Severus asintió.-haga una lista de las cosas que debo comprar.


	10. PAPI?

Hermione se metió a la cocina a preparar la comida después de que Snape llegara con las cosas que Hermione había anotado.

Harry la miraba desde la encimera donde estaba sentado.

De ves en cuando Hermione se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendolo reir.

.-Haré un caldo de pollo para ti, mi pequeño Harry.

Severus los oia desde su estudio. Cómo haría él para educar a un pequeño niño de 2 años. No sabía nada de niños y que diria Dumbledore? Severus debía regresar a Hogwarts a dar clases el 1 de Septiembre.

Que pasaria con Harry y la bruja? Solo una cosa tenía segura, no dejaría a Harry mas en casa de los Dursley.

.-Una risa infantil lo trajo de sus pensamientos.

Severus Snape hizo una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa y se sorprendió siendo atraído hacia la cocina.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirando al niño y a la bruja riendo.

.-Papi.-Harry lo señaló.

Severus quedo estático unos segundos.-No soy tu padre, Harry.

Hermione le dió una mirada reprobatoria y bajó a Harry al suelo. El pequeño corrió en su dirección y lo abrazó de las piernas.

Severus le acarició su cabeza despeinando su ya revuelto pelo ingobernable.

.-Papi.-el pequeño volvió a decir.

Severus le regaló una media sonrisa.

Harry volvió con Hermione y alzó sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Hermione lo volvió a sentar en la encimera y ella volvió a la olla del caldo sonriendo.

SS/HG

Después que hubieron comido, Hermione hizo té y lo sirvió en la pequeña salita.

Severus se puso a leer en su sillón favorito y Harry se subió en su regazo y recargó su cabecita en su pecho.

Severus de primero se tensó pero luego se relajó y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Pronto Harry bostezó y se tallo los ojos para después quedar dormido.

Hermione los miraba de reojo mientras tomaba de su té.

Después de unos minutis, Severus tomó a Harry en brazos, se levantó y caminó rumbo a la habitación donde Harry había dormido y lo acostó suavemente.

Se quedó mirandolo unos minutos, luego se levantó y se fué a su habitación encerrandose en ella.

Se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas poniendo su mano en sus ojos.

Que era esto que estaba sintiendo? Porque el niño se habia acercado a él? Tuvo miedo, miedo a que se acercara demasiado y después lo odiara al saber que fue él quien tuvo la culpa de la muerte de sus padres al entregar la profesia.

Se enderezó y salió de su habitación hacia la planta baja.

.-Sabes porqué murieron los padres de Harry?.-Snape le preguntó a Hermione.

.-Si.-Hermione contestó.

.-Entonces sabes que fuí yo quien...

.-Le dijo de la profesía a Voldemort.-Hermione terminó.

Severus abrio los ojos sorprendido. Nadie se atrevía a decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Esa mujer cada vez lo sorprendía mas.

Hermione bostezó.-necesito que veas mis memorias pero no hoy. Mañana por la mañana será. Hoy estoy muy cansada, no dormí anoche.

Severus entendió.-puede quedarse en la habitación donde esta el niño. La cama es grande.

Hermione le sonrió y camino rumbo a la escalera.

.-Señorita Granger.-Severus llamó.-que descanse.

.-Gracias Severus.


	11. CONFIO EN USTED

Hermione despertó en la madrugada sobresaltada, las pesadillas la acechaban cruelmente.

Recordó donde estaba y se giró hacia el pequeño Harry que estaba profundamente dormido.

Suspiró y se levantó. Se paseó por la habitación pensativa.

Confiaba en Snape pero no sabía si podia confiar en Dumbledore.

Había manipulado a Snape para que fuese un doble espía y despues para que él fuera el que lo matara. Todo por el bien mayor.

Sabía que ahora Voldemort estaba rondando sin un cuerpo y conocía la ubicación de los horrocrux.

Podrían evitar que Voldemort regresara y... Merlín, ella lo habia olvidado...Sirius estaba en Azkaban inculpado de haber traicionado a los Potter sin un juicio.

Tenía que resolverlo primero antes que todo y necesitaba la ayuda de Snape.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó las sienes. Snape odiaba a Sirius.

Un leve toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Snape.-No ha dormido?.-preguntó al verle el aspecto del pocionista.

.-No duermo mucho.-respondió él.-oí movimientos y vine a ver si usted estaba despierta.

Hermione salió de la habitación colocando un hechizo para que se le avisara si Harry se despertaba.

Ambos bajaron a la salita en silencio.

.-Necesito pedirle un favor pero quiero que mantenga la mente abierta.-dijo Snape.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Severus se pasó una mano por la cara, el pensamiento rondo por su mente toda la noche y sopesó todos los contras.

.-Dumbledore no me dejara quedarme con Harry, no soy guardían ni familiar.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue detenida por Snape.

.-Dumbledore esta de viaje, pero podemos hacer algo para tener a Harry con nosotros.-Snape la miró por unos segundos.-Cásese conmigo. Los Dursley nos daran la custodia facilmente y nosotros podremos..

.-Si.-Hermione no lo dejó terminar.

Severus la estudió.-Confía en mí, Señorita Granger?

.-Por supuesto que si, profesor, perdón, Severus.-Hermione respiraba agitada.-la costumbre.

Snape se relajó en su asiento.

.-Usted confía en mí?.-Hermione reviró.

.-Por increible que parezca, si.-Severus miró a la ventana.

.-Necesito que vea mis memorias ahora.-Hermione dijo en tono ansioso.-yo tambien necesito pedirle un favor.

Snape levantó una ceja y Hermione retorció sus manos.

.-Que es, Señorita?

Hermione hizo varias respiraciones antes de soltarlo.-Sirius.

Snape parecía confundido.-Esta en Azkaban.

.-Acusado por un crimen que no cometió.-Hermione lo miró a los ojos.-Sé que lo odia, pero no por ello dejará que se pudra 12 años en Azkaban.

.-Y, entonces quien cree usted que tuvo la culpa?.-Snape la miraba ceñudo.

.-No lo creo, lo sé.-Hermione suspiró.-Peter Pettigrew.

Snape hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.-El esta muerto.

Hermione negó.-por eso necesito que vea mis memorias. No lo restringiré esta vez.

Snape tragó saliva y se le quedó mirando unos momentos.-esta segura de lo que me pide?

.-Totalmente segura.-Contesto ella.

.-Aun con mi experiencia en la Oclumancia tendrá un dolor de cabeza.

Hermione asintió.-lo sé. Confió en usted.


	12. SUS MEMORIAS

.-Esta lista?.-Severus preguntó.

.-Si.-Hermione estaba sentada frente a Snape.

.-Legemens.-Snape se adentró en la mente de la chica.

Vio su primer año _Nadie agitará sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase. Por lo tanto supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciarán el valor que tiene la ciencia, y el arte de la creación de pociones. Pero aquellos que serán pocos, que posean la predisposición. Les enseñaré como dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos, les enseñaré como embotellar la fama y generar la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte. »_

_Como ella levantaba la mano para contestar y él le habia dicho baje la mano niña tonta._

_Vio al troll y como mintió para salvar a Harry y Ron. Al profesor Quirrel. la quema de su capa. A Floffy y a Hagrid y las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a la piedra filosofal y Voldemort._

_Su segundo año, al profesor Gildoy Lockhart. Ella preparando pocion multijugos en un baño vacio._

_La cámara secreta, ella convertida en gato. El Diarios de Tom Riddle._

_Draco Malfoy llamandola Sangre Sucia a Moody con multijugos y un recuerdo que no era de ella, sino uno prestado de Harry en el cementerio y el regreso de Voldemort._

_Pasan a su quinto año , la llegada de Umbridge, el ED, Hagrid y su hermano Grawp. Sus dientes que crecieron por un hechizo de Malfoy y a Snape burlandose de ella. El engaño a Umbridge para salir de Hogwarts hacia el Ministerio y su lucha con los mortífagos en la sala de Misterios. La profesía. Ella atacada por Dolohov, la muerte de Sirius, la desesperacion de Harry._

Hermione lo saco porque su varita comenzó a vibrar, lo que significaba que Harry había despertado.

Se paró temblorosa y subio las escaleras hasta la habitación.

.-Mami.-gritó Harry cuando la vió.

.-Hola mi pequeño, tienes hambre?.

Harry la abrazó.-si mami, hame.

Hermione trato de peinarle el cabello como muchas veces lo había hecho sin ningun exito.

Lo tomó en brazos y bajaron a la cocina y Hermione lo sentó en la encimera.

Severus aun estaba sentado en la salita tratando de entender lo que había visto en la mente de ella.

No le cabia duda que la chica era muy inteligente y de lo que habia visto sin ella los otros dos muchacho hubieran muerto sin ella.

Y él siendo sarcastico al llamarla sabelotodo insufrible. Burlandose de sus dientes cuando Malfoy le hizo un hechizo de Densaugeo.

Y aun asi la chica confiaba en él.

Sirius no había matado a nadie y Pettigrew estaba vivo. Se había convertido en rata y estaba en manos de los Weasley esperando volver a su amo.

.-No si puedo evitarlo.-se dijo. Era el favor que le había pedido ella.


	13. ACEPTACION

Hermione, Severus y Harry estaban en el Londres Muggle comprando ropa para Harry y para ella.

Hermione traia dinero en su bolsita de cuentas, ella guardó suficiente dinero junto con el de Harry de Gringgots antes de la guerra y nunca lo usaron, solo algo.

Hermione escogio un par de pijamas para Harry, camisetas de manga larga y franela, pantaloncitos, ropa interior, tenis y algunas chamarras.

Severus no dejó que Hermione pagara.

Al salir de ahí Hermione llevó a Harry a una jugueteria y Harry la miró raro.-Mami.

Hermione se hincó para estar a su altura.-Puedes escoger algunos juguetes, Harry.

Hermione esperaba a que Harry se soltara y corriera por la jugueteria pero él no le soltó la mano.

.-Que pasa, amor? No quieres nada?

Harry bajo su carita.-Haddy no, Dudey guega.

Hermione entendió y acarició sus mejillas.-Harry también puede jugar, serán tus juguetes y nadie te los quitara.

Harry le sonrió y miró la jugueteria con brillo en sus ojos.

.-Ve a escoger, Harry.-lo instó Hermione.

Harry caminó despacio por los pasillos de la jugueteria.

Snape estaba parado detras de Hermione pensando en lo que los Dursley le había hecho al hijo de Lily.

Veía al niño cohibido mirando los juguetes. Y vino a su mente sus propios recuerdos de él de niño. Sus padres nunca le compraron ningún juguete, no había dinero para ello.

Incluso su ropa era de segunda mano o regalada y jamas le quedaba bien.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un pequeño tiron en su pantalón.

.-Papi.-Harry le mostraba un camioncito.

Severus le sonrió.-te gusta ese, Harry?

Harry asintió sonriendole. Hermione los miraba contenta.

.-Vamos a pagarlo.-y Severus le revolvió el cabello.

.-Que lindo su esposo con su hijo.-Una señora rubia le dijo a Hermione.

.-He? A si, es increible.-Hermione sonrió sin quitarles la vista.

SS/HG

Al llegar a casa Hermione baño a Harry y lo cambió con ropa nueva.

Harry no habia soltado el camioncito y lo llevaba a todos lados. Incluso se durmió con él la siesta.

Severus se puso a leer en la salita mientras Hermione preparaba la comida.

Se dio cuenta que se había acostumbrado a su presencia en ese poco tiempo y la presencia de Harry.

Sonrió al recordar a Harry cuando le enseño el camioncito que con gran gusto pagó.

Quien lo diría que lo que buscó con los mortífagos ahora lo tenía con ellos dos...aceptación.

Cerró el libro que había tratado de leer desde que llegaron pero no podia concentrarse en las letras.

Agilisaria los tramites para casarse por las leyes muggle y tener la custodia de Harry.


	14. HORROCRUX

.-Necesito que veas mis ultimos recuerdos y después te diré lo mas importante, esto ultimo quiza sean los recuerdos mas importantes.-le dijo Hermione en la noche cuando Harry ya dormía.

Severus asintió y se adentró en la mente de la chica.

Inició en su sexto año

Ella estaba en una casa, presumiblemente la de los Weasley con sus dos amigos conversando de que no creian que regresarian a Hogwarts.

Ellos tres en el callejon Diagon y Draco Malfoy con Narcissa frente a un armario evanecente.

Harry entrando a Hogwarts sangrando de la nariz.

Cuando él obtuvo por fin el preciado puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Slugorn volvió a Hogwarts para dar pociones.

.-Esta es amortentía, la poción de amor mas poderosa. Dicen que huele difererente para cada persona segun sus gustos. Por ejemplo yo huelo...cesped recien cortado, pergamino y pasta dental...de hierbabuena.

Sintió la reticencia ante ese recuerdo pero de todos modos lo vió.

Harry ganando una pocion de Felix felicius haciendo una poción de filtro de muertos en vida.

Se brincó hasta que Harry le pregunta si conoce el hechizo Septusempra y Severus se atraganto. Era su libro.

.-Quien es el principe mestizo? Pregunto un pelirroja.

Se brincan hasta un recuerdo prestado de Harry y Draco atacandose en el baño. Harry lanzandole el Septusempra a Draco y al mirar lo que habia hecho se arrepintio, el chico sangraba por todos lados.

.-Tienes que deshacerte del libro.

Harry tomandose la pocion de felix felicis.

Otro recuerdo prestado de Dumbledore y Harry en la entrada de una cueva.

La mención de los horrocrux y despues inferis. Y el medallón de Slytherin.

El chico Potter petrificado y se vio a si mismo lanzando el avada a Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía junto cuando Draco iba a hacerlo.

.-Al final fue Snape, siempre fue Snape.-dijo Harry a sus amigos.

Hermione vio el medallón y harry diciendo que era falso y sacando una nota firmada por R.A.B.

Severus conocía quien habia escrito la nota. Fue su amigo en la escuela..Regulus.

.-No volvere, Hermione, tengo que terminar lo que Dumbledore empezo.

.-No creeras que iras a buscar los horrocrux tu solo verdad? Nos necesitas.

Salio de la mente de la chica, no podía seguir viendo.

.-Yo asesine a Dumbledore?.-le preguntó a la chica.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó al verlo derrotado.-Fué usted, pero no queria hacerlo. Dumbledore se estaba muriendo. El lo manipuló para que lo hiciera.

Severus la abrazó tambien y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que ella habló.

.-No volvimos a Hogwarts el siguiente año. Harry, Ron y yo nos fuimos en la busqueda de los horrocrux y usted fue el director de Hogwarts ese año.

Severus suspiró.-Voldemort hizo horrocrux, en plural?

Hermione asintió.-En este momento 6 en total.

Severus abrio los ojos sorprendido.

.-Se la ubicacion de todos. En mi tiempo eran 7 pero Voldemort hizo el ultimo cuando Pettegrew lo encuentra.

.-Debemos decirle a Dumbledore, tenemos que obtener su ayuda que yo como ex mortífago no puedo obtener. Pero antes de eso debemos casarnos, obtener la custodia de Harry para que Dumbledore no pueda hacer nada al respecto y regresarlo con los Dursley. Tambien porque debo regresar a Hogwarts para las clases y ustedes puedan ir conmigo.

.-Entonces hagamos eso.-Hermione contestó.


	15. CUSTODIA

_Agosto de 1982_

Severus tuvo que falsificar los papeles de Hermione para poder casarse.

Paso a ser su esposa por leyes muggles.

Teniendo su papel de matrimonio fueron con los Dursley para pedir que les cedieran la custodia de Harry.

Al estar parados en el #4 de Privet Drive, Harry abrazó fuerte a Hermione que lo traia cargado.-No, mami.-dijo.

.-Harry, no te vamos a dejar aqui, venimos porque queremos que tus tíos firmen un papel para que puedas vivir con nosotros.-Hermione le dijo sobandole la espalda.

Harry se enderezó.-Mami leva?

Hermione asintió sonriendole.-si, Harry, tu viviras con nosotros.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa pura llena de felicidad y la volvió a abrazar sin soltar su camioncito.

La puerta se abrió y Vernon apareció_ no dejaras de nuevo a ese anormal aquí.-gritó rojo de coraje.

Harry se sobresaltó al oirlo y se abrazó mas a Hermione.

Severus tuvo que contenerse de hechizarlo.

.-Malditamente cierto, no lo dejaré de nuevo en sus manos.-Severus dijo entre dientes.

.-Entonces a que vienes?.-Petunia gritó detras de Vernon.

.-Por una maldita firma de ustedes.

Petunia y Vernon se miraron.

.-Señores Dursley.-empezó Hermione.-por el momento ustedes tienen la custodia de Harry. Queremos que firmen una renuncia y nos cedan a nosotros los derechos.

.-Donde firmo?.-Vernon dijo rapido, feliz de deshacerse de Harry.

Severus sacó un papel y pronto Petunia y Vernon firmaron gustosos.

Arabela Figg miraba el intercambio desde su ventana ya que ninguno habia entrado a la casa. Se preguntaba quien era la mujer que acompañaba a Severus Snape y que sostenia a Harry protectoramente en sus brazos.

SS/HG

Llegaron a la casa de la Hilandera.

Harry corrió por la casa feliz y se tiró en el piso a jugar con su camioncito.

Hermione lo miraba sonriendo y Severus la observó.-significa mucho para usted, cierto?

Hermione lo miro y suspiro.-si.

Severus entre cerró los ojos.-estaba enamorada de él? En su tiempo?

Hermione rió.-no, era mas como un hermano. Mi familia.

Severus soltó el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo.

No entendía porque le aliviaba saber eso.

.-En 10 días deberé regresar a Hogwarts y ustedes iran conmigo, ahi podre protegerlos.

Hermione asintió y ambos se trasladaron a la salita.

.-Tengo preguntas que hacerle.-Severus dijo sentandose en su sillón favorito.

Hermione tambien se sentó.

.-Comento que Dumbledore se estaba muriendo.

Hermione suspiró.-una maldición oscura, Dumbledore se puse el anillo de los Gaund que era un horrocrux y su mano estaba negra.

Severus se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

.-Asi que me hizo matarlo porque se estaba muriendo?

.-Si y no, usted era un doble espia pero le era fiel a Dumbledore. Cuando Voldemort volvió tuvo que regresar a su lado, le habia encomendado a Draco Malfoy la tarea de reparar un armario evanesente que se encuentra en la sala de menesteres y tambien debía asesinar a Dumbledore.-Hermione lo miró a los ojos.-Dumbledore pensó que Voldemort confiaria en usted si...

.-Lo asesinaba yo.-terminó Severus.

Hermione asintió con una mueca.


	16. LA MADRIGUERA

.-Ya estan listos?,.Severus dijo cuando vió a Hermione y Harry bajar por la escalera.

Irian a la madriguera por la rata que era Peter Pettigrew. Con la ayuda de Arthur Weasley conseguirían liberar a Sirius.

.-Papi.-Harry le dió un tirón al pantalón de Severus y alzó sus bracitos para ser cargado por él.

Severus pensó unos segundos pero lo cargó y Harry lo abrazó.

Severus le tendió una mano a Hermione, ella la tomó y desaparecieron.

SS/HG

_La madriguera._

La familia Weasley desayunaba cuando Arthur entro por la puerta de la cocina.

.-Buenos dias Weasley.-dijo jovial.

.-Buenos días, contestaron todos.

Molly daba la comida en la boca de una bebé Ginny, mientras se intercalaba con un pequeño Ron.

Arthur revolvió el cabello de Ron.-ya eres un poco grande para comer solo Ron.

El pequeño Ron le hizo una mueca a su padre.-no.-grito cruzándose los brazos.

Los gemelos Fred y George rieron burlandose de su hermanito menor.

El sonido de una aparición alertó a Arthur y saco su varita.

Después un toque en la puerta principal.-quedense aquí.-les dijo Arthur a su familia.

Abrió la puerta encontrandose cara a cara con Severus Snape.

.-Snape, a que debo el honor de tu visita.-dijo en tono ácido.

.-No nos invitaras a pasar?.-dijo Snape levantando una ceja.

.-Nos, a quien traes contigo?.-pregunto Arthur.

Severus se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Hermione y Harry.

.-Hola.-saludo la castaña.-soy Hermione...

.-Snape...-terminó la frase Severus.

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido.-Te casaste?

.-Porque te sorprende, Weasley?

Arthur se hizo a un lado.-pasen por favor.

Los tres entraron a la salita de la madriguera.

.-Y quien es este encantador pequeño?.-preguntó Arthur revolviendo el pelo de Harry.

Severus miro a Hermione y asintió.

.-Es Harry, Señor Weasley.-contestó Hermione.

.-Por favor dime Arthur. Cuantos años tiene?

.-Dos.-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con amor.

.-Tengo un hijo de su edad. Se llama Ronald pero le decimos Ron. Disculpen, quisieran algo de tomar, tal ves algo de comer? Molly.-grito el señor Weasley sin esperar una respuesta.

.-Que pasa, querido?.-la Señora Weasley apareció.

Hermione le sonrió y Molly le devolvió la sonrisa.

.-Por favor trae panecillos y té para nuestros invitados.

.-En seguida.-y Molly desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

.-Esta no es una visita social. Debo hablar contigo, Arthur.

.-Me lo imaginaba, Ven vayamos a un lugar privado.-Arthur se levantó y Severus hizo lo mismo.

Molly entró con una bandeja de té y panecillos.

.-Soy Molly Weasley.-se presentó.

.-Hermione Snape y este de aquí es Harry.

Molly estaba sorprendida.-Eres la...la esposa de Severus?

Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

.-Mami.-dijo Harry señalando los panecillos.

.-Puedes comer unos, si quieres.-Hermione le dijo y Harry tomó uno.

.-Gacias.-le dijo Harry a Molly.

.-De nada, oye tengo un hijo de tu edad. Ron.-grito Molly.

Ron apareció en el marco de la entrada. Hermione le sonrió. Ohh, Ron, eras un hermoso niño. Pensó.

.-Ven a conocer a Harry y a su mamá.-Molly lo instó.

Ron camino hacia ellos y vió al niño azabache que traia un camioncito en su mano.-jugamos?.-preguntó Ron emocionado por poner sus manos en aquel juguete.

Harry se giro a mirar a Hermione.-puedes ir a jugar.

Harry se bajó del regazo de Hermione y los niños salieron para ir a jugar.

.-Creo que se llevaran bien.-dijo Molly sonriendo.-perdona, te apetece ir a la cocina, tengo otros hijos y una bebé de un año.

Hermione asintió y juntas fueron a la cocina.


	17. SOLO LO SE

.-Severus, eso es...muy delicado. Como lo sabes?.-Arthur estaba inquieto.

.-Digamos que solo lo sé, te arriesgaras a tenerlo en tu casa? Con tu familia? Deberiamos llevarlo al Ministerio y desenmascararlo. Black podrá salir de Azkaban.

Arthur lo miro.-tienes razón, no lo dejaré aqui con mi familia. Iras conmigo al Ministerio.

Severus asintió.-por supuesto.

.-Debe estar en la jaula, habra que reforzarla sin levantar sospechas.-dijo Arthur pasando una mano por la cara.

.-Debo pedirte un favor mas.-Severus le dijo.

Arthur detuvo su andar y lo miro.

.-Nadie sabe de mi boda y por el momento no queremos que lo sepa nadie.-Severus cruzo los brazos.

.-Por supuesto, Severus.-Arthur de dió una palmada en el hombro.

.-Bien, ahora vayamos por Pettegrew.-dijo Severus tomando camino a la casa.

Arthur lo siguió y ambos vieron a Ron y Harry jugar en el jardín.

.-Se llevan bien, he.-Arthur sonrió.

Severus solo asintió ligeramente.

SS/HG

.-Son hermosos sus hijos, Molly.-Hermione le sonrió a la bebe que traía en brazos.

Era asombroso poder conocer a sus amigos de pequeños.

.-Gracias, querida.-Molly se sonrojó.

La pequeña Ginny se recargo en su hombro y se quedo dormida.

.-Le caiste bien, Ginny es un poco obstinada y no acostumbra a estar en brazos que no conoce.-Molly le dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento oyeron a Severus y Arthur entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras.

Hermione sabia a donde iban y debía entretener a Molly.-podría decirme como hacer estos panecillos, están deliciosos y a Harry le gustarian mucho.

.-Claro, te anotaré la receta. A mis hijos les fascinan.

Hermione le sonrió.-muchas gracias.

.-Harry se ve un buen niño.-Dijo Molly.

.-Es un poco cohibido pero esperamos que pronto se suelte un poco.

.-Todos los niños se sueltan, tal ves le haga falta un hermanito.-Molly sugirió y Hermione se ruborizó.

Se oyeron pisadas apresuradas bajando las escaleras.

Y después llendo hacia afuera.

En ese momento entro Harry llorando seguido de Ron.

.-Que paso, Harry?.-Hermione le pregunto.

.-Le modio gnomo.-dijo Ron.

Hermione cargó a Harry y lo llevó al agua para enjuagarle la herida.

Molly se apresuró a ir por una pomada curativa.

.-Mami, Mami.-Harry le enseñaba su bracito.

Hermione le sobó suavemente el brazo.

Molly llegó con la pomada y se la entregó a Hermione.

.-Te pondré esta pomada, te va a arder un poco pero después ya no dolerá.-Hermione le explicó a Harry.

Ron veía a su nuevo amigo con su mamá.

Hermione le puso la pomada a Harry.

Ron acercó una silla y se subió en ella.-Tonto gnomo.-le extendió a Harry el camioncito con el que estaban jugando.

Harry lo tomó hipando.

.-Tendrán mas cuidado de ahora en delante al jugar en el jardín.-dijo Hermione.

.-Porque no llevas a Harry a jugar a tu cuarto, Ron. Y no se metan en problemas.

.-Vamos, Hady, teno guguetes.-Ron dijo brincando de la silla al suelo.

Harry miro a Hermione y ella asintió.


	18. EL DIBUJO

Severus y Arthur regresaron a la madriguera después de varias horas.

Lograron con exito entregar a Pettigrew.

El Ministerio los había recompensado con una valiosa suma de Galeones y la promesa de dejar en libertad a Sirius Black.

Hermione se giró hacia ellos al verlos entrar en su rango de visión.

Severus se recargó en la pared y asintió ligeramente en su dirección.

Hermione soltó el aire que había contenido cuando entraron.

Cerró los ojos unos segundo y le susurró un gracias.

Harry llegó hasta él corriendo con una hoja de papel.-papi.-grito emocionado abrazando la pierna de el pocionista.

Severus le sonrió y Harry le enseño su dibujo.

Era un camioncito como el que tenía pero habia dos palitos, presumiblemente personas paradas delante del camión. Uno llevaba el cabello largo y negro y el otro era mas chico y estaban tomados de la mano.

.-Quienes son, Harry?.-Severus le preguntó al niño señalando el dibujo.

.-Papi.-señaló el de pelo negro.-Hady.-señaló en mas chico.

Hermione estaba sonriendo y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

Severus revolvió el pelo de Harry y después lo cargó.-Asi que me veo como un palillo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Hermione se acercó a ver el dibujo y soltó una carcajada.

.-Me encanta tu dibujo, Harry.-dijo Hermione.

Arthur y Molly se miraron unos segundos.

.-Nos vamos?.-Severus pregunto a Hermione.

Ella asintió.-gracias por todo Molly. Harry, despídete de tu amigo.

.-Lon, dumio.-dijo Harry.-gacias Señoda

.-De nada, cielo, puedes venir a jugar con Ron cuando quieras.-Molly le dio un beso a Harry.

.-Arthur, Molly.-se despidio Severus con un movimiento de cabeza.

.-Gracias Severus, estaremos en contacto y no te preocupes, no diremos nada.-le recordo Arthur.

Severus asintió ligeramente y los tres salieron para aparecer en un callejón de Londres Muggle.

.-Que hacemos aqui.-pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

.-Los llevaré a comer.-Dijo Severus un poco nervioso alisando sus ropas.

.-Esta bien.-Hermione le sonrió.

Los tres entraron a un restaurant familiar, era el favorito de Severus.

Hermione sentó a Harry en una silla alta y pidieron su comida.

.-Entonces?.-instó Hermione.

Severus lanzo un hechizo insonoro.-tenias razon, la maldita rata era Pettigrew. No estuvo feliz cuando vió a donde nos dirigiamos. Pero reforzamos la jaula para evitar su transformación.

.-Arthur hizo el trabajo al convencer a los aurores y después lo hicieron que se transformara. El Ministro nos felicito por los servicios y prometiron que liberarian a Black. Ahh y...-Severus saco una bolsa llena de Galeones.-es para ti.

Hermione movió la cabeza.-no lo hice por el dinero.

.-Pero aun asi es tuyo.-Severus le dijo bajito.

.-Nuestro.-Hermione replicó.

Severus trago saliva y la miró detenidamente. Ella era diferente a las demas mujeres que habia conocido, incluso a Lily. Enigmática, sencilla y porque le dedicaba esas sonrisas? A él que la había hecho sufrir en su tiempo?

En eso llegó el mesero con su comida.

Hermione le puso a Harry un plato con nuggets y ensalada. Le puso una servilleta en el cuello para evita que se manchara.

.-Ahora que haremos?.-Hermione preguntó.

.-Ahora comeremos.-Severus sonrio y vió su plato.

Hermione le tomo la mano.-Gracias.

Severus le acaricio la mejilla en un impulso.-a ti.


	19. DUMBLEDORE

Severus, Hermione y Harry llegaron a casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo.

Harry iba colgado del hombro de Severus dormido.

Hermione lo tomo en brazos y lo llevó a acostar. Le dio un beso en la frente y apago las luces menos una.

Salió de la habitación y escucho gritos de la parte inferior.

.-Porqué me has ocultado esto, Severus?.-Dumbledore exigía una respuesta de Snape.

.-Mi matrimonio no le incumbe a nadie mas que a mi y mi esposa.-Severus contesto en tono mordaz.

.-No cuando tira por la borda nuestros intereses.

.-Nuestros intereses?.-Severus vociferó.

.-Hiciste un juramento.-recalcó Dumbledore.

.-Jamas dije que no me casaría y buscaria mi felicidad.-Severus gruñó.

Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada penetrante.-Te casaste porque eres feliz?

Severus asintió.

.-Y Harry, que tienes que decir de eso?

Severus apretó la mandibula.-no podia dejarlo en esa casa, Albus. Tu sabias de los maltratos que recibia y aun asi lo dejaste ahi.-lo acusó.

.-Harry debera volver, Arabela Figg esta ahi para cuidar de él y amenazare a los Dursley.

.-No volverá ahi, Albus. Mi esposa y yo tenemos su custodia.-Severus cada ves estaba mas enojado.

.-Sabes lo que haran los allegados a Voldemort si se enteran que tienes a Harry?.-Dumbledore estaba algo rojo.

.-Crees que no lo sé, Albus? Me crees tan tonto? Por eso los llevaré conmigo al castillo, ahi estarán protegidos.

Dumbledore se relajo.-No se lo que estas haciendo, Severus, pero esta bien por el momento.

Severus entre cerró los ojos.

Hermione intervino subiendo sus barreras de Oclumancia.-Buenas noches, Señor.

Fue directa hacia Severus y le plantó un beso en los labios.-Harry ya se durmió.-le dijo cuando se separaron.

Dumbledore la miro y sonrió.-Buenas noches, Señora Snape. Albus Dumbledore, Mi lady.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa.-gusta un té?

.-Siento declinar su oferta, pero debo retirarme.-respondió Dumbledore.

Le dirigió una mirada a Severus.-Los espero mañana en el Castillo.

Severus levanto un ceja.-creí que era hasta el 15 de Agosto, Albus. Mi esposa, Harry y yo haremos un viaje de bodas.

Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

Albus inclino un poco la cabeza y lo miró.-los espero entonces el dia 15, Señora Snape.-se despidió de Hermione.

Y se fué por la red flu.

Hermione soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.-Disculpeme, yo los oí discutir y...

Severus interrumpió.-no hay problema.

.-Porqué nos queria en el Castillo mañana?.-Hermione preguntó nerviosa.

.-No tiene alguna idea. El viejo quiere controlarnos desde la comodidad del Castillo.

.-Entonces debemos empezar a tutearnos.

Severus asintió y suspiró.-Nos iremos de viaje mañana.-declaró.

Hermione se giró hacia él.-a donde iremos?

.-La familia de mi madre tiene una casa en la playa. Si nos quedamos aquí Dumbledore lo sabra y querrá llevarnos al Castillo.

.-Esta bien, entonces debo empacar.-Hermione se giró para las escaleras.

Severus la tomo de la mano y la giró y antes de que se arrepintiera la besó.

Hermione correspondió el beso abriendo su boca para él.

Severus la atrajo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su nuca.

Hermione lo tomo del cuello y el profundizó el beso.


	20. PLAYA, ARENA Y MAR

.-Por Merlín, Arthur, quieres decir que ese hombre estaba en nuestra casa? Como rata?.-Molly estaba inquieta.

.-Si, Molly, pero ya lo entregamos. No podra hacer daño a nadie mas.

.-Y como sabía Severus que era él.-Molly preguntó consternada.

.-Fueron al mismo año en Hogwarts, Molly.-dijo Arthur como si explicara todo.

.-Pero no se llevaban bien.-Molly dijo.

.-Pero sabemos que Severus y Lily eran amigos, tal vez...-Arthur se quedo en silencio.

.-Molly, el niño.-dijo Arthur atragantandose.

.-Que pasa con el niño?

.-Es parecido a James, y su nombre era Harry.-Arthur se sentó.-Podria ser...Harry el hijo de James y Lily.

Molly se quedo en shock.

SSS/HG

_Casa de los Prince en la playa._

Los tres viajaron a la playa, la casa estaba protegida por hechizos antimuggles e intrusos.

Harry corria feliz por la arena descalzo y mojaba sus pies en el agua que las olas arrojaban a la playa.

Hermione lo miraba sonreir y eso le decia que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Severus estaba sentado en una silla en el porche de la casa con un libro en su manos.

No habían hablado del beso que compartieron.

Flash back

.-Mami.-Harry la llamó desde la puerta de su habitación.-wawa.

Hermione y Severus se separaron y Hermione recogio a Harry.-vamos a cocina por tu agua.

Fin flash back

Severus de vez en cuando los miraba mientras jugaban en la arena y reían juntos.

Esa era la vida que se estaba perdiendo de no haberla encontrado. En sus memorias había sido un hombre solitario y malhumorado. Podía cambiar eso. La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y por Merlín él la quería.

.-Papi.-Harry le gritó a lo lejos y le hacia un gesto con la mano para que fuera.

Se levantó, se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta ellos.

Los tres jugaron en la arena, de vez en cuando, Severus y Hermione se miraban furtivamente.

Al atardecer Harry cayó rendido.

Hermione y Severus se sentaron en la biblioteca a leer un rato.-He estado pensando.-Hermione dijo.-una vez que estemos en Hogwarts, deberiamos abrir la camara y matar al basilisco, y tambien empezar a destruir los horrocrux.

Severus la escuchaba atento.-dime que plan tienes?

Hermione suspiro_ El diario de Tom Riddle esta en manos de Lucius Malfoy.

El anillo esta enterrado en la casa de los Gaunt.

El guardapelo de Slytherin esta en poder de..._ se quedo en silencio_ Keatcher, el elfo de los Black.

La copa de Hufflepuff esta en la boveda de los Lestrange.

La diadema de Ravenclaw esta en la sala de Menesteres en Hogwarts.

Y...-Hermione se levantó de repente con una mano en la boca.

.-Hermione?.-Severus la siguió con la mirada.

Hermione acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Severus.

.-Escucha, cuando Voldemort fué a casa de los Potter por Harry.-ella respiraba agitada-y lanzó el avada y rebotó en él.-Hermione trago saliva.-el hizo un horrocrux que no planeó.

Severus se levantó rapido.-Noo.-se paso una mano por la cara.-él no.


	21. SIRIUS

Esa noche Severus no durmió y Hermione se quedó dormida en el sofa.

Habían hablado de como destruir los horrocrux una ves que los tuvieran en su poder.

Severus subió varias veces a checar a Harry, se sentaba unos minutos solo a mirarlo. Se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si Petunia no lo hubiese llevado con él.

Crecería siendo el niño que su esposa recordaba.

Curioso que odiaba tanto a los Merodeadores y aqui estaba, criando al hijo de uno. Tambien era el hijo de Lily.

Recordo el juramento que le hizo a su amiga de la infancia de protegerlo.

.-Papi.-Harry despertó y se tallaba los ojos.

Severus le sobo su espalda instandolo a dormir de nuevo.

Harry se arrastró hacia él y se instaló en su regazo.-quero mucho, papi.-dijo Harry adormilado.

Las barreras autoimpuestas de Severus cayeron y lo abrazó.-yo tambien te quiero, Harry.

Juntos se quedaron dormidos.

SS/HG

Sirius salió de Azkaban con una disculpa del Ministro. Lo primero que pensaba era recuperar a Harry.

Se había aparecido en Privet Drive muy temprano en la mañana.

Esperaría una buena hora para tocar aquella puerta del #4.

Él era el padrino de Harry y les prometió a James y Lily velar por él siempre.

En sus meses en Azkaban se paso pensando en Harry y que seria de él.

Ahora estaba a punto de cumplir la promesa a James y Lily. Cuidaria a Harry como un hijo.

El sol salió y se inició la actividad en la casa de los Dursley.

Sirius se acercó y toco la puerta.

SS/HG

Hermione encontró a Severus y Harry dormidos y abrazados. Sonrió ante la escena ante sus ojos.

Salió hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar panqueques para el desayuno.

Mientras los hacia se puso a cantar y así la encontraron Severus y Harry.

Severus bajo a Harry al piso y corrió hacia Hermione y la abrazó de la pierna.-Mami, queques.-dijo Harry sonriente.

.-Se cuanto te gustan.-Hermione lo cargó y beso sus mejillas haciendo reir a Harry.

Severus los miraba desde el marco de la puerta sintiendo algo dentro de su pecho.

Hermione lo miro.-Buenos días, Severus.

.-Buenos días, Hermione.

SS/HG

.-Que hicieron que?.-Sirius gritó.

Petunia y Vernon estaban molestos. Cuantas visitas mas tendrían de esas personas?

Sirius esta rojo de ira.

.-Ya te dijimos, ahora haz el favor de salir de nuestra propiedad y no vuelvas nunca.-Vernon cerro la puerta.

Sirus pateo todo. Como era posible que le hubieran entregado al peligraciento a Harry?

No podía creerlo, como estaría Harry? Que le había hecho Snape?

Caminó apurado a un lugar donde se pudiera aparecer. Iría con Dumbledore. Harry no se podía quedar con Snape un día mas.


	22. LA PRIMERA FOTO

.-Severus.-Hermione llamo su atención.-olvidé el cumpleaños de Harry.-Hermione estaba mortificada.

Severus la miro extrañado.-cuando cumplió?

.-El 31 de Julio, apenas cumplió sus 2 años.-Hermione se sentó y cruzó los brazos. Nunca se le había pasado un solo cumpleaños de sus amigos.

Severus se rió.-acaba de pasar, solo son unos días. Quieres que vayamos a comprarle un pastel?

Hermione se giro hacia el con una gran sonrisa.-podríamos?

.-Y tambien podríamos comprarle otro juguete como regalo.-Severus dijo emocionado.

Hermione asintió feliz.

SS/HG

Sirius llegó a Hogwarts en un estado descontrolado. Fue recibido por Hagrid.

.-Sirius? Sirius Black? No estabas en Azkaban?.-Hagrid dijo incrédulo.

.-Tu lo has dicho, Hagrid, estaba, sali libre. Esta Dumbledore en el Castillo? Necesito hablar con él de inmediato.

.-Esta en su oficina.-contestó Hagrid frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius corrió rumbo al Castillo.

SS/HG

Severus, Hermione y Harry fueron a una pasteleria local.

.-Harry mira, te gustaria de chocolate.-Hermione le señalo un bonito pastel de chocolate.

.-O este de fresas.-Severus agregó señalandole uno de fresas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.-patel mami?

.-Si, amor, cual te gustaría?.-Hermione lo cargó para que viera la gran variedad.

Pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

.-Harry, has probado el pastel?.-Hermione preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

Harry movió la cabeza en negación.-Dody si, Hady no.-contestó.

Severus maldijo una vez mas a los Dursley.

La Señora que atendia le sonrió a Harry.-Te gustaria probar para que te decidas?.-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione.-puelo, mami?

.-Por supuesto, no todos los dias mi niño cumple 2 años.-dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió a la Señora y ella le dió una cucharita de cada uno.

.-Chocate.-grito Harry alegre.

Severus pagó el pastel y agregó dos velitas.

Luego fueron a una jugueteria pequeña y Harry salió corriendo a ver los juguetes y regreso con un carrito montable.

Hermione y Severus rieron ante la cara de felicidad y verguenza.

.-Este es el que quieres, Harry.-Severus se hincó.

Harry asintió feliz.-Si, papi.

Severus lo pagó y ya iban de salida cuando Hermione vió una cámara instantanea, se regresó y pagó por ella.

Harry se subió en su carrito y se impulsó con los pies.

Hermione sacó la camara y tomo la primera foto de Harry.

SS/HG

.-Señor Black? Cómo ha salido de Azkaban?.-Dumbledore dijo desde detras de su escritorio.

.-Me liberaron. Encontraron a Peter Pettigrew y me liberaron hace dos días.

.-Encontraron al Señor Pettigrew? Quien?.-Dumbledore estaba confundido.

.-Eso no importa, lo importante es que estoy libre. Vengo de la casa de los Dursley, fui por Harry y me dijeron que fue entregado a Severus Snape.-respiraba agitado.-como es eso posible?

Dumbledore asintio ligeramente.-efectivamente Sirius, Severus tiene ahora a Harry.

.-No puede estar hablando en serio.-Sirius gritó.

Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio.-Los Dursley le cedieron la custodia a Severus.-Dumbledore omitió que estaba casado, eso no debía saberse.

.-Digame donde vive para ir por mi ahijado.-dijo entre dientes.

Dumbledore se quito las gafas y las limpió.-Severus no esta en este momento en su vivienda.

Sirius estrelló sus puños en el escritorio.-no lo proteja, Dumbledore. Debo ir por Harry, se lo prometí a James y a Lily.

.-Severus ha salido de viaje, se que Harry esta bien. Severus estara aqui para el 15 de Agosto.-Dumbledore volvió a colocarse las gafas.

Sirius maldijo.-hasta el dia 15? .-apretó la mandibula.-dime donde esta.-exigió.


	23. CONFRONTACION

Ya en casa sacaron el pastel y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Harry.

.-Sopla las velas, Harry.-Hermione lo animaba.

Harry miro a Severus y el asintió.

.-Como cuando le soplas a la sopa para enfriarla.-Severus dijo entusiasmado.

Harry sopló las velas y Hermione le tomo otra foto.

.-Yeah, Harry.-Hermione grito.

Harry sonrió un poco cohíbido.

.-Ahora lo partiremos y te daré una rebanada grande.-Hermione dijo partiendo el pastel.

Harry emocionado agarró su pedazo y comenzó a comer con las manos.

Hermione se rió.-vaya que te gustó.

Harry asintió embarrado de la boca de chocolate.

Severus luchaba por no soltar la risa, Harry se veía adorable lleno de chocolate.

Hermione no se pudo contener y le saco otra foto.

Severus por fin soltó la risa cuando Harry se lamía los deditos y un flash lo deslumbro.

Hermione le tomo una foto a él.

.-Mami, ota.-Harry pidió.

Hermione le sirvió otra rebanada que Harry devoró.

SS/HG

Sirius llegó a la Isla Hawaiana desesperado. Le sacó a Dumbledore la ubicación de la casa de los Prince.

Supo que estaba en el lugar correcto cuando sintió los hechizos.

Vio a lo lejos una casita de veraneo cerca de una playa.

Casi corrió a tocar la puerta.

SS/HG

Hermione lavo las manos y cara de Harry mientras Severus guardaba el pastel.

Un toque fuerte en la puerta los alertó y Severus tomo su varita fuerte en su mano derecha.

Miró a Hermione.-quédense aquí.-le susurró.

Hermione tomo a Harry en brazos y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsita de cuentas y los cubrió con ella.

.-Mami?.-dijo Harry.

Hermione le hizo una seña con su dedo de que guardara silencio y lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

.-Tu, que haces aquí?.-se oyó la voz de Severus desde la puerta.

.-Dejate de estupideces Snivellus, tu sabes porque estoy aquí.-Sirius gritó.-dónde esta Harry? Que le has hecho?

Harry en ese momento salió de los brazos de Hermione y corrió hasta Severus y lo abrazó de la pierna.

Hermione salió de la capa y fue tras Harry.

Sirius vio a Harry prendido de la pierna del graciento de Snape. Se puso de cuclillas.-ven, Harry, soy Sirius, soy tu padrino.-le extendió una mano a Harry.

.-No.-grito Harry aun agarrado de la pierna de Severus.-malo.

Hermione llegó y casi se va para atras.-Sirius.-susurró pero con la audición aumentada de Sirius la oyó.

Sirius se levanto y entre cerro los ojos.-Quién eres? Y como me conoces?

Hermione se dio una patada mental. Que le diria? Como saldría de esa?

.-Oí que decia a Harry que era su padrino.-contestó Hermione.

.-Aún no me dices quien eres.-Sirius dijo entre dientes estudiandola.

.-Es mi esposa, Black.-Gruño Severus.

.-Papi.-dijo Harry alzando sus bracitos para que Severus lo cargara.

Sirius se quedo en shock unos segundos.

.-Porque Harry te llama papá? James es su padre, no tu.-Sirius vociferó cuando salió del shock.

Harry se aferró al cuello de Severus.

.-Señor Sirius, por favor no grite, esta asustando a Harry.-Hermione intervino.

Sirius vio a Harry y se calmo un poco.


	24. CONFRONTACION II

Severus y Sirius estaban en un duelo de miradas.

.-Soy el padrino de Harry, de acuerdo con los deseo de James y Lily debe vivir conmigo.-dijo en un medio tono.

.-Noo.-grito Harry desde el cuello de Severus.-hombe malo, vete.

Hermione le dió una mirada reprobatoria a Sirius.

.-Ven, Harry, vamos a jugar con tu carrito.-Hermione le dijo cariñosa.

.-Nooo, papi, no leva hombe malo.-Harry se aferro mas al cuello de Severus y Sirius apretó las manos en puños.

.-Nadie te llevara, Harry, te lo prometo.-Le dijo Severus.

Harry se giró a ver a Sirius.-no gites a Papi.

Sirius se sintió impotente.

.-Ven, amor, vamos a jugar con tu carrito.-Hermione insistió.

Harry fue reticente a los brazos de Hermione.

Severus los miró hasta que desaparecieron.

.-Explicate Snivellus.-Sirius gruñó.

.-No tengo que explicarte nada, Black.-Severus contestó en el mismo tono.

.-Harry es hijo de James y Lily, no es tu hijo a pesar de que hubieras querido.

Severus se cruzo de brazos.-Mi esposa y yo tenemos su custodia legal. No te lo llevaras.

Sirius apretó su varita.-Que es lo que quieres, Snivelus? Venganza?

Severus se rió.-Piensa lo que quieras perro sarnoso. Ahora vete de mi casa y aléjate de mi familia.

.-Tu familia?.-Sirius escupió.-no tienes familia.

.-Hay un dicho muggle que dice a palabras necias, oidos sordos.-Severus le dijo abriendo la puerta.

.-Has hechizado a esa mujer, nadie estaría contigo de buena gana, menos una mujer tan hermosa como ella.-Sirius atacó.

Severus no caería en sus provocaciones.-si eso te hace sentir mejor, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras.

Sirius estaba a punto de hechizarlo cuando la risa de Harry lo detuvo.

.-Mila, papi.-Harry grito emocionado montado en su carrito. Se impulsaba y luego subía los pies y avanzaba con el vuelo. Harry reía después de eso.

Hermione estaba parada en el marco de la entrada de la sala sonriendo.

.-Es un niño listo.-dijo.

Severus le sonrió a su esposa. Ella se acerco a él y le plantó un beso.

Sirius los miró con una mueca de incredulidad.

.-Gacias papi.-grito Harry emocionado desde su carrito.

Sirius nego con la cabeza incrédulo a lo que veía y oía.

.-Porque sigues aquí, Black?.-Severus dijo despectivo.

Sirius entre cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione se giró a mirar a Sirius.-puedo tener unas palabras contigo?

Sirius la estudio y después asintió.

.-Caminamos? .-Hermione señaló la playa.

.-Después de usted, mi Lady.-Sirius hizo una ligera reverencia.

Hermione camino hacia fuera de la casa y Sirius la siguió.

.-Mi esposo es un buen hombre.-Hermione dijo de repente.

Sirius bufó.-permiteme diferir eso. No conoces a Snivellus como yo.

Hermione se giró hacia Sirius para quedar de frente.-Lo conozco mejor que tu y por favor refierete a él con propiedad.

Sirius la miro incrédulo.

.-Sabes que gracias a Severus y a Arthur Weasley estas libre? No? Pues ya lo sabes.-Hermione solto.

.-Ellos entregaron a Peter Petigrew?.-Sirius tragó saliva.

Hermione asintió.

.-Por que Snive...Snape haría algo así? Y como supieron donde encontrar al traidor? Sirius preguntó.

Hermione se giró a ver el mar en calma.-Severus es un buen hombre.

.-Pues dejame decirte que ese " buen hombre" que tanto defiendes era seguidor de...

.-Voldemort.-Hermione lo interrumpió.

Sirius agrandó los ojos sorprendido.

.-Lo sé, también se que se pasó del lado de Dumbledore.-Hermione dijo calmada.

Sirius trato de entrar en su mente pero se encontró con un muro.

.-Tratas de leer mi mente?.-pregunto Hermione en tono inocente.

.-Sabes oclumancia.-Sirius declaró.

.-Tuve un buen maestro.-Hermione se giró a verlo a los ojos.

.-Severus?.-Sirius preguntó.

.-No.-declaró Hermione girandose de nuevo al mar.

Sirius le había enseñado lo básico en el tiempo que estuvieron en Grimmauld Place.

Ella confiaba en el Sirius de su tiempo pero este Sirius era muy volatil.


	25. EL PADRINO DE HARRY

Sirius se acercó a Hermione y la tomo del brazo.-Porque mi ahijado llama papá a Snape?

Hermione suspiró con cansancio.-El día que Petunia lo dejó en casa de Severus, Harry solo empezó a llamarlo así, nadie se lo impuso, a pesar de que mi esposo le dijo que no era su papá.

.-Espera, Petunia hizo que?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza.-Petunia llevó a Harry a casa de Severus y se lo dejó argumentando que no lo quería mas en su casa.

Sirius se paso una mano por el cabello maldiciendo a Petunia.

.-Y porque a él?.-Sirius estaba confundido.

.-Vamos Sirius, no era un secreto que Severus y Lily eran amigos de la infancia, vivian cerca uno del otro y Petunia sabia donde vivia Severus.

Sirius asintió pensativo.-aun no explica porque tomaron la custodia.

.-Fue por el bien de Harry.-Hermione contestó mirandolo a los ojos.

.-Por el bien de Harry, dices, bien que lo llame papá deshonrrando la memoria de James y Lily?

Hermione hizo una mueca.-necesito que veas un recuerdo y después me digas si esta deshonrrando la memoria de ellos.-Hermione dijo enojada.

Sirius entró a la mente de la bruja y vió el recuerdo cuando encuentran el golpe de Harry en su espalda.

.-Nooo.-Sirius grito y se alejó varios pasos. Su respiración se volvió errática. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas en la arena llorando.

.-Lo siento.-Hermione se acercó a él.-tenía que mostrarse ese recuerdo para que entendieras.

Sirius aun temblaba.

Hermione vió a este Sirius derrotado recordando al antiguo Sirius cuando lo salvaron de la torre.

.-Sirius.-Hermione lo llamó. Pero estaba sumido en su miseria.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado.

.-Quién eres?.-pregunto Sirius en un hilo de voz.

.-Me llamo Hermione.

.-Eras partidaria de quien tu sabes?

Hermione bufó indignada. Sirius la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Hermione suspiró y se levanto la manga izquierda y le enseñó la cicatriz que Bellatrix le hizo.

.-Esto te aclara?.-preguntó.

Sirius le tomo el brazo y dejó salir el aire al leer Sangresucia.

.-Quien fué?.-Sirius preguntó indignado.

Hermione miró a otro lado.

Sirius le tomo el mentón.-Quien fue?.-repitió la pregunta.

Hermione tragó saliva.-Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius gruñó. Sabía que su loca prima era una mortífaga consumada que odiaba a los nacidos de muggles.

.-Lo siento.-Sirius se disculpo.

.-No es tu culpa, Sirius. Todos peleamos una guerra.

Sirius la miro a los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La atrajo y la abrazó.

No entendia porque la bruja le inspiraba cariño.

Hermione se separó de él y se levantó.-sé que eres el padrino de Harry y puedes verlo cuando quieras.

Sirius tambien se levantó.-no puedo dejar a Harry aqui.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.-tenemos su custodia, Sirius, es eso o nada. Tu decide.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula.

.-Porque haces esto? Seguro puedes tener hijos con Snape.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.-crees que tenemos un propósito oculto para quedarnos a Harry?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza con una mueca.-No lo sé y ciertamente no te conozco. Por lo tanto no puedo asegurar nada.

Hermione entre cerro los ojos y despues lo tomó por el cuello.-Escuchame bien Sirius Orión Black, no tenemos motivos ocultos, somos todo lo que conoce, Harry y si tu u otra persona lo intenta alejar no sabe con quien se mete.

Sirius se quedo de piedra, casi nadie conocía su segundo nombre. Quien era esa bruja. Porque sentía que ella lo conocía?


	26. EL REGRESO DE UN AMIGO

Severus se quedo mirandolos desde la casa hasta que Harry tomó su mano.

.-Papi, gugamos?.-Harry preguntó.

Severus rio.-vamos.-lo tomo de la mano y lo subió al carrito y con la varita lo hacia funcionar.

.-Si, papi, mila.-Harry reía emocionado.

Severus lo miro con detenimiento. En el corto tiempo se había encariñado con Harry y no podía ni quería perderlo.

Ni a Hermione, solo el pensar lo que habia dicho Black lo enojaba.

Ella era hermosa, dulce e inteligente y él era feo con ganas.

Sonrió al recordar el beso que le dió recientemente, sus labios eran suaves y calidos. Como odió que Black no se hubiera ido para poderla besar a su antojo.

.-Papi.-Harry se acerco a él con un libro en sus manos. Era un libro que Hermione trajo Cuentos de beedle el bardo.

.-Severus cargó a Harry y lo llevó a la sala, lo sentó en su regazo y comenzó a leer.

Pronto Harry fue cerrando sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

Severus terminó la lectura, cerro el libro y lo puso en la mesita.

Besó a Harry en la frente y lo cargó para llevarlo a dormir.

SS/HG

.-Espera.-Sirius detuvo a Hermione del brazo.-Esta bien, sus reglas.-dijo derrotado.

Hermione se giró hacia Sirius.-Primero: avisaras antes de visitarlo. Segundo: Ser educado con Severus.-Sirius hizo una mueca.-y Tercero: Ser prudente.

Sirius asintió.

.-Por hoy es mejor que te retires.-Sirius iba a protestar.-Harry esta algo alterado por tu abrupta visita. Debemos hablar con él antes de que le hagas otra.

Sirius tomo aire y apretó las manos en puños. " Era cierto, Harry en esos momentos no lo queria ver"

.-Puedo venir mañana?.-preguntó

Hermione lo pensó un momento.-al atardecer y Sirius...trae ropa cómoda.

Sirius sonrió y asintió_ Gracias.-tomó el traslador y desapareció.

Hermione suspiró y caminó a la casa. Tenía que hablar con Severus.

SS/HG

Sirius apareció en Grimmauld Place y se dejó caer en un sillón.

Habia empezado con el pie izquierdo con Harry.

.-Kreatcher.-le grito al elfo.

Con un pop apareció.-que desea el amo?

.-Traeme la botella de Whisky de fuego.-gruñó.

El elfo desapareció y regresó con el Whisky.

Tocaron a la puerta.-ve a abrir Kreatcher.-ordenó.

El elfo se arrastró hacia la entrada refunfuñando y abrió la puerta.

.-Vengo a ver a Sirius, está en casa?

.-Remus?.-Sirius dijo cuando lo vió.

Remus entró y abrazó a su amigo.

.-Oí que habías salido de Azkaban.-Remus sonrió.

Sirius inclino la cabeza ligeramente y asintió.-Encontraron al traidor de Peter.

Remus asintió y se sentó.-Salió en el profeta junto con una disculpa pública hacia ti.

.-Eso no importa, no creeras de lo que me enteré.-Sirius sirvió Whisky de fuego en dos vasos y le ofreció uno a Remus.

.-De qué te enteraste.-preguntó Remus tomando el vaso de Whisky.

.-Snivellus y Arthur Weasley entregaron a Pettigrew.

Remus se quedo un momento en shock.-Snape? Severus Snape?.-preguntó.

Sirius le dió un trago largo al Whisky de fuego.

.-Eso no es todo. Fui por Harry con los Dursley. Creeras que los muggles despreciables dejaron a Harry en casa de Snivellus?

.-No, en serio?.-Remus estaba sorprendido.-Y donde esta Harry? Lo trajiste contigo, cierto?

Sirius negó.-No pude traerlo conmigo, Snivellus y su esposa tienen la custodia de Harry.

.-Que?.-Remus se levantó.-Snape se casó? con quien?

Sirius asintió y se sirvio mas Whisky.-Una hija de Muggles.

Remus se sobo el mentón.

.-Parece una buena persona.-Sirius agregó.

.-Estas agusto con eso? Es decir, es Snape, con Harry.-Replico Remus.

Sirius se paso una mano por la cara.-y el golpe final es que Harry llama papá a Snape.

Remus se quedo boquiabierto.


	27. JUNTOS

Hermione entro a la casa y Severus baja por las escaleras.

.-Harry se durmió.-dijo Severus.

.-Vamos a la sala, debo hablar contigo.-Hermione dijo pesadamente.

Severus asintio. " Se acabó, es todo, ella le diria que se iba con Sirius y que se llevaria a Harry"

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro.-Le di un ultimatum.

Severus agrando los ojos.

.-Le dije que podia visitar a Harry siempre y cuando avisara antes y que se tenía que comportar.

Severus la miro a los ojos.-y aceptó?

Hermione sonrió.-claro que aceptó. Le dije que era eso o nada.

Severus tomó la mano de Hermione.-Porque me besaste?

.-Yo...lo siento, yo..

.-No me molesta.-interrumpió Severus.

Hermione se mordió el labio, Severus la atrajo y la besó.

Hermione respondió el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Severus profundizó el beso, sus manos acariciaban la cintura de Hermione.

Pronto el beso se volvio apasionado y Hermione comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y Severus le quito la blusa. La tomo entre sus brazos y los apareció en su habitación.

Severus temblaba un poco. Había estado con otras mujeres, pero con ninguna sintió lo que hoy estaba sitiendo con Hermione.

La beso intensamente y la recostó en la cama, desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajó al mismo tiempo que exparcia besos por el cuello, pecho, vientre.

Hermione le quito la camisa y desabrochó su pantalón.

Prenda a prendan iban desnudando su alma.

Severus la acaricio y Hermione gemía ante su tacto. Queria y necesitaba mas de lo que le estaba brindando.

El arrojó su pantalón descuidadamente al suelo y volvió a besarla mientras que con su mano masajeaba aquella parte sensible en ella.

Chupo un pezón dandole pequeños mordiscos.

Hermione arqueo su espalda ante la increible sensación.

Severus estaba nervioso, sabia como complacer a una mujer, pero era primera vez que se sentía tan exitado. Queria que ella disfrutara, queria llevarla al cielo y queria oir de sus labios su nombre al calor de la pasión.

.-Severus.-gimió Hermione.

Severus cerro los ojos, disfrutando. Se puso entre sus piernas y la penetró.

Hermione soltó un grito de dolor.

Severus abrió los ojos.-Lo siento, no sabia que eras virgen.

Hermione lo besó.-Shh, sabía que doleria, solo dejame adaptarme a ti.

Severus la besó maravillado con la bruja bajo él.

.-Ya paso el dolor.-ella anunció y Severus comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella sintiendola caliente y apretada, solo para él.

Ella agarró las sabanas con sus manos y gimió mordiendose el labio

Severus besó su cuello y clavicula.-no te contengas, sueltalo.

Hermione lo abrazó y empezó a construir un orgasmo.

Severus la penetraba cada ves mas profundo gimiendo tambien.

Hermione subió la cima y un climax la golpeó fuerte y duro.

Severus no se pudo contener mas y se derramó dentro de ella.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, abrazados. Severus se hizo a un lado y con su varita limpió la prueba de su virginidad y la atrajo abrazandola y juntos encontraron el sueño.


	28. CONVERSACION A MEDIA NOCHE

.-James se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba.-Sirius dijo tomando su tercer vaso de Whisky de fuego.

Remus estaba pensativo.-tal ves a falta de poder llamar alguien asi, Harry lo llamó papá. Lo que se es que vivia con sus tíos y primo. El escuchar a su primo llamar papa a su tío y...

.-No me hables de los Dursley porque estoy a nada de ir a hechizarlos.-Sirius dijo entre dientes.

.-Es por que lo entregaron con Snape?.-Remus preguntó mirando a su amigo medio ebrio.

.-Los malditos golpeaban a Harry.-vociferó tambaleandose.

Remus frunció el ceño.-Como lo sabes?

.-La esposa de Snivellus me mostró el recuerdo. Era autentico. Lo verifiqué.

Remus movio la cabeza en negación.-siento no haber podido hacer nada, tu sabes que con mi condición...

.-Lo se Remus.

.-Como es la esposa de Snape? Tiene un nombre tan siquiera?.-preguntó Remus.

Sirius sonrió al recordar a la bruja.-Es hermosa, Remus, no se como el peligraciento la consiguió. Su nombre no lo recuerdo.

.-Ohh Ohh, conozco esa mirada, amigo, no es nada bueno, es la esposa de Snape.

Sirius quito a sonrisa.-No me lo recuerdes.

Remus negó.-Como sabes que es hija de muggles?

.-En su brazo tiene grabada una palabra que conocemos muy bien. Fue hecha por mi prima Bella.

Remus cerro los ojos.-Peleó en la guerra? La conocemos?

Sirius negó.-jamas la había visto, pero ella aseguró pelear en la guerra. Y para que Bella la haya marcado así debió ser una opositora.

.-Es joven, vieja?.-Remus preguntó aun mas confundido.

.-Es muy joven, diría unos 17 o tal vez 18 años.-Sirius volvió a sonreir.

.-Si tiene 18 años ahora, cuando la guerra explotó tendria por lo menos 16 o tal vez 15, si fue a Hogwarts tuvimos que conocerla.- dijo Remus pensando.

.-Creeme, si la hubiera visto en Hogwarts no se me hubiera escapado.-Sirius aseguró.

.-Tanto impacto te produjo?.-Remus rió.

.-Si la hubieras visto, tambien estarías pensando en ella.-Sirius se volvio a servir Whisky.

.-Entonces, quedaron en algo? Snape te dejara ver a Harry?.-preguntó Remus.

.-La bruja me lo permitió, con condiciones.-Sirius le dió un trago a su bebida.

Remus rió.-cuales condiciones?

Sirius se sentó.-Tendre que avisar antes de visitarlo. Tendré que ser respetuoso con Snivellus y ser prudente.

Remus ahora soltó una carcajada.

.-Lo otro es que Harry me odia.-Sirius confesó.

Remus dejó de reir.-Como que te odia?

.-Le grite a Snivellus y Harry vió eso. Lo hubieras visto, Remus, se aferraba al cuello del peligraciento.

Remus movió la cabeza.-No tenias que ir a gritarle a Snape.

.-Estaba enojado, Remus, entiendeme.


	29. PESADILLAS

Severus despertó en la madrugada con el cuerpo de su esposa abrazado al de él.

La estudio queriendo memorizar su cuerpo. Se detuvo en una cicatriz que tenia desde su pecho hasta su hombro. Él no se había fijado antes.

Trazó la linea con un dedo, era grande. Debió ser muy dolorosa. Que es lo que le habia pasado a ella? Quien la había herido asi?

La abrazó y juró que nadie mas la tocaría para herirla. Él la protegería con su vida.

Era suya para proteger, su esposa. Dio las gracias a Merlín por haberla enviado con él.

Hermione se removió entre sueños y Severus acaricio su mejilla.

Después de Lily no pensó encontrar a ninguna otra mujer y aqui estaba, abrazado al lado de esa bruja hermosa, buena e inteligente que era su esposa.

Fue su primer hombre y esperaba que fuera el último.

Estar con ella había sido lo mas maravilloso de su vida y en ese momento no había pensado en Lily.

De hecho, no había pensado mucho en Lily.

.-No saque nada, por favor.-Hermione dijo alterada entre sueños.-lo juro, no saque nada.-Y un gritó de ella vino después.

.-Hermione, Hermione.-Severus la movia para despertarla.

Ese grito era desgarrador. Severus la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazó.-Despierta Hermione, es un mal sueño.

Hermione abrió los ojos desorientada.-Severus?.

.-Soy yo, Hermione, estas conmigo, fue solo una pesadilla.

.-Papi.-Harry había entrado en su habitación.-que tene mami?

Severus envolvió a Hermione con las sabanas.-fue una pesadilla, Harry, ven, abracemos a mamá para que se vayan esos malos sueños.

Harry subió a la cama y abrazo a Hermione.-Suenos Malos, mami?

.-Si amor, pero ya se fueron ahora que estas aquí.-Hermione abrazó a Harry.

.-Te quelo, mami.-Harry le dijo al oido.

.-Yo tambien te quiero mucho mucho, Harry.

.-Hata el celo?.-Harry abrio los brazos .

.-Mucho mas.-Hermione le sonrió.

.-Tamben a papi?.-preguntó inocente.

.-También a papi.-Hermione confesó.

Harry se giró a Severus.-Mami quele a Hady y a papi.-dijo emocionado.

Severus sonrió.-Yo tambien los quiero, Harry.

Harry brincó a los brazos de Severus.-Te quelo mucho, papi.

Severus le besó la frente y le revolvió el pelo.-Te llevaré a dormir, aun es de noche.

.-Quelo dolmil aqui.-Harry cruzo sus bracitos.

Hermione sonrió a Severus y se mordió el labio.

.-Solo por hoy, Harry.-Severus le dijo.-pero tienes que dormir ya, mami esta cansada.

.-No malos suenos, mami, yo cuilo.-Harry agarro las mejillas de Hermione y le dió un beso.

.-Ohh, mi niño hermoso.-Hermione lo abrazó.

Severus se vistió con magia.

.-A dormir.-Severus dijo.

Harry se acostó en medio de los dos con una gran sonrisa.

Severus le sonrió a Hermione y besó su mano.

Hermione acaricio su mejilla.


	30. ADOPTARLO?

La mañana llegó y Hermione despertó encontrandose una escena ante sus ojos.

Severus estaba dormido boca arriba y Harry acostado en su pecho.

Invoco la camara y les tomó una foto.

Severus abrió los ojos y la volteo a ver.-Buenos días.

Hermione sonrió.-Buenos días.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Harry lo acostó a un lado y le dió un beso en la frente. Después se levantó y tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la besó.

.-Papi?.-Harry despertó.

.-Aqui estamos, Harry.-dijo Severus acercandose a la cama.

.-Teno hame.-Harry se enderezó y se sentó en la cama tallandose los ojos.

Hermione soltó una risa.-Quieres que te prepare panqueques?

Harry se levantó y fue hasta Hermione.-Sii, mami, queques.-la abrazó.

.-Ve a cambiarte.-Severus pidió y Harry salió corriendo a su habitación.

Severus abrazó a Hermione.-Te ves hermosa envuelta en sabanas, Señora Snape.

Hermione se sonrojó.-Me daré un baño rapido y despues bajo.

.-Por mas que me gustaría acompañarte, nuestro pequeño no nos dejará.-Severus declaró.

Hermione se separó un poco y lo miró.

.-Que?.-pregunto Snape.

.-Dijiste nuestro pequeño.-Hermione rió.

.-Es nuestro pequeño, Hermione, lo he pensado y quiero...si tu quieres, adoptarlo.-Severus la miro a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

Hermione derramo una lagrima feliz.-sii, Severus, si quiero.-se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Harry entró corriendo.-papi, ya me cambe.

Severus y Hermione lo miraron y se echaron a reír.-Harry, que te pusiste?.-preguntó Hermione.

.-Dopa.-contesto el pequeño sonriente.

Harry se habia puesto el traje de baño y una camiseta al reves.

.-Yo lo llevaré a cambiar, tu bañate.-dijo Severus riendo.

SS/HG

Sirius despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

.-Kreatcher.-gritó al elfo que apareció inmediatamente.-ve al callejón Diagon por una poción para la resaca.

El elfo desapareció.

Sirius se levanto al sentir el vómito inminente y fue al baño a vaciar el estómago.

" Cuanto había bebido ayer?" No lo recordaba pero por el dolor de cabeza sospechaba que toda la botella.

Remus toco su puerta y la abrió.-Estas despierto padfoot?

.-En el baño.-grito Sirius.

.-Recuerda que hoy visitaras a Harry, tienes resaca?.-Remus se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

.-Ya mande a Kreatcher por una poción. Cuando bebi ayer?

.-Toda la botella.-Remus contestó.

.-Necesito ir a Gringotts a sacar dinero y comprarle algo a Harry.-Sirius se recostó en la cama y se puso una mano en los ojos.

Remus asintió.-quieres que te acompañe?

.-Por supuesto, Remus, bueno a menos que tengas algo que hacer que acompañar a un viejo amigo.-Sirius dijo en tono juguetón.

Remus le dio una media sonrisa.-Me han despedido de mi trabajo.-declaró.

Sirius se quedó en silencio unos segundos.-ellos se lo pierden Moony. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

El elfo apareció y le dió a Sirius la poción.

.-Te juro Kreatcher, cada vez estas mas lento.-Sirius se tomo la poción.


	31. EL ANILLO DE LOS GAUNT

Hermione estaba inquieta, su idea era ir a la casa de los Gaunt por el anillo.

Tenía que llevar a Harry, el podía escuchar y sentir los horrocrux.

Llevar a Harry la ponía nerviosa, pero era un horrocrux que ellos no tuvieron que buscar, así que no sabía exactamente donde estaba.

Irían en traslador y después se aparecerían en los terrenos de la familia Gaunt.

.-Listos?.-pregunto Severus.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió.

Severus tomó a Harry en brazos y juntos viajaron hasta Londres, después se aparecieron en las tierras de los Gaunt.

.-Mi cabeza gila, papi.-dijo Harry un poco mareado.

Severus lo apretó en un abrazo.-Lo sé, Harry, lo siento, pronto se te quitara el mareo.

Juntos caminaron a la casa de los Gaunt.

.-Homenum revelio.-Lanzó Hermione.-estamos solos. Harry, puedes oía algo, algun zumbido, puedes sentir algo?.

Harry levanto la cabeza del hombro de Severus y negó.

Caminaron adentandose en la casa.

Harry detuvo a Hermione de la mano.-mami?

.-Oiste algo?.-pregunto la castaña.

Harry asintió.

.-Donde?.-Hermione respiraba agitada.

Harry caminó hacia una pared y ladeo la cabeza.-aqui, mami.-señalo la pared.

Hermione fue hasta ahí y encontró un hueco en la pared protegido por piedras. Las comenzó a sacar y Harry se alejó varios pasos tapando sus oidos.

Severus lo tomó en brazos.

Hermione sacó un pañuelo de tela, metió la mano en el hueco y lo sintió. Tenían un horrocrux. Cerro los ojos y se giró hacia Severus.-lo tenemos.

Severus estaba sorprendido. Hermione envolvió el anillo en el pañuelo y lo metió en su bolsita de cuentas.

.-Vayamos de aquí.-Severus saco el traslador y volvieron a la casa en la playa.

SS/HG

Sirius y Remus tuvieron que ir a una jugueteria al Londres Muggle.

Sirius recordaba a Harry reír con su carrito.

Remus y él estaban un poco perdidos. Una señorita que atendía se les acercó.-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mara, puedo ayudarlos?

Remus le sonrió.-buscamos un regalo para un niño.

.-Que edad tiene el pequeño?.-pregunto Mara.

.-2 años.-Sirius dijo rapido.

.-Bueno, siganme.-los llevo a una area para niños d años.-estos de aquí son juguetes para la edad del niño. Buscaban algo en especial?

Remus miro a Sirius.

.-Carritos.-solto Sirius.

.-Estos de aquí es lo que tenemos.-Mara señaló un gran estante con variedad de carritos de todos tamaños.

.-Que me recomienda?.-Sirius le pregunto a Mara.

.-Pues no se los gustos de su hijo, pero estos.-sacó un trailer que traía varios carritos dentro.-es el mas vendido.

.-Nos lo llevamos.-Sirius sonrió.

Se lo envolvieron para regalo y salieron de ahí.

Remus veía a Sirius enigmático.-porque no le aclaraste a la Señorita que no era tu hijo?

.-Ehh.-Sirius se giró para verlo.-ahh, no me apetecia.

Remus rió.-el gran casanova no le apetecía aclara su estatus de soltería a un bella mujer? Que te hicieron en Azkaban, amigo?

Sirius negó.-no fue Azkaban, fue una linda castaña de ojos chocolate.

Remus se quedo boquiabierto.-La esposa de Snape? Oh amigo, creo que te perdimos.


	32. EL TEMOR DE HARRY

.-Harry, recuerdas al hombre que vino ayer?.-Hermione acomodó a Harry arriba de la encimera.

.-Hombe malo.-Harry frunció el ceño.

.- Amor, él no es malo.

Harry movió la cabeza negando.-gita a papi.

.-No debió de gritar, amor, es solo que...se sentía mal.-Hermione se mordió el labio.-Se llama Sirius y vendrá a verte hoy.

.-Noo, mami, no leva.-grito Harry angustiado.

.-No, Harry, él no te llevará a ningún lado, papi te lo prometió, recuerdas?

Harry inclinó la cabeza pero la siguió mirando.

Severus entro a la cocina y sintió el ambiente.-papi.-Harry le lanzo los bracitos angustiado.

.-Que pasa, Harry.-Severus lo tomó en brazos.

.-Hombe malo venda.-Harry se prendió del cuello de Severus.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y sobó su espaldita y miro a Severus.

.-Papi, no leva hombe malo.-Harry temblaba.

.-No te llevara a ningún lado, te lo prometí, recuerdas? Y un Snape siempre cumple su palabra. Por lo menos este Snape.-agregó pensando en su padre.

Hermione le sonrió a su esposo pensando en cuanta razón llevaba en esas palabras.

.-Si no te sientes cómodo, solo le pediremos que se retire.-Severus le dijo.

Harry asintió aun abrazado del cuello de Severus.

.-Oye, vamos a comprar una nieve, te parece?.-Severus propuso.

.-Neve?.-Harry no sabia lo que era nieve.

.-Hay de vainilla, chocolate, fresa...-Severus le dijo.

.-Chocate papi.-dijo Harry emocionado.

.-Entonces chocolate será. Invitamos a mami?.-Severus le preguntó.

Harry asintió.

.-Vamos?.-Severus le dió la mano a Hermione. Ella la tomó.

SS/HG

Sirius le pidió a Remus acompañarlo a la playa Hawaiana donde estaba Harry y la bruja.

Además quería probar algo, iría como padfoot.

Remus y Sirius tomaron el traslador y aparecieron en la playa.

.-Toma .-Sirius le entregó a Remus el regalo y se convirtió en Padfoot.

Felizmente caminó por la Isla hacia la casa de Severus.

Remus movió la cabeza y lo siguió.

SS/HG

Harry había obtenido dos conos de nieve de chocolate y vainilla.

Hermione le dió una palmada a Severus en el brazo.-Tenías que comprarle dos?.-pregunto divertida.

.-No se decidía, era justo comprarle dos, ademas nunca había probado la nieve.-Severus abrazo a Hermione por la cintura y caminaron abrazados hasta la casa.

.-Voy a extrañar esto.-dijo Hermione.

.-Podemos volver en vacaciones de Navidad.-Severus propuso.

.-Me gustaría mucho.-Hermione sonrió.

.-Entonces, es un hecho.-Severus beso su frente y cruzaron las barreras de la propiedad y se encontraron con Remus y un perro.

Hermione sabía que era Sirius.

Severus apretó la mandibula, también sabia que el perro negro era Sirius.

Harry no lo había notado hasta que Sirius llegó a su lado y se sentó en sus patas traseras.

.-Papi.-Harry dejó caer su nieve y corrió hasta Severus levantando sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Severus lo cargó y noto que Harry temblaba y lloraba.

.-Harry.-Hermione lo llamó preocupada.-es solo un perrito.

Harry enterró su cara en el cuello de Severus.

Remus llegó hasta ellos.-Snape, Mi lady.-Saludó.

.-Lupin.-Severus saludo forzado.

Hermione solo inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Trataba de pensar porqué Harry estaba tan asustado.

.-Creo que no fue buena idea venir como Padfoot.-Remus le susurro a Sirius. 


	33. EL ORIGEN DEL TEMOR DE HARRY

.-Si me disculpan.-dijo Remus.-voy a llevar a mi perro lejos.

.-Ya, Harry, se lo van a llevar.-Severus dijo abrazandolo.-ya no llores, no dejaré que te pase nada.

.-Merlín.-Hermione se puso una mano en la boca.

.-Que es, Hermione?.-preguntó Severus.

.-El Señor Dursley tiene una hermana que, cuando visitaba a los Dursley llevaba sus perros y asustaban conscientemente a Harry.- Hermione recordo cuando Harry le contó como paso 4 horas trepado en un arbol mientras los perros le ladraban desde abajo mientras los Dursley reían.

Severus maldijo otra ves a los Dursley haciendo una nota mental para ir y hechizarlos por todo lo que hicieron pasar a Harry.

Harry se despegó un poco de Severus y miraba a todos lados.

.-Ya se fue amor, vamos a casa.-Hermione lo tomó en brazos.

.-Mi neve, mami.-dijo Harry.

.-Ire a comprarte otra.-Severus se ofreció.

En ese momento venía Sirius y Remus.

.-Te vas, Snape?.-preguntó Sirius.

Severus levantó una ceja.-voy por un cono de nieve que un chucho sarnoso hizo que Harry tirara.

Sirius bajo la cabeza.-lo siento.-susurró.

.-Escuchame bien, Black. Si vuelves a asustar a Harry despidete de las visitas.-Severus lo amenazó.

Sirius refunfuñó y caminó hasta la casa junto con Remus.

Hermione abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.

.-Disculpe por no presentarme. Remus Lupin a su servicio, Señora.

.-Hermione Snape.-Le dió la mano a un Remus mas joven.

.-Disculpe por haber traído a mi perro.-Remus miro de reojo a Sirius.-no sabia que Harry se asustaría.

Hermione le sonrio.-No se preocupe, se que no fué culpa suya. Puedo ofrecerles un té helado?

.-Eso estaría bien.-dijo Remus dandole un codazo a Sirius que no dejaba de ver a la bruja.

.- Aush, Moony, eso dolió.-Sirius dijo cuando Hermione desapareció en la cocina.

.-Deja de mirarla, eres muy obvio.-Remus le susurró.

Hermione regreso con dos vasos de Té helado.

.-Muchas gracias, Señora Snape.-Remus agradeció.

.-Donde esta mi ahijado?.-Sirius preguntó.

.-En el baño, si me permiten, iré por él.-Hermione se excuso y salió hacia el baño.

.-Harry? Terminaste ya?.-preguntó Hermione desde la puerta.

.-Sii, mami.

Hermione entró y lo limpió y después le lavó las manos.

.-Harry, esta aquí Sirius y un amigo llamado Remus. Quieres ir?.-Hermione le dijo a Harry cuando salían del baño.

Harry asintió tomando la mano de Hermione.

Llegaron hasta la sala y Sirius le sonrió a Harry.-Hola Harry, oye te trajimos un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry estaba detras de las piernas de Hermione y lo veía con algo de temor.

Severus entró y Harry corrió hacia él.-papi.-gritó.

Severus le entregó la nieve doble de chocolate y vainilla.

.-Gacias papi.-Harry abrazó las piernas de Severus.

Sirius refunfuñaba nuevamente.

Remus vio a Snape interactuar con Harry y se sorprendió.

Severus caminó hasta Hermione y la besó.

Hermione le sonrió.

Sirius miró hacia otro lado maldiciendo al peligraciento.


	34. RUMBO A HOGWARTS

_14 de Agosto 1982_

Severus, Hermione y Harry regresaron a la Casa de la Hilandera.

Viajarían al día siguiente a Hogwarts y debían empacar.

Hablaron con Harry de a donde irían.

Harry sonrió al saber que su padre era un maestro y que lo vería todos los días.

Sirius y Remus se habían retirado despues de intentar en vano que Harry se acercara a Sirius, pero le dejaron el regalo que Harry amó.

Esa noche Severus le leyó a Harry después de bañarlo mientras Hermione dejaba todo listo para el día siguiente.

_15 de Agosto 1982_

Hermione, Severus y Harry estaban en el andén 9 3/4 en espera de que el tren partiera a Hogwarts.

Harry iba en brazos de Severus semi dormido.

.-Buenos dias, Severus, a quien tienes ahí.-preguntó Pomona.

.-Buenos días, Pomona, este es Harry y mi esposa Hermione.

.-Papi.-dijo Harry en su hombro.-mila, ten.-señaló el tren.

.-Si hijo, nos subiremos para ir a Hogwarts.-Severus le sonrió.

Harry aplaudió emocionado.

Pomona agrando los ojos. " Severus tiene un hijo y esposa?. Se preguntó. Y quien diria que podía sonreír.

.-Severus?.-Minerva lo llamó y se acercó.

.-Papi, mila.-Harry le señaló una lechuza que uno de sus colegas traía en su equipaje.

.-Es una lechuza, te gusta?

Harry la miró encantado.-si, papi.

.-Severus.-Minerva volvió a llamarlo.

.-Minerva.-saludó.

.-Te casaste?.-preguntó al ver la bruja a un lado y el niño en sus brazos.

.-Si, ella es Hermione, mi esposa y este pequeño es Harry.

Minerva le sonrió al pequeño.-Mucho gusto Señora Snape, Minerva McGonagall.

.-Mucho gusto, profesora.-Hermione le dió la mano y le sonrió.

Hermione recordaba todas sus clases y como era la mujer con ellos. Hermione la tenía en estima.

.-Mucho gusto jovencito.-Minerva se dirigió a Harry.

.-Snay.-dijo Harry.

Minerva rió.-jovencito Snape.

.-Subamos.-dijo Severus y juntos entraron al tren.

Entraron a una cabina y Severus bajó a Harry para que mirara por la ventana.

Hermione recordaba todos los años que ella y sus amigos hicieron ese recorrido como estudiantes.

Harry miraba por la ventana emocionado con todo.

Severus se sento a un lado de Hermione y la besó.-Estas bien?.-preguntó.

Hermione suspiró.-solo son los recuerdos.-ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus.

Así viajaron algunas horas. Harry se había quedado dormido después de la comida.

.-He pensado en el Diario.-Hermione hablo después de un rato de silencio.-eres padrino de Draco Malfoy, cierto?

Severus asintió.-Que has pensado?.

.-Tal vez una visita a los Malfoy para que veas a Draco un fin de semana antes de que empiecen las clases.-Hermione le susurró.

.-No puedo llevarlos a Malfoy Manor.-dijo Severus.

Hermione se sacudió un escalofrío.-Creeme, no quiero ir ahí aunque me pagaran. Deberás buscar en su biblioteca. Viste en mis memorias como es el diario.

Severus se quedo pensativo pero asintió.

.-Severus, mirame.-Hermione le pidió.-tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado, lo siento.

.-No es eso, Hermione.-la tomo del mentón.-Los dejaría solos en el Castillo.

.-No estariamos solos y además Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro.

.-Tu ganas.-Severus la besó y Hermione respondió el beso.

.-Gracias, Severus.


	35. HOGWARTS

Por fin llegaron y Severus cargo a Harry que aún dormía.

Hermione colocó una cobijita encima de Harry, era ya noche y hacia frío.

Después esperaban los carruajes y Hermione vio a los Thestral por primera vez.

Severus le pasó un brazo por la cintura.-también los ves?

Hermione asintió.

Los demas profesores los veían con una sonrisa.

En el siguiente carruaje subieron y Harry se despertó.

.-Papi.-Harry levantó si cabeza del hombro de Severus.-teno hame.

.-Ya llegamos al Castillo, Harry. En unos minutos mas nos servirán la cena en las habitaciones.-Severus dijo tapandolo al sentir que temblaba.

.-Queques?.-Harry bostezó.

.-No, esos son para desayunar. Pero puedes pedirlos mañana en la mañana, los elfos te harán la comida que quieras.-Severus le dijo cubriendo su cabecita con la cobija.

.-Debimos sacarle una chamarra.-le dijo a Hermione.

.-Ya casi llegamos.-Hermione declaró.

Severus se quito su capa y se la puso a Harry por encima.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada y Severus cargó a Harry y los condujo a las mazmorras.

Hermione veía el castillo con añoranza. Con buenos y malos recuerdos.

.-Profesor Snape.-una elfa los esperaba en la entrada.-hemos ampliado sus habitaciones para el niño.

Harry miró a criatura que hablaba y le sonrió. La elfa tambien le sonrió tímida.

.-Es una elfa, Harry.-Severus le dijo.

.-Gracias Sky, podrías traernos la cena?.-La elfa asintió y desapareció.

.-Ven, Hermione.-le tomo la mano y la pasó por la piedra.-Reconoce el tacto.-La pared se abrió como la del caldero al Callejón.

Harry pegó un pequeño grito al ver que la pared se abría.

Entraron y Harry corrió hasta su carrito y se subió en el.

De repente aparecieron dos Elfos que llevaban la cena.

.-Ven, Harry. Vamos a lavarte las manos para cenar.-Severus le tendió la mano.

Hermione se sentó timida y sirvió el plato para Harry.

.-Ya mami.-Harry corrió hacia la mesa y Hermione lo subió a la silla alta.

Severus tambien se sentó y comenzaron a cenar.

La pared se abrió y entró Dumbledore.-Buenas noches.-saludó en tono jovial.

Severus levantó una ceja.-Albus.-dijo a modo de saludo.

.-Puedo acompañarlos?.-preguntó Dumbledore.

.-Por supuesto, profesor.-Hermione señaló una silla para que se sentara.

.-Gracias, Señora Snape. Hola Harry.-saludo al niño.

.-A que debemos tu visita, Albus?.-preguntó Severus en tono aburrido.

.-Oí rumores de los profesores de que habías venido con tu esposa e hijo.-Albus tomó una tostada.

Hermione miró a Severus.

.-Que te preocupa, Albus?.-Severus le dió una mirada penetrante.

.-No debe saberse por el momento que el niño es Harry Potter.

.-Hady Snay.-grito Harry entuasiasta con una cuchara en su manita.

Albus lo miró y sonrió.

.-Nadie se ha dado cuenta, Albus, pero podrias decirme como ocultaremos esto.-Severus le levantó el cabello donde tenía la cicatriz.

.-No hay problema.-levantó su varita, la dirigió a la frente de Harry y murmuró un hechizo.

La cicatriz comenzó a desaparecer.

.-Ya esta.-dijo Dumbledore contento.-tambien he venido a decirte que he contratado a Remus Lupin como profesor de defensa. Así que requiero que prepares la pocion matalobos para él por este año.

Severus asintió murmurando algo ininteligible.


	36. COMPLETO

.-Severus, Señora Snape, Harry, me retiro para que descancen.-Dumbledore de despidió.

.-Espere.-lo detuvo Hermione.-Remus Lupin sabe que es Harry Potter, él y Sirius lo visitaron.

Dumbledore pensó unos momentos.-hablaré con él. Hasta mañana.

Harry bostezó y se talló los ojos. Hermione lo vió y lo cargó para llevarlo a dormir.-donde dormira?.-le preguntó a Severus.

.-Por aquí, supongo que esta al lado de la nuestra.-Le dijo mirandola a los ojos.

Hermione se sonrojó y lo siguió.

Entraron a una habitación pintada de azul cielo con una camita individual y colcha de Escobas dibujadas y un baúl con algunos juguetes.

Severus lo acostó en la camita y lo tapó.

Harry cerró los ojos.

.-Buenas noches, Harry.-Hermione besó su mejilla.

Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó a su habitación y la besó.

Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello y acarició su cabello.

.-Te deseo, Hermione.-le susurró al oido.

Hermione besó su cuello y Severus comenzó a desnudarla poco a poco.

Hermione tambien intentaba desabotonar su levita.

Severus paso de su boca a su cuello y clavicula.

Hermione gimió ante las sensaciones que le producía Severus.

La abrazó y la llevo a la cama. Le quito las últimas prendas y bajó sus labios a su vientre dejando suaves besos.

Con un movimiento de muñeca se deshizo de su ropa, revelando una gran erección.

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo jaló para besarlo.

Severus la beso apasionado y con una mano acarició su pezón poniendolo erecto.

Sonrió cuando Hermione arqueo la espalda dandole mayor acceso.

.-Sev...Severus.-Hermione dijo en voz ronca.

.-Dime que quieres, Hermione.-Severus la insto.

.-Te quiero dentro de mi.-confesó ella sonrojada.

Con esas palabras, Severus abrió sus piernas y la penetró. Hermione gimió.

.-Esto querias?.-preguntó.

.-Si, mas.-Hermione pidió.

Severus comenzó a moverse mas rápido.

Hermione comenzó a subir a la cima, construyendo su orgasmo.

Severus la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo y se llevo un pezon a la boca y lo saboreó.

Hermione se lanzó a un orgasmo arrasador, gimiendo el nombre de Severus.

Severus se dejó ir junto con ella.

Ambos respiraban agitados. Severus se hizo a un lado y la abrazó besando su frente.

Hermione encontró el sueño pronto pero Severus seguía despierto admirando a la bruja que era su esposa. Era asomobrosa.

No entendía como pudo estar tanto tiempo sin hacerle el amor desde la primera vez.

Acarició su espalda desnuda y besó su hombro derecho.

Ella le acarició una mejilla inconscientemente. Y Severus besó su mano.

Severus se sintió completo por primera vez en su vida y todo gracias a Hermione y Harry.

Pronto el tambien encontró el sueño.


	37. UN MIEDO OLVIDADO

Severus despertó la mañana siguiente con una gran sonrisa y nunca en su vida le habia costado salir de la cama para ir a una junta de maestros.

Él no quería dejar el calor del cuerpo de su esposa.

Gruño de frustración al pensar en lo aburrida que se convertiría la junta.

Suspiró y dejo la cama con pesadez.

Se metió a bañar y luego se cambio. Le dejó una nota a Hermione y salió rumbo al salon de maestros.

Refunfuño todo el camino, no se había despedido de Harry y le pesaba.

Al entrar en la aula de maestros noto que era el último.

.-Severus, como pasó la noche tu familia?.-preguntó Dumbledore.

.-Bien, Albus, gracias.-Severus se sentó.

.-Bueno, empecemos...-Dumbledore comenzó.

SS/HH

Hermione despertó y encontró vacio el lugar de Severus en la cama. Luego encontró la nota que decía que había ido a la junta de maestros.

Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior.

Se dió una ducha rapida y fué a ver a Harry.

Lo encontró jugando con la elfa que los recibió en la noche.

.-Mami.-Harry fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

.-Ama.-la elfa hizo una reverencia.-entretuve al niño mientras usted dormía. Se me ha asignado a su servicio.

Hermione tuvo un shock.-gracias, Sky, puedes llamarme Hermione.

La elfa bajo sus orejas timida.-Traeré el desayuno para ustedes.-dijo y desapareció.

.-Mami, papi?.-Harry preguntó.

.-Fué a una junta con los demás profesores. Vendrá cuando se desocupe.-Hermione explicó mientras sacaba ropas para cambiar a Harry.

.-Papi se fe?.-Harry preguntó triste.

.-Solo serán unas horas. Ahora ven, vamos a desayunar y después te bañaras y podremos salir a pasear a los jardines.-Hermione le dió la mano para salir al comedor.

.-Nooo.-Harry se cruzo de brazos.-papi come con Hady.

Hermione se puso de rodillas.-Harry, papi tuvo que ir a hablar con los maestros, el regresará, te lo prometo. Mientras podemos ir a jugar a los jardines y visitar a Hagrid. Tiene una cabaña y conoce muchos animales.

Harry sonrió y tomo la mano de Hermione.

Después del desayuno Hermione y Harry salieron a los jardines rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Lo encontraron trabajando en su hortaliza de calabazas con un cachorro pequeño que Hermione conocía.

Tomó a Harry temerosa que se asustara.

.-Hola, buenos días.-Hermione saludó con una sonrisa.

Hagrid levantó su cabeza, se enderezó y sacudió sus manos y ropa.-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser la familia del Profesor Snape.

Hermione asintió.-Soy Hermione y este pequeño es Harry.

.-Snay.-dijo Harry levantando su brazo.

Hagrid rió.-el pequeño Snape. Perdón, soy Rubius Hagrid, guardian de las llaves y terrenos del Castillo y este pequeño es Fang.

.-Mucho gusto Hagrid_ Hermione miró a Harry.-Quieres bajarte, Harry?

Harry asintió y Hermione lo puso en el suelo.

.-Eles muy gande.-le dijo a Hagrid cuando se acercó.

Hagrid rió y le dió la mano mientras Fang lo olfateaba y le movia la cola queriendo jugar.

Fang se puso boca arriba.-quiere que lo acaricies, Harry.-Hagrid le mostró.

Pasaron una linda mañana y Harry ya había olvidado, al menos con Fang su miedo por los perros.


	38. EL RECLAMO DE HARRY

Severus regresó a sus habitaciones. La junta había sido meramente informativa y para presentar al nuevo maestro de Defensa, Remus Lupin.

Encontró vacias las habitaciones y una nota de Hermione que le decía estarían con Hagrid.

Salio en la búsqueda de ellos.

A lo lejos vió a Harry jugar con el perro de Hagrid. Y tambien la vió a ella, su esposa platicar animadamente con el semi gigante.

Harry lo vió y corrió hasta él.-Papi.-levanto sus bracitos y brincó a los brazos de Severus.

.-Depeté y no tabas.-Le reclamó al pocionista.

.-Lo sé, Harry, lo siento, tenía que asistir con los demás profesores.-Severus le explicó.

Harry se abrazo a él.-Podemos ir a Hogsmeade y comprar algunos dulces, te parece?.

.-Neve, papi, neve.-Harry dijo entuasiasmado.

.-Esta bien, ve a llamar a tu mamá.-Severus bajo a Harry y corrió hacia Hermione gritando.-Neve, papi leva a pomplal neve.

Hermione se despidió de Hagrid y fueron hacia Severus.

Al llegar a su lado Hermione le dió un beso y Severus la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso.

.-Papi.-Harry le dió un tirón a su pantalón_ Neve.

Severus y Hermione se separaron.-Ya vamos, Harry.-miro a Hermione.-vamos?

.-A donde?.-preguntó Hermione.

.-A Hogsmeade, Harry quiere Nieve y aprovecharemos para comprarle ropa abrigadora.

Hermione asintió.-que tal la junta?.-le preguntó.

.-Fastidiosa como siempre. Albus presentó a Lupin e informó de Harry como mi hijo y el de mi esposa. Todos los profesores se sienten emocionados por tener un niño tan pequeño entre nosotros.

.-Debo decirte algo que no recordaba hasta ayer.-Hermione dijo mientras caminaban hasta Hogsmeade.-Cuando llegué a este tiempo el primer lugar que recuerdo es la biblioteca, después me desmayé y desperté en la enfermeria.

Severus detuvo su andar.-Quien te encontró?

.-Hagrid pero estuvieron Madame Pomfrey y la Profesora McGonagall.

.-Y como es que no te reconocieron?.-Severus estaba confundido.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a otro lado.

Severus tomo su mentón.

.-Conozco muy bien el hechizo Obliviate.-Hermione confesó.-y aprendí hechizos no verbales.

.-Eres maravillosa. Fue bueno que los hayas obliviado sino tendríamos demasiadas preguntas.-Severus tomo su mano y siguieron su caminata mientras Harry corria a su alrededor.

.-Harry no quería comer sin ti. Tuve que decirle que iriamos a los jardines y aun asi se veía triste por no verte.-Hermione comentó.

.-Lo sé, me reclamó cuando los encontré. Lo siento, no me despedí de ustedes pero te veías tan hermosa dormida que no quise despertarte.-Severus le paso el brazo por la cintura.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade Severus tomo la mano de Harry y fueron a la nevería local.

Harry pidió un cono de chocolate y vainilla. Luego fueron a la tienda de ropa y compraron ropa de frío para Harry.

Tambien compraron algunos dulces y unos libros infantiles.

Hermione tambien compró algunos para ella.

Comieron en las tres escobas y regresaron al castillo al atardecer.


	39. EL DIARIO DE TOM RIDDLE

Severus mandó una lechuza a Lucius para " Visitar a Draco" y poder buscar el Diario.

Lucius contestó muy animado de recibir la visita del pocionista, invitandolo a comer el sabado.

A Severus le pesaba dejar solos a Harry y Hermione, se los tuvo que encargar a Lupin.

Tomo la red flu y apareció en Malfoy Manor.

Lo recibió Dobby, uno de los elfos de los Malfoy.

.-Buenas tardes, profesor. Dobby lo llevará al salon, mis amos lo esperan.-Dobby hizo una reverencia.

.-Severus, amigo.-Lucius saludo con un abrazo.-cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

.-Demasiado, Lucius. Siento no haber podido venir antes, pero tu sabes, Dumbledore me mantiene ocupado.-Severus se sentó en uno de los sillones.

.-Whisky de fuego?.-ofreció Lucius.

Severus asintió.-gracias. Y donde esta mi ahijado?

.-En un momento lo traera Narcissa. Mira, ahi vienen.-Lucius le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Severus se giró hacia la entrada del salón y vió al niño entrar con el porte de un Malfoy.

.-Ven a saludar a tu padrino, Draco.-pidió Lucius.

Draco se acercó y le dió la mano.-Pa..padino.

.-Estas muy grande ya, Draco. Cuando te ví por última ves era un bebé.

Draco hincho su pecho y se estiró el traje.-Gacias.

Severus no pudo evitar la comparación con Harry. Draco se veía como un pequeño ejecutivo estirado mientras Harry era solo el pequeño niño lleno de energía y afecto.

Draco crecería creyendo la pureza de la sangre como algo superior. Lo había visto en las memorias de su esposa.

.-Narcissa.-Severus besó su mano.

.-Severus, nos dió mucho gusto que nos escribieras para venir a vernos, nos has tenido olvidados.-Narcissa reclamó.

.-Lo siento mucho, Narcissa. Dumbledore me mantiene ocupado incluso en mi tiempo libre.-Severus dijo en tono condescendiente.

.-Como ves a Draco, Severus?.-preguntó Lucius con un vaso de Whisky en la mano.

.-Excelente, los felicito.-Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

.-Estamos por tener un contrato matrimonial con los Greengrass.-Lucius dijo orgulloso.

Narcissa hizo una mueca en clara señal de desaprobación.

Severus le dió un trago al Whisky. Estaba aburrido. Preferia esta al lado de su esposa y Harry que estar ahí.

SS/HG

Terminando la comida, Severus y Lucius fueron a la biblioteca a tomar Whisky y platicar.

Era la oportunidad para Severus.

Lucius le sirvió un vaso de Whisky.-Que hay de nuevo en Hogwarts.-preguntó.

.-Dumbledore ha contratado a Remus Lupin para enseñar Defensa.-Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado.

.-Vaya, el viejo ya se deschabetó. En que estaba pensando?

Severus se encogió de hombros.-Ya no entiendo a Dumbledore y sus maquinaciones.

Lucius se rió mientras se servía otro vaso de Whisky de fuego.

.-Estariamos mejor sin Dumbledore como director de Hogwarts.-Lucius ya estaba ebrio y se dejó caer en un sillón.

Severus asintió.

.-Aun no sabes si enviaras a Draco a Hogwarts?.-Severus escaneó los libreros.

.-Quiero que vaya a Durmstrang pero Narcissa no quiere enviarlo tan lejos.-Lucius cerro los ojos.

.-Entiendo.-Severus se paró y se acercó a la botella de Whisky de fueron y de volvió a servir para ver mas de cerca los libros.

Un ronquido le hizo saber que Lucius se había quedado dormido y escaneo rapido y en una esquina vió algo que parecía al diario que vio en los recuerdos de Hermione.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y lo sacó...era ese, en la parte bajo detras decia Tom Marvolo Riddle. Se lo guardo en la túnica rápidamente y lanzó un engorgio a un libro para que ocupara el hueco que había dejado al sacar el diario.

Se volvió a trasladar a su lugar sirviendo el Whisky e hizo ruido para despertar a Lucius.

.-Tengo que retirarme, Lucius, ya es tarde y tengo trabajo que hacer en Hogwarts antes de que empiecen las clases.

Lucius asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.


	40. DIBUJO PARA SIRIUS

.-Mami, papi no ta.-Harry se había despertado de su siesta y busco a Severus.

.-Fue a Visitar a un amigo, amor, no tardará. Que dices si en lo que regresa le haces un dibujo.

Harry asintió.

Hermione le sacó pergaminos y crayolas.

Harry comenzó a Dibujar concentrado.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y Hermione se levantó para abrir.

.-Hola, Remus.-saludó la castaña.

.-Hola, Hermione, puedo pasar?.-Remus preguntó timido.

.-Pasa.-Hermione se hizo a un lado para darle pase.-no esta Severus.

Remus asintió.-Hola, Harry. Que haces?

.-Dibugo.-contestó Harry.

Remus se sentó a un lado de Harry.-Wow, que bonito dibujo.

.-Papi.-Harry señaló un palito negro con pelo largo.-Mami.-le señaló un palito con cabello ondulado.-Hady.-señalo un palito mas chico de cabellos alborotados en punta arriba de lo que parecía una caja con ruedas ovaladas.

Remus rió y Hermione se acercó para ver el pergamino.-Es hermoso, Harry.

Remus le revolvió el pelo.-Dibujas muy bien, Harry.

.-Gacias.-Harry le sonrió.

.-Oye a tu padrino le gustan los dibujos. Quisieras hacerle uno y se lo mandamos con una lechuza.-Remus lo animó.

Harry levanto su cabeza hacia Hermione.-Harry, tu padrino te quiere mucho y te gusto mucho su regalo, verdad?.-Hermione le dijo cariñosa.

Harry miró los crayones pensativo y luego dibujó un helado grande, como los que su papi le compraba.

Hermione le agregó unas lineas y Remus los llevó a la lechuceria a enviarle el dibujo a Sirius. Cargó a Harry porque eran muchos escalones y cuando llegaron Harry se sorprendió con tantas lechuzas.

.- Mila mami.- le señalaba las lechuzas.

Pusieron la carta en una y Remus dijo.- llevale a Sirius Black.- la lechuza tomó la carta y salió volando.

Harry aplaudió emocionado.

.- Te gusta la nieve, Harry.- Remus pregunto.

.- Sii, neve, yommi

.- Que dices si vamos tu mamá, tu y yo por una deliciosa nieve a Hogsmeade.- Remus propuso.

.- Neve chocate.- grito emocionado.

Remus rió y lo cargó.- A mi también me gusta mucho el chocolate.

Hermione sonrió al recordar a Remus del futuro y su gusto por el chocolate.

SS/HG

Sirius descansaba en su cama cuando una lechuza llegó hasta él y dejó caer una carta.

Se enderezó, la abrió y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_Sirius: Harry agradece el regalo, le ha gustado mucho y te manda este dibujo._

_Hermione y Harry_

Se levantó de inmediato y escribió una nota rápida y la envió con la lechuza de vuelta.

Y de nuevo vió el dibujo y volvió a leer la nota.

Harry lo estaba aceptando. Se cambió rapido previendo la respuesta a su nota.

Se peinó y se perfumó.

Espero pacientemente la respuesta.

SS/HG

Harry habia obtenido un helado doble de chocolate y Remus otro.

Los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas de la heladeria.

.- Que te ha parecido Hogwarts.- Remus preguntó.

.- Muy bonito, siento como si estuviera en casa.- Hermione no mentía, Hogwarts fue su hogar por 6 años.

.- Yo tambien lo siento mi hogar, estudie 7 años ahí hasta que nos graduamos.- Remus dijo en un tono de tristeza.

Hermione inscoscientemente le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Remus tragó saliva y Hermione retiró su mano.

.- Mami, una susa.- Harry señaló fuera donde una lechuza estaba tratando de entrar.

.- Es la lechuza que enviamos con Sirius, seguro envió algo.- Remus dijo parandose para salir.

Pero la lechuza entro y dejó caer la nota en Hermione.

_Hermione y Harry_

_Me gustaría poder visitarlos hoy si me lo permiten. Espero su respuesta._

_Sirius_


	41. NIEVE Y RANAS DE CHOCOLATE

Hermione y Harry salieron para reunirse con Remus fuera de la nevería.

A falta de tinta Hermione invoco un patronus y lo envió con Sirius.

Harry estaba asombrado.-mas mami.- pidió.

Hermione le sonrió e invoco otro patronus y la nutria nado al rededor de Harry.

Harry rió. Remus tambien estaba asombrado. Hermione se veía muy joven para tener un patronus corponeo muy definido, no cualquiera lo logra.

.- Hermione, en donde estudiaste?.- Remus preguntó.

.- Papi.- Harry corrió hacia Severus y saltó a sus brazos.

Severus lo cargó y abrazó.- Me extrañaste?.- le preguntó a Harry.

Harry asintió y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su levita.

Severus llegó hasta Hermione y la besó.

.- Lupin.- saludo a Remus.

Remus inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

.- Neve, papi.- Harry le señaló la neveria.

.- Mami te trajo a comer nieve?.- Severus rió.

.- Tu lo indujiste a la nieve.- Hermione acusó.

.- Yooo?.- Severus le robó un beso.

Sirius se apareció en Hogsmeade y los vió. Gruño al ver a Severus besar a la bruja.

.- Harry!.- dijo alto.

Severus le hizo mala cara.- Que haces aqui, Black?

.- Tu esposa me dijo que podía venir a ver a Harry.- Sirius controlo su tono.

.- Oye campeón, me gusto mucho tu dibujo.- Sirius le dijo.

Severus frunció en ceño y miró a Hermione.

.- Harry le hizo un dibujo a Sirius y se lo enviamos.- explicó Hermione.- Harry, quieres ir y decirle gracias a tu padrino por el regalo?.- Hermione le pregunto.

.- Gacias.- le dijo Harry a Sirius.

Sirius se acerco a Harry.- Has probado los dulces de Honeydukes? Son los mejores.- dijo entusiasmado.- y las ranas de chocolate son exquisitas, preguntale a tu tío Remus.

.- Danas?.- preguntó Harry.

.- Las has probado?.- Sirius sonreía.

Harry negó.

.- Vayamos y te compro algunas y los dulces que quieras.- Sirius ofreció.

.- Puelo papi?.- le pregunto a Severus.

El pocionista asintió y lo bajó al suelo y Harry tomo la mano de Sirius y juntos caminaron a la dulceria con Remus.

.- Lo encontré.- Severus le susurró a Hermione.

.- En serio? Excelente. Tuviste algún problema?.- preguntó la castaña.

.- Si.- Severus la miró divertido.

.- Cuál?.- Hermione hizo una mueca.

.- El hecho que queria estar con ustedes en lugar de estar en Malfoy Manor.- Severus confesó medio sonrojado.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.- Nosotros tambien te extrañamos_ le dijo al oido y beso su mejilla.

.- Asi que Harry le hizo un dibujo a Black?.- Severus cuestionó.

.- Tenía que ponerlo hacer algo, despertó de su siesta y no te vió por ningún lado.- Hermione besó a Severus.- no sé como se tomara tus ausencias cuando tengas que dar tus clases.

Severus abrazó a su esposa y la besó.- he pensado, en tu tiempo, Harry era bueno en pociones?

.- Le pusiste un Supera las Expectativas.- Hermione confesó.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.- Entonces tendré que comenzar a enseñarle el arte de las pociones.

Hermione mostró una sonrisa apenas contenida.

.- Que?.- Severus acaricio la mejilla de Hermione.

.- En nuestro sexto año Harry encontró tu libro de Pociones avanzadas y era bueno. Deberías considerar escribir libros sobre pociones.

Severus se quedo pensativo.

.- Papi, Mami.- Harry grito mientras corria con una bolsa en mano llena de dulces y chocolates. Se le atoró su pie en el suelo y cayó de boca abriendose el labio.

Severus corrió a su encuentro y lo cargó. Harry lloraba de dolor.

Hermione se quito el sueter y presionó la herida que sangraba mucho.

Sirius y Remus que venían detras tambien corrieron hacia Harry.

.- Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo.- Sirius dijo preocupado.

Severus negó.- Lo llevaremos al Castillo, Madame Pomfrey sabrá que hacer.


	42. HIJO

Severus y Hermione llegaron con Harry a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey inmediatamente lo atendió.

Severus sostenía a Harry mientras que Madame Pomfrey trabajaba para cerrar la herida del labio. Pero tenía mas raspones en su nariz y manos.

Hermione estaba con los nervios a flor de piel mientras Harry lloraba desconsolado.

.- Dale la pocion para el dolor, mujer.- grito Severus.

.- Primero tengo que parar el sangrado, Severus. Necesitas tranquilizarte.- Madame Pomfrey trabajaba rápido.- Esto te va a arder un poco pero cerrará la herida.- le dijo a Harry.

Sirius y Remus esperaban fuera de la enfermería.

Sirius gruñia al oir los llantos de Harry y Remus tambien estaba nervioso.

.- Papiii.- Harry gritó de dolor.

.- Ya, hijo, ya pasó.- Severus lo abrazó y Hermione se abrazó a ellos.

.- De ahora en delante debes fijarte por donde camines.- Madame Pomfrey le dijo cariñosa.

Hermione miró hacia la pared con un pensamiento repentino.

Severus cargó a Harry.- gracias Poppy.

La enfermera movió la cabeza y le dió a Harry una rana de chocolate.- Fuiste valiente, pequeño Snape.

.- Gacias.- Harry se abrazó al cuello de Severus.

Se despidieron de la enfermera y encontraron a Sirius y Remus en la puerta.

.- Como te sientes, Harry?.- Sirius le pregunto.

.- Lolió aquí.- Harry señaló su labio y su nariz.

.- Black no podemos levantar sospechas, te veremos en las mazmorras, Remus te pondrá al día.- Severus murmuró.

Severus y Hermione se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

Harry se quedó dormido en el camino.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones Severus tomó la mano de Hermione.- Estas bien? Has estado muy callada.

Hermione asintió.- es solo que estaba pensando. Severus, Harry usaba lentes. Tal ves no tenga nada que ver con su accidente pero lo recordé cuando estabamos en la enfermería.

Severus se quedó pensativo.- Mañana lo llevaremos a un doctor para que lo cheque.

.- Gracias Severus.- Hermione lo besó.- deberiamos acostarlo.

.- No, dejame tenerlo así un rato.- Severus pidió.

.- Esta bien, quieres té?.- Hermione ofreció.

.- Si, por favor.- Severus acomodó a Harry en su regazo.- hijo.- le susurró al oido y beso su frente.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y Hermione fue a abrir.

.- Puedo pasar?.- Sirius preguntó.

Hermione se movió a un lado y Sirius entró.

.- Fue idea de Dumbledore o tuya?.- le pregunto a Severus conteniendose de gritar.

.- Sirius.- Hermione suspiró.- Dumbledore creyó que era para la seguridad de Harry. Sabes que aún hay seguidores de Voldemort que no se detendrían para hacerle daño.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello.- James y Lily son sus padres. Ellos lo protegieron y murieron por ello. Me es dificil asimilar que los llame Padres a ustedes. Ellos lo amaron mas que nada en este mundo.

.- Sirius, nunca quisimos tomar el lugar de James y Lily. Es solo que Harry requiere llamar a alguien suyo. Pense que lo entenderías.- Hermione soltó una lagrima.- dime algo, hubieras preferido que se quedara con los Dursley, donde lo maltrataban y donde claramente no era aceptado ni feliz.

.- Que si Severus y el Señor Weasley no hubieran entregado a Pettigrew y tu te hubieses quedado en Azkaban?  
Te has puesto a pensar el ello?

Sirius se levantó y se fué.


	43. AFORTUNADO

.- En el tiempo que conozco a Sirius Black, nunca nadie lo había callado de esa forma.- Severus dijo con una mueca sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió_ En mi tiempo tu lo hiciste en multiples ocasiones. Se odiaban.

Severus levanto una ceja. Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Tenías gran habilidad con el sarcasmo.- sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Severus le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios.- Como es que a pesar de haber sido un desgraciado tu me perdonaste?

.- No fuiste un desgraciado.- Hermione dijo.

.- He visto tus memorias.- Severus se acercó a ella.

.- Eres el hombre mas valiente que he conocido, te admiro y...- Severus la besó y ella le correspondió y fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que Harry se removió en brazos de Severus.

.- Mami.- Harry habló adormilado.

.- Aqui estoy, Harry.- Hermione le tomo la mano.

.- Es hola de depetal?

.- No, Harry, es hora de dormir.- Severus le sonrió.

Harry se talló los ojos y bostezo.

Severus le dió una mirada a Hermione.

.- Vamos a ponerte la pijama y luego a dormir.- Hermione lo cargó para cambiarlo.

Severus se quedo pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. Era un hombre afortunado por tenerla a su lado. La queria y la deseaba como nunca deseo a nadie.

Y a Harry ya lo sentía su hijo. Como había cambiado su vida y todo por ellos dos, su familia.

SS/HG

Sirius llego a Grimmauld Place envuelto en una bruma de confusión.

La bruja tenía razón y eso lo enojaba.

El no estaba para Harry cuando Dumbledore lo dejó en casa de los Dursley. El estaba en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió y de no haber sido por Snape el hubiera seguido ahí.

Tomo la botella de Whisky de fuego y le dio un trago largo.

Queria ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

James y Lily le habían confiado a Harry. Por eso lo hicieron su padrino.

Lo molestaba sobremanera que llamara papá al peligraciento. El no podía ocupar el lugar de James, eso era injusto e irónico.

SS/HG

.- Buenas noche, Harry.- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y Harry la abrazó.- Quelo doldil con papi.- dijo.

Hermione lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación.

Severus ya se había cambiado por su pijama y los vió entrar.

.- Harry quiere dormir contigo.- Hermione dijo.

Severus se acercó y lo tomó en brazos.- Ya no tienes dolor?.- le preguntó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza negando.

Severus le dio un beso en su cabecita.- Te quiero hijo.- soltó.

Harry bostezó.- Te quelo, papi.

Severus lo acostó enmedio de ellos y apagó las luces.

Le dió un beso de buenas noches a Hermione y se durmieron.


	44. LENTES PARA HARRY

Hermione, Harry y Severus estaban en una clínica Muggle en la espera de que un Oftalmólogo viera a Harry.

Hermione lo mantenía entretenido haciendole cosquillas.

.- Harry Snape.- llamo una enfermera del consultorio. Hermione, Severus y Harry se levantaron para entrar.

.- Buenos días.- el doctor les indicó asiento.- Quien de ustedes es Harry?

Harry levantó su manita.

.- Bien, campeon, dame esos 5.- el doctor levantó la mano pero Harry solo se le quedo mirando.

.- Bueno, aun es muy pequeño. Porque lo traen?.- el doctor preguntó.

.- Mi esposa y yo hemos notado que se talla mucho los ojos y ayer tuvo un accidente, solo veníamos a checar si todo esta bien con sus ojos.- Severus dijo.

.- Lo coloca en esa silla, Señora y lo sienta en sus piernas.- se refirió a Hermione.

Ella asintió y levantó a Harry para sentarse en la silla que tenía aparatos para los ojos.

El doctor se sentó frente a ellos y prendió la luz del aparato.- Harry, vas a poner tu barbilla aquí, voy a ver tus ojos.- explicó.

Harry miró a Hermione y ella asintió

.- No te va a doler.- dijo el Doctor.

Harry hizo lo que le pedia.

El doctor ajusto el equipo y comenzó a checar sus ojos.

Despues de varias pruebas el doctor se sentó detras de su escritorio.- Efectivamente tenían razón en venir, su hijo necesita lentes.

Hermione ya lo sabía.

.- Les daré este papel y podrán llevarlo para que le hagan sus lentes. Así que ya podrás ver bien, campeón.- le dijo a Harry.

.- Gracias Doctor.- Hermione agradeció y salieron del consultorio.

Severus pagó en recepción y salieron a Londres Muggle para pedir los lentes de Harry en un lugar donde los tenian en 3 horas.

.- Que dices si vamos a comer en lo que tienen los lentes?.- Severus le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella asintió y entraron a un restaurant.

Se encontraron con los Weasley al completo en la espera de una mesa.

.- Severus_ Arthur saludo.- Señora Snape, pequeño Harry.

.- Buenas tardes Arthur.- Severus saludó_ Señora Weasley.

.- Lon.- grito Harry al ver a su amigo.

.- Haly.- Ron lo saludo con la misma efusividad y se pusieron a jugar en uno de los sillones de espera.

.- Les da gusto verse.- Arthur dijo gustoso.

.- Hermione, querida, como has estado?.- Molly preguntó.

.- Bien, Molly y tu?.- Hermione se le dificultaba tutear a la Señora Weasley.

.- Muy bien, venimos a comprar las cosas para Bill al Callejón Diagon. Y Arthur nos trajo a comer. Lo han ascendido en su trabajo y quería celebrarlo.

Hermione sonrió.- Me da mucho gusto Molly. Asi que Bill irá a Hogwarts este año?

Molly asintió entuasiasmada.- El primero de nuestros hijos al ir a Hogwarts.

.- Lo tendras de alumno, Severus.- Arthur dijo al pocionista.

Severus hizo una nota mental, esperaba que el chico pudiera por lo menos saber que era un caldero.

.- Weasley.- llamaron.

.- Somos nosotros, podría poner 3 sillas mas.- Arthur miró a Severus.- comen con nosotros?

Severus se giró para ver a Hermione. Aunque el queria una comida tranquila vió en los ojos de su esposa una suplica y asintió a Arthur.

.- Muy bien, me acompañan, los llevaré a su mesa.- el mesero los llevó hasta la mesa donde ya eran colocadas dos sillas y una alta para Harry.

.- Que los trae por aquí?.- pregunto Arthur cuando se sentaron.

.- Harry necesita lentes, venimos a que se los hagan.- Hermione explicó.

Molly y Arthur asintieron.

Al termino de la comida los Weasley no los dejaron pagar por su comida.- queremos agradecerles.- Arthur dijo.- gracias a ti, Severus, tengo un mejor trabajo en el Ministerio. Ahora podré darles algo mejor a mi familia.

Severus asintió, dieron las gracias y se despidieron de los Weasley.


	45. BANQUETE DE BIENVENIDA

El banquete de bienvenida estaba por empezar y Harry no quería soltar a Severus.

Ahora Harry llevaba lentes y veía todo mas definido y mejor.

Se veía absolutamente adorable. Hermione le había escogido otro tipo de armazones esta ves y los sostenían en su cabeza con una bandita elastica para que no se le cayeran.

Hermione y Severus le explicaron que era el banquete de bienvenida y que su papá tendría que ir.

Harry por su edad no entendía muy bien y solo lo traducía a que su papi estaria lejos y que no cenaría con él.

Tenía un problema de desapego.

Severus decidió llevarlo al banquete y le hizo prometer que estaría tranquilo.

Harry sonrió y le beso en la mejilla.

Hermione estaba un poco resfriada y decidió dejarla descansar. Se llevaría a Harry para que ella durmiera un poco.

Entró con Harry en brazos y Dumbledore se les quedo mirando un momento antes de sonreir.

Los demas profesores le habían tomado cariño y estaban contentos que los acompañara en la cena de esa noche.

.- Y tu esposa no nos acompaña, Severus?.- preguntó Albus.

.- Tiene un ligero resfriado.- Severus contesto en una mueca.

.- Papi, mila.- Harry le señalaba el techo.

.- Estoy contento que te haya gustado, pequeño.- Albus le dijo.

La profesora Charity los miraba de reojo. Acababa de llegar el día anterior y se enteró de que Severus se casó y que tenía un hijo. Él era su amigo en el castillo y secretamente estaba un poco enamorada.

Le había tomado por sorpresa la noticia y ahora que lo veía con su hijo le causaba cosas extrañas.

Minerva configuró una silla alta para Harry.

.- Gracias.- agradeció Severus y sentó a Harry.- Gacias.- repitió Harry.

.- De nada.- contestó Minerva con una sonrisa.

.- Hagi.- grito Harry a ver a Hagrid entrar por la puerta.

Hagrid le sonrió.- Pequeño, ya no has ido a visitarme.- le revolvió el pelo.

Harry rió y vió a Remus al otro lado de la mesa.- Tío demus.

El nombrado lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Severus saco unos pergaminos y las crayolas de colores y se los pudo a Harry en la mesa.

En eso entraron el mar de Estudiantes al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en las mesas de sus casas.

Minerva se levantó para darles las instrucciones a los alumnos de primero.

Harry tomo las crayolas y se puso a dibujar.

Severus lo miraba de vez en cuando. Estaba tranquilo y daba gracias a Merlín por ello.

Pensó que estaría inquieto pero hasta el momento se mantenía tranquilo.

SS/HG

Después de la selección Dumbledore se levanto para dar las instrucciones de cada año.

.- También debo informar que este año tendremos con nosotros un niño pequeño hijo del Profesor Snape.

Varios alumnos lo miraron con incredulidad otros murmurando y las señoritas sonreían con cariño al niño.

.- Silencio.- Albus los hizo callar.- si alguno de ustedes se lo encuentra vagando solo por el castillo, les agradecería lo regresaran inmediatamente con el profesor o cualquier maestro.

Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Porque su hijo vagaría sin nadie por el castillo?.- pensó.

.- Sin mas por el momento.- Continuó Dumbledore.- a comer.

La comida apareció en las mesas y Harry pegó un gritito de emoción y todos rieron.

Severus le sirvio un plato con varias cosas y comenzaron a cenar.

.- Papi, eto no guta.- dijo Harry al comer una coliflor.

.- Solo...no te la comas, a mi tampoco me gusta.- dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Severus las quito de su plato y le sirvio mas zanahorias.

.- Comeras eso si quieres postre.- Severus le dijo_ y hoy hay helado de chocolate.

.- Chocate, chocate.- repetía sonriendo emocionado.

.- Pero tienes que acabar tu cena primero.- Severus reprendió.


	46. LA DIADEMA DE RAVENCLAW

Harry se estaba quedando dormido en su silla.

Severus lo tomó en brazos y Harry lo abrazó del cuello.

.- Me retiro, debo ir a acostarlo.- se excusó.

Albus lo despidió con un gesto de mano.

Entró en sus habitaciones, le puso a Harry el pijama y lo acostó.

Entró en su habitación y estaba vacia. Donde estaría Hermione?

En eso se oyo la puerta al ser abierta y entro Hermione con un estuche grande.

.- Donde estabas?.- pregunto Severus.

.- Aproveche para ir a buscar otro horrocrux.- Hermione abrió el estuche que contenia la diadema de Ravenclaw.

.- Esa es...- Severus no terminó.

Hermione asintió.- Ya tenemos 3.

.- Deberiamos comenzar a destruirlos.- sugirió Severus.

.- Si, pero no podemos explicar para que necesitamos la espada de Gryffindor. Dumbledore hará preguntas. Para obtener el colmillo del basilisco habria que matarlo primero. Para eso tendríamos que abrir la camara de los secretos.- Hermione dijo en tono de misterio.

.- Hay otra cosa que los destruye?.- Severus preguntó.

.- El fuego maldito, pero es un hechizo que no he hecho y es dificil de controlar.- Hermione suspiro y se sentó en un sillón.

.- Se conjuralo, pero no puedo controlarlo.- dijo Severus sentandose al lado de Hermione.

.- Tal vez en vacaciones podamos hacerlo.- Hermione sugirió.

.- Como estuvo, Harry?.- Hermione cambió de tema.

.- Muy tranquilo y me entere algo que quiza no sepas o tal vez si.- Severus sonrio.

.- Que és?.- Hermione preguntó intrigada.

.- Harry odia la coliflor.- Severus le dijo al oido.

.- mmm, no lo sabía.- Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre al oír la vos ronca de Severus en su oido.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió los labios de él en su cuello.

Hermione gimió y fué toda la invitación que Severus esperaba. La cargó y la llevó a su habitación.

La bajó al suelo y la besó apasiomadamente. La llevó contra la pared y poco a poco le desprendió la ropa.

Con un hechizo silencioso puso los hechizo en la habitación.

Hermione estaba luchando por desabotonarle la levita, siempre batallaba, muchos botones.

Severus sintió su desesperación y con un movimiento de muñeca se desnudó.

La cargó sobre la pared y besó sus pechos y succionó un pezón haciendola gemir en voz alta.

Su mano vagó a su centro y la encontró muy mojada. La necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Hermione lo beso en el cuello y lamió hasta su pecho.

Fué el turno de Severus para gemir.

.- Sev...- Hermione gimió.

.- Necesito estar dentro de ti.- Severus dijo en tono ronco.

.- Pues te estas tardando.- Hermione logró decir en la niebla de la pasión.

Severus la llevó hasta la cama y se introdujo dentro de ella.

Era la gloria para Severus.

Hermione agarraba las sabanas y las apretaba conteniendose de arañar la espalda de Severus al calor de la pasión.

Severus se movia freneticamente con estocadas rapidas, tambien tratando se contenerse de venirse antes que ella.

Hermione levanto sus caderas al encuentro de las de él y golpearon el punto sensible de Hermione por lo que gimió mas alto en completo extasis apretando su miembro.

Merlín, esa bruja lo iba a volver loco.

Hermione pronto grito su liberación y Severus tambien.


	47. A TRABAJAR CON PAPÁ

La mañana llegó y Severus no quería levantarse, estaba muy agusto abrazado de su linda esposa.

Pero el tenia que ir a dar clases.

Se levantó para meterse a bañar.

Al salir Hermione ya no estaba en la cama. Se vistió y salió en su búsqueda.

Ella estaba en la pequeña cocina y Harry estaba sentado en la mesa. Al verlo entrar fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó de las piernas.

.- Papi.- Harry le sonrió.

Severus lo cargo.- Buenos días, hoy te despertaste temprano.

Harry asintió y lo abrazó del cuello.

Severus camino hasta Hermione y le dió un beso.- buenos días.

.- Buenos días.- contestó Hermione y le hizo señas hacia Harry.

Severus sabía que quería decir. Iba a ser dificil irse a dar clases con Harry despierto.

.- Harry, debo ir a trabajar.- Severus trato de que entendiera.

.- Nooo, papi no va.- Harry estaba casi llorando.

.- Ya habiamos hablado de eso. Prometo regresar para comer juntos. De acuerdo?

Harry apretó su agarre en su cuello.

.- Ven, Harry.- Hermione pidió.- Papi tiene que irse al trabajo, tu y yo podemos hacer lo que quieras mientras lo esperamos.

Harry nego.- Quelo il con papi.- Harry ya estaba llorando.- papi leva.

Severus se sentó en una silla.- No puedo llevarte conmigo.- le sobó la espalda y limpió sus lagrimas.- donde doy clases no seria seguro para ti. Te podrias enfermar con tantos olores de las pociones o pasarte un accidente.

.- No efemo papi, levame.- Harry le puso sus manitas en las mejillas de Severus.

Severus miró a Hermione.- Puedo llevarlo hoy, solo es introducción.

Hermione se sentó en un lado.- bueno, pero solo por hoy, Harry. Papi debe trabajar y solo iras hoy un rato.

Harry asintió.

.- Ven, vamos a cambiarte rapido y ponerte tus lentes.

Harry se bajo corriendo.

Severus empacó varios pergaminos y las crayolas de Harry y sonrió.

Harry regresó corriendo ya cambiado con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de franela con un chalecó azul marino y sus lentes.

Le tomo la mano a Severus.

.- Ya te despediste de mamá?.- Severus preguntó.

Hermione salió y Harry la abrazó.- Bye mami. Hady va con papi a tlabajal.

Hermione le dió un beso a Harry.- portate bien.

Severus le dió un beso a Hermione y salieron al Gran Comedor.

SS/HG

A Sirius lo estaba carcomiendo la consciencia, queria ver a Harry.

Lo pensó por días y escribio una carta a Hermione. Los invitaría el fin de semana a Grimmauld Place.

Seguro a esa hora ya no estaba el peligraciento de Snivellus.

Remus le había escrito anoche contandole que Harry ceno con los maestros en el banquete de bienvenida pero Hermione no.

Como no había llevado a su esposa Snivellus?

Puso la carta y la envió.

Estaba nervioso por la respuesta.


	48. LA INVITACIÓN DE SIRIUS

Hermione se puso a limpiar con magia las habitaciones.

Luego apareció el desayuno traído por Sky, la elfa.

.- La señora Snape ha limpiado. Sky limpia mal? .- preguntó a Hermione.

.- No, no, es que no tenía nada que hacer y se que has de estar muy ocupada.

.- Sky levantó las orejas.- Sky llevará a lavar la ropa de la familia Snape.

Hermione asintió reticente, se puso a desayunar y en ese momento entró una lechuza y dejó caer una carta y se quedo ahí en espera de una respuesta.

Hermione abrió la carta.

_Hermione: Siento mucho lo que pasó, fui un __estupido__. Por favor acepta mis disculpas, aveces suelo ser muy impulsivo._

_He pensado en lo que me dijiste ese día y tienes razón._

_Por favor acepta mi invitación a __Grimmauld__ Place el fin de semana. Me __gustaria__ mucho ver a Harry y poder convivir con él._

_Espero tu respuesta...Sirius __Black__._

Hermione terminó de leer y se puso a pensar, necesitaba el guardapelo de Slytherin que tenía Kreatcher y Sirius le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para hacerse de él.

Tomo un pergamino y tinta.

_Sirius: debo preguntarle a Severus. Pero te contestare pronto la respuesta al fin de semana._

_A tu disculpa, bueno, si fuiste impulsivo pero asumo que es porque en verdad quieres a Harry y quisiste mucho a James y Lily._

T_u odio por mi esposo esta entorpeciendo tu juicio._

_Acepto tus disculpas._

_Escribire__ pronto con una respuesta a tu invitación._

_Hermione Snape._

SS/HG

Severus llegó a la aula de clases con Harry en sus brazos.

.- Nadie agitará sus varitas y hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase.

Severus sentó a Harry detrás del escritorio y le sacó las crayolas y pergaminos.

.- No quiero que se distraigan.- Le dijo a las niñas que sonreían a harry.

.- Supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciaran el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte de la creación de pociones. Pero aquellos que serán pocos que tengan la predisposición les enseñaré como dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos. Les diré como embotellar la fama, generar la gloria. Incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte.

Harry le sonreía a su padre, le gustaba oírlo hablar y no le asustaba el tono que en ocasiones usaba con otros.

Tomó los pergaminos y se puso a dibujar, le encantaba dibujar. Su mami tenía sus dibujos pegados por la casa.

.- Abran su libro en la página 12, copiaran a un pergamino la teoría de la poción de filtro de paz, trabajen en silencio.- ordenó Severus.

Se giró hacia Harry y lo vió entretenido dibujando muy contento.

En el aula solo se oían el rasgueo de plumas. Perfecto, no había perdido su toque.

Sonó la campana de que había terminado la clase.- De tarea traeran como podria usarse la pocion.

Dos niñas Ravenclaw se acercaron.- Profesor, podriamos darle esto a su hijo.- señalaron unos dulces.

Severus asintió y las niñas sonrieron y se acercaron a Harry y le dieron los dulces.

.- Gacias.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Para la tarde Harry había recolectado dulces y ranas de chocolate de las alumnas de varios años.


	49. ENOJO

Para la tarde Harry y Severus regresaron a las habitaciones para comer.

.- Mami.- Harry corrio hacia ella.- mila, duces y chocates.

Hermione le sonrió y lo sentó en su regazo.- Como te fué mi niño hermoso?.- Hermione le daba besos en las mejillas.

Harry reía.- ben.

.- Y esos dulces?.- pregunto Hermione.

Severus le sonrió y le dió un beso a saludo.- Alumnas.- fue todo lo que contestó.

.- Tus alumnas le dieron todos esos dulces?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- En cada clase.- Severus dijo.

.- Dibugos mami.- Harry le mostró los dibujos que hizo.

Hermione sonreía.- son hermosos, amor. Ohh este me encanta, lo pegaré en mi habitación.- le enseño a Severus uno en que lo dibujó en su aula de clases.

Severus le sonrió a Hermione y revolvió en pelo de Harry.

.- Mami, hame.- Harry se sobó el estomago.

Severus llamo a Sky y pronto apareció con la comida.

.- A lavarse las manos.- Severus llevó a Harry al baño.

Luego se sentaron a comer.

.- Llego esta carta de Sirius.- Hermione le enseñó.

Severus apretó la mandíbula.

.- Panino, duces.- Harry dijo desde su silla.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir.- Si Harry, tu padrino. Quieres que lo visitemos, te gustaría?

Harry asintió.

.- No.- dijo Severus apretando la cuchara.

Hermione lo miro.- Disculpa?

.- No irán.- Severus dijo entre dientes.

.- Severus...- Hermione estaba confundida.

.- Dije que no irán. No esta a discusión.- Severus uso ese tono que Hermione conocía muy bien de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Severus se levantó y salió por la puerta dejando a Hermione confundida. No entendía que había pasado.

Harry comenzó a hacer pucheros y luego el llanto.

Hermione lo tomo en brazos y lo meció.

.- Papi enojalo, papi se fe, mami.- Harry decia entre sollozos.

.- Ya mi amor, el volverá, tenía cosas que hacer.- Hermione lo consolaba.

SS/HG

Severus caminaba rápido por los pasillos del castillo hasta el baño de maestros.

Estaba molesto, enojado, furioso.

" Porqué lo molestaba tanto el imaginarse a su familia con Black?"

.- Maldito perro sarnoso.- Severus vociferó y pateó la puerta.- es mi familia.

Se quedó ahi hasta que dió la hora de dar la última clase de la tarde.

SS/HG

Harry había llorado hasta quedarse dormido.

Hermione había tratado de acostarlo pero él se aferraba a su cuello.

Lo llevó a su habitación y se acostó con él en la gran cama y le cantaba para tranquilizarlo. Aún hipaba.

Por primera vez estaba molesta con este Severus.

Si estaba molesto con ella, estaba bien, pero Harry no tenía la culpa.

Acarició la mejilla de Harry y lo besó.

Suspiró con cansancio y se quedó dormida abrazada de Harry.


	50. MUCHO, MUCHO

.- 50 puntos menos Gryffindor, ya no son unos niños de primer año.- Severus reprendió a dos alumnos de 6 por haber explotado un caldero.

.- Fuera de aqui y tendrán detención con Filch.- Severus vociferó.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro cansado y de mal humor.

Se sentó en su escritorio y vió las crayolas de Harry y mas alejado un pergamino. Lo tomo y volteó.

.- Fuera todos.- gritó.- envasen sus pociones y dejenlas aquí con sus nombres, la clase terminó.

Todos sus alumnos comenzaron a dejar sus pociones y salieron rapidamente temerosos que su profesor de fuera a arrepentir.

El aula quedo vacia y Severus una vez mas miró el dibujo. Era un caldero medio chueco.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a sus habitaciones casi corriendo.

Entró y encontró todo en silencio.

Tuvo miedo. Miedo a que ellos se hubiesen ido, que lo hubiesen abandonado.

No debió hablarle así a ella.

Merlín, su hijo.

El los habia dejado ahí en su enojo.

Y si se habían ido con Black?

Caminó hasta la habitación de Harry y estaba sola. Sentía un presión en su pecho.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y solto el aire que estaba conteniendo desde que vió aquel dibujo. Ahí estaban en su cama las dos personas mas importantes en su vida.

Se acercó poco a poco no queriendo hacer ruido y despertarlos.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cerro los ojos. Que había hecho?

Los vió abrazados y también un ligero movimiento de Harry.

Se acercó para tener una mejor visión de él.

Harry sollozaba entre sueños.

Severus se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Se metió al baño y se dió una ducha.

.- Mami.- Harry dijo entre sueños y se abrazó mas a Hermione.

Hermione le acarició las mejillas y tarareo una nana que solia tararear cuando Harry y ella se quedaron solos en la tienda, cuando Ron los abandonó.

Severus salió del baño y oyó a Hermione.

Se sentó en la cama.- Hermione.- susurró.

Ella se calló y lo miró con enojo.

.- Hermione, yo lo...

.- No quiero hablar contigo ahora.- Hermione le dijo bajito para no alterar a Harry.

.- Entiendo.- dijo Severus levantandose para irse.

.- Papi?.- Harry lo llamó adormilado.

Severus tragó saliva y se acerco a Harry.

.- Aqui estoy hijo.- tomó su pequeña manita entre las suyas.

Hermione vió sollozar a Harry y luego quedarse otra ves dormido.

.- Ha estado llorando desde que te fuiste.- murmuró Hermione.

Severus maldijo su estupidez .- Lo siento, Hermione. En verdad lo siento.

Hermione cerro los ojos.- Él es un niño que no entiende los problemas de los adultos.

.- Lo sé, fue...- se interrumpió porque Harry se removió.

.- Mami, quelo il al bano.- Harry estaba mas dormido que despierto.

Hermione se levantó, lo cargó y lo metió al baño pero no llego a tiempo.

Harry comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Hermione lo tomó en brazos.- Shh, Harry, no hay problema, solo hay que bañarte y cambiarte la ropa.

Severus corrió al baño cuando Harry lloró.

Harry se apretó al cuello de Hermione.- lo sento, mami.

Hermione lo sentó en el lavabo y le tomó las mejillas.- fue un accidente, amor, todos tenemos accidentes. Sabes, mami una ves se convirtió en gato por accidente.

Harry la miró y se limpio la nariz con su manga.- gato, mami?

Hermione le sonrió.- Uy y uno grande, escupí bolas de pelo por un mes en la enfermería.

Harry puso sus pequeñas manitas en sus mejillas y rió.

.- Ves, todos tenemos accidentes y no es malo porque de ellos aprendemos.

Harry asintió.- awa?.- señaló la tina.

.- Si, de todos modos ya requerías un baño.- con un dedo toco la nariz de Harry.

.- Mami?.- Harry se puso serio.

.- Dime, amor.- Hermione le estaba quitando la ropa.

.- Te quelo mucho.

Severus había escuchado todo y al oír lo último se le apretó el corazón.

Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazó.- Yo tambien te quiero mucho, Harry. Mucho mucho.- Hermione le daba besos tronados en su mejillas.- Ahora al baño.

Severus se quedó ahí parado en la puerta.

Hermione terminó de bañar a Harry y lo envolvió en una toalla. Al salir Harry vió a Severus.- Papi.- gritó.

Severus lo cargó.- Hola hijo. Mami te baño?

Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Severus lo puso en la cama y lo secó con la toalla e invocó el pijama.

.- Papi?.- Harry dijo en un hilo de vos.

.- Dime, hijo.- Severus lo miró.

.- Ya no tas enojalo?.- Harry preguntó tímido.

Severus se sintió pequeño.- No, hijo, pero no estaba enojado contigo ni con mamá.

Harry lo abrazó.- Te quelo papi mucho mucho.

Severus lo cargó y lo abrazó.- Te quiero, hijo.- lo besó en la coronilla.- mucho mucho, a ti y a mamá.- se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con el otro brazo.


	51. CONFESIÓN EN DOS DIRECCIONES

La mañana siguiente Severus despertó y no encontró a Hermione en la cama, solo a Harry que aun dormía.

Se cambió y salió de la habitación.

En la noche no pudo hablar con Hermione porque Harry durmió con ellos.

La vió sentada a la mesa tomando un té. Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

.- Hermione, disculpame, hice mal ayer.- Severus empezó.

Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior.- No sabes lo que Harry paso ayer, esta bien, estabas molesto conmigo pero Harry no entiende y lloró toda la tarde hasta que se quedo dormido.

Severus alcanzó su mano y la tomo por encima de la mesa.- No estaba enojado contigo, Hermione. Yo solo...me molestó que Black.- suspiró.

Hermione se levantó.- Sirius es el padrino de Harry. James y Lily así lo quisieron. Ellos ya no estan pero creo que Sirius quiere reconectarse con Harry.

.- No me molesta eso, Hermione. Es...yo...sentí celos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y su respiración estaba agitandose.- Porque?.- es lo que logró preguntar.

.- Son mi familia, se que no engendré a Harry pero lo amo como si lo hubiera hecho. Y...merlín, te amo, Hermione.

Hermione se quedo un poco en shock, ella lo amaba pero sabía que él no lo hacía, hasta este momento.

Ella se acerco a Severus y lo abrazó.

.- Te amo.- Hermione le dijo al oido.

Severus la cargo y la besó. Se sentía el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

.- Papi.- Harry se había despertado.

.- Ven aquí, hijo.- Severus lo llamó.

Harry corrió sonriente a sus brazos.- Benos dias.

.- Buenos dias.- Severus lo abrazó.

.- Porque no vas a cambiarte para que me acompañes?.- Severus lo instó.

Harry abrió los ojos.- Hady va con papi a tlabajal?

Severus asintió y bajo a Harry al suelo.

.- Mami, lapilo, a cambar, voy con papi.

Hermione le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para cambiarle el pijama.

Severus rió, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y ahora tenia una familia. Algo hizo click en su cerebro. Hermione y él no se habían cuidado. Severus se había olvidado el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Su esposa podría estar embarazada.

Le agradaba la idea. Otro hijo creciendo en el vientre de su esposa. Un pedacito de los dos.

Sonrió soñadoramente al imaginar a su esposa embarazada.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Harry le jaló del pantalón.- papi, ya etoy.

Severus lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.- ya te despediste de mamá?

Harry negó y Severus lo bajó para que se despidiera de ella.

.- ya no vamo, mami.- Harry la abrazó de las piernas.

.- Portate bien y cuida a tu papá, que no le quite muchos puntos a Gryffindor.

Harry asintió.

Severus levanto una ceja.- Ayer tus queridos Gryffindors explotaron un caldero. Eran de sexto año.

Hermione entre cerro los ojos.- y cuando Harry vaya a Gryffindor?

Severus se atragantó.- No, no, mi hijo ira a Slytherin, a que si, verdad, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, Severus se veía un poco contrariado.

.- Estas bromeando conmigo, verdad?.- Severus preguntó.

Hermione negó.- Ya vayanse si no quieren que se les haga tarde.

Severus le dió un beso.- Nos vemos en la tarde.

Hermione acaricio su mejilla.- Que les vaya muy bien.

Severus cargó a Harry para ir al Gran Comedor. Como profesor estaba obligado a tomar el desayuno ahi.


	52. LA ASISTENTE DE LUPIN

.- Severus.- Remus lo alcanzó.

.- Tío Demus.- Harry saludó.

.- Hola Harry.- Remus le revolvió el pelo.

.- Severus, quisiera saber si podría pedirle a tu esposa que me apoyara hoy en clase. Estoy con los patronus y tu esposa sabe conjurar uno en toda regla.

Severus asintió.- tendras que preguntarle a ella.

Remus se rascó la cabeza.- no vas para allá?

.- No, voy a clase.- Severus respondió.

.- Llevaras a Harry contigo?.- Remus preguntó.

Severus levanto una ceja.- lo llevo porque estos dias con los de primer y segundo año son teóricos. Nunca pondría en riesgo a Harry.

Remus hizo una mueca.- Bueno, iré a preguntarle a tu esposa.

Severus y Harry siguieron su camino al aula de clases. Le tocaba 2 horas con Slytherin y Gryffindor. Primer año.

SS/HG

.- Hola, Remus.- Hermione saludó.

.- Hola, Hermione, buenos dias. Venia a solicitar tu ayuda con mi clase de hoy.- Remus le sonrió.

.- Claro, en que necesitas ayuda?

.- Estoy por enseñarles el Expecto Patronum a los de séptimo y tu sabes como hacer uno corporeo, creí que podrias ser mi asistente hoy.- Remus estaba sonrojado.

.- Por supuesto.- Hermione y Remus salieron para el aula de clases.

.- Ví a Harry con Snape, iban a clase.- Remus comento mientras caminaban.

.- Harry tienen un problema con el desapego de Severus. Pero prometió que solo era teórico.- Hermione agregó rapidamente.- lo hubieras visto ayer, regresó a nuestras habitaciones con un montón de dulces y chocolates que las alumnas le dieron.

Remus sonrió.- Es como James, solía encantar a las feminas en el Castillo.

Hermione detuvo su andar.- espero que Harry solo se quede en el encanto inocente.

.- Tranquila, Hermione, solo bromeo, creo que es mas parecido a Lily. Aunque solo lo he visto muy poco.- Remus continuo su andar y Hermione lo siguió.

.- Buenos días, clase.- saludó cuando entraron.

.- Buenos dias.- contestaron.

.- Hoy veremos en encantamiento patronus y para ello traje una asistente, la Señora Snape.

Todos los alumnos la miraban de arriba hacia abajo.

Un alumno rubio de Ravenclaw levantó la mano.

.- Dime McLaggen.- Remus le dio la palabra.

A Hermione se le activó el cerebro por el apellido, tal ves era un hermano de Cormac.

.- Es la esposa del profesor Snape?.- el chico preguntó incrédulo. Todos la habían imagino mas vieja y fea. Incluso hacian bromas sobre porque no la habían visto.

Hermione sonrió.- Si, soy la esposa del profesor Snape.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

.- Bien jóvenes, arriba todos vamos a despejar el área.

Todos se levantaron y Remus replegó las mesas y sillas a un costado.

.- Algunos sabe que es un Patronus y para que se invoca?.- Remus preguntó.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar levantar la mano.

\- Nadie?.- Remus estaba decepcionado. Que han estado aprendiendo esos chicos?

.- Señora Snape, por favor ilumine a estos alumnos.

Hermione sonrió.- Es un antiguo y misterioso encantamiento, conjura un guardián mágico, una proyección de todos tus sentimientos alegres. El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, y muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, un guardián que por lo general toma la forma del animal con el que comparten una afinidad muy profunda. No puedes saber qué forma adoptará tu patronus hasta que consigas conjurarlo.

El usó es contra dementores.

Remus trago saliva sorprendido.- Excelente respuesta y como dijo la Señora Snape no todos logran realizarlo con éxito o corpóreo.- Remus le hizo un gesto para que conjurara el suyo.

Hermione saco su varita y con un suave movimiento dijo.- Expecto Patronum.

De la punta de su varita salió una nutría corpórea que nado contenta a su alrededor.

Todos quedaron nuevamente boquiabiertos.

.- Podría decirme que se necesita para conjurarlo.- Remus le dijo a Hermione.

.- Un recuerdo feliz, entre mas feliz es mejor.- Hermione recordó su clases con Harry y el ED.

.- Muy bien. Ahora sin varita, repitan conmigo.- Se dirigió a su clase.- Expecto Patronum.


	53. AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS

Era sabado y Severus tenía el turno para ir a cuidar de los alumnos a Hogsmeade.

Llevó a Harry y Hermione con él.

Harry corria contento. Siempre a la vista de él.

Remus Lupin tambien los acompañaba ese día como cuidador.

Hermione había entrado a la librería a echar un vistazo.

.- Tío Demus.- Harry llegó hasta ellos corriendo y abrazó a Remus por las piernas.

Remus rió con él y le dió volantín.

Severus les estaba echando un ojo cuando vió la aparición de tres hombres que conocía muy bien. Se giró hacia Remus con la mirada en panico.

.- Lupin, llevate a Hermione y Harry de aquí, rápido.

Remus vio a los tres recién llegados que se acercaban.

.- A donde los llevó?.- Remus susurró la pregunta.

.- Lejos de aquí, no es seguro.- Severus dijo entre dientes.

Hermione salia de la librería y miró a Severus que la veía con miedo en sus ojos y una suplica silenciosa.

Hermione se giró hacia donde tres hombres se acercaban a su esposo.

Ella los conocía. Mortífagos, eran Avery, Yaxley y Mulciber.

Remus llegó hasta ella con Harry en brazos y la tomo de la mano y caminaron rápidamente a un callejón para aparecerse.

Llegaron cerca de Grimmauld Place.

.- Papi.- dijo Harry en un grito ahogado.

.- Venimos a ver a tu padrino, Harry. Sabes que tiene helado en la casa?.- Remus trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Hermione caminaba como autómata hacia el #12.

Remus era el guardian del fidelio y entraron sin llave a la casa.

.- Sirius.- Remus grito.

Sirius bajo por las escaleras.- Remus? No deberias estar..Harry.- dijo emocionado al ver a su ahijado.

Remus lo bajo al suelo y Harry corrió hacia Sirius.- Neve, panino, neve.- dijo emocionado.

Sirius lo cargó y le hizo pedorretas en su estómago.

.- Tengo mucho helado de todos los sabores, mande a Kreatcher porque sabía que vendrías, campeón.

Sirius miró a Hermione y tenía una expresión de shock.

Giró su mirada hacia Remus para hacerle una pregunta silenciosa pero él tambien se veía por casi las mismas.

.- Harry, porque no vas a la cocina, por ahí,abre la puerta y le pides a Kreatcher que te sirva un plato de nieve.- Sirius le dijo.

Harry corrió hacia donde le habia dicho Sirius.

.- Que pasó?.- Sirius preguntó preocupado.

.- Severus me pidió llevarme a Harry y a Hermione.- empezó a explicar Remus guiando a Hermione para que se sentara.

.- Porque te pidió eso Snivellus?.- Sirius estaba desconcertado.

.- Llegaron tres mortífagos "reformados" a Hogsmeade.- hizo el ademan de comillas en la palabra reformados.

Sirius maldijo y miro el semblante palido de la bruja.

.- Quienes?.- Sirius murmuró.

.- Avery, Mulciber y Yaxley. Iban hacia Severus.- susurró Remus.

.- Estas bien, Hermione?.- Sirius preguntó.

Hermione movió la cabeza.

.- Paninoo.- Harry llegó y lo abrazó temblando.

.- Que pasó, Harry? Kreatcher, que le hiciste a mi ahijado?.- gritó al elfo mientras abrazaba a Harry.

.- Kreatcher no le hizo nada al niño mestizo, amo.- dijo el elfo al aparecer.

.- Harry, te hizo algo Kreatcher?.- Sirius preguntó.

Harry negó.

.- Entonces que pasó?

.- Lele aquí.- Harry se señaló la frente.

Hermione salió de su estupor y prestó atención. Jadeó al ver que Kreatcher traía en su cuello el guardapelo de Slytherin.


	54. REUNION DE MORTIFAGOS

.- Snape!.- Yaxley dijo cuando estuvieron cerca del pocionista.

Severus levanto una ceja.- Yaxley. A que debo el honor de su...visita?

.- Hay una reunión esta noche.- Yaxley susurró.

Severus frunció el ceño.- Reunión? Y el tema seria...?

.- El chico de los Potter.- Mulciber escupió.

Severus tuvo un pánico momentáneo pero no lo demostró.

.- Que tiene que ver el chico?.- Severus preguntó en tono aburrido.

.- Hay rumores de que ya no se encuentra en la protección de sus parientes.- Yaxley entre cerro los ojos.

Severus sentía que el estómago se le revolvía.

.- Y quien ha lanzado esos...rumores?.- Severus dijo en un falso tono calmado.

.- Tendras que asistir esta noche, Lucius ha ofrecido su Mansión.- dijo Yaxley.

.- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos esta noche, tengo que regresar a la fastidiosa tarea con los mocosos.- Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Mulciber soltó una carcajada.- Te compadezco, Snape. Los unicos que valen la pena son los de Slytherin.

Severus asintió en acuerdo.

.- A las 7, Snape, no faltes.- Yaxley dijo y se despidió.

Severus soltó el aire contenido.- Que sabían de Harry? Como sabían que ya no estaba con sus tíos?

Vió aparecer a Lupin y fue a su encuentro.- A donde llevaste a mi mujer?.- preguntó desesperado.

.- Los llevé con Sirius a Grimmauld Place. No sabía a donde mas llevarlos.- Remus dijo a modo de disculpa.- Que querían, Severus?

.- Nada bueno. Lupin podrías...?

Remus asintió.- Ve por ellos, yo me encargo aqui.

.- Gracias, Lupin.- Severus dijo antes de desaparecer.

SS/HG

.- Me da mucho gusto que esten aquí.- Sirius le sonreía bobamente a Hermione.- estuve esperando tu lechuza.

Hermione se mordió en labio.- Lo siento, estuve un poco resfriada.

.- Panino.- Harry le extendió un dibujo lleno de pintura igual que sus deditos.

Sirius le habia comprado pinturas y hojas.

.- Que es, Harry?.- Sirius preguntó.

.- Susa.- Harry sonrió.

Sirius miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda para traducir.

.- Una lechuza.- Hermione tradujo.

.- Ahhh, ohh Harry, te gustan las lechuzas?.- Sirius lo sentó en su regazo.

Harry asintió mirandose los dedos llenos de pintura.- Mami

Hermione se puso de pie y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a lavarle las manos.

Sirius pudo olerla mas de cerca...Duraznos maduros. Sonrió soñadoramente.

Tomó el dibujo de Harry y lo volvió a ver. Su ahijado tenia talento.

Se puso de pie y lo colocó encima de la chimenea.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y Kreatcher abrió.- Buenas tardes.- la vos ronca hizo rodar los ojos de Sirius y apretó las manos en puños.

.- Papi!.- Harry corrió a sus brazos.

Severus lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó. Levanto la vista y vió a Hermione que lo miraba con alivio.

Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

Hermione se aferró a él con Harry en medio.

.- Snape.- dijo Sirius entre dientes.

.- Black.- Severus dijo a modo de saludo.

.- Vine por mi familia, me los llevó al Castillo.- Severus dijo en tono aliviado.

.- Puedo tener unas palabras contigo, Snape?.- Sirius trato de hacer retroceder su enojo.

Severus suspiró con cansancio pero asintió.

.- Vamos a la biblioteca.- Dijo Sirius.

Severus se separó de Hermione y bajó a Harry al suelo.

.- Ven, Harry, vamos a recoger tus pinturas.- Hermione tomó la manita de Harry.


	55. EL LO SABE

.- Porque?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Debo ir, no quiero, pero debo enterarme que saben con respecto a Harry. Hermione, tengo que protegerlos.

Hermione lo abrazó y suspiró en su hombro.

Habían llegado de Grimmauld Place envueltos en una bruma de incertidumbre.

Harry los mantuvo ocupados hasta la hora de la siesta.

Fue cuando Severus le contó todo a Hermione y que debía asistir a esa reunión.

Reforzó las protecciones en las habitaciones y salió dejando a su familia con un gran hundimiento en su corazón.

Si fuera necesario se los llevaría fuera del país, él los protegeria.

SS/HG

Severus entró a Malfoy Manor levantando sus muros de Oclumancia y su máscara de frialdad.

Dentro ya había varios miembros en el salón, conversando y tomando algo en sus copas.

.- Severus.- Lucius saludó con un fuerte abrazo.- agradezco que hayas podido venir.

.- Siempre, Lucius, que hay de nuevo con los rumores?.- Severus mantenía su rostro imperturbable.

Lucius negó con la cabeza.- personalmente creo que son solo rumores.- susurró.- sabes que Sirius Black ha salido de Azkaban?

Severus asintió ligeramente.- Estaba en el Profeta.

.- Bueno, los rumores son que Black es padrino del chico Potter. Pero Sirius no ha movido un dedo para reclamarlo.- Lucius miró a su alrededor y le hizo un gesto a Severus de que lo siguiera.

Llegaron al despacho y Lucius colocó los hechizos.- Avery ha estado siguiendo a Sirius unos pocos días. No tienen nada.

Severus se sintió un poco aliviado.

Se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio y una caja de Crayolas que había comprado en el Callejón Diagón para Harry se cayó de su saco.

Lucius vió la caja y Severus sintió que su corazón se detenia.

.- Son para Draco.- dijo rápidamente.

Lucius le dió una sonrisa.- Gracias Severus, le encantarán.

.- Esperaba verlo hoy y darselas.- Severus le extendió la caja.- tienen un hechizo interminable.

.- Draco ha estado preguntando por ti.- Lucius tomó la caja y la guardó.

.- Es un buen niño, Lucius.- Severus se mordió la lengua al decir aquello.

.- Aun creo que esta demasiado pegado a las faldas de Narcissa.- Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

.- Algunos niños son mas apegados a la madre, otros al padre.- Severus se encogió de hombros recordando a Harry.

Lucius lo miró.- Cuando me lo diras, Severus?

Severus lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.- decir que, Lucius?

.- Que te has casado.- Lucius soltó.- y que tienes un hijo.

Severus entre cerró los ojos.- Como sabes?.- el corazón de Severus palpitaba rápido.

.- Vamos, Severus, soy tu amigo. No se lo he contado a nadie. Se que tu hijo no esta registrado y entiendo el porqué.- Lucius se sirvió mas Whisky de fuego.

.- Lo haces?.- preguntó Severus.

.- No quieres que se sepa que fue concebido fuera del matrimonio.- Lucius tomó un trago.

.- Por favor, Lucius, esto no debe saberse, tu mejor que nadie debe entender las implicaciones.

.- No te preocupes, amigo. Mi boca esta sellada. Pero para la otra confía en mi. Quien es la bruja?

Un toque en la puerta los interrumpió.

.- Hablaremos después, ahora hay que ir a esta...reunion.- Lucius dijo con fastidio.


	56. NO SOY UNA MANDRÁGORA

Severus llegó a sus habitaciones mas palido de lo normal.

Hermione fue hacia él.- Es malo?

.- No, no saben realmente nada, son solo rumores. Pero me enteré que han seguido a Black y lo tendran vigilado. Quieren a Harry con desesperación.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.- debemos avisarle a Sirius.

.- Hay algo mas.- Severus acaricio las mejillas de Hermione y colocó un mechon de pelo detras de su oreja.- Lucius sabe que me he casado y que tengo un hijo.

Hermione jadeó.

.- No sabe que el niño es un Potter. Cree que es un hijo que concebimos fuera del matrimonio y que por eso no esta registrado. Cree que estoy avergonzado por ello.

.- Como lo supo?.- Hermione estaba palida.

.- Lucius esta en la junta escolar. Hermione debemos registrarlo como hijo nuestro y Obliviar a los Dursley.- Severus acarició sus manos.

Hermione asintió.

.- Debo hablar con Dumbledore.- Severus dijo, le dio un beso a Hermione, se puso de pie y salió rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore.

SS/HG

.- Esto es lo que me temía, Severus.- Dumbledore daba vueltas en su despacho.

.- He pensado registrarlo como mi hijo.- Severus dijo firme.

Dumbledore detuvo su andar.- Quiza es lo mejor que podemos hacer para mantenerlo a salvo. Va a ver problemas con Sirius Black.

.- No me importan los berrinches de Black, me importa la seguridad de mi familia.- Severus vociferó.

Dumbledore de sento detras del escritorio.

.- Que hay de tu esposa?.- preguntó.

.- Que con ella, Albus.

.- Segun sé es hija de Muggles. Si ellos lo saben...

Severus tragó saliva, no había pensado en eso.- Hay algo mas. Como explicare que mi hijo se llama Harry?

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo.- Dejame pensar. Mañana tendré una respuesta para ustedes.

Severus se puso de pie y se despidió.

SS/HG

Severus entró a su habitación y encontró a su esposa dormida.

Se metió a bañar, se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama pero no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Harry despertó temprano y entró a la habitación de Severus y Hermione intentando no hacer ruido. Como pudo subió a la cama y se acostó en medio abrazando a Severus.

El pocionista lo había oido entrar. Sus habilidades como espía estaban aún muy activas. Sonrió al oirlo batallar al subir a la cama y despues meterse bajo las mantas.

.- Papi.- Harry susurró bajito.

.- Mmm.- contesto Severus.

.- Papi, depieta.- Harry lo movia.

.- Aun es muy temprano, Hijo.- Severus lo atrajo para abrazarlo.

Hermione despertó y les sonrió.

.- Mami, depieta a papi.- Harry se cruzo de brazos.

.- Para que quieres que despierte papá, amor?.- Hermione preguntó curiosa.

.- Quelo il a jugal.- Harry sonrió.

.- Pero primero hay que desayunar, hijo.- Severus dijo con una sonrisa extendida y su mano en su cabeza a modo de apoyo en la cama.

.- Papi, depetaste-. Harry dió un grito emocionado.

.- Ven aquí, pequeño madragora.- Severus lo atrajo haciendo cosquillas.

.- Papi.- Harry se retorcia riendo.

Hermione invoco la camara y les tomó una foto.

.- Que es una Dlagola, papi?.- Harry preguntó.

.- Es una planta, que grita si es despertado o sacado de su maceta. Pero es mortal para quien la escucha.- Severus explicó.

Harry se cruzo de brazos.- No toy dlagola, papi.

Hermione y Severus rieron ante el puchero.


	57. SOLUCION

Hermione, Severus y Harry salieron a los jardines del castillo después del desayuno.

Se toparon con algunos alumnos. Por ser domingo no había muchos.

Varios de ellos, hombres en general veían a Hermione de arriba abajo sorprendidos. Se había corrido el rumor de lo hermosa que era la esposa del Profesor de pociones.

Severus les dirigia una de sus miradas penetrantes que los hacia correr.

Harry se paseaba en su carrito montable por las áreas donde estaba pavimentado.

Algunas alumnas se acercaban a él y le hacian cariños. Otras le daban dulces o regalos. Hubo una alumna que le dió una varita de juguete y Harry le dió un abrazo.

Harry siempre agradecía.

Charity venia de los invernaderos cuando los vió. Era la primera vez que veía a la esposa de Severus pero había oído los rumores sobre la belleza de ella.

Se les veía felices, Charity suspiró.

Si tan solo ella se hubiera animado a declararle su amor el año pasado...

No se dió cuenta a que hora sus pies la llevaron hasta el niño.

.- Hola.- Harry la saludó.

Charity le sonrió.- Hola Harry, como estas?

.- Ben.- Harry contestó animado.

Charity se agacho y le dió un beso.

Severus y Hermione llegaron hasta ellos.- Buenos dias, Charity.

Charity sonrió.- Buenos días.

.- Te presento a mi esposa, Hermione Snape, Hermione ella es la profesora Charity, enseña Estudios Muggles.

.- Mucho gusto Profesora.- Hermione le dió la mano.

Charity se la estrechó.- El gusto es mío, Señora Snape.

.- Papi, susa.- Harry le dijo señalando con su dedito una lechuza que se aproximaba.

Severus la reconoció inmediatamente, era la lechuza de los Malfoy.

La lechuza se posó en su hombro y dejó caer la carta y salió volando.

Charity se despidió y Severus abrió la carta.

_Severus_

Te invitamos a ti y tu apreciable familia el _proximo__ fin de semana a tomar el té en Malfoy Manor._

_A Draco le ha gustado mucho tu regalo._

_Espero puedan asistir._

_L.M_

Severus le pasó la carta a Hermione.

Lucius no iba dejar en paz el asunto, queria conocer a su esposa e hijo.

La noche anterior ya no habían hablado.

Hermione terminó de leer.- En mi vida vuelvo a pisar Malfoy Manor.- Inconscientemente se sobó en brazo donde llevaba la marca de su estatus de sangre.

Severus la abrazó.- Shh, no te preocupes. Ya veré que hacemos.

.- Papi, teno sueno.- Harry bostezó.

.- Claro que tienes sueño, si te despertaste muy temprano. Ven, vamos a que te acuestes.- Severus lo tomó en brazos y Hermione tomó el carrito y volvieron a sus habitaciones.

Dumbledore los esperaba en la entrada.- Buenos días.- saludo.

.- Buenos días, Albus, pasa.- Severus abrió la puerta. Harry ya iba dormido.

Hermione tomó a Harry en brazos y lo llevó a acostar.

.- Tengo una solución, Severus.

.- Cual es?

.- Batilda Bagshot tenía un hermano llamado Harry que tuvo una hija ilegitima. La niña murió muy joven, de eso nadie supo. Solo yo y por supuesto Batilda. Esta de acuerdo conmigo, es una muy buena amiga. Tu esposa sera reconocida con el apellido Bagshot.- Dumbledore sacó de su bolsillo un dulce de limón y se lo metió a la boca.

Severus se quedo pensativo y después asintió.

.- Perfecto, mañana iremos al Ministerio para su registro.- Dumbledore dijo sonriente.


	58. LOS CELOS DE HARRY

Severus había llevado a Harry a sus clases mientras que Hermione, Dumbledore y Bathilda estaban en el Ministerio.

Harry había llevado sus carritos pequeños esta ves y se entretenía en un rincón, hizo caminos con gis en el suelo y un caldero lo habia convertido en un edificio para saltar, hacía a los carros caer dentro.

Severus le echaba un ojo de ves en cuando.

Ahora tenía la clase de Slytherin y Gryffindor de quinto.

Estaban preparando una poción regeneradora.

Severus puso una protección alrededor de Harry para que no le llegaran las emanaciones de las pociones ni otro accidente.

.- Señor McDonald, eso ni siquiera se le puede llamar poción, 20 puntos menos Gryffindor.- Severus sentenció.

.- Papi!.- Harry estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.- Mami gijo.

Severus lo miró y cerró los ojos.- 10 puntos menos.- recapituló.

Harry sonrió y volvió a sus carritos.

.- A trabajar.- Severus ordenó a sus alumnos que se habían quedado mirando lo increible.

SS/HG

Hermione caminaba hacía sus habitaciones en la mazmorra cuando se topó con Lucius Malfoy que traía de la mano a un pequeño niño rubio.

Hermione sabia que era Draco.

Trago saliva cuando Lucius se le acercó.

.- Buenas tardes, Señorita. Podría indicarme si el profesor Severus Snape estará disponible?.

Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

Un carraspeo la saco del shock inicial.

.- Esta en clase, aún.- Hermione logró articular.

.- Es usted una alumna.- Lucius le sonrió.

Hermione negó.- Soy...

.- Mami.- Harry corrió a sus brazos.

Hermione lo cargó.- Te has portado bien?

Harry asintió.- Papi levó a tlabajal.

.- Lucius.- Severus saludo al rubio.

.- Padino.- Draco saludo solemne.

.- Papi.- Harry se removió por ser bajado al suelo.

Hermione lo bajo y Harry fue directo a Severus y lo abrazó de las piernas.

.- Es tu familia, Severus?.- preguntó el rubio.

Severus asintió.- Es mi esposa, Hermione y este pequeño es Harry Severus.

.- Snay.- Harry dijo alto.

Lucius lo miró y rió.- El pequeño Snape. Este es Draco.- le dijo a Harry.

Draco miraba a Hermione enbelesado.- Palese un ángel, papá.

Lucius sonrió y pensó lo mismo.

.- Señora Snape, Lucius Malfoy.- el rubio beso su mano. Draco hizo lo mismo.

.- E mi mami.- Harry abrazó a Hermione de las piernas.

.- Hermione Snape.- la castaña contestó.

.- Severus no me dijo que era tan hermosa.- Lucius dijo estudiándola.- Porqué el nombre del niño?

.- El padre de mi Esposa era Harry Bagshot.- Severus dijo en un tono calmado.

Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.- No sabia que eres una Bagshot, mi lady.- Lucius se inclinó.

.- No mas, Lucius, ahora es una Snape.- Severus hizo una media sonrisa y paso su brazo por la cintura de Hermione.

.- Por supuesto.- Lucius sonrió.- siento mucho lo de su padre.- se dirigió a Hermione.

.- Lo conoció?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- No personalmente, pero se que era un buen hombre, muy reservado.- Lucius no podia creer que Severus haya capturado la atención de esa belleza.

Hermione asintió.- Lo era, si.

.- Lucius, te parece si trasladamos esta platica a nuestras habitaciones?.- Severus ofreció.

.- Por supuesto.- Lucius volvió a tomar la mano de Draco y Severus a Harry, pero Harry tomó la mano de Hermione. No le gustaba como ese señor y su hijo veía a su mami.


	59. HARRY SEVERUS?

.- Puedo ofrecerles té?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Por favor.- Lucius sonrió.

.- Mami, chocate yo.- Harry la seguió a la cocina.

Hermione lo cargó y lo sentó en la encimera.

.- Y dime, Lucius, a que debo el honor de tu visita?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Queria saber si iras al Té a Malfoy Manor, Narcissa no ha parado de preguntar por tu respuesta.- Lucius hizo una mueca.

.- Bueno, mi esposa quería ir a visitar a su tía Bathilda.- Severus dijo.- quien soy para prohibirle una visita.

Lucius rió.- Te han domado, amigo. Mirate, todo un padre de familia. Quien lo diría.

.- Bueno, ya viste a mi esposa, tengo que cuidarla.- Severus le susurró.

Lucius rió.- muy cierto, amigo, muy cierto.

Y vaya que Lucius la había visto.

Draco se había desplazado de su asiento y fué hasta la pequeña cocina.

.- Señoda Ángel, tamben quero cho...co.- Draco tartamudeó. Quería hablar correctamente, su padre siempre lo regañaba por como hablaba.

.- Chocolate?.- Hermione preguntó.

Draco asintió sonriendole.

Harry le frunció el ceño.

Hermione le entregó un vasito de plastico.- Draco, eras un niño adorable.- pensó Hermione.

.- Mami, yo chocate.- Harry hizo un puchero.

Hermione le dió un vaso también a él y un beso en la mejilla. Lo bajo al suelo y tomó las tazas de humeante té.

.- Siento la demora.- Hermione les sirvió el Té.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione.- Ga..gacias, Señoda angel.

Hermione le sonrió y le dió un beso.

Y Draco le sonrió bobamente.

Harry se abrazó de las piernas de Hermione y le estiró los bracitos para que lo cargara.

.- Ve a jugar con Draco, amor, enseñale tus carritos.- Hermione pidió.

Harry negó.

.- Hijo, invita a jugar a Draco.- Severus lo volteó a ver y Harry se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja al muy puro estilo Snape.

.- Harry Severus Snape, me has levantado la ceja a mi?.- Severus dijo divertido. Quería echarse a reir.

Lucius si que lo hizo.- Se nota que es tu hijo, Severus.

.- Amor, vayan a jugar, o a dibujar. Tu siempre haces bonitos dibujos.- Hermione le acarició la cabeza.

Harry se resignó y sacó las crayolas y las hojas.

.- A proposito, gracias por el regalo, a Draco tambien le gusta dibujar.- Lucius le tomó a su té.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Severus.

.- De nada, Lucius.- Severus dijo tomando la mano de Hermione.

.- Cuantos años tiene tu hijo?.- Lucius preguntó.- parece de la misma edad que Draco.

.- Cumplió 2 años el 1 de Septiempre.- Severus dijo rapidamente.

.- Es mas chico que Draco por unos meses.- Lucius dijo tomando otro trago de té.- disculpa que te lo diga amigo pero porqué no lo reconociste inmediatamente?

.- Porqué no le dije a Severus de mi embarazo.- Hermione mintió muy bien.

.- Supe hace unos meses que era padre, Lucius.- Severus siguió la historia.- pero en cuanto los encontré me casé con esta bella mujer. No iba a permitir que se me fuera por segunda vez.

Lucius lo comprendía, era una hermosa joven. Él tampoco hubiera permitido que se le fuera.- Deberas registrar el niño, Severus, nadie te juzgará.- Lucius le dijo.

.- Planeamos hacerlo pronto, Lucius. Dumbledore ya nos ha estado presionando a ello y quiere ser el padrino.- Severus lanzo ese cebo.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

.- Es una pena, yo podría ser su padrino. No le faltaría nada.

.- Me hubiera encantado pero ya ves como es el viejo.- Severus sonrió por dentro.


	60. MAMI, MIA

\- Merlín, nunca había dicho tantas mentiras en mi vida y con esa facilidad.- Hermione dijo cuando se fueron los Malfoy.

Severus la abrazó.- lo siento, era necesario.

Hermione lo abrazó de vuelta.- lo sé, es por la seguridad de Harry.

.- Siento haberte hecho pasar por eso, Hermione, el ver a Lucius.- Severus le tomó de la barbilla.

.- Los Malfoy antes del final de la guerra ya no apoyaban a Voldemort.- Hermione los recordaba muy bien.- si te soy sincera, no creo que lo hagan ahora, Lucius tuvo que volver con él cuando volvió por la seguridad de su familia.

.- El no tendrá que volver nunca mas con Voldemort, ni tu.- Hermione besó a Severus.

.- Cómo es que tengo tanta suerte de tenerte, Hermione?.- Severus preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó.- En mi tiempo, ni siquiera me dabas ni la hora.

.- Ese Severus era un tonto. Pero este Severus no lo es. Me he refrenado de torcerle el cuello y hechizar a Lucius por mirarte.- Severus confesó.

Conocía a Lucius y las miradas que le daba a su esposa no eran buenas. Al estupido se le caía la baba. Aun teniendo a una bella esposa como Narcissa.

Hermione rió.- te aseguro que si en este momento supiera que soy hija de muggles ni siquiera me daría una segunda mirada.

Severus besó a Hermione.

.- Ademas, yo podría decir lo mismo de la profesora Charity.- Hermione agregó.

Severus frunció el ceño.

.- No me mires asi que soy mujer y observamos cosas que los hombres pasan por alto.- Hermione acarició sus mejillas.

.- La profesora Charity y yo somos amigos. Nunca le he dado pie a pensar en algo mas.- Severus le aseguró.

.- No se necesita de un incentivo, Severus.- Hermione se puso de pie y recogió las tazas y vasos de la mesa.

Severus la atrapó por la espalda.- Mi linda esposa esta celosa?.- le dijo al oido.

Hermione se quedo callada.

.- Soy solo tuyo, Hermione.- Severus le besó el cuello.

.- Severus, Harry nos mira.- Hermione replicó.

Severus se giró hacia Harry.- A él no le molesta que bese a su mamá, verdad hijo?

Harry lo miró y corrió hasta Hermione.- Mami mía.- declaró abrazando a Hermione.

.- Es de los dos, hijo.- Severus dijo cariñosamente.

Harry abrazó una pierna de Hermione y una de Severus como respuesta.

.- Ves.- le susurró a Hermione al oido.

Hermione giró su rostro y besó a Severus.

Harry bostezó y Severus lo cargó.- a dormir, ya es tarde.

.- Papi leva a tlabajal manana?.- preguntó somnoliento.

.- Tal ves.- Severus bromeó.

Hermione le dió un golpecito en el hombro.- ay, Hermione, has de saber que nuestro pequeño me ha hecho recapitular bajarle 20 puntos a Gryffindor.

.- Que?.- Hermione rió.- eso es genial.

.- No, no es genial, me resta autoridad sobre mis alumnos, al final terminé bajandoles solo 10 puntos.

.- Mami gijo.- Harry sonreía jugando con los botones de la levita de Severus.

Hermione lo tomo de las mejillas y le dió un beso.- así es amor, yo te lo dije.  
Muchas gracias.

.- Y para mi no hay beso.- pregunto Severus falsamente indignado.- a mi que tuve que despedirme de 10 puntos solo porque mi hijo me reprendió frente a mi clase.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo beso.- tal vez hay mucho mas para ti que un simple beso.- le dio una mirada ardiente.

Severus trago saliva.- a dormir.- le dijo a Harry.


	61. ESTO ME SUPERA

.- Nooo, nooo y noo, no me puedes pedir eso Dumbledore.- Sirius temblaba de ira.- Es hijo de James y Lily.- gritó.

.- Es por la seguridad de Harry, Sirius.- Dumbledore le dijo calmado.

.- Me lo llevare.- grito Sirius con desesperación.- lo ocultaré.

.- Pero no podrás protegerlo, ellos te vigilan y te seguirian hasta dar con él.- Dumbledore lo miró.- James y Lily se sacrificaron por Harry. Crees en verdad que ellos hubieran dicho no a esto?

Sirius se paso una mano por el cabello despeinandolo.- Porque no lo protegiste, Dumbledore?, porque tuvo que pasar esto. Y rayos, porque el peligraciento?

.- Sabes que Severus no tiene la culpa, fueron las circunstancias, Harry esta bien con ellos, aqui en el Castillo esta protegido.

Sirius se dejó caer estrepitosamente en la silla.- Le quitarán su identidad.

.- No lo harán, Sirius, Harry seguirá siendo Harry. Él crecerá al lado de dos padres amorosos. Crecerá con amor.- Dumbledore se sobó la sien.

Sirius se levantó y salió del despacho de Dumbledore. Su mente estaba revuelta.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta las mazmorras y se detuvo en la puerta de la clase de pociones que estaba abierta.

Vió a Snape que se paseaba por las mesas checando a los alumnos y vió a Harry jugando en el fondo. Porque el peligraciento llevaba a un niño pequeño a su clase? Que no sabía que las emanaciones de las pociones le podrían hacer daño?

El iba a entrar y gritarle toda su frustración a Severus cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

.- Tiene una protección alrededor de Harry.- Remus dijo.

Sirius se giró hacia Harry y vio las protecciones, las emanaciones no llegaba hasta Harry.

.- Aún asi, porqué trae a Harry?.- Sirius le susurró a Remus.

.- Harry tiene un problema con la separación, Sirius. Creo que fué por el tiempo que pasó con sus tíos.- Remus explicó.

.- Tienes un tiempo libre?.- Sirius preguntó.

.- Tengo una hora libre.- Remus respondió.

.- Bien, vayamos a tu despacho.- Sirius dejó las mazmorras.

SS/HG

Hermione tomaba Té y leía el profeta cuando un toque desesperado sonó en la puerta.

.- Sirius.- Hermione lo abrazó.

.- Puedo pasar?.- Sirius preguntó ansioso.

Hermione se movió a un lado.

.- Dumbledore me ha informado de lo que planean hacer. No estoy de acuerdo, esto...me supera.

Hermione entendia su reticencia, su molestia y enojo.

.- Sirius...- Hermione dijo.

.- No, Hermione, no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo se, es lo mejor para Harry pero no quiere decir que este de acuerdo.- Sirius le tomó la mano.

.- Sirius, debo decirte algo pero tienes que mantener la mente abierta y lo mas importante, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que veas hoy_ Hermione respiraba agitada.

Sirius la vió a los ojos y asintió.

.- Prometelo.- Hermione inquirió.

.- Harias el juramento inquebrantable?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Tan importante es?.- Sirius la estudió.

.- Si no lo fuera, crees que te pediría esto?

Sirius se giró y se paseó por el pequeño recibidor.

.- Esta bien, acepto.- Sirius afirmó.


	62. JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE

.- Saca tu varita.- Hermione instó.

Sirius la sacó y tambien Hermione.

.- Dame tu brazo.- Hermione le extendió el brazo para que lo tomara.

Sirius le tomó del brazo a Hermione.

De la varita de ella salió un lazo que se enredó entre los dos. Sirius apuntó e hizo lo mismo.

.- Juras que lo que te veas y oigas a continuación no lo contarás a nadie?

.- Lo juro.- Dijo Sirius solemne.

Hermione bajó su varita y Sirius igual.

Se soltaron de las manos.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó.

.- Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger. Nací el 19 de Septiembre de 1979. Soy hija de Muggles.

Sirius se le quedo mirando intentando procesar esa información.

.- Vienes del futuro?.- Sirius preguntó en un hilo de vos.

Hermione asintió.

.- Como llegaste?

.- Eso no lo recuerdo. Solo tengo trozos de la biblioteca.- Hermione aún no lograba recordar como es que llegó.

.- En mi tiempo, Harry era mi mejor amigo junto con Ron Weasley.- Hermione esperó su reacción.- cuando platicamos en la playa te dije que todos habíamos peleado una guerra. No mentía. Pero no era la primera guerra, sino la segunda.

.- Voldemort...volvió?.- Sirius preguntó consternado.

Hermione asintió_ Voldemort regresó a un cuerpo cuando estabamos en nuestro cuarto año.

.- Dónde estaba yo?.- Sirius preguntó.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos y tomo aire.- En Azkaban.

Sirius palideció y se puso de pie.

.- No pude...hacerme cargo de Harry?.- preguntó.

Hermione negó.- Harry creció con los Dursley, siendo maltratado tanto fisica como emocional.

Sirius maldijo.

.- Esta listo para ver mis memorias? .- Hermione preguntó.

Sirius asintió.

Hermione trato de ordenar sus memorias cuando sintió una presión en su cerebro.

Como con Severus fue su primer, segundo y tercer año. Ahí salió de su mente.

Se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez.

Hermione le sirvió un vaso de Whisky de fuego, que Sirius se bebió de un trago.

.- Gracias, lo necesitaba.- Sirius agradeció.- Sabes que soy...soy

.- Un animago, si, lo sé.- Hermione le sonrió.- Padfoot. Tu, James y Peter se convirtieron en animagos para pasar las noches de luna llena con Remus en la casa de los gritos.

.- Que tiene que ver Snivellus en todo esto?.- Sirius había visto a Snape con una cara de amargura y después en la casa de los gritos y al final protegiendolos de Remus.

.- A que te refieres?.- Hermione fruncio el ceño.

.- Porque te casaste con él, he visto su trato hacia ustedes y debo decir que no me toma por sorpresa, asi es Snivellus_ Sirius termino con un gesto de desagrado.

.- Hablas asi porque no sabes nada de él. Es el hombre mas valiente que he conocido en mi vida.- Hermione replicó.

Sirius entre cerro los ojos.

.- Estas segura?

.- Completamente_ Hermione contestó muy segura.

Sirius se adentro de nuevo a su mente.


	63. AGOTAMIENTO

Sirius salió de la mente de Hermione con total estado de estupefacción. Habia visto todo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se desmayó.

Sirius alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

La cargó y salió para llevarla a la enfermería.

Pasó por el aula de pociones y llamó a Severus.

.- La clase terminó, vayanse. Que pasó?.- Severus preguntó preocupado.

.- Se desmayó.- Sirius estaba por caminar cuando Severus lo detuvo.

.- Mami!.- Harry corrió hasta ellos llorando.

.- Dámela, yo la llevaré a la enfermería, tu toma a Harry.- Severus tomó a Hermione en brazos y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey inmediatamente la atendió.- Que le pasó?

.- Se desmayó, haz algo.- Severus estaba desesperado.

Poppy tomó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- Su núcleo mágico esta al nivel medio. Esta agotada, Severus, debe estar en reposo.- La enfermera le dijo después del diagnóstico.

.- Poppy, le hiciste el de embarazo? Ella podría estar.- Severus dijo nervioso.

La enfermera hizo el hechizo.- negativo, Severus.

.- Gracias Poppy.- Severus tomó la mano de Hermione.

Poppy se retiró para buscar unas pociones.

Severus se quedó ahí sentado a su lado sin moverse.

.- Que estaba haciendo Black con ella?.- pensó.

Poppy regresó con una pociones en sus manos y las dejó en la mesita de noche.- Donde dejaste a tu hijo?.- le preguntó al pocionista.

.- El esta encargado, Poppy. Pero si me permites. Iré por él ahora.- Severus se levanto sin esperar respuesta.

Salió en busca de Black y Harry.

Los encontró en sus habitaciones.

Harry estaba llorando desconsolado en brazos de Sirius.

.- Papi!.- Harry corrió hacia él levantando sus bracitos.

Severus lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó.

.- Shh, Harry.- Severus le limpió las lágrimas.

.- Mi mami, dode eta?.- Harry sollozaba.

.- Mami va a estar bien, hijo, solo esta dormida, estaba muy cansada.- Severus explicó.

.- Quelo vela, papi, levame.- Harry le pidió.

.- Te voy a llevar con ella, ahora ve ponte un sueter.- Severus lo dejó en el suelo y Harry corrió a su habitación.

.- Ella esta bien?.- Sirius preguntó.

.- Solo esta agotada, que haces aquí, Black?.- Severus entre cerro los ojos.

.-Vine a hablar con Dumbledore, me mando llamar.

.- Papi.- Harry le entregó el sueter para que se lo pusiera.

Severus lo tomó y se lo puso.

Sirius los veía.

.- Necesitas regresar a tu hogar, Black.- Severus abrió la puerta con Harry en brazos.

.- Dale mis saludos a tu esposa.- Sirius salió.

Severus y Harry se dirigieron a la enfermería.

.- Mami!.- Harry corrió hasta ella.

.- Mami esta dormida, hijo. Quieres darle un beso?

Harry asintió y Severus lo cargo y lo acercó a Hermione.

.- Te quelo mami.- Harry le dió un beso.

Poppy les sonrió.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entro Charity.- Oí que tu esposa se puso mal. Como está?

.- Mami no eta mal, eta dolmila.- grito Harry.

Charity miró al niño, después a Severus y murmuró un lo siento al pocionista.

.- Solo esta descansando Charity.- Severus le dijo en un tono grave.

.- Si, por supuesto. Me voy, si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- Charity dio media vuelta y salió.


	64. EN REPOSO

.- Mami!.- Harry grito cuando Hermione abrió los ojos.

La castaña le sonrió.- Harry.- le acarició la mejilla y vio su angustia.

.- Depetaste mami.- Harry la abrazó.

Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermeria.- Severus? Porque estoy en la enfermeria?

Severus tomó su mano y giro sus ojos hacia Harry.- Estabas muy cansada y te tuve que traer aquí para que durmieras comodamente.

Hermione entendió.

.- Domite mucho, mami.- Harry se acosto a un lado de ella.

.- Lo siento, amor, tenía mucho sueño.- Hermione acaricio su cabello revolviendolo.- Pero ya estoy como nueva.

.- Papi gijo que ilemos a casa y te cotalas y te cuilalemos.- Harry la miró.

.- Asi es hijo, cuidaremos a mamá mientras ella tendra reposo en cama.- Severus miró a Hermione como en espera que le debatiera eso.

.- Podemos irnos? Nunca me ha gustado pasar tiempo en la enfermeria.- Hermione recordó el mes que paso cuando tomo la pocion multijugos y las miles de veces que visitaba a Harry en ella.

.- Preferiria que te quedaras aqui por hoy.- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

.- Noo.- Harry se cruzo de brazos.- mami no quela.

.- Yo la llevaré a nuestras habitaciones y prometerá que guardara reposo, verdad, esposa?.- Severus la miró con la ceja levantada.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- esta bien.

.- Tomate estas pociones.- Madame Pomfrey le dijo ceñuda.- y luego podras irte.

Hermione obedeció y Severus la tomó en brazos.

.- Que haces?.- Hermione preguntó avergonzada.

.- Te llevo a nuestras habitaciones como acordamos.- Severus lo dijo natural.- ahora Harry, toma mi capa, llevaremos a Mami.

Harry tomó la capa de Severus rápidamente y salieron de la enfermería.

.- Ya es de noche?.- preguntó Hermione al ver todo oscuro.

.- Si, has dormido muchas horas.- Severus dijo bajando las escaleras.

Hermione se aferró al cuello de Severus y recargó su mejilla en el pecho de Severus.

Se toparon con Charity que venía de su ultima clase.- Buenas noches.- les dijo.

.- Buenas noches, Charity.- Severus dijo pasandola.

.- Necesitas ayuda con Harry, Severus?.- preguntó al ver al niño de la capa.

.- No, gracias, Harry va bien y no se soltará.- respondió Severus volviendo a caminar.

Harry se aferró mas a la capa de Severus y camino.

Al llegar Severus acostó a Hermione suavemente en la cama y la besó.- Me asustaste.- le susurró en el oido.

.- Lo siento.- Hermione tomo su rostro y lo abrazó.

.- Papi, quelo dolmil con mami.- Harry se habia subido a la cama.

.- Esta noche no, hijo, mami esta cansada y necesita tener reposo.- Severus lo tomo en brazos.- vamos a bañarte, luego te leeré un cuento, si?

Harry no queria dejar a su mamá pero se le veía cansada.- Mami queda, papi?.- preguntó.

.- Si, Harry, tu mamá se quedara aquí a descansar, no irá a ningún lado.

.- Ven dame un beso de buenas noches, amor.- Hermione le dijo.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a Hermione y le dió un beso.- decansa mami, te quelo mucho mucho.

.- Buenas noches, mi hermoso hijo, te quiero mucho mucho.- Hermione lo besó y le hizo cosquillas.

.- Waaa, mami.- Harry reía.

Severus lo levantó.- al baño, jovencito.

Harry bostezó.- Hata manana, mami.- dijo adormilado.

.- Hasta mañana, Harry.- Hermione le sonrió.


	65. NOSOTROS

Sirius llegó a su Grimmauld por flu y se dejó caer en el suelo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Como era posible que esa joven y Harry hayan pasado por tanto.

Sirius habia visto su muerte en el velo, la desesperanza de su ahijado.

Una guerra que no debieron pelear.

Su propio hermano al final se pasó al lado de los buenos y murió en un acto heróico y suicida. Pero murió con honor.

Y Severus Snape, en realidad si amó a Lily tanto que protegió a su hijo. Y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Quien era él para impedirlo.

Tenía que ver a Hermione de nuevo, él le ayudaría en lo que quisiera.

Tanto era su amor por Harry que ahora estaba tratando de cambiar su vida a una mejor.

SS/HG

Severus regresó a su habitación después de acostar a Harry.

Hermione estaba despierta.- Ya se durmio, Harry?.- preguntó al verlo entrar.

.- Si, quedó profundamente dormido despues del baño.- Severus se cambió a su pijama y se acostó.- Que pasó, Hermione?

.- Sirius vino a decirme que entendía que quisieramos proteger a Harry del modo que pensamos pero que no podía aceptarlo, tuve que...le enseñé mis memorias.

.- Que?!.- Severus se alejó un poco.

.- Tuve que hacerlo, Severus, él debía entender, ademas necesitamos su ayuda.- Hermione debatió.

.- Por eso te has agotado?.- Severus estaba molesto.- Hermione, Sirius no tiene experiencia en la Oclumancia, él quiza fue muy brusco, no te puedes exponer asi.- Severus estaba fuera de si.

.- Él me enseño Oclumancia, Severus. Lo que sé lo se por él.- Hermione se sentó en la cama.

Severus la miró.- Hermione, si hubieras estado embarazada...esto hubiera afectado al bebé.

Hermione se quedo callada y se tocó en vientre...un bebé? De Severus.

.- Hice que Poppy lo checara, no lo estás. Pero pudiste estarlo.- Severus se veía derrotado.

Hermione lo abrazó.- se que estabas preocupado, lo siento.

.- Tuve una esperanza...de que estuvieras...embarazada.- Severus tocó su vientre.- que tu y yo habiamos creado un hijo juntos.

Hermione se derritió.- quieres que tengamos un bebé?

Severus tomó sus mejillas.- me encantaría, otro hijo.

Hermione lo abrazó.- Te amo, Severus.

.- Te amo, Hermione. Ahora a dormir, debes descansar.

.- Ya dormi lo suficiente, solo quiero estar contigo.- Hermione besó a Severus.

.- Hermione, Poppy dijo...mmm_ Severus gimió al sentir los labios de la castaña en su cuello.

.- Hazme el amor, Sev.- Hermione susurro en su oido.

.- Hermione, por favor.- Severus estaba excitado pero ella debía reposar.

.- No me rechaces, Severus.- Hermione le dijo.

.- No te estoy rechazando, Hermione es solo que debes descansar.- Severus la besó.

.- Podríamos hacer un bebé hoy, te perderás esa oportunidad?.- Hermione trató con esa.

Severus la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.- Si te sientes mal me dices y pararé.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó.

Esa noche Severus le hizo el amor despacio y sin prisas, con dedicación y fervor.

Esa noche fueron uno solo.


	66. QUIDDITCH

_Tres días después_

Era sabado y había juego de Quidditch, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

Snape decidió llevar a Harry y Hermione.

Llegaron al area de maestros y tomaron lugar. Hermione nunca habia estado ahí, pero era un lugar fantastico con una vista increible.

Severus sentó a Harry en su regazo y comenzó a explicarle el juego.

Luego salieron los jugadores y subieron a sus escobas.

Harry se paró en las piernas de Severus para ver mejor.- Mila papi.- Harry señalaba emocionado a los jugadores arriba de sus escobas.

Hermione le sonreía, incluso a esta edad a Harry le llamaba la atención volar.

Minerva McGonagall se reía con Albus de la reacción de Harry.

.- Parece que tienes un futuro jugador, Severus.- Albus dijo divertido.

Severus refunfuñó.- mi hijo no tocará una escoba hasta los 20.

Todos los maestros rieron.

Hermione le sonrió.- No contaria con ello.- le susurró.

Severus la miró a los ojos.

.- Papi.- Harry llamó su atención.- Yo quelo, yo quelo.- grito Harry.

.- Tu hijo no esta de acuerdo contigo, Severus.- le dijo Charity.

Severus cerro los ojos, Hermione le tomó la mano y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

El juego comenzó y Slytherin iba ganando. Gryffindor no tenían un buen guardián.

Cada que Slytherin ensestaba Severus y Harry festejaban.

Severus estaba disfrutando mucho de ese juego con Harry.

.- Adam Smith atrapó la Snitch, Slytherin gana.- anunciaron.

El jugador que atrapó la Snitch voló hasta las gradas de los maestros y le dió la pelota dorada a Harry que la tomó emocionado.- Gacias.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

.- Papi, mila.- se la mostró a Severus.

.- Gracias.- Severus le dijo al chico Smith.

Adam le sonrió, lo había visto todo el juego animar a Slytherin. El tenia un hermano en casa de la edad del niño.

SS/HG

.- Padle, vamo con mi padino.- Draco le pidió a Lucius.

Lucius rió y le tocó el hombro.- Otro día Draco. Hoy vendrán los Parkinson recuerdas a Pansy? Es tu amiga no?

Draco hizo una mueca. Él quería ir con la Señora Angel. Queria que le diera besitos como a su hijo.

Refunfuñó al recordar al niño.

Porque sus padres no lo besaban y abrazaban como la mamá de Harry lo hacia?

.- No, quelo ir con mi padino.- Draco se armó e hizo un puchero.

Narcissa se acercó a su esposo.- hay que preguntarle a tu padrino si puedes ir, Draco. Recuerda que él trabaja en Hogwarts.

.- Quelo ir, quelo ir.- Draco gritó.

Lucius rodó los ojos.- Le enviaremos una lechuza, Draco.- Lucius dió su brazo a torcer.

Draco sonrió.

.- Tu hijo tiene la vena de tu familia, Cissy, juro que es mas Black que Malfoy.- Lucius tomó un pergamino y escribió una nota.

La lechuza salio rumbo a Hogwarts.


	67. CREO QUE

Hermione, Severus y Harry estaban en los jardines del Castillo cuando la lechuza de los Malfoy llegó.

.- Es de Lucius.- anunció Severus.- dice que Draco quiere venir a jugar con Harry.

.- Entonces dile que puede venir.- Hermione respondió.- no me veas así, tanto Draco como Harry necesitan amigos.

Severus suspiró.- tienes razón, iré por él y lo traeré.- le dió un beso a Hermione y se escabullo para que Harry no viera que se iba.

SS/HG

Severus llegó a la Mansión Malfoy y fue recibido por un elfo.

.- Padino.- Draco gritó y fue a sus brazos.- puelo ir?

.- Severus.- saludó Lucius.- disculpa por esto..Draco a estado pidiendo ir contigo.

.- No te preocupes, Lucius, vine para llevarlo al Castillo. A Harry le gustará jugar con él.

.- Portate bien, Draco. Recuerdas que eres un Malfoy.- Lucius le dijo.

Draco asintió.

Severus lo cargó y fueron hasta el punto de aparición.

SS/HG

Hermione se giró a la puerta y vió que Severus entraba con Draco de la mano.

.- Hola Draco.- Saludo.

.- Hola, Senoda Angel.- Draco la abrazó.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.- puedes decirme tía.

Draco le sonrió.- Tía ángel.

.- Harry.- Severus lo llamó.- ven a saludar a Draco, vino a jugar contigo.

Harry vió a Draco en brazos de su mamá y corrió hasta ella.- Mami.- Harry abrazo a Hermione.

.- Hey, Harry, vayan a jugar con los carritos. Enseñale tu habitación.- Hermione instó.

Severus vio el ceño fruncido de Harry.- hijo, Draco vino a jugar contigo. Después podemos ir por un helado a Hogsmeade.

.- De chocate, papi?.- Harry preguntó.

Severus sonrio triunfante.- si de chocolate.

.- Ven, vamo a gugar.- Harry le dijo a Draco y juntos desaparecieron en su habitación.

Hermione se acercó a Severus.- ante todo el soborno, muy Slytherin de ti.

.- Es que soy Slytherin, esposa.- Severus tomó la cintura de Hermione.

.- Creo fervientemente que el sombrero seleccionador tiró un volado.- Hermione confesó.

.- A que te refieres.- Severus la acercó a él.

_ Eres leal y honesto, Muy Hufflepuff. Eres inteligente, muy Ravenclaw. Eres Valiente, muy Gryffindor y Eres astuto, muy Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió sonrojada.

Severus la besó.- Yo creo lo mismo de ti.- la volvió a besar, esta ves apasionadamente.

.- Severus.- Hermione replicó.- tenemos dos niños en casa.

El pocionista soltó reticente a la castaña.- mas tarde.- declaró.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sonrojó.

.- Dime algo, que quisiste decir con "No contaría con ello" en el juego de Quidditch?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Severus, Harry fue seleccionado en primer año para el equipo de Gryffindor.- Hermione se sentó a un lado de Severus.

.- Noo, noo, los niños de Primer año no son seleccionados, no pueden.- Severus estaba estupefacto.

.- Pues fue buscador mas joven en un siglo, según McGonagall.- Hermione acarició el cabello de Severus.

Severus procesaba la información.- en que momento McGonagall fue tan imprudente?

Hermione rió y beso su mejilla.- lo hizo bien, Severus y creo que su vena del Quidditch ha sido activada hoy.

.- Mi hijo no subirá a una escoba si puedo evitarlo.- Severus declaró.


	68. AMISTAD INFANTIL

.- Draco, es hora de llevarte a casa.- Severus dijo.

.- No papi, no leves Daco.- Harry le dijo a Severus.

.- Noo, padino, no leves.- Draco se angustió.

.- Puedes venir la otra semana si quieres?.- Severus razonó con él.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione.- Tía Angel, no quelo ime, quelo quedame.

Hermione se hincó.- amor, tus papás deben estar esperándote.- Hermione acarició sus mejillas.- se está haciendo de noche y es hora de dormir. Tu mami debe estar esperando para arroparte en tu cama.

Draco negó.- mamá, no lopa, Tiky lo hace.- puso sus manitas en las mejillas de la castaña y le dió un beso.- puelo quedame? Poto ben.

Hermione le sonrió y le dió un beso, miró a Severus.- Crees que Lucius y Narcissa lo dejen quedarse hasta mañana?

Harry y Draco miraron a Severus con un pedido silencioso.

Severus se acercó a ella.- no lo sé, Hermione, pero podemos probar.

.- Papi, quela Daco? Harry le preguntó a Severus.

.- Debemos preguntarle a su papá y a su mamá, hijo.- Severus revolvió su pelo.- les enviaré una lechuza.

Hermione le sonrió a su esposo.

Severus escribió una nota y se dirigió a la lechucería.

SS/HG

Lucius y Narcissa estaban disfrutando su tiempo a solas cuando la lechuza entró.

.- Que es, Lucius?.- Narcissa preguntó desde la cama.

.- Es de Severus, pregunta si Draco se puede quedar hasta mañana.- Lucius le sonrió a su esposa. Sacó la pluma y un pergamino y envió a la lechuza de regreso.

.- Ahora, en que estábamos?.- Lucius levantó la sabanas y besó a su esposa.

SS/HG

Draco y Harry se sentaron a cenar, se habían hecho amigos.

Hermione le puso una servilleta en el cuello de Harry y besó su mejilla. Le puso otra a Draco e hizo lo mismo.

Draco sonreía embobado. Su mami no lo hacia. Siempre era la elfa Tiky quien lo atendía.

La lechuza entró a las habitaciones y dejó caer la nota. Severus la tomó y asintió a Hermione.

.- A cenar.- Hermione les dijo a los tres con una sonrisa.

Después de la cena Severus amplió la cama de Harry y los dos niños se acostaron.

Hermione les leyó un cuento y pronto cayeron dormidos.

.- Buenas noches.- les dijo y beso la frente de Harry y Draco.

Apagó las luces y salió de la habitación sonriendo.

.- Que te tiene tan feliz, esposa?.- Severus ya se habia cambiado al pijama y acaba de salir del baño.

.- La vida a tu lado.- Hermione lo besó y abrazó.

Severus la atrajo mas cerca y la besó a consciencia y colocó los hechizos en la habitación.- Creo, Señora Snape, me debe algo de esta tarde.

Hermione acarició los brazos del pocionista.- Te amo, Severus Snape.

.- Te amo, Hermione, te amo como no he amado a nadie mas.- Severus confesó.

.- Incluso a Lily?.- Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.

.- Como...?.- Severus se callo.

.- Se que la amas, Severus. No te lo reprocho, nunca podría.

.- Hermione, mi amor por Lily era un amor juvenil, un amor destinado al fracaso. El amor que siento por ti, opaca al que alguna ves tuve por ella.

Hermione lo besó y él profundizó el beso. Comenzó a desnudarla y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Amaba a esa bruja.


	69. JUEGOS DE FAMILIA

La mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano y fue a la habitación de sus papás. Subió a la cama con dificultad.

.- Papi.- Harry movió a Severus.

.- Papi, depieta, abiba, papi.- Harry le tomo las mejillas.

.- Hijo, es muy temprano, duerme otro rato.- Severus dijo adormilado.

.- No papi, no duelmas, depieta, quelo il a gugar al jaldin.- Harry insistió.

.- Dile a mami.- Severus dijo.

_ Mami, depieta a papi, vamo a gugar al jaldin con Daco.- Harry movió a su mami.

Hermione despertó.- Harry, son las..6 de la mañana.

Severus agarro a Harry por la espalda y le hizo cosquillas.

Harry se retorcio en sus brazos y rió escandalosamente.

Draco asomó su cabecita por la puerta.

.- Si sigues despertandome temprano los domingos te voy a hacer cosquillas hasta que ya no puedas reir mas.- Severus bromeo.

.- Padino.- Draco dijo bajito.

.- Tu tambien.- Severus se levanto con Harry en brazos y cargó a Draco y les hizo cosquillas a los dos.

Hermione tomó su camara y les tomó foto.

.- Wa, papi.- Harry dijo entre risas.

.- Se rinden?.- Severus les pregunto.

.- Si, papi, si, me lindo.- Harry reia.

.- Y tu?.- le dijo a Draco.- Me lindo padino.- Draco estaba feliz.

Severus los dejó y se acostó a un lado.

Harry vió la oportunidad y se dejó caer encima de él y Draco también.

.- Te lindes, papi?.- Harry le dijo.

.- Pequeños revoltosos.- Severus fijo tomandolos en brazos y levantandolos.

Hermione les tomó otra foto.

.- Mami.- Harry estaba colgando boca abajo lanzandole un bracito para que lo ayudara.

.- No no, mami no puede ayudarlos.- Severus dijo.

Draco reía colgado del hombro de su padrino como saco de papas.

.- Tía.- Draco la llamó.

.- Ah no, primero me despiertan y luego buscan ayuda?.- Severus los tomó a los dos y los dejó en la cama.

Harry se levantó y saltó a los brazos de Severus.- lindete papi.- le gritó.

Hermione estaba doblada de la risa.

Draco hizo lo mismo que Harry y Severus lo atrapó con un brazo.

.- Aún no se rinden?.- Severus preguntó con los dos pequeños en sus brazos. Vió a Hermione que estaba que caia de risa.

.- Deberias ayudarme, Hermione, son dos contra uno.- Severus dijo con los dos niños en sus brazos queriendo escalarlo cual montaña.

.- Oh, no me metan a mi, yo no hice nada.- Hermione se defendió.

.- Mami no ayudala, papi.- Harry se burló.

.- Entonces mami se merece un ataque de nosotros.- Severus se acercó a ella y la besó.

Harry se colgó de ella y le dió muchos besos en su mejilla.

.- Lindes, mami?.- Harry le preguntó sonriendo divertido.

.- No, no me rindo.- Hermione le hizo pedorretas en el estómago a Harry.

.- Me lindo, mami, me lindo.- dijo Harry entre risas.

.- Mmmm, ahora vayan a lavarse las manos y cambiarse esa pijama.- Hermione dijo bajando a Harry al suelo.

Severus sonrio.- Hermione, no crees que deberian bañarse primero?

.- Tienes razón, a bañarse.- Hermione les dijo.

Harry y Draco corrieron gritando.- Noo, baño no.

Severus se dejó caer en la cama.- hubiera empezado por ahi.

Hermione se puso encima de él y lo besó.- Gracias por lo de anoche.

Severus la acercó poniendo una mano en su nuca.- Gracias a ti.


	70. EDUCACION ESCOLAR

.- No, Papi, Daco no va.- Harry estaba cruzado de brazos con aquella mirada que había aprendido de Severus.

Hermione se hincó.- Hijo, sus papis seguro lo extrañan, nosotros te extrañariamos si estuvieras lejos de casa. Draco podrá venir el otro sabado.

Harry parecía pensar.- Vendas el oto sabado, Daco?

Draco sonrió triste y asintió. No queria ir a su casa, donde estaria solo. Casi nunca veía a sus padres y su mamá se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta de té con sus amigas. Él queria quedarse ahí con Harry y sus papás. Pero su padre había ido por él y tenía que obedecer.

.- Da las gracias, Draco.- Lucius ordenó.

Draco se acercó a Hermione.- Gacias, Tía Angel, gacias padino.- dijo triste.

Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla.- De nada, Draco.

.- Mi lady.- Lucius tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó.- Severus, gracias, espero que no haya dado lata.

Severus rio.- para nada Lucius, es un buen niño.

.- Les devolveré la ropa en cuanto los elfos la laven.- Lucius dijo saliendo de la mano de Draco.

El rubio menor les dió una última mirada triste y levanto su manita en señal de adios.

Harry se quedo triste. Severus lo tomó en brazos.- Quieres ir a conocer las mandrágoras? Madame Sprount tiene un huerto de Mandrágoras bebés que te gustarán.

Harry asintió triste.

.- Vamos, Harry. Podrás decirle a Draco como son para el sabado que vuelva.- Hermione besó su mejilla.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos.

.- Vamo, papi.

Severus salió con Harry a los invernaderos.

SS/HG

Sirius decidió escribirle una nota a Hermione, tenía que verla. Tenía tantas preguntas.

Los primeros días habia estado tomando botella tras botella de Whisky de Fuego.

Luego se quedaba desmayado de ebrio. Después con la resaca.

Pero hoy el estaba sobrio y sin ningún trago que le adormeciera la mente.

Escribió la nota y la envió con una lechuza que recién adquirió en el callejón Diagon para Harry.

SS/HG

.- Buenos días, Pomona.- Severus saludó al llegar a los invernaderos.

Pomona les sonrió.- Buenos días, Severus, Harry.

.- Benos días.- Harry saludó y abrazó a la profesora.

.- Harry quiere conocer a las mandrágoras bebés, Pomona.- Severus explico.

Pomona asintió y les pasó dos orejeras.

Severus le colocó a Harry unas.- no te las puedes quitar, hijo. El sonido puede aturdirte por horas.

Harry asintió y se subió a un banquillo para ver de cerca.

Pomona tambien se coloco las orejeras y sacó a la planta de la maceta.

Harry se cubrió los oidos con las manos. El sonido era fuerte y después se calló.

.- Que te pareció, hijo?.- Severus preguntó.

Harry sonrió.- ben.

Severus rió y lo tomó en brazos.- Gracias, Pomona.- agradeció.

.- Cuando quieras, Severus.- Pomona rió.- hay que empezar la educación escolar de tu hijo.

Severus que ya caminaba fuera de los invernaderos se detuvo. Era cierto, aun que Harry fuera muy pequeño tendría que empezar a enseñarle algunas cosas de ese mundo.

Empezaría con cosas básicas.


	71. EL GUARDAPELO DE SLYTHERIN

_Querida Hermione:_

_He dejado pasar unos __dias_ para acomodar mis pensamientos, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.

_Necesito verte__._

_Con cariño..._Padfoot.

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y se sentó en una silla, agarró papel y tinta.

_Querido __Padfoot__:_

_Estoy de acuerdo, puedes venir a __traves__ de la flu. Por favor trae a __Kreatcher__ contigo. Es importante._

_HJG__._

Hermione regresó la lechuza con la contestación y corrió hasta su bolsa de cuentas y sacó el guardapelo falso de Regulus.

SS/HG

Sirius esperaba impaciente la contestación de cierta castaña de ojos chocolate.

La lechuza llegó y dejó caer la nota.

Sirius llamo a Kreatcher.- Me acompañaras.- le dijo en tono serio.

SS/HG

Severus y Harry ingresaron a sus habitaciones. Harry llevaba una sonrisa.

En ese momento se encendió la red flu y entró Sirius Black con su elfo.

.- Padino.- Harry corrió hacia él.

.- Hey campeón.- Sirius lo tomó en brazos.- como has estado?.

.- Ben, padino, duces.- Harry le dijo emocionado.

.- Lo siento Harry, esta ves no traje dulces.- Sirius se lamentó.

Severus miró a Hermione.

.- Que te trae por aquí, Black?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Yo le pedí que viniera.- Hermione respondió.

Sirius bajo a Harry al suelo.

.- Snape.- Sirius saludó cordialmente.

.- Kichel.- Harry abrazó al elfo.- aush.- se agarró la frente.

.- Que pasó, hijo?.- Severus preguntó preocupado.

.- Lele aquí.- Harry se señaló su frente.

.- Severus, podrías pedirle a Remus que cuide de Harry unos minutos, por favor.- Hermione pidió.

Severus asintió y salió de las mazmorras con Harry.

.- Hermione...- Sirius se detuvo porque la castaña levantó una mano.

.- Podriamos esperar a que mi esposo regrese, por favor.- pidió.

Sirius asintió.

.- Por favor toma asiento.- Hermione pidió.

Luego de unos minutos Severus regresó a las habitaciones.

Hermione estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

.- Te pedí traer a Kreatcher por una razón.- Hermione comenzó.

Sirius no habló y esperó a que siguiera.

Kreatcher escuchaba atento.

.- Kreatcher, se que tu amo Regulus te pidió un favor, uno muy grande para que tu lo cumplieras.- Hermione sacó el guardapelo falso y se lo mostró.

Kreatcher entornó sus grandes ojos ante aquel objeto que su amo Regulus habia creado, inconscientemente llevó su mano al que colgaba de su cuello.

.- Se lo que te pidió con su último aliento.- Hermione soltó una lágrima.- y sé que aunque has tratado de destruirlo, todos tus esfuerzos han sido en vano.

.- Kreatcher ha tratado de seguir el pedido del amo Regulus. Pero no importa lo que Kreatcher haga no lo puede destruir.- El elfo arrugó sus orejas.

.- Yo te prometo eso Kreatcher.- Hermione dijo.- si me lo entregas prometo que se cumplirá el pedido que te hizo Regulus. A cambio te daré este que él creó para llevarlo a aquella cueva.

Kreatcher pareció pensar.- La Señora promete destruirlo?.- preguntó.

Hermione asintió.- Lo prometo. Sé que es el único recuerdo que te dejó Regulus, pero tambien prometo regresartelo cuando este destruido.- Hermione le extendió el Guardapelo falso.- tómalo Kreatcher, dentro viene una nota de Regulus que creo sabes que escribió.

Kreatcher levantó lentamente su mano y lo tomó. Lo miró por largos segundo con ojos vidriosos y lo estrujó en su pecho.

.- La bruja es extraña, pero Kreatcher acepta la promesa.- el elfo se sacó el guardapelo y se lo entregó a Hermione.

_.- _Regulus te quiso mucho, Kreatcher.- Hermione le dijo.

El elfo llevo sus manos a su rostro.- Kreatcher no pudo salvar al amo Regulus, el amo le ordenó a Kreatcher dejarlo ahí. Kreatcher obedeció.

Hermione se acercó al elfo.- lo sé Kreatcher, Regulus murió con honor, no podías hacer nada.

Kreatcher extendió sus orejas y se limpió la nariz con su prenda.- La señora cree eso?

Hermione asintio.- Estoy segura.

Severus y Sirius estaban mortalmente serios ante el intercambio.


	72. CONFESIONES

.- Hermione, eso es...- Sirius se vió interrumpido por Hermione.

.- Un horrocrux, si.

.- Es lo que tu, Harry y el chico Weasley cargaron gran parte por Londres?.- Sirius preguntó jadeante.

Hermione asintió y Severus la miro con el ceño fruncido.

.- No viste lo ultimo de mis memorias.- Hermione le dijo a Severus.

.- Regulus supo el secreto de Voldemort y se adentró a la cueva donde dejó el guardapelo. Lo recuperó pero le pidió a Kreatcher que se lo llevara y Regulus murió ahí.- Le explicó a Severus.

Sirius se removió inquieto.- Mi hermano...

.- Lo siento mucho Sirius.- Hermione se lamentó.

.- Aun nos queda uno.- Severus dijo entre dientes.

.- Y es quizá el mas dificil, pero antes de eso tenemos que matar al basilisco que habita en la cámara secreta.- Hermione los miró a ambos.

.- Estas loca?.- Sirius se levantó de su asiento y se puso a caminar en circulos.

Severus odió darle la razón a Sirius.- Hermione...tiene razón.

.- Solo así podremos destruir los horrocrux.- Hermione dijo firme.

Sirius detuvo su andar_ Y como carajo planeas hacer eso...matar al basilisco?

.- Un gallo.- Hermione dijo simplemente.- El canto de un gallo lo matará, se que Hagrid tiene uno.

Severus se removía el cabello.

.- Y como abriremos la camara? Incluso debiera preguntar, sabes donde está?.- Sirius la miró.

Hermione asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.- El problema es que necesitaremos a Harry para abrirla.

Severus se levanto negando.- Noo, eso no, esta fuera de discusión. No expondré a mi hijo a tales cosas.

.- Pues entonces a menos de que hables párcel, y se que no lo haces, no podremos abrirla.- Hermione remetió.

.- Mione, esto no...- Sirius comenzó a decir.

.- Como me llamaste?.- Hermione lo interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Oh, yo lo vi en tus recuerdos, así te llamaba Harry.- Sirius confesó apenado.

Severus se levantó y la abrazó.

.- Lo siento.- se disculpó Sirius.

Hermione movió la cabeza negando.- no es malo. No había escuchado ese nombre desde hace tanto.

Severus sobó su espalda reconfortándola.

.- Tenemos que ir y matar ese basilisco.- Hermione volvió a decir.

Severus suspiró.- Si tenemos que ir lo haremos Black y yo. No te expondré a ti ni a Harry.

Hermione negó.- Tengo que ir con ustedes.

.- Snape tiene razón Hermione.- Sirius dijo mortalmente serio.

.- No aceptaré un no por respuesta.- Severus se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione refunfuñó.- Se cuidarme y defenderme. Por Merlín, Harry, Ron y yo recorrimos todo Londres en la búsqueda de los horrocrux.

Sirius se acercó a ella y le tomó el brazo izquierdo y levantó la manga.- y así conseguiste esto. Por Godric, Hermione, mi prima Bella te torturó y salieron por puro milagro de Malfoy Manor. Y no me vas a decir que salieron airosos, estuviste en cama debil por los crucius que mi demente prima te regaló.

Severus jadeó. Eso él no lo sabía, se habia detenido cuando vió la muerte de Dumbledore por su propia mano.- Es por eso que no querías ir a Malfoy Manor?

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Nos encontraron los carroñeros y Greyback. Nos llevaron a Malfoy Manor. Le hice a Harry un hechizo en su rostro para que no lo reconocieran. Bellatrix llamó a Draco para que lo reconociera, pero no lo hizo.

.- Después vió la espada de Gryffindor que tu nos diste.- le dijo a Severus.- debería estar en su cámara de Gringotts. Ella me torturó para saber que mas habíamos sacado.

.- Tus pesadillas.- Severus dijo en un hilo de vos.

Hermione suspiró profundo y asintió.

Severus la atrajo en un abrazo, reconfortándola.- Shh, Hermione, no tendrás que volver a pasar por eso jamás, te protegeré, a ti y a Harry.


	73. REGISTRO

El miercoles de la semana siguiente Severus tenía dos horas libres y se decidió a registrar a Harry.

Dumbledore lo había estado incitando a hacerlo rápidamente pero Severus esperó tener unas horas libres.

Hermione, Severus y Harry llegaron a la oficina de registros en el Ministerio y esperaban su turno.

Hermione volteaba a todos lados, la última ves que estuvo en el ministerio fue usando la poción multijugos y casi fueron arrestados.

Aun que Hermione sabía que era otro tiempo, era dificil dejar de lado el año que tuvieron que cuidar sus espaldas.

.- Snape.- Una señorita de aspecto cansado los llamó. Severus cargó a Harry que estaba dormido.

.- Somos nosotros.- Dijo Severus.

.- Vienen a registrar al infante mmm.- la señorita leyó.- Harry Severus.- le dijo a un joven que estaba apuntando todo en una tipo máquina de escribir pero mas chica.

.- Sus padres Hermione Jean Snape y Severus Tobias Snape, hoy compadecen ante este registro que su hijo Harry Severus Snape, nacido el 1 de Septiembre de 1980.- La señorita dejó de leer y los miró a ambos.- puedo preguntar porqué se le trae hasta ahora?

Severus levantó una ceja.- Mi esposa e hijo vivían fuera de la ciudad. Recientemente los traje a vivir conmigo.

La señorita bajo sus gafas y les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.- no es excusa para no haber registrado a esta pobre criatura.

.- Lo sabemos.- dijo Hermione.- y estamos muy arrepentidos. Pero usted comprenderá que cuando mi hijo nació la guerra estaba en pleno apojeo y mi esposo estaba lejos de nosotros.

La señorita suavizó su expresión.- lo entiendo.- podria prestarme la mano su de hijo?.- le pidió a Severus.

El se quedó de piedra un momento antes de actuar.- para que es eso?.- preguntó.

.- Se registrarán las huellas de su hijo, esto se implementó apenas el mes pasado debido a los huérfanos de la guerra.- la señorita explicó.

Severus y Hermione soltaron el aire contenido.

.- Ustedes tambien deberán poner una huella de su dedo pulgar en la hoja de registro de su pequeño.

Harry despertó en ese momento.- papi.- dijo adormilado.- teno hame.

.- Iremos a comer en unos momentos hijo.- Severus sobó su espaldita.

.- Done etamos.- Harry se talló los ojos y bostezó.

.- Estamos en el Ministerio.- Severus explicó y le puso los lentes.

.- Wooah papi, es gande.- Harry miraba a todos lados.

La señorita del registro estaba sonriendo.- Bueno, ahora las firmas.

Hermione tomó la pluma y firmó. Severus le pasó a Harry y tambien firmó.

.- El Ministerio y esta oficina de registro de la comunidad mágica declara vigente al menor Harry Severus Snape como hijo legitimo de la Señora Hermione Jean Snape y el señor Severus Tobias Snape.

.- Snay.- grito Harry.

.- Este es el registro del menor.- la señorita le extendió una hoja donde se le declara miembro de la comunidad mágica.

.- Gracias.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Severus.

.- Gacias.- repitió Harry.

.- De nada.- sonrió la señorita del Ministerio.- y para el proximo vengan inmediatamente.- les dijo en un grito.

Severus abrazó a Hermione y la besó.- ahora es oficial. Harry es nuestro hijo.

.- Mami, hame.- Harry recordó.

Hermione lo abrazó y beso su cabecita.- iremos a comer ya, amor.


	74. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Llegaron a un Restaurant cerca del Ministerio.

Severus pidió vino y jugo.

El mesero les trajo una silla alta y Severus sentó a Harry.

.- Es bonito el restaurant.- Hermione dijo.

Severus asintió y tomó su mano.- Gracias por darme una familia, Hermione.

La castaña acarició su mejilla.

El mesero llegó con sus bebidas.

.- Puedo tomarles la orden?.- preguntó sacando una libretita.

Severus pidió dos filetes con papas y un Espaguetti con pollo para Harry.

Hermione se levantó de golpe al ver entrar por la puerta a tres personas que conocía muy bien.

Sus padres y ella misma a la edad de 3 años.

.- Hermione?.- Severus la llamó y se giró para mirar hacia donde su esposa veía.

Una pareja sonriente con una niña de pelo alborotado castaño y un libro abrazado.

Severus se quedo mirando y Hermione volvió a sentarse con el rostro pálido.

.- Hermione.- Severus la tomó de la mano. Comprendió inmediatamente quienes eran.

.- Son mis...padres.- murmuró.- y yo.

Severus besó su mano.- Eras tierna aún a esa edad.

.- Mami.- Harry se removia.- quelo il al bano.

.- Ya voy amor.- Hermione se levantó, cargó a Harry y se dirigieron al baño.

Severus miró de nuevo a la niña.

Ellos se sentaron a un lado y la niña abrió el libro.

El Señor Granger lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Severus se dió cuenta.- lo siento, es que tengo un hijo de la edad de su hija y me asombra que su hija ya esté leyendo.

Los señores Granger sonrieron.- Hermione es avanzada para su edad, siempre con el gusanito de aprender.- dijo orgullosa Jean Granger.

.- Mi esposa también se llama Hermione y tambien le encanta leer y aprender cualquier cosa.- Severus comentó.

En eso Hermione y Harry volvían a la mesa. La castaña tragó saliva.

.- Oye amor, la niña tambien se llama Hermione.- Severus le sonrió.

La castaña sonrió.- Este pequeño es Harry, mi hijo.- Hermione presentó. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, por una parte queria abrazarlos y decirles cuanto los habia extrañado y otra era la de la razón. Ellos no la conocían.

.- Hola Harry.- Saludaron los señores Granger.

La niña se giró y le dió la mano a Harry.- Hola.- dijo tímida.

.- Hola.- Harry contestó.- tenes el pelo como mami.

La niña miró a su yo mayor.- Tu mamá lo tiene manejable, el mío es un nido de pajaros.

Severus rió junto con los Granger.- Hija tu cabello es hermoso.

Hermione acarició el cabello de la niña.- Tu cabello es precioso y con el tiempo aprenderas a controlarlo. No dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal al respecto.

La niña le sonrió genuinamente.- E muy monita, mami.- dijo Harry.

.- Si hijo, es muy bonita.- Severus afirmó.

La comida llegó y se pusieron a comer. Harry de ves en cuando le sonreía a la niña Hermione.


	75. LA TRISTEZA ES PASAJERA

.- Estas bien? Has estado muy seria desde que llegamos.- Severus le preguntó a Hermione.

.- Yo...queria abrazar a mis padres.- Hermione confesó.

Severus la abrazó.- Lo se, es dificil para ti y lo siento.

.- No sabes esto, pero antes de irnos en la busqueda de los horrocrux yo tuve que...- Hermione respiraba agitada.- les borré la memoria y los mande a Australia.

Severus se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

.- Todos hicimos sacrificios y eramos buscados, mis padres serían un blanco facil para los mortífagos. Harry tambien tuvo que mandar lejos a sus tíos y primo.

Severus maldijo a Voldemort y abrazó a Hermione queriendo tramsmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

.- Siento que tuvieran que pasar por eso.- Severus le dijo al oido.

.- Cuando los vi entrar yo...casi corro hacia ellos.- Hermione suspiró.

.- Es entendible, Hermione.- Severus acarició su mejilla.

.- Papi, mami tiste?.- Harry llegó hasta ellos.

Severus lo cargó.- Mami se acordó de tus abuelos.

.- Abelos? .- Harry preguntó confundido.

.- Los papás de tu mami, eran tus abuelos.- Severus le explicó.

Harry se quedo pensando.- Dode etan?

.- Ellos...viven muy lejos, hijo.- Hermione le dijo.

.- No etes tiste mami, etoy yo y papi.- Harry puso sus manitas en las mejillas de Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió, lo cargó y lo besó.- Si, amor, es verdad, estas tu y papá.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó fuerte.

.- Al baño hijo, debes bañarte.- Severus le dijo.

.- No papi, bano no.- Harry se retorció.

.- Como que no, quieres andar mugroso? Oliendo mal?.- Severus le frunció el ceño.

Harry levantó un brazo y se olió.- No helo mal, papi.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

.- Mami, no bano.- Harry rogó.

.- Los niños buenos se bañan todos los dias.- Hermione le dijo.

.- Nooo, mami.- Harry rogó.

Severus lo tomó en brazos.- Estar limpio no es una maldición, hijo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.- no bano.

.- Entonces ya no te llevaré a trabajar conmigo.- Severus replicó.

.- No, papi, Baname.- Harry dijo rápidamente.

Hermione rió.- si no es por las buenas...

Severus la besó y se llevó a Harry a bañar.

Hermione preparó té y un vasito de chocolate a Harry.

Se quedo pensando, Harry tenía razón, lo tenía a él y a Severus.

Y los amaba demasiado.

Cómo seria su vida si no estuviera ahí? Si se hubiera quedado en su tiempo. Cómo seria aquel mundo golpeado por la guerra?

Tragó saliva. Ella no quería pensarlo. Su vida ahora era maravillosa. Su Harry crecería lleno de amor y sin Voldemort.

Y Severus, no tendrá que ser títere de nadie y después morir solo y sin amor. Ahora Severus tenía una familia que lo amaba.

Hermione entró a la habitación de Harry.

.- Mami, ya bane, yo limpo.- Harry dijo mientras Severus lo secaba y le ponía la pijama.

.- Si, mi niño ya esta limpio y hermoso.- Hermione le pasó su leche con chocolate.

.- quento mami, quento.- Harry dijo emocionado.

Hermione fué hasta el librero y sacó el cuento de Peter Pan.


	76. QUEJIDOS DE MADRUGADA

Hermione despertó en la madrugada y no sabía que la habia despertado.

Se quedo en silenció unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos quejidos.

Se enderezó rapido y salió en dirección a la habitación de Harry.

.- Mami.- Harry decia quedito.

Hermione se acercó.- que es, amor?.- pregunto preocupada.

.- Lele aquí.- Harry agarró su estómago.

Hermione toco su estómago para sobarlo pero sintió que tenía mucha temperatura.

.- Por Merlín, Harry, estas ardiendo.- Hermione lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó rapido al baño. Dejó que se llenara la bañera mientras que lo desnudaba.

Harry comenzó a temblar sin control y vomitó.

Hermione lo llevó al lavabo y ahí vomito mas.- Mami, sento mal.- Harry sollozó cansado.

.- Lo sé, amor, lo siento pero tengo que bajar tu temperatura primero antes de llevarte a la enfermeria.- Hermione dijo con vos quebrada.

.- No, mami, no banes.- Grito Harry aferrandose al cuello de Hermione.

.- Lo siento, hijo.- Hermione soltó una lagrima y lo metió a la bañera.

.- Papiiii.- Harry grito.

Severus se despertó por aquel grito desesperado con la varita en mano.

No vió a su esposa en la cama y corrió a la habitación de Harry.

No estaban ahí y se asustó.- Hermione.- llamó.

.- En el baño.- Hermione contestó.

Severus fue hasta ahí y vió la escena.- que pasó?

.- Papi.- Harry le lanzaba los bracitos y lloraba para que lo sacará.

.- Harry tiene mucha temperatura, y ya vomitó. Le duele el estómago.- Hermione dijo en tono desesperado.

Severus salió casi corriendo y entro en su laboratorio. Tomo dos frascos y regresó al baño.

.- Sacalo, Hermione, debo darle las pociones.- Severus pidió.

Hermione tomó una toalla y envolvió a Harry.

Severus tocó la frente de Harry y destapó un frasco.

.- Hijo, te tomaras esto, te bajara la temperatura.- Severus explicó.

Harry le dió dos tragos cuando le vino otro vómito.

.- Papi, lele aqui.- Harry se agarraba el estómago sollozando.

Severus lo tomó en brazos.- debemos bajarte la temperatura, hijo, tomale mas a la poción.

Harry le tomó un traguito y vomitó de nuevo.

.- Papii.- Harry lloraba.

Hermione estaba desesperada.- Debemos llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey.

Severus asintió.- Toma algo de ropa y una cobija.

Hermione le puso un pantaloncito de franela y una camisa ligera y lo cubrió con una cobijita.

Harry no dejaba de llorar de dolor.

Severus y Hermione salieron casi corriendo hacia la enfermería.

De camino ahí, Harry volvió a vomitar en la pijama de Severus.

El pocionista apresuró el paso, Harry ya no lloraba solo se quejaba.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Severus grito a Poppy para que lo atendiera.

Madame Pomfrey salió casi corriendo.- Que son esos gritos, Sever...- Poppy se calló por la cara de dolor del niño.

.- Acuestalo aqui, Severus. Que pasó?.- Poppy preguntó preocupada.

.- Tiene mucha temperatura, vomito y se queja de dolor en el estómago.- Severus explicó.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó los hechizos de diagnóstico. Fueron 2 minutos eternos para los 3 Snape.

.- Severus, llévalo a San Mungo, ahora.- Poppy le dijo preocupada.

El pocionista no preguntó nada, esto era serio. Tomó a Harry en brazos y fue a la red flu junto con Hermione y se aparecieron en el vestibulo de San Mungo.

.- Buenas noches.- dijo la recepcionista.- asunto.

.- Venimos porque nuestro hijo se siente muy mal.- Hermione hablo.

La recepcionista los miró.- Nombre?

.- Harry Severus Snape.- Severus dijo entre dientes.

.- Llamaré al Medimago de guardia, sientense en la sala de espera, en seguida los atienden.

Severus cerró los ojos y apretó a Harry en un abrazo.

Harry volvió a vomitar y reanudó su llanto cansado.

Severus volvió a tocarle la frente a Harry y ahora ardía.

.- Harry Severus Snape.- Un medimago asomó su cabeza.

Severus se levantó junto con Hermione y fueron hacia el medimago.

.- Buenas noches, soy el medimago Bennet, que le pasa al pequeño?.- preguntó haciendo señas para que lo acostaran en una camilla.

.- Tiene mucha temperatura, se queja de dolor en el estómago y como ve, ya vomitado varias veces.- dijo señalando su pijama.

El medimago toco a Harry y corrió hasta la puerta.- Martha!.- gritó.- prepara el baño en el area pediatrica, rápido, muevete.


	77. INTOXICACION

Harry se había cansado de llorar y ya nadamas se quejaba mientras era bañado por la enfermera.

El medimago mientras hacia hechizo tras hechizo de diagnóstico con el semblante seriamente preocupado.

.- Debo preguntarles.- El medimago se dirigió a Severus y Hermione.- su hijo ingirió algún alimento en mal estado o dudoso?

Severus y Hermione movieron la cabeza.

.- Comimos en un restaurant muggle esta tarde, pero estaba bien hasta hace una horas.- Hermione dijo nerviosa.

.- Su hijo tiene una intoxicación severa.- El doctor soltó.

Severus se quedo en shock.- esta...seguro?

El medimago asintió.- Solo he visto un caso grave como este, pero fué en un adulto. Su hijo es casi un bebé. Debo transferirlo al área pediatrica con una colega mía.

Hermione asintió y el Medimago se retiró. No queria perder el tiempo y envió un patronus urgente a su colega Medimago pediatra.

.- No debí llevarlos a comer ahí, no debí.- se recriminó Severus.

Hermione lo abrazó.- No es tu culpa, es del restaurant.

.- Hermione, si le pasa algo, yo...- Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios a Severus.- Mirame.- pidió y Severus la miró.- él va estar bien.

Severus la abrazó.

En eso entró corriendo una Medimaga donde bañaban a Harry. Minutos después, dos enfermeros entraron con una camilla.

Otros minutos después salieron con Harry en ella.

.- Señores Snape?.- preguntó la Medimaga.

.- Si.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

.- Acompañenme.- dijo la medimaga.

Severus y Hermione la siguieron.

Llegaron a un elevador y subieron.- Soy la Medimaga pediatra Amira Levitson, revisé a su hijo por intoxicación severa. Como su hijo a estado vomitando no podemos darle pociones para bajarle la fiebre o para el dolor. Tendremos que recurrir al método muggle de darle medicamento vía intravenosa.

Severus y Hermione escuchaban atentos y angustiados.

.- Su hijo esta muy débil y debemos trabajar rápido con él.- El elevador llegó y los tres bajaron.

.- Deben esperar, yo les avisaré.- La medimaga les señalo una salita.

SS/HG

Habían pasado horas, fuera ya era de día y aún no tenían noticias de Harry.

Hermione sentía el estómago revuelto por la angustia y Severus estaba mortalmente quieto.

.- Señores Snape.- la medimaga llamó.

Hermione y Severus se levantaron de resorte y se dirigieron hacia ella.

.- Su hijo esta estable, hemos controlado la fiebre y el dolor. El vomito persiste, pero ya le esta pasando el medicamento para la intoxicación.

.- Podemos verlo?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Si, ahora esta dormido, estaba muy cansado pero pueden estar con él en la habitación.- La medimaga les indicó el camino a la habitación.

Hermione corrió hasta la cama y tomó la pequeña mano de su Harry entre las suyas.- Mi pequeño.

Severus se había quedado en la puerta. Dentro de él se libraba una batalla. Queria ir y lanzarle un crucio al cocinero del restaurant.

.- Papi.- Harry dijo en un tono cansado.

Severus se desplazó rápidamente hasta él.- aqui estoy, hijo.

.- No lejes.

.- No, hijo, no te dejaremos, estabamos esperando afuera. Para que la Doctora pudiera curarte.- Severus se sentó en la cama.

.- Te sientes mejor, amor?.- Hermione acarició sus mejillas.

.- Mami.- Harry hablo quedito mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

Hermione suspiró.

.- Duerme un rato.- Severus le dijo a Hermione.- yo lo cuidaré.

Hermione negó.- No tengo sueño.

Severus se acercó a ella.- Descansa, Hermione.- le acaricio las mejillas y el cabello.- te despertaré si Harry lo hace.

.- Tu tambien necesitas descansar.- Hermione replicó.

.- Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir si las circunstancias lo requieren.- Severus la llevó al sofá e hizo que se recostara con su cabeza en su regazo.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione cerró los ojos y durmió.

Severus se mantuvo despierto mirando a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida.


	78. VALIENTE

Ya era de tarde cuando Harry despertó.

.- Papi.- murmuró.

Severus se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione.

.- Aqui estoy, hijo.- le tomó la mano.

.- Awa.- pidió.

Severus fue hasta la jarra y sirvio en un vasito.

Harry se lo tomó rápidamente.

.- Mami?.- preguntó.

Hermione despertó y se sentó inmediatamente.- Aqui estoy, Harry.- se acercó a él.

La medimaga entró.- Hola, Harry. Te sientes mejor?

Harry asintió tímido.

.- Eres muy valiente.- Amira le revolvió el pelo mientras lanzo un hechizo de diagnóstico.

.- Ya no ha vomitado?.- Amira les preguntó a Severus y Hermione.

Severus negó.

.- Creo que ahora podemos intentar con las pociones.- Se giró hacia la enfermera.- me podrías traer las pociones para el niño Snape, Martha?

La enfermera asintió y salió.

Amira se descolgó su estetoscopio y se lo puso en los oidos y el extremo en el estómago de Harry.

.- Que eso?.- Harry le señaló el estetoscopio.

.- Sirve para poder oir con claridad dentro de tu cuerpo, pero tambien para comunicarse.- Amira se lo quito y se lo puso a Harry, tomo el extremo y hablo bajito.- Houston, tenemos un problema.

Harry y Hermione rieron. Claro por diferentes razones. Harry por oir clarito y Hermione porque sabia la implicacion de aquella frase famosa muggle.

.- Tambien puedes oir el corazón.- Amira se puso el extremo sobre el pecho.

Harry abrió la boca al oir los latidos.

La enfermera llegó con las pociones.

Amira tomó un frasco de aspecto verdoso.- ahora, Harry, serás buen niño y te tomarás esta poción?

Harry hizo una mueca y miró a Severus.

.- Debes tomarte la poción para que te sientas mejor, hijo.- Severus lo tomó de la mano.- para que podamos ir a casa.

Harry abrió la boca y Amira vertió el contenido.

.- bacala, no guta.- Harry dijo asqueado.

Amira rió.- estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sabe bien pero te curarán.- giro su cabeza hacia Severus y Hermione.- esperaremos unos minutos para ver sin no la vomita y después le daremos las demas.

.- Se pondrá bien?.- Hermione preguntó en un hilo de vos.

.- Su hijo es un luchador, se pondrá bien.- Amira sonrió.

Severus soltó el aire entre los dientes.

.- Si todo va bien le daremos una dieta liquida.- Amira tomó el estetoscopio y se lo puso al rededor del cuello.

.- Gracias, Doctora.- Hermione agradeció aliviada.

.- Vendré en unos minutos.- Amira anunció y salió de la habitación.

.- Debo avisar a Dumbledore porque no di clases hoy.- Severus se levantó del lado de Harry.

.- No, papi, no lejes.- Harry le dijo con su carita cansada.

.- No tardaré, hijo, volveré muy rápido. Te traeré unas hojas y tus colores.- Severus le acarició la cabeza.- ademas mami se queda contigo.

Harry bajó la mirada.

Severus besó su mejilla.- Mi hijo será valiente y me esperará, verdad.

Harry lo abrazó por el cuello.

Severus suspiró, lo tomó en brazos y lo paseo por la habitación.

Hermione los seguía con la mirada.

Harry se fué adormeciendo poco a poco.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Dumbledore, McGonagall, Charity y Remus con unos globos azules y un peluche de un león.

Harry abrió los ojos y estiró sus manitas hacia los globos.

.- Supimos que estabas enfermo, Harry.- Dijo Dumbledore acercandole los globos.

.- Albus.- Severus lo vió.- estaba por irte a avisar.

.- Poppy fue muy amable en avisarnos en el gran comedor esta mañana.- Minerva intervino.

.- Gracias por venir.- Hermione les indicó asiento.

Remus se acercó a Harry y le dió el peluche.- Espero ya estes mejor campeón. Hogwarts se siente solo sin ti.

Harry tomó el León.- Gacias Tío Demus.

Severus hizo una mueca ante el regalo referente a Gryffindor.

Charity se acercó y saco un paquete que agrando con un engorgio.- Es una pista para tus carritos. Ehh me dijeron que era lo que les gustaba a los niños de la edad de Harry.

.- Wooauuu, papi, mila.- grito emocionado.

.- Hijo, como se dice?.- Hermione le preguntó.

.- Gacias.- Harry dijo sin quitar su mirada del regalo.

.- Gracias Charity.- Severus le sonrió.


	79. DE VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD

Sirius no habia podido ir a San Mungo, recientemente logro divisar 2 mortígagos que le seguian los pasos y no queria exponer a Harry aunque estaba desesperado.

Esta ves no seria imprudente.

SS/HG

A Harry lo dieron de alta el domingo por la mañana y regresaron al Castillo.

Severus levantó una denuncia para el restaurant y se enteró que otras personas se habian intoxicado tambien por un pollo en mal estado.

El restaurant fue clausurado y tuvieron que indemnizar a los agraviados.

Habían sido días largos y pesados en San Mungo pero gracias a Merlín, Harry ya estaba en casa.

Se había corrido el rumor de que el hijo del profesor Snape estaba en San Mungo y a su llegada al Castillo varios alumnos de todas las casas enviaron regalos, dulces y chocolates de Honeydukes.

Hagrid le envió un pastel hecho por él.

Los Malfoy enviaron un paquete grande con varios dulces, chocolates y un montón de juguetes. La nota decia.- para el ahijado honorario.

Severus escondió todos los dulces y chocolates hasta que Harry estuviera del todo bien.

.- Deberias descansar.- Hermione le dijo a Severus.- yo me encargo de Harry.

.- No lo necesito, Hermione, tu eres quien deberia descansar, te ves agotada.- Severus la besó.

Hermione bostezó afirmando ese punto.

Severus la llevó a la cama, la acostó y tapo.

Fuera Harry jugaba con todos los juguetes que le habían regalado.

Severus se sentó a la mesa para corregir todos los ensayos que no habia leido.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

SS/HG

Hermione despertó por la tarde y no oyó ningún sonido.

Se levantó y fue a ver en la habitación de Harry y lo encontró dormido en medio de los juguetes en el suelo.

Lo levanto y lo acostó en la cama.

Con su varita acomodó los juguetes en el juguetero y salió sin hacer ruido.

Fue hasta la salita y vió a Severus dormido en la mesa. Sonrió y fué hasta la cocina. Le prepararía a Harry un caldo de verduras con arroz.

SS/HG

El rico olor despertó a Severus. Se maldijo y se giró hacia la cocina.

Su esposa estaba preparando la comida que olía maravillosa.

.- Porque no me despertaste?.- Severus le dijo a Hermione al oido cuando la abrazó por la espalda.

.- Te veías muy cansado tambien. Harry igual se quedo dormido.- Hermione se giró para quedar de frente.

.- Descansaste?.- Severus preguntó.

Hermione asintió besandolo.

.- Huele delicioso, amor.- A Severus se le hizo agua a la boca.

.- Preparé un caldo de verduras con arroz para Harry y una lasagña de espinacas para nosotros.- Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó.

Severus profundizó el beso y la acercó a su cuerpo.

.- Severus.- Hermione rió entre sus brazos.

.- Te deseo mas que a esa deliciosa comida que preparaste.- Severus confesó.

.- Severus, Harry podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado Harry apareció.- Mami, teno hame.

Hermione rió y lo llevó a lavarse las manos para comer.


	80. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HERMIONE

Hermione y Severus no habían tenido un momento a solas. Harry durmió con ellos abrazado de Severus.

El Lunes llegó y Severus se levanto a hacer su rutina diaria. Harry se habia levantado y fue a cambiarse como pudo a su habitación y regresó a la de sus papás para esperar a que Severus lo llevara a sus clases.

Severus salió del baño ya cambiado y se encontró a Harry esperandolo.

.- Hoy no irás, hijo, aún estas convaleciente.- Severus le dijo calmado.

Harry hizo un puchero.- levame papi, poto ben.- Severus invocó toda su paciencia.

Hermione entró con una taza de té para Severus y vió el cuadro.

.- No puedo llevarte, hijo. Aún estas recuperándote.- Severus explicó y se acercó a Harry.

.- Me sento ben, papi, levame, vamo a tlabajal.- Harry tomó su mano pero Severus no se movió.

.- Amor, tu papi tiene razón, además tienes muchos juguetes. No te gustaría quedarte a jugar?.- Hermione razonó.

Harry movió la cabeza en negación.- Voy con papi.

Severus suspiró.- Tienes que recuperarte bien, antes de poder llevarte conmigo. Mami tiene que preparar tus comidas y seguir las indicaciones de la doctora. Seras un buen niño y te quedarás aquí con mamá.

Harry comenzó a llorar y Severus se pasó una mano por la cara contrariado. Lo tomó en brazos, le dió un beso en su frente, se lo pasó a Hermione y salió con el corazón partido por dejarlo llorando.

Harry se retorció en los brazos de Hermione y lo bajó al suelo y Harry corrió hasta la puerta golpeando y llorando llamando a su papá.

Hermione fue hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

.- Abeme mami, papi se fe.- Dijo entre sollozos.

.- Shh, Harry, el vendrá pronto. Quieres que te lea un cuento?.- Hermione ofreció.

.- No, quelo il con papi.- Harry siguió llorando.

En eso se encendió la flu y entro Sirius.

.- Hey campeón, porqué lloras?.- Sirius se hincó.

.- Papi se fe.- Harry sorbió los mocos.

Hermione vió a Sirius un poco aliviada.

.- No vas a saludar a tu padrino?.- Sirius abrió los brazos.

Harry corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

.- Te extrañé mucho, Harry.- Sirius se levantó con él en brazos.- ya estas mejor?

Harry asintió.

.- oye campeón.- sacó un paquete de su capa.- hoy cumple años tu mami. Le damos mi regalo?

Harry dejó de sollozar.- pumpe?

.- Si, Harry, hoy tu mami cumple años y hay que darle muchos abrazos y besos. Le decimos feliz cumpleaños.- Sirius bajó a Harry al suelo, corrió hasta Hermione y la abrazó.- feiz pumpe, mami.

Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazó.- Gracias, Harry.

Sirius se acercó a ella.- Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.- le dió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Le extendió el regalo.

.- No te hubieras molestado, Sirius.- Hermione replicó.

.- No es ninguna molestia, Hermione. Queria hacerlo, anda, abrelo.

Hermione desenvolvió cuidadosamente y abrió la caja de terciopelo. Una hermosa pulsera de hilos en oro blanco con zafiros incrustrados.

.- Sirius, esto...te ha de haber costado una fortuna.- Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

.- No te preocupes por eso, Hermione.- Sirius tomó la pulcera y se la puso.- ves, esta hecha para ti, verdad campeón?

Harry asintió.

.- Ahh, también he traido algo para ti, Harry.- Sirius sacó un perro negro de peluche.

Harry lo tomó emocionado.- Gacias.

.- Se llama Padfoot.- Sirius sonrió.

.- Pafoo.- Harry abrazó al perro.

Hermione sonrió con una mueca que a Sirius le pareció encantadora.


	81. DIETA

.- Deberiamos conseguir un pastel, vamos a las cocinas, los elfos nos lo daran.- Sirius dijo sonriente.

.- Sii, patel, mami, patel.- Harry gritó.

.- Sirius, Harry no puede comer pastel por el momento. Hay que seguir la dieta de la Doctora.- Hermione hizo una mueca.

.- Es verdad, lo siento, Mione.- Sirius tomó su mano.

.- Padino, patel.- Harry jaló su manga.

.- Lo siento campeón, olvide que los elfos no preparan eso.- Sirius lo cargó.

.- Haré el desayuno.- dijo Hermione.- te quedaras?.- le preguntó a Sirius.

.- Por supuesto.- Sirius sonrió.

SS/HG

Severus estaba dando su clase con el pensamiento en sus habitaciones. Alcanzó a oir a Harry llorar tras la puerta y llamandolo.

Lo extraña, a esas horas Harry estaba coloreando en su escritorio o jugando con su carritos en el piso.

SS/HG

Hermione le sirvió un plato de frutas, gelatina y un vaso de té a Harry.

A Sirius unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y tocino.

Harry hizo una mueca.- Mami, quelo eso.- señaló el plato de Sirius.

.- No amor, recuerdas lo que dijo la Doctora? Esta semana seguiremos la dieta, yo tambien comere frutas, están ricas.- Hermione le dio un besó a Harry.

Harry comenzó a comer con una mueca.

.- Sabes que, yo tambien comeré un plato de frutas.- Sirius declaró.

Harry sonrió y comio todo.

.- Tienes un plan ya_ Sirius le preguntó a Hermione.- para lo de la cámara_ murmuró.

Hermione asintió.- En Hallowen, cuando todos esten en el baile, nosotros bajaremos hasta la camara secreta.- susurró.

Sirius asintió y continuo comiendo.

SS/HG

Severus regresó a sus habitaciones despues de sus dos primeras clases. Se detuvo en la puerta al oír risas de Harry.

.- No padino, ati no, mila.- Harry puso un carrito en la pista y fue expulsado por los rieles.

Sirius tomo otro carro e hizo lo mismo que Harry.- lo logré.- gritó.

Harry rió y lo abrazó.

Hermione preparaba ya la comida mientras ellos jugaban con la pista de Harry.

Severus abrió la puerta y esperaba a que Harry llegara corriendo hasta él pero no lo hizo.

Harry estaba colgado del hombro de Sirius.

.- Snape.- Sirius saludó solemne. Maldijo por dentro, se estaban divirtiendo.

.- Black.- Severus dijo entre dientes.- que haces aqui?

.- Vine a ver a mi ahijado y a darle a Hermione un regalo de cumpleaños.- Sirius sonrió ante la mueca interrogativa de Severus.

Hermione llegó hasta ellos y Severus se giró para mirarla.- es...tu cumpleaños?.- preguntó confundido.

Hermione asintió.

.- Feiz pumpe, mami.- grito Harry otra ves.

.- Porque no me lo dijiste?.- Severus se acercó a ella.

.- Ni siquiera me acordaba yo. Hemos estado muy ocupados con lo de Harry que se me pasó.- Hermione dijo.

Severus la abrazó y le dió un beso largo.- Te amo.- le susurró.- te lo compensaré hoy, solo vine a ver como estaban.- le tomo el mentón.- feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Sirius miro hacia otro lado enfurruñado.

Severus se despidió de Hermione y caminó hasta Harry.- hijo, dame un abrazo. Ya me voy.

Harry se escondió detras de Sirius.

Severus fruncio el ceño.- No te vas a despedir de mi?

.- No.- Harry dijo en un tono enojado.

Sirius celebraba por dentro.

.- Ya me voy, entonces.- Severus se dirigió a la puerta. Harry corrió hasta él y abrazó sus piernas.- no papi, no lejes.


	82. LOS CELOS DE SIRIUS

Severus lo tomó en brazos y le hizo cosquillas.

.- Waaa, papi.- Harry reía.

.- Debo ir a dar una clase, pero vengo por ti después.- Severus lo acercó.- iremos por el regalo de mami, pero no le digas.- le susurro.

Harry asintió y lo abrazó.

Severus le dió un beso y lo bajó al suelo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Remus Lupin con un paquete en sus manos.

.- Lupin.- saludo el pocionista.

.- Severus, emm yo venia a darle un obsequio a Hermione por su cumpleaños.- Remus dijo tímido.

.- Por supuesto.- Severus dijo sarcástico y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

.- Tío Demus.- Harry corrió hasta él.

.- Hola, Harry.- Remus lo agarro en vuelo en brazos.

Harry rió.

.- Sirius, me suponía estarias aquí.- Remus le mando una mirada significativa.

.- Tenia que venir a ver a Harry y darle mi regalo a Mione.- Sirius se defendió.

Claro.- Remus le dió una ultima mirada antes de dirigirse a la castaña.- Hola, Hermione_ Remus le extendió el paquete.- Feliz cumpleaños.

.- Gracias, Remus.- Hermione le sonrió.

.- Abrelo, Mione.- Sirius apuró.

Hermione desenvolvió el paquete y encontró una peineta con perlas en su base.

.- Ohh, Remus, es hermosa, gracias.- Hermione lo abrazó y se detuvo ahí unos momentos tratando de que el llanto no se saliera.

Remus había sido siempre bueno con ellos y era su amigo. Siempre le daba consejos cuando estaban en Grimauld Place.

Un carraspeó los hizo separarse.

Sirius estaba celoso, le molestaba que se hubieran quedado en un abrazo intimo.

.- Harry, enseñale a tío Remus tu pista.- Sirius dijo.

.- Ven tió Demus, mila.- Harry tomó su mano y lo jaló hasta la pista.

SS/HG

Severus refunfuño todo el camino hasta el aula de clases. No le gusto nada encontrar a Sirius en sus habitaciones y mas saber que él si sabía del cumpleaños de su esposa.

Dentro del salon ya esperaban todos los niños de segundo de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

.- Hoy harán la poción energizante, las instrucciones estan en el pizarrón.

Una niña de Gryffindor levantó la mano.

.- Digame Señorita Levitson.- Severus dijo en tono monocorde.

.- Como esta su hijo?.- preguntó tímida.

.- Muy bien, ahora..

.- Mamá lo atendió, profesor.- lo interrumpió.

Severus suavisó su rostro.- Su madre es...

.- Amira Levitson, profesor. Es medimaga pediatra en San Mungo.- la niña dijo orgullosa.

.- Agradezcale de mi parte, ahora a trabajar todos.- Severus cortó.

Sinceramente Severus no recordaba el apellido de la Medimaga y nunca les dijo que tenía una hija en Hogwarts. Seguramente sabía que él era profesor ahí.

Hizo una nota mental para enviarle un obsequio de agradecimiento.

Planeaba llevar a Harry a Gringotts, entrarian a su cámara de las joyas de los Prince y escogerle un regalo a su esposa y sacar un anillo, quería pedirle matrimonio a Hermione para casarse por las leyes mágicas. De pasó incluiría a Harry y Hermione como sus beneficiarios.


	83. PROPUESTA

Severus caminaba de la mano de Harry por el Callejón Diagón.

Harry miraba todo fascinado. Había poca gente, lo que agradecía el pocionista.

.- Papi, mila.- Harry señaló la tienda de mascotas.- susa.

Severus miró donde señalaba con su pequeño dedito.

Una pequeña lechuza blanca moteada.- te gusta, hijo?

.- Shi, papi, e monita.- Harry se acercó.

El encargado salió y quito su manita de la jaula.- cuidado pequeño, esta maldita ave muerde.- le enseñó su mano.

.- Harry se asustó por la acción del encargado y comenzó a llorar.

Severus se hizo una mala cara al encargado.

La pequeña lechuza comenzó a extender sus alas y a ulular ante el llanto de Harry.

El encargado golpeó la jaula.- callate maldito animal.

Harry golpeó al encargado con sus pequeñas manita.- No gites, no pegues, hombe malo.

Severus sostuvo a Harry.- la compraremos Señor.- Severus le dijo al encargado en tono de advertencia.

El hombre hizo una mueca pero asintió.- alla usted señor, si fuera mi hijo no dejaria que estuviera cerca de la maldita ave.

.- No pedí su opinión, nos la llevamos y ya.- Severus dijo entre dientes.

.- Seran 50 Galeones y si quiere la jaula 10 mas.- el encargado sonrió.

Severus pagó y tomaron la jaula de la lechuza que al verse en manos de el niño se hizo bolita y se quedo calmada en la jaula.

.- Gacias papi.- Harry abrazó a Severus.

.- Ahora iremos a Gringotts por el regalo de mamá.- Severus tomó su manita y caminaron rumbo a Gringotts.

SS/HG

Llegaron al castillo alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.

Severus le dijo a Harry que escogiera el regalo de Hermione entre las joyas de la camara.

Harry escogió un medallón que tenía una esmeralda al frente y enredada una serpiente, era pequeño, y dentro se podria poner dos fotos.

Severus escogió un hermoso anillo con ojas como adornos talladas en oro blanco y en medio una esmeralda.

Entraron a las habitaciones y fueron recibidos por un exquisito olor de la cena que era preparada por Hermione.

.- Mami.- Harry gritó y fue hasta ella y le extendió el estuche de terciopelo negro alargado.- feiz pumpe.

Hermione tomó el estuche.- Gracias, amor.- lo besó en la mejilla y Harry sonrió.

Severus la miraba.- Feliz cumpleaños, amor.- la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

.- Severus, no te hubieras molestado, en verdad.- Hermione fue interrumpida por la visión de una lechuza en la mesa.

.- Hedwig, Merlín, donde la encontraron?.- Hermione preguntó mirando la pequeña ave.

.- Hombe malo gito, papi la pompo.- Harry explicó.

Hermione miró a Severus en busca de una mayor explicación.

.- Harry la vió en la tienda de mascotas del Callejón Diagón. El encargado era un hombre muy hosco y golpeó la jaula y le gritó a la lechuza. Aqui nuestro pequeño, defensor de las causas la protegió y yo la compre para él, aun que el encargado dijo que el ave mordía.

.- Gracias Severus, es...la lechuza de Harry, Hedwig.- Hermione abrazó a su esposo.

.- E monita mami.- Harry subió a una silla y miró mas de cerca a la lechuza blanca.

.- Si, amor, es preciosa.- Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.- te gustaría llamarla Hedwig?

Harry se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativo.- Hevig.

Hermione sonrió.

.- No has abierto el regalo de Harry, amor. Lo escogió para ti.- Severus señalo el estuche.

.- Lo siento.- Hermione abrió el estuche y se quedo boquiabierta.- Esto es...hermoso, gracias.- beso a Harry y a Severus.

.- Ese es el regalo de Harry.- Severus sacó el pequeño estuche de su capa.- Este es el mío, si decides aceptar.- Severus puso una rodilla en el suelo.- Se que ya eres mi esposa, pero en el mundo muggle. Ahora te pregunto, Quieres ser mi esposa en el mundo mágico?

Hermione derramó una lágrima de felicidad.- Si, Severus, quiero ser tu esposa.


	84. APRENDIZ DE POCIONES

.- Ven aquí.- Severus le dijo abrazandola y dandole un beso largo.

.- Papi, beso mucho a mami, e mia.- Harry tiró de su pantalón.

Severus lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.

.- Wa, papi, me lindo.- Harry no paraba de reir.

.- Habíamos quedado que era de los dos, hijo.- Severus le recordó.

.- A lavarse las manos que vamos a cenar.- Hermione les ordenó a los dos.

Harry rodó los ojos.- mamiii, poque sempe a laval manos?

.- Porque traemos hérmenes, y nos puede hacer daño en el estómago y otra ves deberás visitar el hospital con el dolor.

Harry se estremeció y le tomó la mano a Severus.- vamo a laval manos papi.

Hermione rió.

SS/HG

Septiembre de desvaneció para dar paso a Octubre con fríos vientos y lluvias torrenciales.

Harry iba con Severus a sus clases los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes mientras que los Martes y Jueves Hermione le enseñaba a leer.

Severus daba su clase de los viernes con alumnos de Séptimo año. Estaban haciendo el filtro de muerto en vida.

Pasaba por los lugares checando que no hubiera ningún incidente. No se habia fijado que Harry tomó el caldero que usaba como edificio para sus carritos y lo lleno de agua e imitaba agregarle ingredientes que él obsevaba en los alumnos.

Se había sentado con las piernas abiertas en el escritorio de su papá y revolvía con un cucharón el contenido del caldero de agua e ingredientes.

Scarlett Morgan, una alumna de Slytherin comenzó a reir. Severus hizo una mueca.- Señorita Morgan, puedo saber que le causa gracia?

Scarlett señaló hacia el escritorio doblada de la risa.

Todos los alumnos se giraron para mirar a donde señalaba su compañera y vieron a Harry con el caldero en una mueca, concentrado en su tarea.

Severus lo vió.- Merlín, hijo.- su labio inferior temblaba por querer soltar una carcajada.

Sus alumnos si que soltaron risas, ohh y aww.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Severus.- Papi, hice poquion.- sonrió. Se veía adorable.

Severus invocó la cámara que Hermione habia comprado y tomó una foto a Harry.

Severus se acercó a él y le dió un beso en su cabecita y miró dentro del caldero. Ahora si que soltó una risa.

Brocoli, zanahorias y calabazas flotaban en el agua del caldero.

Hermione le ponía un topper con verduras a Harry para que comiera si le daba hambre. Aparentemente Harry decidió que estaban mejor dentro del caldero.

Harry lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos.- Guta papi?

Severus lo tomó en brazos y le dió muchos besos en sus mejillas.- que poción tan maravillosa, hijo.

Harry sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de su papá.

Severus se giró a sus alumnos.- Continuen con sus pociones, les queda todavía 40 minutos.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar con sendas sonrisas.

Severus abrazó a Harry y sobaba su espaldita.- Te quiero, hijo.- le susurró al oido.- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida junto con tu mami.

.- Quelo mucho mucho papi.- Harry bostezó y puso su cabeza en el hombro del pocionista.


	85. DEISIONES

Severus regresó a sus habitaciones para comer. Harry iba dormido.

Hermione ya habia servido la comida y sonrió a ver entrar por la puerta a sus dos hombres mas importantes en su vida.

Severus besó a Hermione.- Se durmió hace rato, voy a acostarlo y regreso, te tengo una sorpresa.

Hermione siguió poniendo la mesa y sirviendo la comida.

Severus regresó y le extendió la foto de Harry.

Hermione la tomo, la miro detenidamente y una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

.- En serio? Oh, Severus se ve adorable.

Severus la tomo de la cintura.- siempre estoy al pendiente de él, pero me gano puntos. No me fije a que hora lleno el caldero con agua y lo mejor es que agregó ingredientes. Algunos brócolis, zanahoritas y partes de calabaza frotaban en el agua.

Hermione solto una risa.

.- Tu pequeño aprendiz.- Hermione dijo besando a su esposo.

.- No sabes lo orgullo que estoy. Hermione mi vida hasta hace unos meses era...sombría. Ustedes me han regalado algo invaluable.- Severus apenas contenía la emoción.

Hermione acarició su pecho, después subió sus manos hasta su cuello.- Tu tambien nos has dado tanto de ti. Te amo Severus Snape.

Severus beso sus manos.- te amo Hermione Snape.- la cargó y se dirigió a su habitación.

La beso profunda y apasionadamente.

Las manos de ambos trataban de quitarse la ropa sin interrumpir el beso.

Severus la pegó a la pared y con maestria se deshizo de su sueter, blusa y sostén.

Su mano iba dirigiendose al cierre del pantalón...

.- Mami?.- Harry llamó en el pasillo.

Severus respiraba agitado tratando de calmarse.

Hermione se puso su ropa rápidamente.- Aqui, amor. Lavate las manos para comer.

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación.- Mami, papi.

Hermione vió la lucha que llevaba Severus y se adelanto. Tomo a Harry en brazos y lo llevo a lavarse las manos.

Severus recargo una mano en la pared haciendo retroceder su exitación. Por Merlín, como deseaba a esa bruja.

Se metió a la ducha y se dio un rápido regaderazo con agua fría.

Hermione sentó a Harry en su silla alta y le acerco su plato. Espaguetti con albóndigas. El favorito de Harry.

.- Mmm mami, digas, digas.- Harry grito con la cuchara en su manita.

Hermione beso su mejilla_ se que son tus favoritas, amor.

Severus salió de la habitación recién bañado y refunfuñando se sentó a la mesa.

.- Achuu.- Severus estornudó.

Hermione se le quedo viendo.- Te has bañado con agua helada? Por Merlín Severus, en que estabas pensando?

.- En ti, querida esposa.- Severus levanto ambas cejas en su dirección.

Hermione tragó saliva y se sonrojó.

.- Iremos a casa hoy.- Anunció Severus.

.- Casha, casha.- grito Harry.

.- Que?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Iremos a casa hoy. Quiero...reclamar la Mansión Prince. Será nuestro hogar.- Severus anunció.

.- La Mansión Prince?.- Hermione solo habia oido una ves nombrarla de boca de Remus. Se decía que estaba abandonada y que el profesor Snape nunca quiso reclamarla como su herencia.

.- Severus, no crees que es mucho para nosotros, es decir, una Mansión?.- Hermione prefería una casita como la que vivió con sus padres.

.- Prefieres Spinner's End?.- Severus no quería volver ahí con su familia. Quería darles algo mejor.

Hermione se sentó a su lado.- Se que tu no aprecias esa propiedad. Te trae muchos malos recuerdos.

Severus tomó su mano.- Entonces la mansión será, veras que te gustará. Bueno, solo he idos un par de veces pero es agradable.


	86. MANSION PRINCE

Severus había pedido permiso a Dumbledore de salir del Castillo para ir a la Mansión Prince.

Llevaban envuelto a Harry en una cobija, ese día había mucho viento.

Severus empujó la puerta y los tres entraron.

Dos elfos aparecieron.- Buenas noches amo.

.- Efos papi.- Harry grito emocionado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Los elfos estiraron sus orejitas emocionados.- El amo tiene familia. El amo tiene un hijo precioso.

Severus tomo a Hermione de la mano.- Crash, Mina, ella es mi esposa Hermione y el pequeño es mi hijo Harry.

La elfina se adelantó.- ama, bienvenida, amito, bienvenido.

.- Nos quedaremos hasta el domingo, por favor traigan despensa para las comidas.- Severus ordenó adentrandose en la mansión con Hermione y Harry.

Abrió una habitación infantil.- Esta será la habitación de Harry. La podremos remodelar como mas te guste.

Harry corrió hacia un caballito de madera y se subió.

.- Habrá que pedirle a los elfos que limpien esta habitación. No ha habido niños desde hace muchisimos años.- Severus acarició el vientre de Hermione.- espero poder llenarla con dos hijos mas.

Hermione rió_ Severus, te estas oyendo. Dos hijos mas?

.- Si, y de preferencia si son una niña y otro niño.- Severus tomo el mentón de Hermione.- una niña de cabellos negros risado con pecas y ojos chocolate como su mamá.

Hermione se derritió.- Yo lo espero.

.- Mina.- Severus llamó a la elfa.

.- El amo ha llamado a Mina, como puede servir Mina al amo?.

.- Encargate de Harry, entretenlo. Mi esposa y yo estaremos en la habitación principal.- Severus cargó a Hermione y los apareció en una hermosa habitación con una cama grandisima.

Severus acostó a Hermione en la cama y la beso, primero tierno y fue pasando a uno ardiente.

Tomó su varita y puso los hechizos en la habitación y los desvistió con magia.

.- Apurado?.- Hermione rió.

.- Si, esta tarde iniciamos algo que no pudimos concretar. Así que Señora Snape, preparate a no dormir esta noche.

Severus beso y lamió su cuello mientras que sus manos vagaban por sus pechos.

Hermione gimió audiblemente.

.- Me encanta como tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias.- Severus estaba muy excitado.

Hermione se arqueó antes las sensaciones de tener un pezón en la boca de Severus.

La mano de Severus fue hasta su centro encontrandola muy mojada.

.- Amor, necesito estar dentro tuyo.- Severus dijo jadeante.

Hermione lo acostó y se colocó en horcajadas e introdujo el miembro de Severus dentro de su cuerpo y comenzó un vaivén lento.

.- Me vas a volver loco, Hermione.- Severus tenia sus manos en las caderas de Hermione subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento. Golpeando en botón sensible de ella, lanzandola a los picos de placer.

Hermione gemía cada ves mas alto. Severus la estaba conduciendo hacia un placer alucinante.

.- Mía, Hermione, eres mía.- Severus gimió.

Hermione no podía hablar, el placer que sentía, la desconectó.

En dos golpes mas ella estalló en un climax arrasador. Se dejó caer encima de Severus con la respiración agitada.

.- Aún no acabamos, esposa.- Severus los rodó y quedo arriba de ella.

Severus siguió con un ritmo frenético. Estaba en la gloria.

Hermione comenzaba a construir un segundo orgasmo.

.- Dejalo ir, amor, estoy a punto.- Severus le dijo a Hermione entre jadeos de placer.

Hermione obedeció y un segundo orgasmo mas intenso que el primero se estrelló en ella.

Severus la siguió gimiendo y derramandose en su interior con intensidad.


	87. MIEDO

La mañana llegó y los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Harry.

Se despertó y corrió hasta el caballito de madera y se subió. Le había gustado mucho.

Pronto bajó y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación como todo niño curioso.

Habia cajas con juguetes antiguos empaquetados. Harry sonrio emocionado y abrio una y esta cayó porque estaba arriba de otra. De ella emergió un polvo y su tío Vernon.

Harry grito y retrocedió, estaba muerto de miedo.

.- Mamiii.- puso sus manitas en su cara.

.- Eres un anormal, callate, no te quiero en mi casa.

Hermione entró corriendo seguida de Severus.

Harry corrio hasta ella.- mamii

Hermione se puso delante de Harry y el tío Vernon tomo la forma de Severus mayor tirado en el piso sangrando del cuello.

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Severus tenia a Harry en brazos viendo con shock.

Hermione levantó su varita.- Riddiculus.- pronunció y se convirtío en un paño de limpiar sucio.

Severus abrió una caja con la varita y lo encerró ahí.

.- Crash.- llamo al elfo.

.- En que puede servirle Crash al amo?

.- Llevate esa caja, hay un boggart ahí.- Severus ordenó.

Harry seguía llorando en su hombro.

Severus sobó su espaldita.- Ya Harry, no era de verdad, era un Boggart.

Harry sollozó.- bogal?

.- Si hijo, es algo que se convierte en tus peores temores, no es real. Crash ya lo sacó y no volverá. Te lo prometo.- Severus estaba preocupado por Hermione, su rostro era pálido y aun temblaba. Pero tenía que calmar a Harry.

.- Bogal malo, vamono papi, quelo il a casa.- Harry pidió.

.- Esta también será nuestra casa, hijo. Cuando sean vacaciones vendremos aquí o a la casa donde hay playa.- Explico Severus.

.- No quelo qui. Bogal malo.- Harry hipaba.

Severus lo abrazó.- Ya no habrá boggarts, te lo prometo, ordenare que los elfos peinen cada rincón en busca de que haya alguno y lo saquen a patadas de esta casa, si?

.- Patalas, papi?.- Harry rió.

.- Si, a patadas que no los queremos aqui.- Severus acercó a Harry a la ventana.- mira, hay muchisisimo jardín para que corras y juegues. Te gustaria invitar a Draco?

.- Si, papi, Daco, Daco.- Grito Harry emocionado y feliz.

.- Ve a lavarte las manos para desayunar.- Severus lo bajo y Harry corrió al baño.

.- Estas bien?.- Severus abrazó a Hermione.- Shh, ya pasó, no era yo. Actuaste rápido.

Hermione soltó unas lagrimas.- es solo que...

Severus le tomo el mentón.- era mi yo del futuro, el de tu tiempo.

Hermione asintió.

.- Ven aqui.- Severus volvió a abrazarla.- Has cambiado mi futuro, Hermione, si tenemos exito eso no me sucederá.

.- Papi, ya etoy.- Harry le enseñó sus manos limpias.

.- Vamos a desayunar.- Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y con la otra a Harry.


	88. UN ANGEL

Draco y Harry corrían por los jardines de la Mansión Prince mientras Severus y Hermione los veían desde unas sillas reclinables.

.- Entonces, será el dia del baile de Halloween?.- Severus preguntó.

Hermione asintió.- Creo que no abra muchos niños rondando por el Castillo, estaran todos en el baile y algunos en los jardines. Así que será perfecto.

.- Hermione, aun dudo de llevar a Harry.- Severus eso lo ponia nervioso.

.- Solo abrira lo primero, no estará en peligro o en riesgo. Pero debo hablar con Remus, se que entenderá.- Hermione estaba segura.

.- Le dirás tambien?.- Severus elevó la voz.

.- El era nuestro amigo, Severus, confio en Remus, él era como nuestro padre.- Hermione confesó.

Severus suspiró y se relajó.- Sabes que Halloween sera en 7 dias, verdad?

Hermione lo miró con una mueca.- Tenemos que hacerlo, quien se quedaría con Harry cuando entremos a la cámara? Y si, tengo que ir.

.- Hermione, por favor, reconsidera, no quiero exponerte.- Severus rogó.

.- Severus, por 7 años, Harry, Ron y yo nos metimos en muchos peligros a causa de Voldemort y cuando empezamos apenas tenia 12, Harry y Ron 11. Creo fervientemente que sin mi, ellos hubieran muerto en el primer año.

.- En que rayos estaba pensando Dumbledore? Eran unos niños.

.- Ahora sabes porque no confío en Dumbledore? Hay aparte algo de tus recuerdos que me hizo odiarlo un poco.

.- Me los mostrarás?.- Severus pidió.

Hermione asintió.- esta noche.

.- Mami.- Harry y Draco corrían hacia ellos.- Pala ti, mami.- Harry entregó una flor silvestre, de hojas blancas.

.- Es preciosa, amor, gracias.- Hermione le dió un beso.

Draco sacó su mano detras de su cintura.- tamben yo tlaje una, tía.- se la extendió.

.- Gracias Draco, tambien es muy hermosa.- Hermione le sonrió y le dió un beso.

Draco sonrió embelesado.- Tía, eles un ángel?

.- Tu que crees, Draco?.- Severus le preguntó.

.- Yo cleo que si, pelo papi lijo que no, lijo que ela una hemosa mu..jel.- Draco dijo algo tímido.

Severus miró a Hermione.- prometes guardar el secreto?

Draco asintió emocionado.

.- Tu tía es un bello ángel que Merlín envió a nuestras vidas.- Severus le dijo a Draco y a Harry.

.- Te lo lije_ Draco volteo con Harry y ambos salieron corriendo de nuevo a los jardines.

.- Severus...porque les dijiste eso?.- Hermione lo miro a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

.- Porque es la verdad, eres un ángel que llego para mejorar mi vida y la de Harry. Un ángel de quien estoy profundamente enamorado.

.- Señor Snape, es usted un romántico.- Hermione sonrió y se levanto para sentarse en su regazo.

.- Por ti lo soy.- Severus la abrazó por la cintura y besó apasionadamente.- creo que me gustara mucho esta vida, Señora Snape.


	89. TUS MEMORIAS

Hermione llevó a Harry y Draco a dormir.

.- Mami, quento.- Pidió Harry.

.- Esta noche les contaré Hansel y Grettel.- Hermione los arropó mientras comenzaba el cuento. Poco a poco Harry y Draco comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos.

La elfina Mina, estaba parada en la puerta escuchando la historia. Nunca en toda su vida al servicio de los Prince había escuchado aquella historia y le encantaba.

.- Mami.- Harry dijo medio dormido.

.- Dime, amor.- Hermione le sonrió a su hijo.

.- Quelo mucho mucho, mami.

.- Tambien te quiero mucho mucho, hijo.

Hermione los arropo de nuevo y beso sus frentes con cariño.

.- Buenas noches.- Hermione les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entró a la habitación principal y Severus salió del baño cambiado con su pijama.

Severus la tomó de la cintura y la besó.- Estas lista?

Hermione asintió y Severus se alejó unos pasos.- legeremens.

_Vio a Lily jugar con su hermana Petunia en un parque cerca de la casa. Él la observaba con atención escondido dentro del hueco de un árbol._

_Vió a Lily siendo empujada por su hermana y llamandola rara..._

_Los recuerdos pasaban en un borrón._

_A él suplicandole a Dumbledore que protegiera a Lily de Voldemort._

_De vió llegando a casa de los Potter y descubriendo a James muerto en la planta baja y al subir se encontró a Lily tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, muerta._

_Se vió tomandola en brazos y llorando su muerte mientras que Harry que solo tenía un año lloraba desde su cuna._

_Se vió platicando con Dumbledore posteriormente sumido en lágrimas._

_Después donde le dice que Harry necesitará protección..._

_.- Tiene sus ojos.- Dumbledore dijo._

_.- Nadie debe saberlo.- Severus dijo lleno de dolor._

_Luego paso a la ceremonia de selección donde Harry seria seleccionado ese año. Vió aquellos ojos que tanto le recordaban a Lily._

_Harry siendo seleccionado en Gryffindor._

_Luego la vista de Dumbledore y su mano negra, diciendole que tenia pocos meses de vida. Y él pidiendole que debía ser él quien lo matara ya que Voldemort le había pedido a Draco hacerlo y queria salvar su alma no corrompida._

_.- Y llegado el momento, el chico debe morir.- Severus preguntó._

_.- Si, y él mismo Voldemort debe me digas que le has llegado a tomar aprecio._

_Severus invoco su patronus igual al de Lily._

_.-Lily, todo este tiempo?.- Dumbledore preguntó._

_.-Siempre-. Dijo Severus._

Severus no pudo ver mas y salió de la mente de su esposa. Su respiración era errática.

Por unos minutos no habló, se dejó caer en el suelo.

Hermione sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza y nauseas tipicas después de que hubieran leido su mente.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo un mareo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Todo daba vueltas.

Severus la miró y se levantó.- Hermione? Estas bien?

Ella asintió.

.- Fuí lo mas suave que pude. Perdí unos segundos el control. Lo siento.- Severus la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

.- Te entiendo.- Hermione susurró.

.- Hermione, no se...que decir...yo.

.- Shh, no digas nada ahora.- Hermione puso su mano en los labios de él.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que Hermione cayó rendida.

Severus la acostó pero no durmió. No podía hacerlo.

Su fé ciega en Dumbledore lo había convertido en una marioneta. Obligado a servir a dos amos.

Miró a su esposa dormir y retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Juró protegerla, a ella y a su hijo. Porque Harry ya era su hijo, lo amaba mas que a su vida, a él y a su mujer.

No permitiria que ese fuera el destino de Harry.

Abrazó a Hermione.- No permitiré que ningún daño venga a ustedes.- prometió.


	90. HALLOWEEN

Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Remus y Harry estaban en el baño del segundo piso.

Remus sabía ya que Hermione venía del futuro y lo que querian lograr.

El aceptó ayudarlos. Se quedaría con Harry en la entrada de la cámara. Estaba nervioso.

.- Harry, como lo ensayamos.- Hermione le invocó una serpiente.

Harry se concentro y comenzó a hablar en párcel pidiendo que se abriera.

.- Saiajasai.- los lavabos comenzaron a desplazarse y hundirse en el suelo.

Severus, Sirius y Remus estaban estupefactos.

Hermione tenía la respiración acelerada, trató de calmarse sino queria hiperventilar.

Severus se giró a Remus.- Llevatelo, te buscaremos cuando esto termine.

Remus asintió torpemente y tomó a Harry en brazos y salió del baño.

Hermione los miro.- listos?

Sirius sonrio.- siempre.

Severus hizo una mueca pero asintió.

Hermione saltó dentro antes de que la pudieran detener.

.- Que esperan.- les dijo desde abajo.

Sirius saltó con cuidado, traia al gallo amarrado de las patas.

Después Severus hizo lo mismo.

Una ves que estuvieron los tres, Hermione los condujo por un camino bajo de rocas. Llegaron a una puerta redonda.

.- Saiajasai.- Hermione imitó el sonido y una vibora salió quitando los cerrojos al rededor de la puerta.

Hermione se giro a ellos.- una ves lleguemos mas adentro no abran los ojos, no lo vean a los ojos.

Severus puso su brazo en su cintura y entraron.

Solo se oían el eco de sus pasos. Una ves que estuvieron tan cerca de la pared del rostro de Slytherin un sonido ensordecedor los atacó.

Severus y Hermione se giraron para estar frente a frente.- Saca el gallo Sirius.

Sirius lo sacó de su tunica.

La serpiente se les acercaba.- Lumus solem.- Hermione pronunció y de su varita salió una luz muy intensa y el gallo comenzó a cantar.

El basilisco comenzó a retorcerse.

.- Lumus solem.- pronunció Severus y una luz mas segadora salio de su varita y el gallo no dejaba de cantar.

El basilisco cayó muerto.

Sirius abrió los ojos y sonrió.- esto estuvo genial, fue como los viejos tiempos en que James, Remus, Peter y yo nos aventurabamos por el Castillo.

Severus miró a Hermione detenidamente.- Estas bien?.- pregunto tomándola de los hombros.

Hermione movió ligeramente la cabeza y vomitó.

.- Estoy bien, solo fue...recuerdos.- Hermione se enderezó. Ella no había podido bajar con Harry y Ron cuando los hicieron porque se había quedado petrificada, pero lo que le contaron no era nada comparado a lo que hoy vivieron.

Severus la abrazó.- Ya paso.

Sirius sacó un pañuelo y se acercó al basilisco. Quitó dos colmillos con cuidado de no pincharse por error y los envolvió en el pañuelo y luego los puso en una caja.

.- Salgamos de aquí.- Severus tomo a Hermione por la cintura e hicieron el recorrido de vuelta pero tomaron otro camino que los condujo a las afuera del castillo.

Volvieron de inmediato y ya se oía la música del gran comedor.

.- Tengo que estar presente un rato, Hermione. Pero iré a nuestras habitaciones en cuanto pueda.- Severus besó la frente de su esposa antes de separarse para ir al gran comedor.

Sirius condujo a Hermione a las mazmorras.


	91. DONDE ESTA HARRY?

.- Severus!.- Remus llegó hasta él con el semblante pálido.

.- Lupin, que haces aquí, donde esta Harry?.- Severus estaba alterado.

.- Lo llevaba a mis habitaciones cuando se me soltó y corrió, lo he estado buscando por todos lados, pero no lo encuentro.- Remus dijo desesperado.

Severus agarro a Remus por el cuello de la camisa.- cómo que no lo encuentras? Te lo encargamos.

.- Snape, perdóname, se que me lo confiaron, debo seguir buscando.- Remus se alejó y siguio peinando el castillo.

Severus fue a las mazmorras en un estado de completo descontrol. Su hijo, su hijo estába perdido sabe Merlín donde.

.- Hermione.- llamo.

.- Severus? Que pasa?.- Hermione preguntó al verle la cara.

.- Dime que Harry esta contigo.- Severus rogó.

Sirius se levantó de un salto.- no esta con Remus?

.- No, dijo que Harry se soltó y corrió cuando iban a sus habitaciones.- Severus estaba desesperado.- Vamos a buscarlo.

Hermione tuvo un flash.- Esperen aquí.- corrió hacia su bolsita de cuentas y regresó donde habia dejado a Severus y Sirius. La abrió temblando.- Accio mapa.- el mapa voló a su mano.

.- El mapa.- Dijo Sirius estupefacto.

.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- Hermione apuntó con su varita.

El mapa comenzó a mostrar todo Hogwarts. Sirius desplegó el mapa.

.- Aquí.- dijo Sirius.

Hermione y soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Esta en la torre de Gryffindor.- le dijo a Severus.

Severus y Hermione salieron rapidamente hacia ahí.

En el camino vió unos alumnos de Gryffindor muy juntos.- Señor Wood, venga conmigo.

El muchacho se levanto livido.- No hice nada, profesor, lo juro, solo estabamos hablando.

.- No es por eso por lo que quiero que nos siga, mi hijo esta en la torre de Gryffindor y quiero que abra.- Severus dijo entre dientes.

El joven se relajo.- Relaxio.- dijo la contraseña y el retrato se movió.

Severus y Hermione pasaron.

Harry estaba sentado arriba de una mesa con varias alumnos de primero, entre ellos Bill Weasley. Tenía chocolates, pasteles, jugo de calabaza, dulces variados y muffins de todos los sabores a su alrededor.

Severus soltó el aire que contenía desde que entró.

.- Harry.- llamo Severus.

Harry levantó su cabecita.- papi!.- se bajó de la mesa con la ayuda de Bill y corrió hacia él.

Severus lo tomó en brazos y lo apretó en un abrazo.- no vuelvas a hacernos esto, hijo. Estabamos muy preocupados por ti.

.- Buenas noches profesor.- Bill se acercó.- Nosotros lo encontramos cerca de los baños del segundo piso. Estaba llorando y pidiendo por usted y su esposa. Lo llevamos a las mazmorras pero la verdad no sabiamos donde ir. Así que lo trajimos aquí y nuestro compañero Harper dijo que lo buscaría para avisarle.

.- Gracias a todos, gracias Bill.- Hermione agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Papi se fe y mami se fe.- Harry dijo.

.- Ya estamos aquí hijo.- Severus le dijo al oido.

.- Mi deron duces papi, chocates y patel dico, mmm.- se sobó su pancita.

.- 200 puntos Gryffindor, por actuar de la mejor manera ante una situación desesperada.- Severus dijo.

Los alumnos quedaron estupefactos y despues sonrieron.

.- Hijo, como se dice?.- Severus lo instó.

Harry se giró.- Gacias pod los chocates, duces y patel.

Otra niña junto lo que Harry no se había comido y se lo entregó.- Cuando quieras volver, aqui estaremos, Harry.

Hermione lo tomo en brazos.- Nos asustaste, Harry, se suponia que Tio Remus te llevaría a jugar a su habitación y comer helado. Tio Remus esta muy preocupado por ti.

.- Lo sento, mami.- Harry bajó su cabecita.- quelia il con papi.

.- Vas a pedirle una disculpa a Tío Remus por preocuparlo.- Hermione sentenció.

.- Si, mami_ Harry la abrazó del cuello.- lo sento.


	92. LEGADO PARA HARRY

Regresaron a sus habitaciones y encontraron a Sirius y Remus ahí.

Sirius estaba enfrascado en el mapa.

Remus se removía las manos nervioso.

Hermione bajo a Harry al suelo y corrió hasta Remus.

.- Lo sento, Tío Demus.- dijo Harry abrazándolo.

Remus lo tomó en brazos.- Yo tambien lo siento, Harry. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

.- Y como funciona ese mapa.- preguntó Severus.

.- Es el mapa del merodeador, lo crearon James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. En él se ve todos los terrenos de Hogwarts.- Hermione le explicó.

.- Cómo lo obtuviste?.- Sirius le preguntó.

Hermione suspiró.- Fred y George Weasley se lo dieron a Harry en nuestro tercer año. Lo robaron del despacho de Filch.- Hermione se ruborizó.

.- Filch nos lo confiscó en nuestro Séptimo año, pensé que no lo vería jamas.- dijo Sirius con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

.- Así encontró Harry a Pettigrew.- Hermione confesó.- El era la rata de Ron.

Remus jadeó pero no dijo nada, tenía cargado a Harry que ya dormía.

Severus tomó a Harry en brazos y lo llevó a acostar.

.- Travesura realizada.- dijo Sirius y el mapa se plegó y desapareció la tinta.- Será nuestro legado para Harry.- Sirius le dijo antes de que Severus volviera.

Hermione sonrió y movió la cabeza.

.- Entonces, cuando destruimos los horrocrux?.- Sirius preguntó.

.- En diciembre.- Hermione respondió.

.- Aún falta mucho para eso, sugiero destruirlos cuanto antes.- Sirius se removió el cabello.

.- Aún falta uno Black.- Severus regresó.

Sirius miró a Hermione y ella asintió.

.- Falta el que esta en la cámara de Bellatrix.- Hermione suspiró hondo.- aún no sabemos como llegar a él. Creo que es el mas difícil de todos.

Sirius sonrió.- Porque esta ves no podremos robar un Dragón para escapar de Gringotts.

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo miró detenidamente con una media sonrisa.

Severus tenia una mueca de desagrado.

.- Fué brillante, Hermione.- Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Severus frunció el ceño mirando a su esposa. El no habia visto esas memorias de su año en la busqueda de los horrocrux.

Remus tampoco y estaba estupefacto.

.- Volvamos a como entraremos..

.- Quiero saber.- dijo Severus entre dientes interrumpiendo a Sirius.

Hermione tomo aire.- usé la pocion multijugos con un cabello de Bellatrix y entramos a Gringotts pero nos topamos con algo que se llama La perdicion del ladrón, lava todos los encantamientos. Volvi a ser yo.

Al final entramos a la camara pero tenia un hechizo Geminio, todo lo que tocabamos se multiplicaba. El Duende que nos llevo nos traicionó pero encontramos la copa. desgraciadamente perdimos la espada. al salir, nos esperaban los guardias y duendes. tuve que idear un plan y saltamos al dragón que custodiaba las cámaras, así salimos de Gringotts.

Severus respiraba agitado y Remus no lo podia creer.

Sirius solo sonreia. la bruja tenia coraje e inteligencia sin igual. Le encantaba eso.

.- Esta ves no te dejara ir.- Severus sanjó.

.- Severus.- Hermione replicó.

El pocionista se acercó a ella y toco su vientre.- podrías estar llevando a nuestro hijo y no te arriesgaré de nuevo. no me pidas eso.

Sirius se levantó como resorte ante la declaración y Remus le puso una mano en el hombro, negando casi imperceptiblemente.

Hermione asintió y abrazo a Severus.


	93. DESEOS Y SUEÑOS

.- Que rayos fue eso de alla Sirius?.- Remus preguntó una ves que estuvieron en sus habitaciones.

.- No lo se, Remus, no lo entiendo, ella es...

.- Es la esposa de Snape.- Remus interrumpió a Sirius.- estan casados, tienen relaciones. Y por como la mira y la cuida yo diria que todas las noches. Pero ese no es el asunto. Sirius no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella o sus decisiones.

.- Quejicus la engañó, de que otro modo una mujer tan maravillosa como ella, estaria con ese.- Sirius se pasó la mano por el cabello desesperado.

.- Ella esta enamorada, Sirius. No tienes ninguna oportunidad ahí. Ademas si lo que dijo Severus es cierto, estan deseando un bebé.- Remus gruñó.- ella nunca te verá como ve a Snape.

Sirius bufó exasperado.- Remus, en todos los años, jamas he encontrado una mujer como ella.

Remus suspiró con cansancio.- pues ya es hora que busques en otra dirección.

Sorius entre cerró los ojos.- y si no quiero?

.- Entonces te llevaras una gran decepción y quiza la pierdas como amiga y a Harry en el proceso.- Remus dijo.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón, derrotado.- Es que no entiendo, Remus. Como es que ella fue a caer en manos de quejicus y como se casaron? Que fué lo que él le dió?

Remus también pensaba en ello.

SS/HG

Severus abrazó a Hermione en la cama y acariciaba su vientre, soñando con una dulce nena de ojos chocolate y cabellos risados como su mamá.

Una nena que lo llamara papi, como Harry lo hacía. Una hija de ella, su esposa. Un pedacito de ambos.

Beso a Hermione en el hombro desnudo, donde tenia la cicatriz.

Hermione despertó enredada en los brazos de Severus.

.- Amor, quien te hizo esta cicatriz?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Dolohov.- Hermione dijo con vos ronca por el sueño.

Severus maldijo entre dientes.

.- Se que esta en Azkaban, no puedes ir ahi.- Hermione adivinó sus pensamientos.

.- Te juró que si algún día lo llego a ver fuera, lo mató.- Severus sentenció.

Hermione rodo para quedar de frente a Severus.- No permitiré que te manches las manos con semejante alimaña.

Severus puso un mechon de pelo detras de la oreja de Hermione.- seria arreglar cuentas.

Hermione lo besó.- si tenemos exito, él y otros se podriran en Azkaban. Como Bellatrix.

.- Hermione, hemos hablado de como destruir los horrocrux, pero nos ha faltado hablar sobre nuestro hijo. He estado dandole vueltas al asunto. No mataré a Harry, ni siquiera para matar el pedazo de alma de Voldemort.

Hermione sintió un peso en su pecho.- Tengo que buscar alguna salida. Debo buscar en los libros de la biblioteca. Debemos encontrar algo que nos ayude.

.- Shh, Hermione, ya encontraremos algo, te lo prometo.- Severus la abrazó.


	94. FIEBRE DE NUEVO

Harry entró a la habitación de sus papás y subió con dificultad.- Papi.- dijo con voz rasposa.

Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente y lo miró.- Harry.- le tocó la frente.- no otra ves.- se lamentó.

.- Severus.- llamó a su esposo.

.- Papi, depieta.- Harry tosió.

Severus despertó desorientado.- que pasó?

.- Harry tiene fiebre y tos.- Hermione se preocupó nuevamente.

Severus tocó la frente de Harry y maldijo entre dientes. Se levantó y lo tomó en brazos.- Ponte los zapatos y...y algo de ropa.

.- A donde iremos?.- Preguntó Hermione cambiandose rapidamente.

.- A San Mungo.- Severus casi gritó.

.- No papi, hopital no.- Harry volvió a toser.

.- Deberiamos llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey.- Hermione dijo.

.- No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última ves, Hermione, lo llevaremos a San Mungo.- Severus dijo desesperado.

Hermione asintió y tomó una cobija. Se metieron a la flu hacia San Mungo.

.- Asunto.- la recepcionista les preguntó.

.- Mi hijo tiene fiebre y tos.- Severus gritó.

.- Señor, no tiene que gritar.- la recepcionista dijo perezosa.

Amira Levitson pasaba por ahí y vió el intercambio.

.- Dejalo Laura, el niño es paciente mío.- le dijo a la recepcionista.- pasen por aquí, Señores Snape.- los apuró al área de chequeó de urgencia.

.- Que pasó?.- preguntó colocandose el estetoscopio.

.- Tiene fiebre y tos.- Hermione explicó.

.- Acuestelo aquí.- Indicó una camilla.- Hola Harry, voy a checar tu garganta, si? Puedes abrir tu boca y decir Ahh?

Harry abrió la boca.- Ahh.- y tosió.

Amira puso el estetoscopio en su espalda.

Severus estaba muy nervioso.

.- Estan bien sus pulmones y su garganta no tiene pus, es una infección. Podría decir que apenas empezó.- Amira le sonrió a Harry.

Severus se pasó una mano por el rostró sobando el puente de la nariz.

.- Le daré unas pociones para bajar su temperatura y para la tos. No se sientan mal, entiendo que esten asustados por lo que pasó la otra ves.- Amira les sonrió.- es un niño pequeño, los niños pequeños se enferman seguido.

.- Gracias Doctora.- Hermione agradeció.

.- Volveré en unos minutos.- La medimaga salió.

.- Lo siento, Hermione, me asusté...yo no queria que pasara lo de la última ves.- Severus dijo.

.- Yo también me asuste.- Hermione se tranquilizó.

.- Mami.- Harry dijo con vos rasposa.- Lele aquí.- se señaló la garganta.

La medimaga entró con tres frascos.- Te tomaras primero esta pocion para la temperatura.

Harry hizo una mueca pero abrió la boca y la medimaga vertió la poción.

Harry toció y se agarró la garganta.

Le entregó los otros dos frascos a Hermione.- Deselos en dos horas, no se pueden mezclar con la de la fiebre porque causaria...

.- Una intoxicación.- Severus terminó por ella.

Hermione se quedo pensativa.

Amira tocó la frente de Harry.- Ya está bajando la fiebre. Pueden llevarselo, pero quisiera hacerle un chequeo en 4 días, solo para estar seguros.

Severus cargó a Harry.- Gracias Doctora y amm, su hija esta muy orgullosa de usted.

Amira sonrió.- gracias, Profesor. Que te alivies pronto, Harry.

.- Gacias.- Harry dijo y tosió.

Regresaron a las mazmorras y Hermione tomó a Severus del brazo.- Tengo una idea, quiza sea estupida o..

.- Mami.- Harry levantó la voz.- dijite palaba mala.

.- Lo siento, hijo, es verdad.- le dió un beso en su cabecita conteniendo la emocion de su descubrimiento.

.- Cual es tu idea?.- Severus preguntó ansioso.

.- El veneno del basilisco... podemos crear una poción que actúe sobre el horrocrux. Darle una intoxicación.- Hermione dijo emocionada.

Severus se quedo pensando.- Es...brillante, Hermione. Asi no tendríamos que...Merlín.- La cargó.- te amo, te amo.

.- Todavía tenemos que probar y hacer varias pociones hasta dar con la correcta pero creo que podemos lograrlo.- Hermione lo besó.

.- Mami, etas feiz?.- Harry dijo entre la tos.

.- Si amor, gracias gracias. Sin tí, no se me hubiera ocurrido esta idea.- Hermione sonreía y Severus también.


	95. VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD

Diciembre llegó rápido. Severus, Hermione y Harry estaban listos para ir a la Mansión Prince.

Habían estado estudiando las pociones y haciendo pruebas pero hasta el momento no tenían nada que les pudiera ayudar. Siempre se encontraban en una encrucijada.

Harry estaba emocionado por la navidad, el Castillo tenía adornos por todas partes y su papá le había explicado lo que significaba.

Dumbledore trató en vano de que se quedaran en el Castillo argumentando la seguridad de Harry. Pero Severus no cedió.

.- Tía Min.- Harry corrió hasta Minerva abrazandola de las piernas.

Minerva le sonrió.- Ya se van? Te vamos a extrañar estos días, pequeño Harry.

Minerva le había tomado mucho cariño y Harry igual.

.- Feiz navila.- Harry le dijo emocionado.

.- Feliz navidad, Harry.- Minerva lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

Severus lo esperaba para que se despidiera de todos.

.- Tío Abus.- Harry abrazó a Dumbledore.- feiz navila.

.- Feliz Navidad, Harry.- Dumbledore se derritió.

.- Tío Demus.- Harry tambien lo abrazó y Remus lo cargó.- Feiz navila.

Remus sabía que lo vería en Navidad pero debía guardar las apariencias.- Feliz Navidad, campeón.

.- Tía Pom.- le dijo a Pomona.- feiz navila.

Pomona derramó una lágrima.- Que tengas una feliz Navidad, pequeño. Cuando regreses te mostraré las plantas carnívoras bebés.

Harry sonrió.

.- Tia Chal.- se dirigió a Charity.- Feiz navila.

Charity lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó.- Feliz Navidad, Harry Severus. Espera mi regalo.- Charity lo apretó en el abrazó.- pudiste ser mi hijo.- pensó Charity con nostalgia.

Se despidieron y subieron al tren que los llevaría a King's cross.

Severus los dejó en su cabina personal.- Debo de dar mis rondas, estoy encargado de mantener el tren en santa paz hasta llegar a la estación.

.- Yo voy, papi, levame.- Harry pidió.

Severus lo tomó de la mano y le dió un beso a Hermione.- volvemos pronto.

Hermione sonrió y salieron de la cabina dejándola con sus pensamientos.

Se tocó en vientre hinchado, su periodo estaba por llegar. Estaba decepcionada y triste.

Severus y ella fueron con Madame Ponfrey a hacerse la prueba y había resultado negativa. No estaba embarazada.

Su esposo le quito peso diciendo que ya vendría el bebé cuando Merlín lo enviara a ellos.

Los primeros dias de Diciembre estuvo en una depresión pero despues se enfocó en Harry y sus lecciones. Ahora su hijo podía leer, con dificultad aún pero había aprendido a leer.

Sacó un libro de pociones avanzadas y se puso a estudiarlas.

SS/HG

Harry iba contento de la mano de su papá. Le gustaba mucho el trabajo que tenía. Pasaban de cabina en cabina y muchos de sus alumnos le daban dulces y ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz y pastel de calabaza.

Pronto sus manos se llenaron con aquellos manjares.

Pero cuando llegaron al vagón de la casa de su papá fue recibido con abrazos efusivos y besos en sus mejillas. Las niñas mayores lo cargaban y le hacian cariños.

Scarlett Morgan le regaló una víbora verde de peluche y una bolsita con muchos dulces variados.

Le gustaban mucho los alumnos de su papá.


	96. LA JOYA DE LOS MALFOY

Apenas habían llegado Prince Manor cuando una lechuza les entregó una carta.

.- Es de Lucius.- Severus anunció.

.- Que dice?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Nos invita a su Villa Francesa al desayuno de Mañana, esta carta es un traslador si decidimos asistir.- Terminó Severus.

.- Daco.- grito Harry.

.- Si no quieres, podemos decirle que recibiremos la visita de tu tía.- Severus dijo.

.- La verdad es que me gustaria, así podriamos hacer las compras navideñas en Francia.- Hermione puntualizó.

Severus asintió.

.- Bienvenidos a casa, amos.- Mina, la elfa les dijo.

.- Gracias Mina.- Hermione le sonrió.

.- Efa, efa, haz magia.- Harry pidió.

La elfina sonrió tímida y convocó luces de colores que bailaban alrededor de Harry.

.- A dormir, hijo, ya es tarde.- Severus cargó a Harry.- Mañana iremos con Draco y podrás jugar.

.- Siii, Daco, Daco.- Harry gritaba entusiasmado.

SS/HG

La mañana llegó y los Snape estaban listos para el desayuno en la Villa Francesa con los Malfoy.

Hermione había abrigado bien a Harry y le pudieron bufanda, gorro y guantes de Slytherin.

Tomaron el traslador y aparecieron en la propiedad de los Malfoy en Francia.

Lucius y Draco los esperaban en el punto de aparición.

.- Comportate.- Lucius dijo entre dientes a Draco que queria safarse de su mano para ir saludar a su amigo.

Harry corrió hasta Draco y lo abrazó efusivamente tirandolo al suelo.

Ambos niños rieron pero la mirada que Lucius le dirigió a Draco era una de advertencia.

.- Lucius.- Saludó Severus.

.- Severus, Mi lady.- Lucius tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó.

A Hermione se le revolvía el estómago.

.- Que bueno que pudieron venir Severus. por un momento llegué a pensar que declinarias nuestra invitación.- Lucius dijo guiandolos hasta un salón con varios sillones y una gran biblioteca.

.- Severus, Señora Snape.- Narcissa saludó.

Severus tomó la mano de Narcissa y la besó.- siempre es bueno verte Narcissa. Te presento a mi esposa, Hermione. Hermione ella es Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione empujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- Mucho gusto, Señora Malfoy.

.- Dime Cissy, linda. Señora Malfoy me hace ver mayor.- Narcissa dijo.

.- Solo si me llama Hermione.- la castaña sonrió.

Lucius tenía su mirada en la joven Señora Snape. No dejaba de admirarle su belleza natural. No necesitaba de artilugios como su esposa se ponia en el rostro. Su belleza resaltaba. No comprendía como Severus la había atrapado.

Lo último que sabía era que Severus estaba enamorado de Lily Evans.

Tuvo que haber conocido a la bruja cuando la guerra estaba por estallar o por lo menor haberla embarazado.

.- Ya registraste a tu hijo?.- Lucius preguntó.

Severus asintió.

.- Es una lástima que el vejete de Dumbledore sea su padrino.- Lucius se lamentó.

.- Pero tu seras su padrino honorario, Lucius. Incluso tu presencia será de mas peso que la de Albus.- Severus dijo sonriendo a su amigo.

Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa.

.- Mami, Papi.- Harry y Draco entraron corriendo.- Daco tene muchas susas.- Harry dijo emocionado.

Draco se sentó en el regazo de Hermione y le dió una Rosa del jardín de su mamá.

.- Gracias, amor, es muy hermosa.- Hermione le dió un beso en su mejilla.

Narcissa veía la reacción de su hijo con un poco de celos.

Lucius asintió a Draco con orgullo. Ante todo la caballerosidad Malfoy.

.- Ven aquí, Harry Severus.- Lucius le extendió la mano.

Harry se acercó tímido.

.- Seré tu padrino y puedes pedirme lo que quieras.- Lucius lo sentó en su regazo.

Con un plop apareció Dobby.- El desayuno esta servido, amos.

.- Efo, efo, haz magia.- Harry pidió contento.

Dobby miró a su amo.

.- Mi ahijado te esta pidiendo algo, Dobby.- Lucius gruñó.

El elfo se agarró sus orejitas e invocó animales de luz que bailaban alrededor de Harry y aplaudía contento.

Lucius se levantó con Harry en brazos.- serás todo un Slytherin y harás honor a tu casa.

Harry asintió.- Slythelin.- Harry dijo. Y Lucius rió complacido.

.- Pasemos a la mesa, querido.- Narcissa intervino celosa.

Lucius la miró unos segundos.- Cissy, dame unos segundos con mi ahijado.

Narcissa apretó los labios.

.- Tengo algo que te va a gustar.- Lucius caminó hasta su estudio con Harry en brazos.

Severus y Hermione se miraron nerviosos.

Lucius sacó una esclava de una serpiente de su cajón personal y volvió al salón.

.- Severus, este es mi regalo como su padrino.- Lucius le mostró la esclava.

Severus asintió y Lucius se la colocó en la muñeca a Harry y la ajustó a su tamaño con magia.

Narcissa no lo podia creer, era una joya de los Malfoy que creía seria de Draco algún día.

.- Muchas gracias Lucius. Es hermosa.- Severus agradeció.

Hermione le sonrió.- Gracias Señor Malfoy.

.- Ahora seras parte de esta familia también.- Lucius le dijo a Harry y lo abrazó.

.- Gacias padino.- Harry agradeció.


	97. COMO SE CONOCIERON

Hermione le puso una servilleta a Harry en el cuello y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

.- Tía angel.- Draco la llamó.- yo.

Hermione le sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

.- Donde estudió, Hermione?.- Lucius preguntó.

.- Mi madre me educó en casa.- Hermione respondió lo que sabía de lo que le había platicado Bathilda.

.- Es una pena.- Lucius declaró.

.- Como conoció a Severus?.- Lucius siguió.

.- Estuve de visita con mi tía en ese entonces. Lo ví por primera ves en el Callejón Diagón.- Hermione miró a Severus con una sonrisa.

Habian practicado esto.

.- Amor a primera vista.- Lucius soltó.

Hermione bufó.- No, que va. Severus no me daba ni la hora.

.- Asi es Severus, entonces como lo conquistó?.- Lucius estaba interesado.

.- Un libro que ambos queriamos en la libreria Flourish & Blotts.- Severus continuó.

_ Entonces, amor a segunda vista?.- Lucius preguntó.

.- No diria eso.- Severus rió.- se robó mi libro, lo pagó y salio corriendo de la tienda.

.- No sabía que decirte. Y no te robe el libro, tecnicamente era de la tienda hasta que alguien pagara por él.- Hermione rió.

Lucius miró el intercambio con celos.

.- Bueno, como sea, la seguí hasta la casa de su tía, lo cual no fue muy bueno. Bathilda sabe como amenazar.- Severus continuó.

.- Comenzamos a vernos a espaldas de mi tía y después tuve que regresar a America. Pero no pude avisarle a Severus.- Hermione dejo escapar unas lágrimas para darle efecto a la historia.

.- Pensé que me había abandonado.- Severus retomó.- tiempo después supe que había tenido un hijo pero en ese tiempo me encontraba al servicio del Señor Oscuro.

Narcissa tuvo simpatía por la chica. Tambien ella estaba embarazada de Draco.

Lucius asintió tomando la mano de Narcissa.- te entiendo Severus. Narcissa tambien estaba embarazada de Draco. Fueron tiempos difíciles.

.- Cuando pude fui por ellos y los traje a vivir conmigo y me casé con ella.- Severus tomó su mano.

.- Hiciste lo correcto, amigo.- Lucius felicitó.

.- Yo tambien lo creo Lucius.- Severus besó la mano de su esposa.

Bien. Ya estaba. Habían dicho muchisisimas mentiras pero a Hermione no le importaba porque era para proteger a Harry.

.- Papi, levamos Daco a casa?.- Harry preguntó.

.- No creo, amor, su papás deben tener planes en estas vacaciones.- le contestó Hermione.

.- Quelo levar a Daco a casa.- Harry dijo firme con sus bracitos cruzados.

.- Padle, quelo il con Hady a gugar.- Draco dijo serio.

.- No me importaria llevarlo a casa, Lucius, claro si no tienen planes.- Severus dijo.

Lucius miró a Narcissa.- No tenemos ningún plan. Iré por él pasado mañana.

.- Podrán quedarse a la comida.- Hermione invitó.

Lucius asintió.

.- Ilas a mi casa.- Harry le dijo a Draco emocionado.

.- Sii.- Draco bailó en su silla.


	98. NAVIDAD Y REGALOS

25 de Diciembre del 82

_.- _Papi, papi, depieta, mami, depieta.- Harry subió a la cama y saltaba en ella.

.- Harry, es muy temprano.- Severus sonrió.

.- Legalon muchas susas papi, mantate.- Harry tomó a Severus de la mano.

Severus lo atrajó y lo besó.- Feliz navidad, hijo.

.- Feiz navila, papi.- Harry lo abrazó feliz.

Hermione despertó.- Feliz navidad

.- Mamii, feiz navila!.- Harry la abrazó.

Severus se acercó a ella.- Feliz navidad, amor.- la besó.

.- Feliz navidad, Sev.- Hermione acarició su rostro.

.- Papi mantate.- Harry los interrumpió.

.- Ya vamos hijo.- Severus se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

.- Vamo mami.- Harry le extendió su manita y Hermione la tomó.

Juntos bajaron al salón donde estaba el Árbol de navidad que Severus y Harry cortaron y que adornaron juntos.

Harry se soltó y fue hacia los regalos.- papi, e mio?.- Harry preguntó.

Severus leyó la tarjeta.- si hijo, es de Tía Minerva.

Harry lo abrió. Eran soldaditos magicos. Se movian si se les pedía.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo con él.

Severus tomó otro que tenía el nombre de Harry.- este es de Tía Pomona.- se lo acercó.

Harry lo abrió. Era un libro de plantas mágicas que se ilustraban en 4d.

.- Mila papi, las dlagolas.- Harry dijo emocionado.

Severus le sonrió dulcemente y revolvió su cabello.

.- Este es de...Charity.- Hermione rodó los ojos. El paquete era grande.

Harry lo abrió y pegó un grito. Eran muchos carritos variados. De todos los estilos y colores.

Hermione alcanzó el que compraron para Harry.- abrelo, hijo. Tu papi y yo lo compramos para ti.

Harry lo abrió y gritó.- Gacias papi, gacias mami.- eran Megablocks.

Severus revolvió.- Este es de los Malfoy.

.- Daco, Daco.- Harry saltó y abrió el regalo. Era ropa fina, zapatos y juegos mágicos.

.- Este es de Albus.- Severus dijo con una mueca.

Harry lo abrió. Era un ajedrez mágico.

.- En que estaba pensando Albus?.- Severus dijo con una mueca.- tiene solo 2 años.

La red flu se activó y entraron Remus y Sirius.

.- Padino.- Grito Harry y corrió hasta ellos con sus bracitos abiertos.

Sirius se hincó y esperó su llegada.- Feliz Navidad, Harry.

.- Feiz navila, padino.- Harry lo abrazó.

.- Tío Demus.- Harry extendió sus bracitos hacia él.

Remus lo tomó en brazos.- Feliz navidad, Harry.

.- Feiz navila, tío Demus.- Remus le hizo cosquillas.

.- Waa, tio.- Harry reía.

Sirius saco el paquete que traia encogido en su capa y lo agrandó con un engorgio.

.- Esto es para tí pequeño. De tio Remus y mío.- Sirius le extendió el regalo.

Harry lo abrió, gritó y salto. Era otra pista de carritos.

.- Gacias padino, gacia tio Demus.

Sirius sonrió.- así podemos jugar juntos.

Hermione sacó el regalo de Sirius y El de Remus y le dijo a Harry que se los entregara.

Sirius y Remus agradecieron y abrieron los regalos. Un reloj de bolsillo en plata y al frente en una tapa había un lobo para Remus y un perro para Sirius. En la parte de atras venia grabados sus apodos. Moony y Padfood.

Ambos sonrieron y agradecieron nuevamente.

.- Feliz navidad, Hermione.- Sirius abrazó a Hermione.

.- Feliz Navidad, Sirius.- Hermione devolvió.- Remus, feliz navidad.- le dió un abrazo a Remus.

.- Snape.- saludo Sirius.

.- Black.- Severus dijo.

.- Que tal Severus.- Remus saludó.- Feliz navidad. Gracias por el obsequio.

Severus inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.


	99. DESTRUIR HORROCRUX

Severus, Hermione, Harry, Sirius y Remus se habian trasladado a las mazmorras de la Mansión.

Severus no quería que Harry estuviera y había peleado con Hermione por ello.

Ella le había dicho que lo necesitaban para abrir el guardapelo y Severus refunfuñó todo el camino.

Hermione se hincó donde estaba Harry.- Lo que veas o escuches no será real. Tal ves te asustes pero recuerda que no es verdad. No puede dañarnos.

Harry asintió.

.- Hermione que...- Sirius cerro la boca.

.- El guardapelo va a intentar defenderse. Debo ser yo quien lo destruya esta ves.- Hermione tragó saliva y tomó el colmillo de basilisco.

Se puso delante del guardapelo y respiró hondo varias veces.

Se giro hacia Sirius y Remus.- no importa lo que vean y escuchen, debo ser yo quien lo destruya.

Sirius apretó la mandibula pero asintió.

.- Harry, amor, podrias decirle que se abra?.- Hermione invocó una serpiente de luz.

Harry le hablo y pidió que se abriera y el guardapelo de abrió estrepitosamente.

Salió un humo negro.- He visto tu alma y es mía.- habló una vos oscura y tétrica.- sé tus miedos escondidos.- sus padres aparecieron.- Nos borraste la memoria para seguir a un chico dejandonos a la deriva. Nosotros que te criamos y cuidamos. Nunca debimos de permitir que fueras a esa escuela, ahora eres una extraña y te odiamos.

Hermione respiraba agitada y cerró los ojos.

.- Hermione, no es verdad.- Sirius le gritaba.

Hermione apretó el colmillo de basilisco en su mano, dió pasos decididos y hundió el colmillo en el guardapelo y salio expulsada hacia atras pero Sirius la atrapo antes de caer.

Hermione lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Severus dejó a Harry en el suelo y caminó hasta ella.

.- Shh, ya Hermione, no era real. Tu lo dijiste.- Sirius le dijo al oido.

Harry corrió hasta ella.- Mami, no lloles.

Severus la sacó de los brazos de Sirius y la cargó.

.- Ya, amor, esta destruido. Eso no fue real, tus padres te amaban y estarían muy orgulloso de ti. En la mujer que te has convertido.- Severus tomó a Harry de la mano y los apareció en su habitación.

.- Amor, mirame.- Severus le pidió.

Hermione lo miró.- Te amamos, Harry y yo, cierto, hijo?

Harry asintió y la abrazó.- Te quelo mucho mucho mami.

Hermione se tranquilizó y los abrazó a los dos amores de su vida.

.- Los amo a los dos.- Hermione dijo.

Asi se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Hermione y Harry cayeron dormidos.

Severus salió y fue a las mazmorras. Sirius y Remus estaban aún ahí.

.- Como está?.- Remus preguntó.

Severus se sobó la nuca.- Bien, se ha quedado dormida y Harry tambien.

.- Destruyamos los que quedan.- Sirius sostenia el colmillo de basilisco.

Remus tomó el diario y lo colocó en el suelo.- adelante Sirius.

Sirius se acercó y apuñaló el diario sin piedad. Una luz grisasea salió del él expulsando a todos de ahí. El diario se abrió y comenzó a pasar paginas y paginas pero la tinta se comenzó a derramar. Sirius nuevamente lo apuñaló.

Los tres respiraban erráticamente.

Severus tomó la diadema y con otro colmillo tambien la apuñaló. La diadema hizo giros y salió la cara de Voldemort de ella en una nube negra. Toda la habitación se sacudió, Severus trataba de aferrarse y apuñalarla una vez mas.

.- Conozco tus temores Severus Snape.- comenzó a hablar la nube.

Sirius llegó y la apuñaló una ves mas y la diadema se destruyó.


	100. FELICIDAD PURA

_31 de Diciembre del 82_

Para el día último recibieron una invitación de los Weasley para ir a la Madriguera a celebrar el año nuevo.

Severus no estaba muy seguro pero aceptaron.

Hermione preparó un pastel de chocolate ayudada por Harry para llevar a la Madriguera.

Molly los recibió con besos y abrazos. Hermione se percató de las reformas que habían hecho en la casa de los Weasley.

.- Haly.- Ron lo llamó.

.- Lon.- Harry sonrió y los niños fueron a jugar.

.- Que bueno que pudieron acompañarnos.- dijo el Señor Weasley sonriente.- Whisky de fuego?.- le ofreció a Severus.

El asintió y Arthur le sirvió en un vaso.

.- Hermione, querida. Hice esto para tu pequeño. Espero le quede.- Molly le dió un pequeño sueter rojo con una H al frente.

.- Es precioso, Molly. Muchas gracias.- Hermione lo miró y le recordó el sueter que Harry recibió en su primer año en Hogwarts de parte de la mujer en navidad.

.- Tambien tengo este.- Molly le enseñó un pequeño suetercito rojo para bebé.

Hermione se quedó mirando el pequeño sueter y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

.- Ohh querida, no era mi intensión hacerte llorar, soy una tonta.- Molly se lamento.

Hermione negó.- es hermoso Molly, muchisimas gracias. Lo estamos intentando.

.- Querida, se reconocer a una mujer embarazada cuando la veo.- Molly le dijo dejandola en shock.

.- Molly, dime que es verdad, dime que yo...

.- Si quieres podemos hacer el hechizo, asi te convenceras.- Molly ofreció y Hermione asintió emocionada.

Molly levanto su varita y apuntó a su vientre. Una luz salió de ahí.

Molly asintió y Hermione la abrazó emocionada.- Gracias Molly.

.- Señora Snape.- Bill la saludó.

.- Hola Bill, estas disfrutando tus vacaciones?.- Hermione preguntó con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bill asintió.

.- Mamá.- Charlie entró llorando.- Fred y George me hicieron abrir una caja con petardos.

.- Perdóname querida, debo ir.- Molly salió para ir a regañar a sus dos hijos que mas le causaban problemas.

Hermione salió de la cocina, se limpió las lágrimas y vió a su esposo enfrascado en una conversación con Arthur Weasley.

.- Mami.- Harry la llamó. Ron y él estaban mojados de pies a cabeza.

.- Merlín Harry, porque estan mojados?.- Hermione comenzó a quitarte la ropa a Harry y a Ron.

.- Fed fe.- Harry apuntó con su dedito hacia el niño Fred Weasley.

Molly llegó con ropa para Harry y Ron.- Lo siento, ese par de hijos me va a volver loca.

Hermione le puso la ropa prestada a Harry y le puso el suéter rojo que Molly le había regalado.

.- No te preocupes Molly. Ves, nos dieron una excusa para que Harry estrenara su regalo.- Hermione sonrió.

Severus giro su mirada hacia su esposa y vió que ella y Molly cambiaban a los niños.

En eso se encendió la flu y entraron Sirius y Remus.

.- Padino.- Harry corrió hacia él sonriendo.

.- Mi pequeño campeón.- Sirius removió su cabello.- porque estas mojado?.- preguntó y saco su varita para secarle el cabello.

.- Fed nos mojo a Lon y a mi.- Harry se quejó.

Sirius camino hacia Molly y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches Molly, gracias por la invitación.

.- Buenas noches, Hermione.- Sirius le dió un beso en la mejilla.

.- Buenas noches, Hermione.- Remus la saludó.

.- Buenas noches, Remus.- Hermione lo saludo de beso.

Severus tenía sus ojos en su esposa.

Luego Sirius y Remus se trasladaron hacia la sala.

Hermione miró a Severus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le mostró el pequeño suéter rojo.

Severus frunció el ceño y Hermione se tocó el vientre y asintió.

Severus se paró rápidamente y fue hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione lo abrazó y Severus la besó.- Es verdad? Esto...- toco el vientre de su esposa.- esta pasando? Estas segura?

Hermione asintió.- Molly hizo el hechizo. Estoy embarazada.

Severus la cargó.- Te amo, soy el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo mágico.

Sirius los veía con una mueca, no sabía de que estaban hablando.

Harry se bajó de su regazo y fue hacia ellos.- papi.- lo llamó jalandolo del pantalón.

Severus bajó a Hermione y cargó a Harry.- Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, hijo.

Harry frunció el ceño.- Hemano?

.- Si hijo, mami va a tener un bebé_ Severus beso sus mejillas.

Harry no entendia.- Amor, tendras un hermanito como Ron tiene hermanos pero sera mas chico que tu.- Hermione explicó.

Harry sonrió y corrió.- Mami va a tenel un bebé.- grito feliz.

Severus abrazó a Hermione y besó su frente.- Gracias amor.

Sirius tenia la mandibula apretada y Remus le dio una patada y una mirada de advertencia.


	101. RECUERDOS

Hermione, Severus y Harry llegaron a la Mansión Prince envueltos en una bruma de felicidad.

Harry iba dormido del hombro del pocionista.

.- Iré a acostarlo.- Severus declaró.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. Sacó el pequeño suetercito y lo acarició.

Severus entró y la atrajo en un abrazo por la espalda y acarició su vientre.- Espero sea una niña.- le dijo al oido.

Hermione recargó su cabeza en el pecho del pocionista.- Me gustaría mucho.

.- Hermione, de ahora en delante, no mas ponerse en peligro. Merlín, cuando lo del guardapelo ya estabas embaraza.- Severus se puso palido.- si te hubiera pasado algo...

Hermione se giró hacia él.- prometo que me cuidaré.

Severus la besó tierno al principio y paso a uno ardiente. La recargó en la pared desnudandola.

.- Eres increible, bruja.- Severus tomo un pezón en su boca y chupo avidamente haciendo que Hermione se arqueara para darle mayor acceso.

Hermione se deshizo de la ropa de Severus con magia.

Los dos se enfrascaron en un frenesí de besos y caricias. Severus la cargó apoyandola en la pared y Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Severus la penetró con urgencia, ella estaba muy mojada por él.

Hermione se aferró a la espalda de Severus.

.- Te amo, Hermione.- Severus gimió.

.- Te amo, Severus.- Hermione dijo entre la bruma de la pasión.

SS/HG

.- Vamos Sirius, no puedes seguir haciendo eso cada ves que los ves juntos. Ahora estan esperando un bebé. Aceptalo, no hay ninguna oportunidad ahí.- Remus se paso las manos por el cabello exasperado, se estaba cansando de eso.

.- Porque la única mujer que me ha interesado está con ese?.- Sirius gruñó.

.- Ya estaba con él cuando la conociste. Por favor deja de hacerte cuestionamientos inútiles. Ella esta enamorada y Snape también. Van a tener un bebé.- Remus tomo un vaso y se sirvió Whisky de fuego.

Sirius se sirvió en otro vaso y se lo tomó de un trago.

.- Donde él le haga daño, juró que las pagará, y yo no dejaré pasar esa oportunidad.- Sirius declaró.

Remus rodó los ojos.- me voy a dormir, tu deberias hacer lo mismo.

SS/HG

Severus acarició el vientre de su esposa y agradeció por que su vida había cambiado para mejor con ella y Harry.

Hermione puso su mano en su pecho medio dormida.

.- Eileen.- Severus susurró.

Hermione abrió los ojos.- Que?.- preguntó.

.- Eileen. Para nuestra bebé. Bueno, si es niña.- Severus dijo.

.- Es un lindo nombre.- Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

.- Era el nombre de mi madre.- Severus confesó.

Hermione acarició su mejilla.- La quisiste mucho, verdad?

.- Si.- Severus bajo la mirada.

Hermione tomó su mentón.- Siento mucho que la hayas perdido.

Severus asintió.- Mi padre la mató.

Hermione jadeó.

.- Él era un alcoholico y la golpeaba siempre que podía. No le gustaba que fuera una bruja y mucho menos que yo fuera mago.

.- Ohh, Severus, debió ser horrible para tu mamá y para ti.- Hermione no podía creer lo que vivió.

.- Mi madre murio cuando era adolescente y aun estaba en Hogwarts.- Severus recordo a el momento que Dumbledore le dijo sobre eso.

.- Que pasó con tu padre?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Lo encerraron pero salio bajo fianza. Cuando regrese de Hogwarts él estaba en casa. Tenía miedo de mí y con toda la razón. En ese tiempo ya era un mortífago.- Severus se puso boca arriba y miró el techo.

Hermione tragó saliva.- Lo...mataste?

.- Tuve mi venganza, pero no, no lo maté, aunque hubiera querido. Lucius me dió asilo en su hogar. Ahí viví hasta que un tiempo después mi padre murió en un riña en un bar.

Hermione lo abrazó.

Severus recordó algo que había olvidado por mucho tiempo.

.- Quieres conocer a mi madre?.- Severus preguntó.

Hermione se sentó en la cama.- Cómo?

Severus la besó.- Hay un retrato en el ático. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.- me agradaria mucho, Sev.

.- Mañana vamos por él.- Severus la abrazó.- ahora a dormir.


	102. EL RETRATO DE EILEEN

.- Aqui esta.- Severus dijo sacando un cuadro grande envuelto en tela blanca.

.- Llevemoslo al salón.- Hermione pidió.

Bajaron al salón donde Harry estaba jugando con sus Soldaditos con Mina.

.- Que eso, papi?.- preguntó levantandose del piso cuando los vió entrar.

Severus quitó la tela y colgó el cuadro. Dentro una bella mujer de pelo lacio negro dormía.

.- Quen es, papi?.- Harry preguntó abrazandose a las piernas del pocionista.

Eileen Prince despertaba de un largo sueño.

Es mi madre, hijo. Tu abuela.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a los retratos de Hogwarts.

.- Severus.- Eileen habló.

.- Madre.- Severus dijo con cariño.

.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hijo.- Eileen reprendió.

.- Lo siento madre.- Severus bajo la mirada como niño regañado.

.- Papi.- Harry levantó sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Eileen abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Hijo, es...es mi nieto?

Severus cargó a Harry.- Madre, te presento a Harry Severus.

.- Snay.- grito Harry levantando un bracito.

Eileen sonrió y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

Severus se giró a su esposa y le tendió una mano.

.- Madre, ella es mi esposa, Hermione. Hermione, ella es mi madre Eileen.- Severus beso su frente.

.- Mucho gusto Señora Snape.- Hermione sonrió tímida.

.- Dime Eileen, querida. Tu también eres la Señora Snape.- Eileen sonrió.- Soy muy feliz hijo. Por fin tienes una familia.

Severus sonrió.- Y en unos meses esta familia se crecerá. Mi esposa esta embarazada.

Eileen sonrió ampliamente.- Felicidades a los tres. Hijo, acerca a mi nieto, quiero verlo mas de cerca.

Severus acercó a Harry al retrato.- Abela.- Harry toco el rostro de Eileen.

.- Si pequeño, soy tu abuela Eileen. Serás un niño guapísimo.

Harry sonrió.- Papi, guta abela.

Hermione y Severus rieron.

.- Es un niño listo, hijo.

.- Si madre, lo es.- Severus asintió.

.- Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo. A pesar de todo lo que tu padre nos hizo...- Eileen se calló.

.- Hermione y Harry tienen mucho que ver, madre, ellos entraron a mi vida para cambiarla.

.- Entonces, te agradezco Hermione. Por hacerle ver a mi hijo que la vida vale la pena.- Eileen dijo.

.- El es el hombre mas valiente que he conocido, Eileen, lo educaste bien.- Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pocionista.

Eileen sonrió satisfecha.

.- Abela.- Harry la llamó.

.- Dime, pequeño.- Eileen instó.

.- Papi e tu hijo?.- Harry preguntó.

.- Si, pequeño, tu papi es mi hijo.- Eileen contestó.

Harry la miró y después a Severus.- Paleces a papi.

Eileen soltó una carcajada.

Severus y Hermione la siguieron.

Harry tambien.

.- Hijo, deberas poner un cuadro en la habitación de mi nieto, para poder visitarlo.- Eileen pidió.

.- Madre, yo...soy maestro en Hogwarts. Estamos en la Mansión Prince solo por vacaciones de Navidad. En unos días tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts.- Severus informo con una mueca.

.- Eres profesor?.- Eileen preguntó con una emoción apenas contenida.

.- Si madre, soy profesor de pociones.

.- Es un excelente profesor.- Hermione intervino.

.- Me da mucho gusto, hijo.- Eileen estaba orgullosa.

.- Papi, teno hame.- a Harry le gruñó el estómago.

.- Ya vamos a comer, hijo.- Severus besó su mejilla.

.- Los veré mas tarde, hijo.- Eileen se despidió.


	103. ANUNCIO FELIZ

Al día siguiente tenían una comida con los Malfoy, irían de nuevo a la Villa Francesa.

Vistieron a Harry con un trajecito de los que le habían regalado.

Lucius y Draco los esperaban en el punto de aparición.

Harry corrió hasta ellos y Lucius extendió los brazos para Harry.

.- Padino.- gritó Harry emocionado.

Lucius lo tomó en brazos.- creo que has crecido un poco.- Lucius dijo sonriendo. Que tienes ahí?

Harry le mostró un carro mediano de los que Charity le había regalado.

.- E un calo.- Harry dijo emocionado.

.- Es bonito.- Lucius dijo.

Harry lo abrazó.

.- Lucius.- Severus saludo con Hermione de la mano.

.- Severus, Hermione.- Saludó Lucius con Harry en brazos.

.- Tía Ángel.- Draco sonrió embelesado a Hermione.

.- Te ves muy guapo, Draco.- Hermione le dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

.- Pasemos al salón.- Lucius ofreció.

Dentro estaba Narcissa con un bello vestido gris entallado.

.- Narcissa, estas hermosa.- Severus la saludo de beso.

.- Gracias, Severus, siempre tan atento. Hermione.- Narcissa saludó de beso a la castaña.

.- Cissy, que bueno verte.- Hermione soltó.

Lucius se sentó con Harry en el regazo.- Veo que le quedo perfecta la ropa que le mandamos.

Hermione asintió.- Gracias.

Dobby apareció con una bandeja de té.

Hermione jadeó al verle las manos. Seguramente se las había planchado.

.- Gracias Dobby.- Hermione dijo.

El elfo se giró hacia ella y la miró estático unos segundos.

.- Efo, efo, haz magia.- Harry pidió sonriente.

Dobby invocó panecillos y los apiló en una pirámide.

Harry aplaudió.- Gacias .- agradeció.

Lucius le hizo un gesto al elfo para que se retirara.

.- Quieres uno?.- Lucius preguntó.

Harry asintió y Lucius le dió uno. Sonrió al ver la joya que le había dado a Harry en su muñeca.

.- Draco, que has recibido por navidad?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Lopa y guguetes.- Draco se sentó en su regazo.

.- Te gustó nuestro regalo?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Si padino.- Draco sonrió.

.- Y que hay de nuevo, Severus?.- Lucius preguntó.

Severus miró a Hermione y tomó su mano.- Mi esposa esta embarazada.- soltó con una sonrisa.

Narcissa dejó caer su taza y esta se quebró.- Lo siento.- se disculpó.

Hermione apuntó con su varita la taza.- reparo.

La taza volvió a como era.

.- Gracias.- Narcissa agradeció.

.- Felicidades.- Lucius les dijo sonriente.- seras el hermano mayor he.- Le dijo a Harry.

.- Hemano.- Harry gritó.

.- Querido, deja que los niños vayan a jugar.- Narcissa le dijo a Lucius.

.- Querida, Draco ya se durmió.- Lucius le señaló a su hijo que estaba en brazos de Hermione.

.- Y para cuando nacerá el nuevo Snape?.- Lucius preguntó.

.- Creemos que en Septiembre.- Hermione acomodó a Draco.

.- Padino.- Harry lo llamó.

.- Dime, Harry.- Lucius le sonrió. Le gustaba mucho oír aquella palabra.

.- Guta pelo.- Harry acarició su cabello.

.- Gracias, Harry.

.- Amos, la comida esta servida.- Anunció Tiky.

.- Tiky, lleva a Draco a dormir a su habitación.- ordenó Narcissa.

La elfina tomó a Draco en brazos y se lo llevó.

Hermione estaba molesta, como era posible que ella como madre no llevara a su propio hijo a acostarse. Y si lo pensaba nunca había visto a Narcissa sosteniendo a Draco. O hacerle ningún cariño.

Se levantaron y fueron a comer.


	104. ENCUENTRO DESAGRADABLE

Severus, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el callejón Diagón cuando divisó a Yaxley y Avery.

Severus apretó la mandíbula pero no podía hacer nada para mandar lejos a su esposa y a Harry.

Yaxley y Avery entraron en su campo de visión.

.- Snape.- Saludó Avery.

Hermione trato de actuar con normalidad a pesar de tener su corazón a mil.

.- Quien es ella, Snape?.- Yaxley preguntó.

.- Mi esposa y mi hijo.- Severus respondió calmado.

.- Papi.- Harry se escondió detras de las piernas de Severus.

.- Eres padre?.- Yaxley miro detenidamente al niño.

Severus asintió.

.- Tiene tu cabello, Snape.- Avery soltó.

Hermione estaba estática pero su varita era sostenida con fuerza en su mano.

.- Que hacen por aquí?.- Severus preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Yaxley se acercó a Severus.- Hemos seguido los pasos de Black hasta aqui.- Yaxley explicó.

.- Black?.- Severus susurró mientras subia los muros de oclumancia poniendo una mascara impenetrable.

.- Solo queriamos advertirte, por si lo veías. No se que buscara por estos lares, pero te aseguro nada bueno.- dijo Yaxley.

.- Hablan de Sirus Black?.- Hermione se atrevió a decir.- que no estaba en Azkaban?.- miró a Severus.

.- Estaba, el maldito salió hace unos meses.- Avery respondió.

.- Ohh, Merlín, que no era un asesino?.- Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho.

.- Así es, Mi lady.- Yaxley asintió.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca con fingida preocupación a lo que oía.

.- Mami.- Harry levantó los bracitos para ser cargado.

Hermione lo cargó.

.- Les avisaré si lo veo.- Severus dijo.

Yaxley asintió.- Nos estaremos viendo. Mi lady.- Tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó.

Hermione sonrió fingidamente.

.- Pequeño Snape.- Yaxley paso su mano por el cabello de Harry y lo revolvió.

Tanto Avery como Yaxley se retiraron y Hermione soltó el aire.

Severus tomó a Harry en brazos.- Sigue caminando.- le dijo a Hermione.

Siguieron caminando hasta el Caldero chorreante y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron la comida y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

.- Papi, etas enojalo?.- Harry preguntó.

.- No hijo, es solo que ya se acabaron nuestras vacaciones. Debemos regresar a Hogwarts.- Severus le sonrió a Harry.

.- A tlabajal?.- Harry sonrió.

.- Si, Harry.- Severus asintió.

.- Abela va?.- Harry le habia tomado mucho cariño a Eileen.

Severus rió.- Quieres que vaya con nosotros?

Harry asintió.- Abela guta, papi.

.- Le preguntaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.- Severus le sonrió a Harry con adoración.

Hermione se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Que haria Sirius en el callejón Diagón? Que no le habían dicho que lo seguían?

.- Hermione.- Severus la llamó.

Hermione se giró hacia Severus.

.- Te preguntaba si querias algo mas de aquí.

Hermione negó.

Severus acarició su mejilla.- No te preocupes. Por favor. No es bueno para el bebé.

Hermione suspiró y asintió.

En eso llegó su comida y comenzaron a comer.

Tenian una cita en San Mungo mas tarde.


	105. LA ANGUSTIA DE HARRY

Les habían confirmado en San Mungo el embarazo de un mes.

Les dieron una lista de cuidados prenatales y una agenda de citas.

Severus se veía radiante y Hermione feliz.

Regresaron a Prince Manor, seria su penultima noche ahí. Tendrian que regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry estaba feliz. El adoraba ir a trabajar con su papá y ahora tendría a su abuela con él.

Hermione y Severus se metieron a la cama cansados del día.

Severus atrajo a Hermione y la abrazó.- has estado muy callada, te pasa algo?

Hermione negó y cerró los ojos.- Solo estoy cansada.

.- Mañana me haré cargo de Harry, podras dormir hasta tarde. Necesitas un descanso.- Severus beso sus labios.

.- Severus?.- Hermione lo llamó.

El pocionista abrió los ojos.- Dime, amor.

.- Te amo.- Hermione se acercó mas a él.

.- Te amo, amor.- Severus contestó.

SS/HG

Estas loco!.- Remus le gritó a Sirius, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Merlín, de todas las cosas que has hecho esa se gana la palma de oro.

.- Ya, Remus, nadie se dió cuenta y por fin tenemos el otro horrocrux.- Sirius estaba sonriendo.

.- Pero que carajos estabas pensando, pudieron...pudieron meterte de nuevo en Azkaban.- Remus estaba casi jalandose los cabellos.

.- Pero no fué así. Y mira salí airoso de Gringotts y sin ninguna sospecha.- Sirius tomó un vaso con Whisky de fuego.- no me veas asi Moony, teniamos que sacarla para destruirla. Mañana ire a casa de Hermione para destruirla de una buena ves.

.- Yo iré contigo.- Remus le dijo.

.- Como quieras.- Sirius le dió un trago al Whisky.

SS/HG

Fiel a su palabra, Severus se levantó sin despertar a Hermione y fue a la habitación de Harry y le pidió a Mina el desayuno.

.- Y mi mami?.- Harry preguntó. Siempre era su mami quien lo despertaba y lo cambiaba.

.- Tu mami esta cansada, hijo.- Severus le ponia los tenis.

.- Quelo a mami.- Harry se angustió.

Severus lo cargó.- mami esta dormida, vamos tu y yo a desayunar. Después podras verla.

.- Quelo queques de mami.- Harry dijo empezando un berrinche.

La verdad era que Harry se angustiaba si no veía a su mamá.

.- Tu mami debe descansar mas por el bebé que esta creciendo dentro de ella. La dejaremos dormir, le pediré a Mina que prepare panqueques con chocolate.- Severus recurrió al soborno.

.- Quelo vel a mami.- Harry grito.- quelo queques de mami.

Severus estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de Harry.

Hermione se despertó con el grito de Harry, le preocupó, él casi nunca gritaba y no como ese grito de angustia. Salió de la cama y de la habitación con prisa.

.- Harry.- Hermione llamó.

.- Mamiii!.- Harry se removió en los brazos de Severus para que lo bajara, corrió hasta ella y se soltó llorando.

Hermione lo tomó en brazos.- que pasa, mi pequeño?

Harry hundió su carita en su cuello.- Papi gijo que etabas decansando mami.

Hermione fruncio el ceño.- Harry, estaba dormida. Mami debe dormir mas.

Harry se limpió la nariz con la manga.- no quelo que duemas como...como ete día, mami.

Hermione y Severus entendieron. Harry estaba preocupado de que fuera como cuando se desmayó.

Severus tomo el mentón de Harry.- No volverá a pasar, Harry. Lo siento si te hice pensar eso, yo...quise decir que mami ahora tendra mas sueño que nosotros. Tu hermanito hace que mami tenga sueño.

Hermione limpió sus lágrimas.- Cuando tienes sueño, papi o yo te acostamos. Asi tu hermanito quiere que me acueste a descansar para que pueda dormir.

Harry toco su vientre.- hemano tene sueno?

Severus asintió.- cuando veas que mami tenga sueño es porque tu hermanito tambien tiene sueño.

Harry puso sus manos en las mejillas de Hermione.- Hemano tene sueno ahola?

Hermione sonrió.- No.

.- Quelo queques de mami.- Harry dijo tímido.

.- Y te haré tus panqueques favoritos, amor.- Hermione le sonrió y puso su nariz con la nariz de Harry_ Este es un beso de esquimal.

Harry rió.- papi, beso equimal.- levantó sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Severus lo tomó en brazos e hizo lo mismo que Hermione.

.- Iré a preparar los panqueques y ustedes deben ir a lavarse las manos. Espera.- Hermione detuvo a Severus.- le pusiste los tenis al reves.- Hermione rió.

Severus miró los pies de Harry_ lo siento, vamos a ponertelos bien.

Hermione ya estaba preparando el desayuno cuando oyó el ruido de la flu.

.- Que huele tan delicioso.- Sirius dijo buscando la fuente y encontró a Hermione preparando panqueques en la cocina.

Hermione sonrió.- Son los favoritos de Harry.

.- Ahora entiendo porque.- el olfato de Sirius bailaba con el exquisito olor.

.- Que te trae por aquí tan temprano?.- Hermione preguntó.

Sirius tomó un panqueque y se lo metió a la boca. Sacó la copa de Huffelpuff.- Esto.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.- Sirius, es...cómo la obtuviste?.- preguntó

.- Digamos que una de mis cámaras en Gringotts esta cerca de las de los Lestrange.- Sirius hizo un gruñido de gusto por el panqueque.- Esto esta delicioso, Mione.

.- Sirius, que hiciste? Fue ayer? Por Merlín, podrian meterte de nuevo...

.- En Azkaban.- Terminó Sirius.- Me lo dijo Remus ayer.

Hermione lo tomó del menton.- Sirius, no me gustaria verte de nuevo ahí, que seria de Harry sin ti.

Sirius brinco por dentro. Ella lo estaba tocando y le acaba de decir que no lo queria de nuevo...en donde? Su mente divago

La puerta de cocina fue abierta repentinamente y entro Remus.- Porqué no me esperaste?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.- panqueque?.- ofreció.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

.- Padino.- Harry corrió hasta Sirius.

.- Hey, campeón. Cómo has estado?.- Sirius lo cargó.

.- Ben, tajiste chocates?.- Harry preguntó.

Sirius sacó una bolsa de chocolates.- para ti.

Severus apareció en la cocina.- Lupin, Black.- saludó.- que los trae a mi casa.

Hermione le mostró la copa.

.- Esa es...

.- Si Severus, eso es lo otro que hay que destruir. Por eso vinimos. Pero ya que estamos aquí y que Mione esta cocinando no nos molestaria quedarnos a desayunar.- Sirius acotó.

.- Tamben queles queques de mami, padino?.- Harry sonrió.

.- Si campeón, tambien quiero queques de mami. Estan deliciosos.- Sirius le dijo a Harry sonriendo.


	106. DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Sirius estaba disfrutando de su último día de vacaciones con Harry.

Habían destruido la copa con exito.

Ahora Remus, Sirius y Harry jugaban a las escondidas.

Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sillón y Severus buscaba en la biblioteca de la Mansión algo que pudiera ayudarles con Harry.

El cuadro de Eileen ya estaba empaquetado para su viaje a Hogwarts.

Severus miró a su esposa, no podía fallarle a ella ni a Harry.

Tenia que encontrar algo.

SS/HG

.- Lucius.- Narcissa estaba muy enfadada.

.- Ahora que quieres, mujer?.- Lucius se sobó la cien, un dolor de cabeza estaba instalandose.

.- Quiero saber porqué le diste aquella joya al hijo de Severus? Pensé que Draco seria el que la llevara algún día.- Narcissa ya no se podía aguantar mas.

.- Es una joya de mi familia y yo se la doy a quien quiera. Sabes que no me gusta que cuestiones mi decisiones.- Lucius se levantó del sillón.

.- Pero Draco es tu hijo. Ese niño no es nada tuyo.- Narcissa replicó.

.- Es mi ahijado, Cissy. Y Draco es mi hijo, si, pero esa joya nunca tuvo el nombre de Draco. Deberias mirar mas de cerca a Harry. Tiene la pasión que le falta a Draco.

.- Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hijo?.- Narcissa dejo escapar un jadeo de indignación.

Lucius dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su despacho.- Draco necesita de ti, Narcissa. No de los elfos. Te has fijado que Hermione no delega sus deberes de madre?

Narcissa estaba roja de coraje. Porque su esposo le importaba eso ahora?

.- Piensalo Cissy, tal ves te vendria bien aprender de ella.- Lucius salió dejando a su esposa parada en medio de la biblioteca.

SS/HG

.-Papi, papi, quento.- Harry entró a la biblioteca con un libro en su mano.

Severus lo tomó en brazos y se sentó con él en su sillón de una plaza.

.- No quisieras leer otro cuento esta ves? Mami te compro otros bonitos cuentos. Te leo este cada noche.

Harry nego.- quento.

Severus suspiró y abrió el libro Ferdinand, el toro.

Harry se recargó en su pecho y poco a poco se fue adormeciendo hasta quedar dormido.

Severus lo cargó hasta su habitación, le puso su pijama y lo acostó.

.- Te amo, hijo.- lo beso en la frente.

SS/HG

La mañana fue ajetreada, debían abordar el tren con los demas alumnos que regresaban de su vacaciones.

Severus ingresó con su familia a la cabina de profesores.

Hermione no se estaba sintiendo bien esa mañana, las nauseas matutinas la estaban azotando con fuerza.

Charity entró y tomo asiento cerca de la ventana.- Severus, se siente bien tu esposa? No tiene buena pinta.

Severus la miró.- Nauseas matutinas.- revolvió su maletín y sacó una poción.

.- Hermione, tomate esto, ayudará.- Severus se sentó a su lado.

.- Gracias.- Hermione se tomó la poción y pronto se sintió mejor.

Charity se habia quedado boquiabierta.- Está...embarazada?

Severus sonrió y asintió.

.- Felicidades.- Dijo Remus. Debian guardar apariencias.

Severus inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

.- Felicidades.- Charity dijo con una media sonrisa.

.- Gracias.- Severus dijo.

Harry se despertó y se talló los ojos bostezando.

.- Mami, done etamos?.- Preguntó desorientado.

Hermione le puso sus lentes.- Estamos en el tren que va a Hogwarts, amor.

Harry se quedó un momento sentadito y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Severus lo sentó en su regazo.

.- Creo que lo despertamos muy temprano.- Hermione acarició su cabello.

.- Mas bien se acostumbró a despertar tarde.- Severus acarició las mejillas de su hijo.

.- Es una pena.- Remus dijo.- cuando venga la Señora del carrito de dulces no estará despierto.

Harry abrió los ojos.- chocates, chocates.

Remus, Severus y Hermione rieron.

.- Que no estabas dormido?.- Remus preguntó.

Harry negó.- chocates Tío Demus.

.- Cuando venga la Señora del carrito te compraré una ranas de chocolate.

.- Siii.- Harry se bajo de las piernas de Severus y comenzó a bailar en el suelo.


	107. LOS ALUMNOS DE PAPÁ

.-Papi, no puelo moveme.- Harry se quejó.

.- Mejor, yo te llevaré, esta haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

.- No crees que exageras?.- Remus vió a Harry envuelto en capas y capas de sueters, chamarras, guantes, bufanda y gorro.

.- No.- Severus dijo cortante.- ahora ven Harry, vamos a esperar los carruajes.

Hermione pensó que Severus si exageraba pero no dijo nada.

Los alumnos esperaban los carruajes y ellos igual.

Las alumnas de su casa fueron directas a Harry y le hicieron cariños.

Scarlett Morgan y su grupo de amigas lo cargaron.

.- Esta tan adorable con la bufanda y gorro de Slytherin.- dijo una de las niñas.

.- Es porque será un Slytherin cuando venga a Hogwarts.- declaró Scarlett.

.- Dejame cargarlo Scarlett.- Anika pidió.

.- No, es mío.- Scarlett le sonreía a Harry. Ella era hija única y le hubiera gustado tener hermanos y si fuera, tan adorable como el pequeño.

.- Anda Scarlett, no seas egoista.- Anika estiró los brazos a Harry.

Scarlett lo pensó y se lo pasó a su amiga.

.- Hola pequeño, soy Anika, esta es Gretta y Scarlett.- la chica presentó.

Hermione estaba contenta de que su Harry no le faltaran brazos para cargarlo y mimarlo.

Harry se dejaba querer. Le gustaban los alumnos de su papá. Eran buenos con él.

.- Chicas ya sueltenlo que lo estan asfixiando.- dijo Jhon Cabanag, un chico de Septimo de Slytherin, curiosamente por el que todas suspiraban, lo tomó en brazos y le dió una varita de regaliz.

Severus los veía con ojos de halcón mientras que subian los demas alumnos a los carruajes.

Severus paso un brazo por la cintura de Hermione.- Esta feliz.- dijo ella.

Severus hizo una mueca.- demasiados dulces para un día.

Hermione rió.- que?.- Severus preguntó.

Cuando nosotros subiamos al tren, Harry y Ron solian comprar muchos dulces del carrito y los comiamos antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

Severus la besó.- No se nota.- acarició su estómago.

.- Es porque mis padres no permitieron muchos dulces mientras crecía, eran dentistas.- Hermione recordó como pataleaba en ocasiones por obtener un dulce en Halloween.

.- Papi.- Harry lo llamó. Voltearon a verlo y ya cargaba con varios dulces, chocolates y pasteles de calabaza en sus pequeños bracitos muy feliz.

.- Pues tendras que usar lo que tus padres hicieron para que no coma todo eso en una noche.- Severus le dijo a Hermione.

.- Ven, Harry, yo te los guardo.- Hermione pidió abriendo su bolsita de cuentas.

Harry los hecho ahi y corrió de nuevo hacia los chicos.

Pronto subieron todos a los carruajes rumbo al Castillo. Harry ya iba adormilado.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y suspiraron.

.- Ya llegamos, hijo. Quieres cenar?.- Severus preguntó.

Harry negó con sus ojitos cerrados.

.- Iré a acostarlo, puedes pedirle a Sky la cena?.- Severus pregunto.

Hermione asintió y le dió un beso a Harry.

Severus le puso su pijama y lo arropó.

.- Buenas noches, hijo.- Severus le dió un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Sky apareció con la cena. Severus se quito su capa de viaje.

.- Gracias Sky.- Hermione agradeció.

.- Sky esta para servirla ama.- la elfa desapareció.

.- Es bueno volver, no?.- Hermione comentó.

.- Creo que si.- Severus la besó antes de empezar a cenar.- te sentiste mejor?

Hermione asintió.- mañana quiero ir a la biblioteca, a la zona restringida, tal ves ahí encuentre algo para Harry.

Severus asintió.- te dejaré un permiso para ello. Llevare a Harry a clases mañana y asi puedes ir a investigar.

Cenaron tranquilos y Severus desenvolvió el retrato de su Madre y lo colgó en la habitación de Harry.

Hermione ya se había metido a bañar cuando Severus entró poniendo todos los hechizos y entró con ella bajo el chorro de agua.

La besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo.

Hermione acariciaba su pecho en circulos.

Severus la cargó recargsndola en la pared. Hermione lo abrazó de la cintura con las piernas.

.- Sev.- gimió.

.- Lo se, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Jadeó al sentirla muy mojada y dispuesta.

Acarició su vientre.- No lo dañaremos? .- preguntó.

Hermione negó.- Esta muy bien protegido.

Severus volvió a reclamar sus labios tomandose todo el tiempo.

Luego paso a su cuello.

.- Severus.- Hermione gimió.

.- Hermione, tengo que estar dentro tuyo.- Severus dijo en una bruma de pasión.

.- Hazlo.- Hermione instó.

Severus la penetró y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo en un frenesí de pasión.

Sus labios chupaban sus pezones llevandola hasta la cima.

Hermione buscaba su liberación con ansiedad mientras le daba placer a su esposo.

.- Vas a volverme loco, brujita.- Severus dijo entre embestidas.

.- Y tu a mi.- Hermione se lanzó en un orgasmo arrasador.

Severus no dejaba de dar embestidas. Habian sido varios días sin hacerle el amor.

Hermione se desplomo laxa en sus brazos. Severus cerró la llave y la secó con una toalla y a él igual. La cargó y la llevó a la cama.- aun no terminamos Señora Snape.- Severus la penetro nuevamente y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo lento al principio y pasó a uno frenetico lanzandola a otro orgasmo mas arrasador que el primero y Severus continuaba invicto.

Los giró para que ella quedara encima de él y Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y atras.

Severus estaba a punto de perder la batalla.- Te ves hermosa, Hermione.- le dijo mientras acariciaba su clitoris para darle mas placer y ella estalló en un tercer orgasmo y Severus la siguió.

Hermione se dejó caer encima de Severus, cansada pero satisfecha.

Severus la atrajo y se quedaron dormidos en un abrazo.


	108. POCIÓN?

La mañana siguiente Harry seguía dormido. Severus se fue a sus clases y Hermione tuvo que llevarlo con ella cargado. No dejaría pasar un dia mas sin investigar algo que les pudiera ayudar ahora que todos los demas horrocrux estaban destruidos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca vio varios muchachos de Septimo, entre ellos el joven que vieron la noche anterior.

Hermione le entregó a Madame Pince el permiso que le dejó Severus y se acomodo a Harry del otro lado.

Madame Pince asintió y Hermione fue hacia la sección restringida.

John la vió desde que llegó. La vió dirigirse a la sección restringida y la siguió con la mirada.

Hermione se detuvo en pociones.

.- Le interesan las pociones?.- John pregunto a su espalda.

Hermione se giró.- Por supuesto, mi esposo es pocionista.

.- Buscaba algo en especial?.- John preguntó.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos.- Busco una poción con veneno de basilisco.

John miró a la señora Pince y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera.

.- Aqui, en este, hay tres pociones, dos son veneno altamente mortal, pero bueno, el propio veneno de basilisco lo es, pero...- John volvió a mirar a Madame Pince y llevó el libro a una mesa.

.- Digamos que busco una cura.- Hermione murmuró.

John sacó otro libro y se entregó.- Aquí hay dos, pero son sumamente peligrosos si no se administran con cuidado.

Hermione fruncio el ceño.

.- Es decir, cura lo que esta mal, pero podría atrofiar algunos musculos. Lo sé es barbaro y contradictorio.- John rió.

.- Solo es investigación.- Hermione rió y se mareó.

John la detuvo y le quitó a Harry de los brazos.

.- Esta bien? Debo llamar al profesor Snape.- John estaba por decirle a uno de sus compañeros que llamaran a su esposo.

.- Por favor no, es un simple mareo, estoy embarazada. Es normal.- Hermione se excuso.

.- Esta segura?.- John preguntó preocupado.

Hermione asintió y extendió los brazos para que le pasara a Harry.

.- Mami.- Harry dijo somnoliento.- es hola de depetal?

.- Si amor, es hora de despertar.- Hermione lo sentó en la mesa.

.- Y papi?.- Harry volteo a todos lados.

.- Papá se fué a trabajar, amor, no te despertaste temprano y tuvo que irse sin ti.- Hermione le explicó.- Quieres ir a comer algo?

Harry se cruzó de brazos.- quelo il con papi.

.- Tienes que comer algo antes.- Hermione saco sus lentes de su bolsita y se los puso a Harry.

.- Woaw, muchos libos, mami.- Harry miró a todos lados.

John sacó un sandwish de pavo del desayuno y se lo dió a Harry.

.- Si gusta, Señora Snape, yo lo puedo ir a dejar?.- ofreció John.

.- No tienes clase?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Mi siguiente clase es con su esposo.- John sonrió.

Hermione asintió.- siendo asi, por favor.

John sonrió a Harry.- Iremos con tu papá.

Harry sonrió y le dió una mordida a su Sandwish.

Hermione se quedó buscando en el libro que John sacó las pociones con veneno de basilisco.

Después de unas horas de estar estudiando y copiando a un pergamino llegaba a la misma conclusión, la que mas se acercaba era la contradictoria. Pero a lo que ella veía era muy peligrosa si se preparaba mal, con una sola cosa que estuviera fuera de tiempo podía ser fatal.

Cerró el libro y lo puso en el estante.

Y entonces recordó.

_Un libro con luz que ella tomó y sintió el jalón de la aparición y después despertó en ese tiempo._

Hermione se alejó del estante con miedo.

Dió las gracias a Madame Pince y salió de la biblioteca a grandes zancadas hacia las mazmorras a sus habitaciones.


	109. ESE LIBRO

Severus y Harry llegaron a comer. Hermione estaba sentada en un sillon abrazada de sus piernas.

.- Harry, lavate las manos.- Severus le pidió al ver el estado de Hermione.

.- Hermione.- Severus se acercó a ella.

.- Recordé como llegué aquí.- dijo en un tono bajito.

Severus frunció el ceño.- que quieres decir?

Hermione temblaba.- La...biblioteca estaba destruida y los libros en el suelo. Yo los comence a acomodar y reparar los estantes. Y vi un libró que emitía luz propia. Yo...lo tome y me trajo hasta aquí.

Severus se quedo estático, si bien no sabia a que libro se refería tuvo miedo. Miedo de que ella volviera a su tiempo y lo dejara.

.- No volveras a la biblioteca.- Severus dijo de pronto.

.- Severus y si solo estoy de paso? Es decir, no sabemos que libro fue y cuanto tiempo me quedaré. No quiero volver.- Hermione derramo lágrimas.

.- No permitiré que nos dejes.- Severus la abrazó.- Ahora eres mía, mi esposa y estas embarazada, Harry tambien es tuyo, nuestro. Nuestro hijo.- A Severus le temblaba la vos.

.- Papi, ya lave manos.- Harry regresó.

Severus empujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- Vamos a comer. Llama a Sky.- le dijo a Harry.

.- Eky.- Harry grito.

La elfa apareció.- Podrias traer la comida, por favor.- Severus pidió.

Sky desapareció.

.- Ven, Hermione, comeremos todos juntos.- le tendió la mano.

Hermione la tomó y se sentaron a la mesa.

Severus le iría a preguntar a Dumbledore, no se quedaría con la incertidumbre.

Después de la comida Hermione se quedo dormida y Severus tomo a Harry para su clases de la tarde, pero antes iria a visitar a cierto director.

Dumbledore los recibió contento.

.- Tío Abus.- Harry corrió hacia él.

.- Pequeño Harry, un dulce?.- ofreció y Harry lo tomó.- a que debo la visita?

.- Necesito cierta información. Meramente por recreación.- Severus dijo a medio tono.- Hay algún libro en la biblioteca que emita luz propia?

Dumbledore se le quedo mirando y asintió.- Se llama Desastre. Veras, solo aquellos puros de corazón lo pueden usar. Yo lo llamo el libro de los deseos del corazón.

Severus cerró los ojos unos segundos.- Y que pasaría si alguien lo abriera?

Dumbledore sonrió.- Tu bella esposa lo usó para llegar aquí, si Severus, lo sé. Nada pasa en este colegió sin que me entere. Tu esposa vino desde lejos para encontrarlos a ambos.

Albus miro a Harry y a Severus.

.- Ella, tendra que volver?.- Severus preguntó temeroso.

.- No, ella se quedará, sin embargo su conocimiento sobre ciertas cosas la pueden poner en peligro.- Albus se quitó los lentes y los limpió.

Harry estaba entretenido con Fawkes que era un pichon apenas con plumas. Lo acariciaba delicadamente como acariciaba a Hedwig.

Severus suspiró.- Siento no haberte contado Albus, pero era algo de dos.

Albus asintió.- Te entiendo Severus, querias proteger a la familia que formaste. Debo felicitarte. Harry se ve feliz.

Severus miró a Harry con adoración.- Son mi vida, ahora mi esposa esta embarazada.

Albus asintió.- Oí el rumor de Madame Pomfrey. Cuidalos mucho Severus.

El pocionista asintió y se levantó.

.- Hijo, vamonos, agradecele a tío Albus por el regalo de navidad.

Harry se paró y abrazó a Dumbledore.- gacias tío Abus.

Dumbledore le dió otros dulces y acarició su cabello.- Portate bien pequeño Snape.

.- Sempe poto ben.- Dijo con una mueca.


	110. LA FRUSTRACION DE NARCISSA

Narcissa estaba en una de sus fiestas de Té con la Señora Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott y Zabini.

Draco corria junto con los demás niños jugando.

.- Narcissa, Draco será muy apuesto.- Dijo Helena Zabini.

.- Gracias Helena, es muy parecido a Lucius.- Narcissa comentó mirando a su hijo.

.- Pareces molesta, Cissy.- Larissa Greengrass comentó.

.- Lucius le ha dado una joya Malfoy al hijo de Severus Snape.- Soltó Cissy molesta.

.- Espera.- Euphemia Nott dijo.- Severus Snape tiene un hijo? Cuando se casó?

Cissy hizo una mueca.- Si, tiene un hijo de la edad de Draco. Y se ha casado con la hija de Harry Bagshot, se llama Hermione.

Helena Zabini se atragantó.- Oí que Harry no la reconoció.

.- Pero lo hizo Bathilda.- Ruth Parkinson habló.

.- Pero porque le regalo tu esposo una joya de los Malfoy? .- Helena Zabini preguntó.

.- El niño es ahijado de Lucius.- Cissy omitió el que era honorario.

.- No deberia molestarte Cissy, es solo una joya, tienes dos bóvedas llenas de ellas según sé.- Larissa Greengrass dijo sin preocupaciones.

.- Me molesta porque esa joya en especifico pensé que seria de Draco algún día.- Cissy dijo amarga.

.- Ohh vamos Cissy, tu esposo tomó su decisión.- Ruth empujó.- Porque no invitas a la Señora Snape a nuestras reuniones?

Cissy se atragantó con su Té.

.- No diras que no te cae bien por lo que hizo Lucius, verdad Cissa?.- Euphemia Nott preguntó.

.- No, bueno, no se, cuando nos visitan ella se hace cargo de su hijo y Lucius me ha dicho que debo aprender de ella.- Cissy dijo en medio tono.

Las cuatro mujeres jadearon.

.- No usa elfos?.- preguntó Helena Zabini escandalizada.

.- Que pesado ha de ser eso, no se que haría sin Minsy.- Euphemía Nott comentó.- creo que me volvería loca.

.- Eso es verdad, Pansy me vuelve loca con un momento.- Ruth Parkinson afirmó.

.- Yo tengo dos hijas, asi que me es indispensable los elfos que estan a mi servicio.- Larissa Greengrass dijo sin tapujos.

.- Tiky.- Grito Narcissa.- baja a Draco de el árbol.

Tiky se apareció en el árbol y bajó a Draco.

.- Nooo.- gritó Draco dando pataletas.- quelo il con Haly.

.- Oh oh, esta en un berrinche Cissy.- Larissa la miró.

Cissy se levantó y golpeó a Draco.

De la fuerza del impacto Draco cayó hacia atras con una mejilla morada y el labio roto.

Tiky estaba muy molesta, pero no podía decirle nada a su amo. Ni siquiera podía protegerlo. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

.- Llevatelo Tiky,no lo quiero ver aquí. Se ha portado mal.

Draco lloraba inconsolable.

Tiky se lo llevó a la casa y trato de consolarlo pero Draco seguía llorando. Trato de curarlo pero no la dejaba.

.- Quelo a tía ángel.- Draco dijo entre su llanto.

Tiky hizo algo que nunca se hubiera planteado, llamo a Dobby y lo hizo ir a Hogwarts por la Señora Snape.

.- Señora Snape.- Dobby dijo tímido.

Hermione la vió.- Dobby? Que haces aquí?

Dobby se agarro sus orejitas.- Mi ama a golpeado al amito y sangra mucho.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y se le revolvió el estómago. Envió un patronus a Severus.

El apareció al minuto.- que pasó?

Narcissa ha golpeado a Draco y sangra mucho, debemos ir Severus. Me lo traeré. No puedo permitir eso.

Severus asintió y encargó a Harry con Remus.

Dobby los apareció en Malfoy Manor.

No esperaron ser invitados, entraron y Dobby los guió hasta Draco.

En el piso de arriba se oia el llanto desesperado de Draco. Hermione enteó a la habitación infantil y vio todo rojo. Draco sangraba del labio y su mejilla estaba amoratada.

.- Por Merlín.- Hermione lo tomó en brazos.- Shh Draco, ya estoy aquí.

.- Ti..tía Angel.- Draco sollozaba.

.- Si, amor, ya estoy aquí, te llevaremos a San Mungo.- Hermione lo cargó.

.- Tu llevalo, usa la flu, yo tengo cuentas que arreglar con Narcissa. Te vere en San Mungo.- Severus dijo enojado.

Hermione no tardó y fué a la flu hasta san mungo.


	111. UN TUTOR PARA DRACO

Draco era fotografiado como prueba de la violencia de su madre. Agentes del Ministerio llegaron e hicieron preguntas a Hermione y otras a Draco.

Encontraron huesos que fueron reparados. Y ahí sacaron el expediente del niño y analizaron a detalle cada lesión atendida en San Mungo.

Llegaron a Malfoy Manor a arrestar a Narcissa.

El medimago que atendió a Draco dijo que pudo haber perdido un ojo y eso hizo saltar las alertas del Ministerio.

Lucius llegó en ese momentó a su Mansión. No sabia nada de lo que había pasado y se sorprendió al ver agentes y aurores del Ministerio llevarse a su esposa.

.- Que pasó?.- Lucius gritó.

.- Señor Malfoy?.- un agente del Ministerio preguntó.

.- Si, Lucius Malfoy.- contestó.

.- Su esposa es detenida y será enjuiciada por violencia hacia su hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy. Se le asignara un tutor a su hijo en lo que se resuelve el caso. Usted tambien esta siendo analizado.

Lucius no lo podia creer.- quien denunció?

.- No le puedo dar esa información, no puede tener contacto con el menor, espere el juicio.- El agente dió media vuelta y tomó a Narcissa para desaparecer.

En San Mungo era un caos, lleno de periodistas y fotógrafos.

Habían curado a Draco.

Severus entró a la habitación.- Esto esta lleno de periodistas. Quieren la exclusiva.

Hermione tenía a Draco en brazos. Le habían dado una poción para tranquilizarlo y ahora dormía.

Un agente del Ministerio entró en la habitación.- Señora Snape. Se tomó su declaracion igual que la del Señor Snape y el menor. Debido a que el Señor Snape es su padrino el Ministerio ha puesto bajo su tutela al menor Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Severus asintió.- se le harán visitas periódicas para saber el estado del menor hasta el juicio.

.- Podemos llevarnos al niño?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Si, el padre no puede tener contacto con él, cualquier contacto se tratara como un desacato a la ley.- el agente les advirtió.

Hermione y Severus asintieron.

Severus colocó su capa encima de la cabeza de Hermione y Draco. Salieron de la habitación y fueron asediados por los periodistas.

Luego entraron a la flu hasta el Hogmeade.

Severus tomo a Draco en brazos y recorrieron el camino hacia el Castillo a pie.

.- Esto te va a crear enemistades con Lucius.- Hermione le dijo a Severus.

.- No me importa, Narcissa cometió un crimen. Nunca debió ponerle una mano a Draco. Es un niño de apenas 2 años.- Severus temblaba de rabia.- como pudo hacer eso?

Hermione suspiró.- No lo sé, no lo entiendo. Como madre no lo entiendo.

Draco suspiró en el hombro del pocionista.

.- Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que no tenga que sufrir mas golpes, Hermione.

Hermione asintió.- te apoyaré, Severus.

.- Aún cuando obtenga la custodia de Draco?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Aun así, lo querré como un hijo mío, Severus. No lo dejaré a su suerte.

Severus la besó.- Te he dicho que eres increible?

Hermione sonrió.

.- Que le dijiste a Narcissa? Cuando te quedaste en Malfoy Manor?

.- No pude decirle nada, estaba con sus amigas en el jardín.

.- Tía angel, quelo il con tía angel.- Draco dijo entre sueños.

Hermione se limpió las lagrimas y besó su mejilla.- aquí estoy, Draco.


	112. EL PRIMER DIA DEL RESTO

Al día siguiente la nota salió en todos los periódicos mágicos.

Era el chisme del año.

_Narcissa__ Malfoy arrestada por violencia a un menor._

_El día de ayer San Mungo atendió al menor Draco Lucius Malfoy por heridas de violencia por parte de su madre._

_El menor presentaba heridas en su rostro y labio que pudieron ser fatales para conservar el ojo del menor._

_Su padre Lucius __Abraxas__ Malfoy es investigado por complicidad y daños anteriores._

_Los Snape se quedaron como tutores del menor en espera del juicio en contra de __Narcissa__ Malfoy._

_No dieron entrevistas y se retiraron cubriendo al menor de los medios._

Lucius tiró el periódico a la chimenea con enfado. Como se atrevían a lanzar esos chismes? Como su esposa se permitió perder el control?

Se agarro el cabello.- Su hijo ahora estaba con Severus Snape y no podia contactarlo.

Gruñó de frustración. Quién había denunciado los hechos?

Lucius no era feliz. Su apellido estaba en boca de todos ahora. Todo por la estupida de su esposa.

SS/HG

Hermione despertó y fué hasta la habitación de los niños.

Harry no había visto a Draco en día anterior y se sorprendió al despertar verlo a un lado.

.- Daco.- grito emocionado.

Draco abrió los ojos un poco desorientado.- Haly?

.- Daco, etas conmillo.- Harry abrazó a Draco.

Hermione les sonrió.- a cambiarse.

Harry comenzó a quitarse la pijama pero Draco no. Estaba acostumbrado a que Tiky lo desvistiera.

.- Hija, es el niño un Malfoy.- Eileen preguntó.

.- Si, Eileen, es el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa.- Hermione respondió con una media sonrisa.

.- E mi Daco, abela.- Harry le dijo a Eileen.

Ella le sonrió a Harry.

.- Y papi?.- Harry preguntó.

.- Te esta esperando, cambiate rápido mientras cambio a Draco.- Hermione le pidió.

Harry se cambió con la ropa que su mami le sacó y corrió hasta su papá y tomo su mano.

Era viernes y Harry iba con Severus al trabajo. Habian hablado y Severus se llevaría a Harry y Hermione se quedaría con Draco hasta la hora de la comida.

.- Draco.- Hermione se sentó en la cama.- te quedaras un tiempo con nosotros.

Draco la miró y la abrazó.- Madle pegó.- Draco soltó.

Hermione lo tomó en brazos.- Lo sé, amor. No debió hacerlo.

.- Papi pega tamben.- Draco confesó.

Hermione suspiró maldiciendo.

Eileen igual.

.- Tu padrino y yo nos aseguraremos que no lo vuelvan a hacer.- Hermione acarició su mejilla.- sabes que te queremos mucho, verdad?

Draco asintió y la abrazó.- te apetecen unos panqueques?

Draco asintió.

.- Terminemos de cambiarte para ir a prepararlos.

Toda la mañana Draco estuvo colgado de Hermione hasta que llegaron Severus y Harry a comer.

.- Daco.- Harry corrió hasta él y se fueron a jugar.

Severus llegó hasta Hermione y la besó.- Cómo te fué?

.- Draco estuvo triste toda la mañana, Severus, me dijo que Lucius tambien le pega.

Severus sacó el Diario el profeta y se enseñó la nota.

Hermione comenzó a leer.

.- Tendremos que testificar, Hermione.- Severus le dijo.

Hermione asintió.- lo que sea para que Draco no vuelva con ellos.

Severus le tomó el mentón.- Vi tus memorias, Draco no fue amable con ustedes.

.- Fue por las creencias que Lucius inculcó en él. Este Draco es casi un bebé y podemos criarlo como lo hacemos con Harry. Con amor.

Severus acarició su vientre.- Y con nuestra bebé.

.- Aun piensas que es niña?.- Hermione sonrió.

.- Si, es niña y se llamará Eileen Jean.- Severus declaró.

.-Y si es un niño?.- Hermione puso su manos en jarras.

.- Bueno, se llamará, mmm como se llamaba tu padre?

.- Charles.- Hermione dijo con una sonrisa. En serio quisieras que se llamara Charles?

Severus asintió.- Si es niño, claro que si.

.- Ohh Severus, te amo.- Hermione lo abrazó y besó.


	113. PLATICAS

.- Severus!.- Hermione gritó.- atrapalos.

Severus cargó a los dos niños.

Hermione salió del baño.- No sé porque le temen tanto al baño.

.- Etoy limpo, mami, no bano.- Harry se retorcia en el brazo de Severus.

.- No bano, no bano.- Draco dijo.

.- Esta noche no habrá cuento.- Hermione sentenció.

Harry dejó de retorcerse.- No mami, quento, quento.

.- Entonces al baño.- Hermione les señaló con un dedo el baño.

Harry y Draco caminaron con la mirada hacia el piso.

Hermione suspiró y negó.- Cada día es mas dificil que se bañen.

Severus se acercó.- Yo me encargo. Tu les pones la pijama.

Hermione asintió.

Severus baño a los niños y los sacó envueltos en una toalla a la cama.

Hermione los embarró de crema y los cambió con el pijama. De ves en cuando les daba sonoros besos en sus mejillas haciendolos reir.

.- Quento papi, quento.- Harry le pasó el cuento de las habichuelas mágicas.

Severus se sentó en la cama a leer mientras Hermione los arropaba.

Eileen veía a su hijo con otros ojos. Admiración y orgullo.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y pronto tendrían que testificar ante el Wizzengamot.

Draco y Harry se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos y les gustaba mucho.

Harry decia que Draco era su hermano y Draco igual.

Dumbledore les habia dado su apoyo con lo de Draco al igual que los demás profesores y habían reprochado la actitud de Narcissa.

Harry y Draco pronto cayeron rendidos.

.- Son unos pillos.- Eileen susurró.

Severus sonrió al verlos dormir.

.- Gracias por cuidarlos Eileen, te quieren mucho.- Hermione comentó guardando la ropa sucia en el cesto.

.- Madre, Hermione y yo hemos hablado y...yo creo que tendremos una niña. Queremos llamarla Eileen Jean.- Severus esperaba la reacción de su madre.

.- Oh Severus, Hermione, eso es maravilloso. Mi nieta llevará mi nombre.- Eileen estaba encantada.

.- Severus cree que es niña, pero aún no sabemos hasta el tercer mes.- Hermione se acarició el vientre.

.- Y si es niño?.- Eileen preguntó.

.- Charles.- Severus declaró.

.- Que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Será toda una felicidad que llegue a nuestra familia.- Hermione dijo.

Eileen asintió.

.- Buenas noches, madre.- Severus se despidió.

.- Buenas noches.- Eileen respondió.

SS/HG

Sirius y Andrómeda se habían quedado de ver.

Ambos estaban molestos con la situación de los Malfoy.

Andrómeda no podía creer los primeros días que su hermana haya sido capaz de tal atrocidad.

Pero estaba dispuesta a pelear por la custodia de su sobrino. Los Snape tenían las manos llenas.

.- Lo he decidido, Ted y yo pelearemos la custodia de Draco.- Andrómeda dijo.

Sirius la miró.- Estan dispuestos a críar al niño? .- Sirius preguntó.

.- Tenemos una familia cimentada Sirius, solo tenemos una niña. Además es mi sobrino.- Andrómeda estaba decidida.

.- Por el momento se que Draco esta en buenas manos, Dromeda. La esposa de Snape es una excelente mujer.- Sirius soltó.

.- No la conozco, pero quiero ver como está mi sobrino. Les haré una visita.- Andrómeda dijo seria.- conocí a Snape en la escuela y no me da buena espina.

.- Odio decirlo pero el Snape que conocimos ha cambiado. Creo que es por la influencia de su esposa. Ya la conocerás.


	114. JUICIO

El Ministerio era un hervidero de fotografos y periodistas. Todos querian la nota del juicio del año.

.- Juicio en contra de la Señora Narcissa Malfoy, expediente #765 sección 9, abuso infantil contra el menor Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de la acusada y el Señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

.- Como se declara la acusada?.- El Ministro Morgan preguntó.

.- Inocente Ministro.- respondió Narcissa.

.- El Wizzengamott tiene pruebas que dicen lo contrario, tenemos testigos presenciales y las fotos de San Mungo. Durante este juicio presentaremos las pruebas de que Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy abusaban físicamente del menor.- la abogada acusatoria dijo.

.- Mi clienta tambien tiene testigos presenciales. Iremos presentando las pruebas igual.- el abogado de la Señora Malfoy habló.

.- Llamaremos al estrado al menor Draco Lucius Malfoy. Les pido respeto y guarden sus opiniones.- pidió Brianna Williams.

.- Amor, vas a ir ahi y te van a hacer preguntas.- Hermione se hincó para hablarle a Draco.- tu padrino y yo estaremos aquí para esperarte. No tengas miedo.

Draco removió sus manitas.- quelo que vengas conmillo.

.- No puedo entrar ahora, amor. Pero estaré contigo aqui.- Hermione le señaló el corazón.

Draco negó.- Quelo que vengas.

Hermione se quitó la peineta que Remus le había dado en su cumpleaños y se la dió a Draco.- es muy querida esta peineta para mi. Cada ves que te sientas nervioso, agarrala como si me abrazaras a mi.

Draco asintió.

El guardia salió y llamo a Draco.

.- Anda amor, ve, aqui te esperaremos.- Hermione lo instó.

Draco tomó la mano del guardía y entraron.

Severus levantó a su mujer y le beso la frente.- todo saldra bien.

Hermione estaba nerviosa.

El guardía sentó a Draco en el estrado.

.- Hola Draco.- la abogada Williams saludó.- Como estas?

Draco apretó la peineta.- Ben.- respondió.

.- Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.- Brianna dijo cariñosa.

Draco asintió.

.- Puedes decirme que pasó en tu casa el día que te llevaron a San Mungo?.- Brianna preguntó.

Draco apretó la peineta.- Mami pegó.

Un jadeo colectivo se instaló en la sala.

Brianna tragó saliva.- puedes decirnos como te pegó.

Draco miraba la peineta de su Tía Angel.- mami pegó aquí.- se señaló la mejilla y la boca.

.- Que quede asentado que el menor ha señalado que la señora Narcissa Malfoy ha sido la autora de los golpes. Presento las fotos que le tomaron el día que llegó a San Mungo después de la agresión.- Brianna hizo aparecer las fotos a los miembros de Wizzengamott a espaldas de Draco para que no pudiera ver nada.

Varios miembros del Wizzengamott estan asqueados, otros indignados y horrorizados.

.- Draco, podrías decirme si tu mamá te ha pegado en otras ocasiones?.- Brianna lo miró.

Draco asintió.- Tamben papi pega.- soltó.

Los murmullos en la sala no se hicieron esperar.

.- Silencio.- El Ministro instó.

.- Draco, puedes decirme como te han pegado?.- Brianna preguntó cada ves mas indignada.

Draco señaló sus costillas, sus brazos, su rostro.

Brianna cerró un momento los ojos antes de continuar.

.- Presento pruebas del expediente de San Mungo con heridas que fueron pasadas por caídas por los señores Malfoy.- Brianna les hizo aparecer el expediente clínico.

Draco removía la peineta entre sus manitas.

Los miembros del Wizzengamott negaban y estaban horrorizados.

El abogado de Narcissa también.

.- Alguna pregunta al niño, Señor Curtis?.- El Ministro preguntó.

El señor Curtir negó.

.- Gracias Draco, puedes irte.- Brianna le sonrió con cariño.

El guardia que lo llevó le tomó la mano y salieron donde estaba Hermione y Severus.

El señor Curtis se recompuso.- La defensa llama a la Señora Helena Zabini.

Helena entró, no estaba nada contenta de ir y que su nombre apareciera en los tabloides del día siguiente.

.- Señora Zabini, usted estaba con mi clienta el día del incidente?

Helena asintió.- Estabamos en una reunión de té.

.- Puede decirnos que fué lo que usted observó ese día?.- El abogado Curtis preguntó.

Helena se removió incómoda.- nos reunimos cada viernes al té de la tarde. Ese día solo oí los berrinches de Draco. No vi nada.

El señor Curtis asintió.- Entonces no oyó nada inusual?

.- Ya le dije que solo oí los berrinches del niño.- Helena estaba nerviosa.

Su testigo, Señorita Williams.

Brianna se paro enfrente de Helena.- Quiere decirnos que hacia la Señora Malfoy cuando usted oyó los berrinches de menor?

.- Yo...como dije, tomabamos el té. El niño estaba en un arbol.- Helena soltó nerviosa.

Brianna sonrió triunfal.- Y puede decirnos como sabia que el niño estaba en un árbol si dice que solo oyó los berrinches?

Helena agrandó los ojos.- Yo...yo oí a Narcissa pedir a la elfa que bajara al niño del árbol.

.- Señora Zabini, usted tenía a su hijo jugando junto con los demás niños, cierto?.- Brianna entrecerro los ojos.

Helena asintió.- Si, pero son niños, ellos juegan y ademas mi elfo estaba a su cuidado.

.- Por mas que este al cuidado de un elfo usted como madre debió voltear a ver si su hijo tambien estaba en aquel árbol junto con el hijo de la acusada. Es instinto.- Brianna cerro los puños.

.- Objeción, la testigo no esta en juicio.- Protestó el abogado Curtis.

.- Señor Ministro, solo hago saber que el instinto de una madre es estar al pendiente de un hijo. El abogado presentó a la testigo por lo tanto se le debe preguntar porque no vió el suceso si su hijo estaba involucrado jugando con los demas niños.

.- No procede su queja Señor Curtis. Señora Zabini, responda a la pregunta.- El Ministro ordenó.

Helena respiraba agitada.- Si vi al niño en aquel árbol, la elfa lo bajó. Solo eso, despues oi los berrinches y...solo eso.- Dudó.

.- Señor Ministro, tenemos un testigo esquivo y dudoso, debo obtener su permiso para usar Veritaserum.

Helena abrió los ojos como plato.- Si vi a Narcissa golpear al niño.- soltó.- todas la vimos.

Brianna sonrio triunfal.- Puede bajar, Señora Zabini.

El Wizzengamott estaba envuelto en una discusión.

.- Su siguiente testigo Señorita Williams.- dijo el Ministro.

.- De hecho.- Hablo el Señor Cabanag.- tenemos las pruebas necesarias para procesar a la acusada.

El Ministro dio gracias a Merlín, este era un caso que no era nada agradable.- que se ponga de pié la acusada.- dijo.

Narcissa se levantó tambaleante.

.- Esta corte del Wizzengamott la declara culpable de agresión y violencia hacia un menor. Irá a Azkaban por los crímenes cometidos. Se le sentencia a 15 años. La custodia queda por el momento a cargo de los Señores Snape. Tambien queremos acusar al Señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy por violencia familiar hacia un menor.

Los guardias detuvieron a Lucius.

El Ministro llamó al orden.- Señor Lucius Malfoy queda arrestado por los cargos de Abuso infantil en espera de un juicio que lo declare culpable o inocente.

.- No me pueden hacer esto.- Lucius grito.- soy inocente.

Narcissa Malfoy se desmayó.

Aurores se la llevaron a Azkaban y ahi fue atendida por un médico que le confirmó que estaba embarazada.


	115. ANDRÓMEDA TONKS

_Dias__ después_

Antes de ver mas manchado su buen apellido y antes de que lo enjuiciaran, Lucius Malfoy se suicidó en su celda una mañana de mediados de Enero.

Dejó una carta con su abogado donde le cedia todos los derechos, propiedades y Bóvedas en Gringotts a su único hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Severus y Hermione recibieron las noticias con pesadez.

Narcissa tambien recibió las noticias de la muerte de su esposo y se puso mal.

El medimago de Azkaban y los enfermeros trabajaban para que no perdiera al bebé.

Andrómeda quedo con los Snape en el Castillo un sabado para ver y hablar de Draco. Ella llevaba a su hija Nymphadora de 10 años de pelo rosado de la mano y Sirius iba con ella.

Viajaron por flu hasta la sala de los Snape.

Hermione conocia a Andrómeda de la orden y le tenía cariño.

.- Hola, Hermione saludo.- soy Hermione Snape. Por favor tomen asiento.

.- Andrómeda Tonks.- Se presentó.- y esta pequeña es mi hija Nymphadora.

La niña hizo una mueca.- No me gusta que me llamen Nymphadora.

Hermione rió.- Entonces, Dora?

La niña le sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

Hermione recordaba muy bien que no le gustaba su nombre. Ahi estaba frente a ella la futura esposa de Remus y madre de Teddy.

Sirius se acercó y la saludó de beso en la mejilla.- Hola preciosa.- le dijo.

.- Hola Sirius.- Hermione le sonrió.

Severus entró a sus habitaciones con ambos niños.

.- Padino.- Harry corrió a saludar a Sirius.

.- Hey, campeón.- Sirius lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.

.- waaa padino.- Harry se retorcía de risa en sus brazos.

Andrómeda estaba extrañada. Porque el niño le dijo padrino a Sirius?

.- No vas a saludar a tu tío, Draco?.- Sirius esperónla respuesta del niño rubio.

Draco caminó hasta Sirius y le dió la mano. Sirius lo cargó igual que a Harry.

.- Tajiste chocates, padino?.- Harry preguntó.

Sirius sacó una bolsa de chocolates de su capa.- siempre, son para Draco y para ti.

Harry asintió.- quelo mucho, padino.

.- Eres un barbero, pero yo también te quiero mucho, Harry.- Sirius sonrió.

Andrómeda carraspeó.- Hola Draco, soy Andrómeda, la hermana de tu mamá, tu tía.

Sirius bajó a los dos niños.

Draco fue hasta Hermione y estiró sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Hermione lo cargó.- No tienes que temer, amor, es tu tía, como yo.

Draco escondió su cara en el cuello de Hermione.

.- Mira, tienes una hermosa prima con un hermoso color de pelo.- Hermione intentaba que Draco se abriera pero él mas se hundió en su cuello y se abrazó a Hermione.

.- Porque no nos sentamos.- Severus propuso.- Sky.- llamó a la elfa.

La elfa apareció con un plop.- Sky esta contenta de ser llamada, en que puede servirle Sky al amo.

.- Podrias traer té, chocolate para los niños y algunos bocadillos por favor?.- Severus pidió.

.- Sky traera con gusto lo que le pidieron.- la elfa desapareció.

Hermione aún sostenía a Draco en su regazo.

.- Vine para ver a Draco.- Andrómeda comenzó_ y para hablar de su futuro.

.- Tenemos su custodia Andrómeda.- Severus dijo calmado.

.- Mi esposo Ted y yo planeamos pedir su custodia definitiva.- Andrómeda declaró.

Hermione jadeó asustada.- Por favor no. Son...muchos cambios para él en estos momentos.

Andrómeda la miró estudiandola detenidamente.- Según tengo entendido ustedes estan esperando un bebé y ya tienen un hijo.

.- No nos importaría mantener a otro, Andrómeda.- Severus intervino.- Tu también tienes una hija y podrias embarazarte. Estarías en igualdad de condiciones que nosotros.

.- Draco debe estar con su familia y esa somos nosotros.- Andrómeda dijo.

.- Noo.- Harry gritó y se puso delante de Draco.- e mi hemano, Daco queda con Haly, mami y papi.

Andrómeda se le quedo viendo y no supo que decir.

Sky apareció con lo que le pidieron.

.- Gracias Sky.- Hermione agradeció.

.- Sky ama servir a los amos.- la elfa desapareció.

Sirius vió la cara de Hermione, estaba sufriendo por lo que dijo Andrómeda. Y podía oler su miedo. Miedo a que le quitaran a Draco.

.- Andy, tal ves sea mejor para Draco que se quede con ellos.- Sirius dijo en tono calmado. Pero por dentro estaba hirviendo por proteger a la mujer que queria.

.- Es el hijo de mi hermana.- Andrómeda declaró.- no puedo dejarlo aquí.

.- Entonces nos veremos en el Ministerio, Andrómeda.- Severus dijo cortante.

.- No me quelo il, tía Ángel.- Draco dijo bajito. Estaba temblando.

Harry se subió con su mamá y abrazó protectoramente a Draco.

.- Daco no va, Daco queda con Haly.- Harry dijo.

.- Bien.- Andrómeda se levantó.- Nos veremos en el Ministerio.- fue a la red flu con Nymphadora y desaparecieron.


	116. TRABAJAR JUNTOS

.- Severus, se me habia pasado decirte.- Hermione se levantó y fué hasta la cómoda con Draco en brazos y sacó el pergamino que habia escrito en la biblioteca. Se lo tendió.

.- Encontre esto el dia que fuí a la biblioteca.- Severus tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

.- Esto podria funcionar, junto con una poción regeneradora.- Severus estaba entusiasmado.

.- De que hablan?.- Sirius frunció el seño.

Severus miró a Hermione.

.- Harry, porque no van a jugar a su habitación. No le has enseñado a Draco todos los juguetes?.- Hermione bajo a Draco.

Harry asintió y agarró a Draco de la mano y fueron a su habitación.

.- Sirius.- Hermione empezó.- él día que Voldemort fué a casa de los Potter a matar a Harry, él hizo un horrocrux que no planeó. Un pedazo de su alma reside en Harry.

Sirius se quedó en shock.

Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar.

.- Noo, no, Mione, dime que no es verdad. Por favor, dime que no es cierto.- Sirius rogaba.

Hermione lo abrazó.- Shh, Sirius, estamos buscando algo que mate el pedazo del alma de Voldemort que tiene Harry.

Sirius la abrazó.- Porqué él, Mione?

Severus cerró sus manos en puños. Estaba celoso.

.- No lo sé. Solo debemos hallar algo que puedo matar el alma de Voldemort sin matar a Harry en el proceso.- Hermione se separó de Sirius y se mareó.

Sirius la sostuvo.

.- Hermione, creo que debes descansar.- Severus la tomó en sus brazos.

.- Estoy bien, solo es el embarazo.- Hermione le quito importancia. Pero se sentía fisica y emocionalmente cansada.

.- Te llevaré a acostarte y no acepto un no como respuesta.- Severus la cargó y la llevó a su habitación y la recostó en la cama.- Recuerda que ahora son dos y que debes descansar por el bebé.

Hermione asintió. Severus la besó.- Te amo.

.- Te amo, Severus.- Hermione acomodó una almohada y cerro los ojos.

Severus se acercó a su vientre.- Te amo, Eileen. O Charles. Hermione, deberiamos ir preparando su habitación.

Hermione sonrió.- Aún es muy pronto. Primero quiero saber si deberia pintar la habitación en un purpura o un azul.

Severus besó su vientre.- Sera púrpura, verdad bebé. Dile a tu mami que eres Eileen porque no me cree.

.- Severus.- Hermione lo acercó y lo besó.

.- Descansa.- Severus la tapo.

Fuera Sirius estaba escuchando todo con la mandíbula apretada.

Quiso distraerse con algo y empezó a leer el pergamino.

Era brillante, simplemente brillante.

Severus salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Se acercó a Sirius que hacia unas anotaciones en un pergamino.

Creo que esto podría funcionar.- Sirius dijo sin levantar la vista.

Severus se acercó al pergamino.

.- Polvo de hadas?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Para dormirlo, no podemos darle una poción para dormir con el veneno de basilisco. Podria..

.- No despertar.- Severus terminó.

Sirius asintió.

Juntos se enfrascaron en teorias y libros de pociones. Trabajando hombro con hombro para hallar una respuesta.

Nadie que los viera en ese momento pensaria que eran enemigos jurados.


	117. CUSTODIA PARTE 1

Severus habia contratado al mejor abogado del mundo mágico para el caso de Custodia de Draco.

Lucharian por que él se quedara con ellos.

Andrómeda fiel a su palabra había enviado un citatorio para la custodia de Draco.

Ahi empezó todo.

.- Caso #887 de Custodia de un menor.

Snape vs Tonks  
Por la custodia del menor Draco Lucius Malfoy.

.- Abogados.- El señor Cabanag presidía como Juez.

El señor Iver del lado de los Snape se levantó.

.- Mis clientes tienen la custodia por el momento del menor Draco Malfoy. Ya que mi cliente es padrino del niño. Ellos piden la custodia total y definitiva.

.- Mis clientes estan en posibilidad económica y moral de mantener al niño.

Severus tomó la mano de Hermione en apoyo.

El abogado de los Tonks se levantó.

.- Mis clientes tambien piden la custodia total y definitiva. Siendo la Señora Tonks tía materna del menor.  
Tambien estan en posibilidades de mantener económica y moral al niño.

El Señor Cabanag suspiró.- Adelante con los testigos.

El abogado de los Snape dijo.- llamamos al Señor Remus John Lupin.

Remus entró a la habitación y tomó asiento.

.- Señor Lupin, conoce usted a los Snape?.- El Señor Iver preguntó.

Remus asintió.- Si.

.- Desde cuando los conoce?

.- A Severus lo conocí en a escuela, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts y a Hermione la conocí al inició de este año escolar como la esposa de Severus.- Remus no podía decir que la conoció desde antes.

.- Como es su percepción hacia mis clientes como padres?

Remus sonrió.- Realmente mi percepción se queda corta, ellos son muy buenos como padres, siempre involucrados en la educación y bienestar de su hijo.

.- Cree usted que mis clientes, los Señores Snape deban tener la custodia del menor Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Remus asintió.- El niño los conoce y ha formado un lazo emocional hacia ellos, tambien con el hijo de ellos. Lo aman como si fuera un hijo mas. No hacen diferencia entre su hijo Harry y Draco.

.- No tengo mas preguntas.

El abogado de los Tonks se levanto.- Señor Lupin, usted sabe que el Señor Severus Snape fué un mortífago?

.- Si, pero..

.- Conteste si o no.- acotó el abogado.

.- Si.- Remus contestó.

.- Aun así, usted recomienda la tutela del niño Malfoy a él?

.- Si.- Remus contestó seguro.

.- Señor Lupin, usted conoce a mis clientes, los Señores Tonks.

.- Si.

.- Entonces sabrá que mis clientes tienen una conducta intachable ante el mundo mágico.

.- Si.

.- Aun así usted ha recomendado a los Señores Snape para tener la custodia del menor.

.- Objecion.- dijo el señor Iver_ cual es la pregunta?

El señor Cabanag dijo.- a lugar, Señor Callagan haga la pregunta.

.- Porque recomendar a los Señores Snape sobre los Señores Tonks?

.- Porque los Señores Snape han visto por el bienestar de Draco Malfoy desde el principio. Porque ellos han criado con amor a su hijo y criaran con amor a Draco. No importa que Severus fuera un mortífago. Albus Dumbledore dejó claro cuales eran sus lealtades en la guerra. He sido testigo del amor profundo que les profesan a ambos niños.- Remus terminó acalorado ante la confesión.

.- Mis clientes tambien pueden criar al niño con amor y cuidados.

.- Usted me preguntó mi opinion Señor, he dicho lo que he sido testigo. No soy cercano a los Señores Tonks para negar o afirmar eso.- Remus respondió tajante.

.- No mas preguntas.- dijo el Señor Callagan.

.- Puede retirarse Señor Lupin. El siguiente testigo.- El Señor Cabanag dijo.

.- Se llama al Señor Sirius Orión Black.

Sirius entró y tomó asiento.

El señor Callagan se levantó.- Señor Black. Conoce a mis clientes, los Señores Tonks?

Sirius asintió.- Si, Andrómeda es mi prima.

.- Recomendaría usted la custodía del menor a mis clientes?

Sirius la miró.- Creo que en ambos lados estaría bien. Pero con los Snape tendría mas posibilidades de ser feliz.

Andrómeda jadeó.

.- Porqué afirma eso Señor Black.

.- La Señora Snape ha formado un vínculo con el pequeño y el pequeño con ella. Nunca he visto a mi sobrino tan feliz como en sus brazos.

El señor Callagan se pasó una mano por el rostro.

.- Señor Black, usted es padrino del hijo de los Señores Snape?

Hermione jadeó.

Sirius miró a su prima con profundo odio.

.- Conteste la pregunta, Señor Black.- el abogado lo instó.


	118. CUSTODIA PARTE 2

.- Objeción.- Dijo el Señor Iver.- que tiene que ver el parentesco del Señor Black con el hijo de mis clientes?

.- Señor Callagan.- dijo el Señor Cabanag.- le sugiero llegue a su punto.

.- El señor Black tiene nublado su juicio por ser padrino del hijo de los señores Snape.

.- No ha lugar.- dijo el Señor Cabanag.- Responda la pregunta Señor Black.

.- No, no soy padrino de Harry Severus Snape.- Sirius dijo seguro. El era padrino de Harry James Potter.

El abogado de los Tonks entrecerró los ojos.- Mi clienta oyó al niño llamarlo padrino. Es eso mentira?

Sirius rió.- El niño me llama padrino desde que le leí una historia muggle sobre el bautismo religioso. No he tenido corazón para negarle eso.

Algunos miembros de Wizzengamott no sabían de que hablaba y otros si.

.- No mas preguntas.

.- Su testigo Señor Iver.- Instó El señor Cabanag.

.- Nos reservamos el derecho a interrogar al Señor Black.

.- Llamamos a la Señora Andrómeda Tonks.- dijo el Señor Iver.

Andrómeda volteo extrañada.

.- Señora Tonks, por favor, se le llama al estrado.- pidio el Señor Cabanag.

Hermione no quería hacer eso, pero tenia que hacer uso de su arsenal para ganar la custodia de Draco.

Andrómeda se sentó.- Señora Tonks, usted conoció al menor Draco Lucius Malfoy cuando nació?

Andrómeda respiraba agitada.- No.

.- Y lo conoció después? Digamos el año pasado?

.- No.

.- Y digamos hace un par de meses?

.- No.

.- Señora Tonks, usted esta peleando por la custodia de un menor que no conoce?

Andrómeda trago saliva.- Es el hijo de mi hermana.

.- Pero es un niño que no conoce. Sabe usted que le gusta comer? Como le gusta el agua para bañarse? Que cuentos le gustan? Que juguetes prefiere? Que es lo que le gusta hacer? Como le gusta dormir?

A todo Andrómeda negó sollozando.

.- Señora Tonks, como espera tener la custodia del menor que no había visto hasta hace algunos dias y que no conoce?

.- Yo...- Su voz temblaba.- soy su familia.

.- Señora Tonks, según tengo entendido usted fué desheredada y su familia renegó de usted cuando se casó con el Señor Edward Tonks.

Hermione no pudo hacer esto.- alto, no mas por favor.- pidió y Andrómeda la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- No mas preguntas.

El abogado de los Tonks nego.

El Wizzengamot llama al menor Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco entró de la mano de una guardia que lo sentó en la silla. Draco llevaba la peineta de Hermione en su mano.

.- Hola, Draco.- saludó el Señor Iver.- Como estas?

.- Ben.- respondió Draco apretando la peineta en su mano.

.- Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, estas de acuerdo?.- El Señor Iver sonrió.

Draco asintió.

.- Puedes señalarme con tu mano a tu padrino y tu tía?

Draco levantó su mano y señaló con su dedito hacia Severus y Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

.- Bien Draco, puedes decirme si conoces a estas personas?.- el abogado señaló hacia Andrómeda y Edward Tonks.

Draco negó.

.- Si fueras a ir con alguien a vivir a su casa con quien te gustaria ir?

.- Tía Ángel, Padino y Haly.- Draco sonrió.

.- Porque te gustaría vivir con ellos?

.- Tía Ángel me abasa mucho, lice me quele mucho mucho, me camba y me hace risa ( cosquillas) , padino bana y lee quentos. Haly guega conmillo, e mi hemano.

.- Puedes decirme que traes en tu mano?

Draco alzó la peineta de su tía.- E de mi tía, me lo lió poque etaba asutado.

.- Porqué estabas asustado, Draco?

.- No quelo ime con senoda. Quelo quedame con Tía Ángel.

Andrómeda derramó lágrimas. Ya no queria pelear por su custodia. Su sobrino estaria bien en manos de los Snape.

Le susurro algo a su abogado.

.- Señoria, miembros del Wizzengamot, mis clientes desisten de la custodia del menor.

Hubo murmullos en la sala.

El Señor Cabanag se levantó despues de discutir con el Wizzengamot.

.- Se declara que el día de hoy 22 de Enero del 1983, la custodia total y definitiva del menor Draco Lucius Malfoy le sea otorgada a los Señores Severus Tobias y Hermione Jean Snape.

Severus abrazó a Hermione.- Lo logramos, amor.

.- Lo logramos.- Hermione le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

Draco se bajó de la silla y corrió hacia Hermione quien lo tomo en brazos y beso sus mejillas con besos sonoros.

.- Vamo a casa?.- Draco preguntó.

.- Si, amor, nos vamos a casa.- Hermione lo brazó.

.- Quelo mucho mucho Tía.

.- Te quiero mucho mucho, Draco


	119. RIÑAS ESCOLARES

Severus llevó a su familia a Hogsmeade después de lo de la custodia.

Harry tomó la mano de Severus y lo jaló.- Neve papi.

Severus rió.- Eres mandón como tu mamá.

.- Yo que?.- preguntó Hermione de la mano de Draco.

Severus se giró para mirarla.- nada amor, Harry me decía que quería una nieve.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.- Harry, que dijo tu papá?

Harry sonrió y negó.

.- Tía Ángel.- Draco extendió sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Hermione lo tomó en brazos no sin antes darles una mirada de advertencia a Severus y Harry.

.- Tía ángel.- Draco la llamó.

.- Dime, amor.- Hermione lo sostenía con una mano encajado en su cintura.

.- Puelo decite mami como Haly?.- Draco dijo mirando al suelo tímido.

Hermione no tenia corazón para negarse a esa petición.- Si tu quieres, puedes.

Draco levantó su cabecita y le sonrió.- Mami.- la abrazó del cuello.

.- De que van a pedir su nieve?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Chocate.- grito Harry.

.- Fesa.- dijo Draco.

Pidieron dos barquillos para los niños y regresaron a Hogwarts.

Harry y Draco corrían por los jardines de Hogwarts felices mientras Severus y Hermione los seguían de cerca tomados de la mano.

Un zumbido llegó a los oidos de Hermione y sacó su varita e invocó un escudo alrededor de los niños. Todo paso en unos segundos.

Severus habia invocado un protego alrededor de ella.

.- Lo siento, Profesor.- Unos niños de quinto de Gryffindor se disculparon.

.- Saben lo que pudieron haber causado? Las consecuencias de esto?.- Severus estaba colérico.

.- Fueron los de Slytherin. Ellos comenzaron.- los niños acusaron.

Severus vió a sus alumnos de casa con algunos rasguños.

.- Calet.- grito Harry corriendo hacia la niña Scarlett Morgan que estaba en el piso abrazada de sus piernas.

La niña levantó su carita hacia Harry y se limpió las lágrimas.

.- Calet, poque loras?.- Harry le preguntó abrazandola.

.- Exijo una explicación.- Severus dijo elevando la voz.

.- Profesor, Anika, la amiga de Scarlett hablo.- Gellard atacó a Scarlett.

.- No es verdad, solo la rechacé.- El chico se defendió.

.- Le dijiste que era tonta, fea y una sabelotodo.- Anika acusó.

.- Solo dije la verdad, no creo que eso sea para que ustedes intentaran hechizarme.- Gellard dijo molestó.

Anika apretó la mandíbula.- tu grupo nos atacó.

Hermione habia cargado a Draco. Si no hubiera sido rápida los niños hubieran resultado heridos.

.- Silencio. Gryffindor iran con el Dumbledore, por una acción disciplinaria y 100 puntos menos. Usted Señor Brown despues de ir con el director lo esperare todos los lunes y miércoles por un mes en detención a las 7.

.- No es justo, solo nos defendimos.- Protesto Gellard.

.- Si mi esposa no hubiera protegido a los niños, en este momento estarían en la enfermeria o peor, en San Mungo.- Severus vociferó.

Gellard refunfuño pero uno de sus compañeros lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó.

Harry estaba en el regazo de Scarlett haciendole cariños.

Severus se giró hacia los Slytherin.- 50 puntos Slytherin por defender a una compañera.

Los alumnos que estaban ahí sonrieron. Anika tambien.

Scarlett se levantó y cargó a Harry que le limpiaba las lágrimas.- Gracias profesor.- le pasó a Harry.- Gracias Harry.- le dió un beso.


	120. APUESTAS DE QUIDDITCH

Severus y Hermione crearon una rutina. Harry se iba con Severus y Draco se quedaba con Hermione.

Draco la seguía toda la mañana mientras recogía las habitaciones. Hermione decidió enseñarle a leer tambien.

Pronto Draco comprendió. Era un niño muy listo.

Ahora el tambien ayudaba a Hermione a recoger ropa, juguetes y zapatos tirados.

Hermione ya no veía en él al Draco que conoció en su tiempo. Este Draco era educado. Decia gracias y por favor.

Severus y Sirius trabajan en la poción que ayudaría a Harry. Hermione no podía por su embarazo de 3 meses. Ya se le notaba un pequeño bultito.

Se dieron cuenta de que Draco era muy celoso de Hermione y cada ves que Sirius los visitaba Draco se instalaba en el regazo o los brazos de ella sin abandonarla.

Incluso a Severus le había tocado parte de ese trato cuando la besaba o la abrazaba.

Tambien vieron que Draco no era fan del chocolate como Harry. Mas bien le gustaban las fresas y los panques.

Severus había tomado el hábito de llevarse a los niños a cenar al gran comedor para que Hermione pudiera descansar.

Harry cenaba en la mesa de los Slytherin con Scarlett y compañía mientras que Draco se peleaba con cuchara y tenedor para agarrarlos correctamente, como se le inculcó desde que pudo comer por si mismo.

Dumbledore veía todo eso con una gran sonrisa. Y los maestros ya estaban acostumbrados a los dos niños.

Severus comenzó a enseñarles los nombre de los ingredientes para las pociones.

Los dos aprendían con mucha rapidez, eso los hacia acreedores a un helado en Hogsmeade los fines de semana.

Hoy tenian un juego de Quidditch y jugaba Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Severus y familia llegaron al palco de profesores. Severus llevaba a los dos niños en brazos y Hermione iba por delante.

.- Bonita día para un juego de Quidditch, no lo crees, Severus?.- Preguntó Remus.

Severus dejó a los niños en las gradas.

.- Por supuesto que es un buen día para que Slytherin gane.- Severus respondió.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Remus y Severus tenian apuestas cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor jugaban.

.- Ya quisieras, Severus. Gryffindor ganará hoy y tendrás que vestir a Harry y Draco de rojo toda la semana.

.- Mas bien creo que tu vestiras de verde toda la semana, muy al estilo Irlandes, con gorro y todo, por que Slytherin ganará hoy, verdad niños?

Harry y Draco asintieron y se pararon en las gradas cuando los jugadores salieron al campo.

Adam Smith siempre volaba hasta las gradas de profesores y chocaba su mano con Harry y Draco quienes apoyaban al equipo con gritos.

.- Ganalan hoy?.- Harry le preguntó al chico.

.- Si, Harry, ganaremos hoy.- Adam se colocó sus guantes y voló por el campo.

Draco y Harry saltaban de emoción.

Charity los miraba con una alegria y tristeza.

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall tambien hacian apuestas.

Gryffindor iba a la cabeza por 100 puntos. Draco y Harry abucheaban cada que Gryffindor metía la quaffe por los aros.

Remus celebraba haciendo un pequeño baile y le recordaba a Severus que deberian de vestir de amarillo y rojo.

Hermione estaba dividida. A pesar de que no le gustaba el Quidditch nunca faltó a un juego de Harry y vitoreó cada ves que ganaban hasta quedar ronca.

Estaba siendo un juego violento, siempre la rivalidad Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Una quaffe que no vieron iba directa a los niños. Adam Smith se dejó caer en picada e interceptó la pelota pero fue golpeado por ella cayendo en picada al suelo. Hermione sacó su varita.- arresto momentum.- gritó y el jugador no llegó a caer al suelo a toda velocidad.

Se detuvo y despues cayo sin lastimarse por la caida pero tenia un golpe en el costado que le estaba costando ponerse de pié.

Dumbledore esta sorprendido por el conocimiento de la joven Señora Snape.

.- Abiba.- grito Harry.

Adam se agarró el costado y maldijo, se levantó y volvió a subir a su escoba.

Harry Draco aplaudieron y gritaron al jugador.

Adam Smith era el buscador de su equipo y no se podía permitir fallar o lastimarse.

Jhon Cabanag se acercó para preguntarle por su estado a lo cual Adam levantó un pulgar.

En eso Adam vio la Snitch y avanzó para ir tras ella dejando anonadado al buscador de Gryffindor quien no habia visto nada.

Hizo una pirueta hacia arriba a toda velocidad para atrapar la Snitch.

.- Adam Smith atrapó la Snitch. Slytherin gana.- anunciaron.

Harry y Draco saltaban de emoción.

.- Ganamo papi.- Harry saltó a los brazos de Severus.

.- Asi es, Harry, ganamos y Tío Remis tendra que vestir de verde toda la semana.- Los maestros reian al ver la mueca de Remus.

Hermione tambien.- Lo siento, Remus, no puedo ayudarte.- lo tomo del hombro.


	121. NUESTRA BEBÉ

Después del juego fueron a la cita en San Mungo. Les dirian el sexo del bebé.

Severus cruzaba los dedos por que fuese una niña, pero si era niño tambien seria muy bien recibido.

Los niños se habían quedado con Remus y Sirius.

.- Hermione Snape.- llamaron de un consultorio.

Severus y Hermione se levantaron y se dirigieron ahi.

.- Buenas tardes Señora Snape, Señor Snape.- la medimaga saludo.

.- Buenas tardes.- respondieron.

.- Podria subir a la vascula?.- la medimaga señaló.

Hermione se quito los zapatos y subió.

La medimaga anotó.- ahora podría acostarse en la camilla, por favor.- pidió.

Heemione se acostó y Severus se sentó a un lado.

La medimaga lanzó hechizos de diagnostico y apuntó en el expediente.

.- Quieren saber el sexo?.- preguntó la medimaga.

Ellos asintieron.

La medimaga acercó un tipo de ultrasonido magico y lo pasó por el vientre de Hermione.

.- Que quieren? Niña o niño?.- la medimaga les preguntó jovial.

.- Mi esposo dice que es niña pero lo que sea sera bien recibido.- Hermione sonrió.

Una imagen en 3d se ilumino encima de su vientre, Hermione y Severus jadearon ante la imagen.

.- Este es su bebé, aún es pequeñito pero con el tiempo crecerá fuerte.

Hermione derramó lágrimas y Severus estaba conmocionado ante su bebé.

.- Señor Snape.- la medimaga dijo.- tendrá que comprar muchos vestidos.

Hermione jadeó.- Es...niña?

La medimaga asintió.- Una linda niña con muchisimo pelo.

Severus no podía hablar. Esto era real, su hija era real.

Hermione tomó la mano de Severus.- Estas feliz?

Sverus seguía con su mirada en aquella imagen.

.- Severus?.- Hermione lo llamó preocupada.

.- No se preocupe, Sra Snape. Le pasa a todos los padres.- la medimaga explicó.

Severus volteó a ver a su esposa y se inclinó para besarla.- Nuestra Eileen.- dijo emocionado.

Hermione sonrió.- Nuestra Eileen.

La medimaga les sonrió y apagó el aparato.

.- Esta baja de peso, pero la bebé esta en perfectas condiciones.- la medimaga les explicó.

.- Le prometo que checaré que coma sus comidas con regularidad.- Severus declaró.

.- A tenido algunas molestias?.- la medimaga preguntó.

.- No, lo normal, nauseas matutinas, sueño y algunos mareos.- Hermione dijo.

La medimaga asintió.- las nauseas y mareos deberan desaparecer con el tiempo, pero debe descansar bien. Los espero el siguiente mes y felicidades.

.- Gracias Doctora.- Hermione y Severus agradecieron y salieron envueltos en felicidad.

Severus llevo a Hermione al Callejón Diagon y la arrastro a la tienda Mi bebé mágico.

Severus la besó antes de tomarla de la mano e ir a la seccion de nenas y escoger vestiditos, mamelucos, zapatitos, diademas, baberos, moñitos y mallitas.

Hermione lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

.- Mira amor, te la imaginas con esto.- Severus le enseñó un vestidito verde con una capita gris.

.- Definitivamente.- Hermione agarró el vestidito.

.- Hola, puedo ayudarlos.- pregunto una señorita de la tienda.

Severus le puso en sus brazos toda la ropa que habia escogido.- Queremos eso. Tienen cunas?

La señorita sonrió y asintió feliz de hacer la venta.

.- No, lo siento.- Hermione le dijo a la señorita.- solo llevaremos eso.- se giró hacia su esposo.- Severus, quisiera ir a Godric Hollow a la casa de los Potter. Tal ves aun esté ahí la cuna de Harry.- le susurró.

Severus se quedó serio y después asintió.


	122. LA CULPA DE UN RECUERDO

Severus les hizo un hechizo desluminador y entraron a casa de los Potter.

Hermione subió las escaleras mientras Severus se quedó en la planta baja y tenía flashes que le recordaban aquella noche donde perdió a Lily.

Hermione entró a la habitación que recordaba de sus memorias y vió la cuna juntos con varios juguetes aterrados por el tiempo.

Los limpió con la varita y encogió la cuna.

Guardó todo en su bolso y salió de ahí.

Severus seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó.

.- La tengo.- Le dijo a Severus.- podemos irnos.

Severus aún no se movía.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y Severus la apuntó con su varita.

Hermione se quedó helada.- Se...Severus?

El pocionista recuperó su cordura e inmediatamente bajó su varita con un profundo pesar.- Hermione! Que estamos haciendo?

.- De que hablas?.- Hermione estaba confundida.

.- De Harry, de nosotros. Estamos haciendo mal...ellos murieron por su hijo y nosotros...yo

.- Severus, de que hablas?.- Hermione preguntó asustada. No era su Severus el que estaba ahí. Era un Severus oscuro.

.- Harry es el hijo de ella, el amor de mi vida.- Severus soltó.

A Hermione le dolió lo que estaba diciendo.

.- Severus, te arrepientes de estar conmigo y los niños?.- Hermione estaba temblando.

.- Nunca debí estar contigo, ella, mi Lily...

Hermione jadeó, tenía el corazón martilleandole en el pecho.

.- Te arrepientes de estar conmigo? De nuestras bebé?.- Hermione preguntó en un hilo de vos.

Severus la alejó de él.- dejame solo. Quiero estar solo.

Hermione salió de la casa de los Potter llorando. Porqué Severus le había dicho aquello?

Se apareció en Hogsmeade y de ahí corrió hasta el Castillo. Tomaría a Harry y Draco y se iria de ahí. No queria verlo por el momento.

Se agarró el vientre mientras corría hacia las mazmorras pero se acordó que los niños estaban con Remus y Sirius. De todas maneras iría a su habitación y empacaría sus cosas.

Al llegar jadeaba por aire y con la varita empacó todo lo de los niños y sus cosas.

Las guardó en su bolsita de cuentas y fue el dirección a las habitaciones de Remus.

Se limpió las lágrimas y tocó la puerta.

Remus abrió con Draco colgado de su hombro y Harry de su pierna.

.- Mami.- Dijeron Draco y Harry sonriendo.

Al verla, Remus cambió su expresión a una de seriedad.- Hermione? Paso algo?

Hermione negó.- vengo por los niños.

.- Y Severus?.- Remus buscaba con la mirada detras de ella.

Hermione tragó saliva.- El llegará después.

.- Hermione, se cuando me mientes. Ven, entra.- Remus la llevó adentro y bajó a Draco de su hombro y despegó a Harry de su pierna.

.- Vayan por sus juguetes.- Remus ordenó a los niños.

Una ves que salieron de la vista Remus se giró hacia Hermione.

.- Dime que pasó.- Remus preguntó preocupado.

El labio de Hermione comenzó a temblar.

.- Fuimos a Godric Hollow a buscar la cuna de Harry. Yo queria que le quedara a mi hija.- Se agarró el vientre y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido.

.- Son los recuerdos de aquella noche Hermione, Severus a de ver estado afectado. No lo diria en serio.- Remus la tomo de los hombros.

.- Entiendo que este afectado pero, no me diria aquello tan hiriente.- Hermione lloraba.

Remus tampoco.- Que piensas hacer?

Hermione se retorció las manos.- Yo me voy, Remus. Me llevo a los niños. El...él dijo, nunca debió estar conmigo.

.- Y tu bebé?.- Remus trato de razonar.

.- Es mi hija y me haré cargo de ella como de Harry y Draco.- Hermione tuvo un valor renovado.

En ese momento apareció Sirius.- Ya volví, lo encontré.

Draco y Harry aparecieron y atacaron jugando a Sirius.

.- Pequeños bribones.- Sirius los cargó y vió a Hermione y Remus sentados en un estado deplorable.

Sirius bajó a los niños y le dió el juego de mesa de quidditch que tenia en Grimmauld Place.- Vayan a jugar.- les pidió.

Se acercó a ellos.- Que pasó?

Hermione volteó a ver a otro lado y Remus tambien.- Hermione, mirame.

Hermione lo miró.- que pasó?.- Sirius la tomó del mentón.


	123. LA MENTE DE SNPAE

.- Irán conmigo a Grimmauld Place.- Sirius dijo convencido.

Hermione asintió y Sirius la tomó de la mano.

.- Sirius, no creo que sea lo mas conveniente.- Remus se levantó.- Te siguen, recuerdas?

.- Si pero a la casa no la han podido encontrar, tu eres el guardían del fidelius.- Sirius le recordó.- Ademas no saldran de la casa y si no salen nadie se enterará que estan ahí conmigo a menos que tu se los digas. Sobre todo a Severus.

.- Harry, Draco.- Sirius los llamó.

Los niños aparecieron.- Iremos a mi casa. Ahi podran jugar, es muy grande.

.- Sii, casa de padino.- Grito Harry.

Sirius los llevó a la chimenea y antes de lanzar los polvos flu le lanzó a Remus un hechizo de memoria y borró sus últimos recuerdos.

SS/HG

Severus subió a la segunda planta de la casa y entró en la habitación de Harry. Se dejó caer en el suelo como aquella ves y lloró amargamente.

Ahi estuvo muchas horas.

SS/HG

Llegaron a Grimmauld y Hermione se desmayó.

Sirius la sostuvo y la cargó.

.- Mami!.- Draco y Harry gritaban asustados.

.- No se preocupen niños, mami esta bien. No ha descansado como debe, vamos a acostarla a una habitación.- Sirius subio de dos en dos los escalones y la metió en la habitación de Regulus.

Harry y Draco subieron a la cama.- Mami.- Harry tocó su mejilla.- depietate.

.- Harry, tu mami esta dormida, tiene mucho sueño.- Sirius trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Harry se limpió las lagrimas con su manga.- hemano tene sueno?

Sirius suspiró.- si Harry. Mami debe dormir por tu hermanito.

.- Les parece un gran tazon de helado?.- Les ofreció.

.- Si, neve neve.- dijeron los dos niños.

Bajen a la cocina y pidanle a Kreatcher que les sirva. Harry tu ya sabes donde es la cocina.

Draco y Harry salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

.- Hermione.- Sirius acarició su mejilla.- estaba preocupado. Era mucho estres para ella.- Maldito quejicus.

SS/HG

.- Kechel.- Harry abrazó al elfo.

.- amo Harry.- el elfo quien habia cambiado de caracter abrazó a Harry.

.- Kechel, neve, padino gijo un pato de neve.- Harry pidió y Kreatcher les sirvió un plato a cada uno de nieve de tres sabores.

SS/HG

Severus se había quedado dormido en la casa de los Potter.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, estaba desorientado.

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor con confusión.

Estaba en la casa de Lily.

Bajó por las escaleras y se topó con las bolsas de compras. La ropa para su bebé, su hija.

Se sacudió la cabeza con confusión.

Un recuerdo inundó su mente_ Hermione. Que le había dicho? Que le había hecho?

Tomó las bolsas y se apareció en Hogsmeade. Ya era entrada la noche. Camino aprisa hasta llegar al Castillo y a sus habitaciones.

.- Hermione?.- dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

Entró a su habitación pero ella no estaba ahí, tuvo un mal presentimiento, fué a la habitación de los niños y tampoco estaban ahí. La habitación estaba vacía, no había ningun juguete, ninguna ropa. Nada.

Se agitó, trato de enviar un patronus pero simplemente no salia de su varita.

.- Por favor, por favor, vuelve, lo siento, siento lo que dije, no era lo que sentía, por favor vuelve.- gritó derrotado.


	124. A MEDIA NOCHE

Hermione despertó confundida.

.- Tranquila.- le dijo Sirius_ Estan en Grimmauld Place. Los niños ya se durmieron.

.- Que me pasó?.- Hermione se agarró el vientre.

.- Te desmayaste cuando llegamos.- Sirius se sentó en la cama a su lado.- Cómo te sientes?

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Sirius la abrazó.- Shh Hermione, necesitas tranquilizarte, le hace mal al bebé.

.- Porque Sirius, porque me dijo esas cosas? Estabamos felices un momento y al siguiente él...

.- Shh Hermione, por favor tranquilizate.- Sirius la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

.- Es una niña.- Hermione soltó entre sollozos.

Sirius sonrió. Se imagino una linda nena con sus cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates y pecas en su rostro.

.- En serio?.- Sirius tocó su vientre albultado.- Hola ahí, a que eres una bella nena como tu mamá.

Sirius acercó su oido a su vientre.- si, tu mami es genial. Ansio verte y cargarte como lo hice con Harry.

Hermione le sonrió.- Cargaste a Harry de bebé?

.- Cuando nació, Remus, James, Peter y yo estabamos en la sala de espera de San Mungo. Después de James yo lo cargué, era un bebé regordete y muy hermoso de ojos verdes como Lily. Fue lo mas maravilloso que hice Recuerdo que cuando lo tuve en mis brazos abrió sus ojitos y me miró. Supe que mi vida habia cambiado con la llegada de Harry y cuando James y Lilly me hicieron su padrino juré que lo protegeria siempre.

Hermione lo abrazó.- gracias por compartirlo conmigo, Sirius.

.- Gracias por sacarme de Azkaban, para poder verlo crecer.- Sirius agradeció.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, abrazados el uno del otro.

SS/HG

.- Hijo, Severus.- Eileen llevaba hablandole mucho tiempo.

Severus apareció en la habitacion de los niños donde estaba el cuadro de su madre.

.- Severus, Gracias a Merlín, que pasó? Donde estan los niños? Porque lloras, hijo?

.- Madre, he cometido un error.- Severus se sentó en la camita de Harry.

.- Que pasó, hijo?.- Eileen estaba preocupada. Estaba en el retrato de la Señora gorda charlando de trivialidades y cuando regresó a su cuadro no vió nada de los niños.

.- Le dije cosas horribles a mi esposa.- Severus puso sus manos en su rostro.

.- Que hiciste, hijo?.- Eileen preguntó temerosa.

.- Dije que nunca debí estar con ella y que Lily era el amor de mi vida, pero no es verdad, yo, me bloquee, estabamos en Godric Hollow en casa de los Potter y mi mente me estaba jugando mal.

.- Severus, le hiciste daño. Esta embarazada. Merlín Severus arregla las cosas con ella. Se que no eres como tu padre. Eres un hombre que ama. Habla con ella.- Eileen estaba triste.

.- No me perdonará madre. Merlín, los extraño mucho.

.- Severus, deja de compadecerte y haz algo para cambiar la situación. Trae a casa a tu esposa y a esos bellos niños.

.- Lo intentaré, madre.- Severus se despidió de ella.

.- Nada de intentar, lo vas a hacer.- Eileen le gritó.


	125. EL ESTRES ES MALO

En algun punto de a media noche Hermione se quedó dormida y Sirius la acomodó en la cama pero no se fué.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó y fue a ver donde estaban los niños.

Los encontró en la habitación de Sirius aun dormidos abrazaditos. Iba salir cuando Harry la llamo.

.- Mami.- dijo alegre.

Draco abrió los ojos y se levantó para abrazarla.- mami, ya depetaste.

.- Anoche no se bañaron verdad?.- Hermione les dijo con una mano en la cintura.

.- Padino no bano, mami.- Harry dijo inocente.

.- Traidor.- Sirius intervino.

.- Al baño, que hasta aqui huelen.- Hermione les ordenó.

Draco se olió.- No mami, no guelo mal.

.- Al baño, estoy segura que el agua saldra negra de mugre.- Hermione tomó a Draco de la mano.

Harry quiso escapar pero Sirius lo atrapó en su huida.

.- Haganle caso a su mamá, sino le diré a Kreatcher que no les de mas dulces, ni nieve o chocolates.- Sirius cargó a Harry para quitarle la ropa.

.- Papi bana, quelo a papi.- Harry se cruzo de brazos.

Hermione se sentó en la cama agarrandose el vientre con una mueca de dolor.- Hermione.- Sirius estuvo a su lado inmediatamente.- Te llevaré a San Mungo.- Sirius la cargó.- kreatcher.- llamó desesperado al elfo.

Con un plop el elfo apareció.- el amo llamaba a Kreatcher?

.- Baña a los niños y cuidalos, voy a llevar a Hermione a San Mungo. Dales el almuerzo y si comen bien dales helado.

.- Mami.- Harry dijo.

.- Harry, llevaré a tu mamá al hospital, no se siente bien, seran buenos niños y se quedaran calmaditos con Kreatcher mientras regresamos.

Sirius bajó las escaleras y entró a la red flu hasta San Mungo.

Hermione cerro los ojos con dolor.

.- Mi bebé.- dijo.

.- Asunto?.- la recepcionista preguntó.

.- Esta embarazada y tiene dolor.- Sirius dijo desesperado.

La recepcionista se levantó y los guió hasta una sala de exploración.- Iré por el Medimago de guardia.

El medimago entro de urgencia y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- Hiliana, por favor llama a la Doctora Keyla, dile que es una urgencia.

La enfermera salio corriendo hasta el consultorio de la Medimaga Keyla.

La medimaga estuvo ahí inmediatamente.- Señora Snape, que pasó?

.- Mi bebé, tengo dolor.- Hermione se agarraba el vientre.

.- Tiene estres y tensión. Su cuerpo esta muy débil.- el medimago habló.

La Medimaga lanzó hechizos mas extensivos.

.- Señora Snape, necesita tranquilizarse, su bebé esta recibiendo todo el estres y tiene sufrimiento fetal, podría tener un aborto.

Sirius jadeó. La medimaga lo vió y frunció el ceño.- Donde esta el esposo de la Señora Snape?

.- Es por él por lo que está aquí. No lo llamaré.- Sirius gruñó.

.- Necesito al Señor Snape, debe firmar permisos, necesitamos darle pociones a la Señora con urgencia y ella no esta en condiciones de hacerlo.

Sirius refunfuñó y lanzó un patronus a Severus.


	126. BRUJITA

Severus estaba en las habitaciones de Remus preguntandole por su esposa.

.- Ya te dije que no sé nada, Severus, Hermione vino por los niños y se los llevó.- Remus le decía cuando el patronus de Sirius llegó hasta ellos.

.-_ Es urgente te presentes en San Mungo. Hermione esta mal._

Severus fué a la red flu y apareció en San Mungo.

.- Asunto?.- pregunto la recepcionista.

.- Me mandaron llamar, mi esposa esta aqui, Hermione Snape.- Severus tenia su corazón a mil.

.- Si, Señor, por aquí.- la recepcionista lo llevó hasta la salita de exploración.

.- Hermione!.- la vió acostada con los ojos cerrados.

Sirius se le acercó, lo tomó por el cuello y lo sacó al pasillo.

.- No te le acerques, por ti es por lo que esta en esta situación.- Sirius le gruñó.

.- Es mi esposa, Black. Quitate debo verla.- Severus lo hizo a un lado con una increible fuerza.

.- Señor Snape? Gracias a Merlín. Su esposa esta muy estresada y tiene mucha tensión, el bebé esta sufriendo y necesitamos que se tranquilice o podría tener un aborto.- La medimaga hablo.

Severus jadeo y se paso una mano por el cabello.

.- Necesitamos firme aquí para poderle administrar las pociones y tratamiento necesarios.- la medimaga le extendió un pergamino y él firmó.

.- Venga conmigo, la vamos a mover.- la medimaga le dijo a Severus.

Vio que los enfermeros levitaban la camilla de Hermione.

Llegaron a un cuarto de pareces blancas.

.- Le hemos administrado una poción para tranquilizarla.- la medimaga hablo.

Severus asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione.

.- Volveré en un momento.- la medimaga salió.

Severus apretó la mano de Hermione.- lo siento, amor. Yo estaba confundido. Mi mente me estaba jugando trucos. Lo que te dije no era lo que sentía.- lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

Hermione abrió los ojos.- Severus? Mi bebé.

Severus se acercó a ella.- ella esta bien, por favor, por favor tranquilizate, nuestra bebe esta resistiendo. Te amo. Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

.- Pero tu dijiste...

.- Se lo que dije pero no era yo, eran los malos recuerdos, creeme Hermione, te amo, tu eres el amor de mi vida. Tu y nuestros hijos. Por favor perdóname.- Severus besó su frente.

.- Ohh Severus, yo te amo y me dolió mucho lo que dijiste.- Hermione acarició su mejilla.

.- No era yo, Hermione. Era mi pasado, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro. Te amo, te amo.- Severus repetía.

Hermione sintió un movimiento en su vientre y lo tocó.

.- Que es? Hermione, llamaré a la Medimaga.- Severus se preocupó.

.- No, es nuestra bebé, se movió.- Hermione sonrió.

Severus puso su mano en su vientre donde estaba su bebé.

.- Habla.- Hermione pidió.

.- Hola Eileen, soy papá, siento mucho lo que esta pasando pero te prometó que nunca las abandonaré a ti, a tus hermanos a tu mamá. Los amo con locura.

Otro movimiento se sintió y Severus rió.- Esa es mi nena, mi brujita.

Otro movimiento.

.- Si, mi brujita, eres la nena de papá.

Hermione reía.- le gusta tu voz.

La medimaga entró.- Señora Snape, que bueno que esté mas tranquila. Le traigo unas pociones, debe tomarselas inmediatamente.

Hermione asintió y Severus se las pasó de una en una.

.- La dejaré aquí en San Mungo, debe descansar y estar tranquila. Su bebé esta bien, pero debe dormir.- La medimaga dejó los hechizos de exploración.- su bebé esta muy activa.

.- Le gusta oír la voz de su papá.- Hermione dijo.

El embarazó magicos es muy diferente que el muggle. Su bebé será una brujita así que sentirá movimientos apartir de este mes. Su bebé ya oye las voces y las identificará.

Severus y Hermione asintieron sonriendo.

.- Debe alimentarse bien para que este fuerte, este embarazo sera dificil si no se cuida.- la medimaga reprochó.

.- Me aseguraré de se alimente bien y este tranquila.- Severus prometió.

.- Bien, trate de descansar, vendré mas tarde.- la medimaga se despidió.

.- Severus, los niños, estan en Grimmauld asustados, por favor ve por ellos.

Severus cerro sus manos en puños pero no dijo nada que alterara a su esposa.

.- No tardaré, los dejaré en el Castillo y volveré.- Severus besó su mano.

Salió hasta la salita de espera y vió a Sirius dando vueltas.

.- Los niños?.- le dijo.

.- Estan con Kreatcher.- Sirius dijo en tono despectivo.

.- Llevalos al Castillo, dile a Lupin que sinlos puede cuidar, sino pidele a Charity. Tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas después.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula.- Y aqui estaré cuando quieras.


	127. PERFECTO

Sirius fue a Grimmauld y lo vió, lo tiró muerto de risa.

Draco y Harry corrían desnudos y Kreatcher detras de ellos con la ropa.

.- Padino.- Harry corrió hacia él.

.- Porqué estas desnudos?.- Preguntó Sirius riendo.

.- Kechel no bana.- Harry rió.- no puele atapanos.

.- No se han bañado?.- Sirius dejó de reir.

.- Cole Haly.- Draco corrió por las escaleras.

Harry se retorcia en los brazos de Sirius para escapar.

.- Oh no, al baño.- Sirius subió al segundo piso y se metió al baño y abrió la llave para llenar la tina.

.- Quelo etar mugoso.- Dijo Harry.

.- No en esta vida.- Sirius lo metió al agua.

.- Padinoo.- Harry protestó.

.- Nada.- Sirius le puso shampoo y lo talló.

.- Pica padino.- Harry grito.

.- Pues cierra los ojos.- Sirius enjuagó sus ojos.

.- Quelo a mi mami.- Harry gritó.

.- Los llevaré pero deben bañarse y desayunar algo. Draco, ven a bañarte.- gritó.

Draco apareció en la puerta.- Levaras con mami?.- preguntó timido.

.- Si, pero al baño y después a desayunar, no querran que mami los vea mugrosos o si?

Draco nego y se acercó a la tina. Sirius lo metió con Harry.

.- Cierra los ojos, para ponerte el shampoo.- Sirius pidió y Draco cerró los ojos.

Al termino del baño los niños desayunaron rápido para ir a ver a su mami.

.- Escuchen, su mami esta acostada en cama porque su hermanita necesita descansar, es un brujita muy flojita y siempre tiene sueño asi que mamá debe descansar mas.- Sirius les explicó en el vestíbulo de San Mungo.

Los niños asintieron y Sirius los dirigió hacia la habitación de Hermione.

Sirius abrió la puerta.

.- Papi.- Harry corrió hacia él y Severus lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazo.

.- Querian ver a su mamá antes de ir al Castillo.- Sirius explicó.

Draco se acercó a la cama y subió batallando y abrazó a Hermione.- mami.

Hermione lo besó en la mejilla.- Mi bebé rubio.

.- Mami, tío bano.- Draco le sonrió.- ya no huelo a muge.

Hermione, Severus y Sirius rieron.

.- Padino lijo que hemanita e muy foja y tene mucho sueno.- Harry dijo.

.- Si, amor, tu hermanita en estos momentos todo lo que hace es querer dormir.- Hermione revolvió el cabello de Draco.

.- Pelo quelemos que no duemas mami, quelemos quento y queques.- Draco dijo con una mueca.

Severus dejó a Harry en la cama y cargó a Draco.- y mami podra pero en este momento tu hermanita no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, así que tiene mucho sueño y quiere que mami descance por unos dias.

Harry puso su oido en el vientre de Hermione.- Hemana, cuilalemos a mami pala que duemas.

Harry sintió que se movió el estómago de mamá.

.- Mami, e mi hemana?

Hermione asintió y le sonrió.- te esta diciendo que esta escuchandote.

Harry puso su mano en su vientre.- Hemana, soy Haly.

Otro movimiento.

Harry pegó un gritito feliz.- mami, hemana no dueme, hemana quele gugal con Haly.

Draco se estiró hacia Hermione y Severus lo dejó en la cama.

.- Soy Daco hemana.- Draco toco el vientre de su mamá.

Otro movimiento.

.- Mami, tamben quele gugal conmillo.- Draco sonrió.

Severus estaba extasiado, era un perfecto momento de familia aun con el perro sanornoso que asombrosamente se habia quedado callado.


	128. ANTOJOS

Sirius llevó a los niños al Castillo con Remus pero se olvido que era noche de Luna Llena y tuvo que llevarlos con la Señorita Charity.

.- Buenas noches.- Sirius saludó.- ammm venia para ver si podías cuidar a los niños? Hermione esta en San Mungo.

Charity jadeó.- pasen.

.- Tía Chal.- Harry la abrazó.

.- Hola Harry, Hola Draco.- saludó.

Draco le hizo una mueca.

Charity le indicó asiento a Sirius.- Que pasó?

.- Se puso mal y bueno ya esta mejor.- Sirius no queria decir mucho por los niños.

.- Yo los cuidaré pero tendré que llevarlos al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Sirius asintió y le agradeció.

Se despidió de los niños y fué hasta la casa de los gritos para acompañar a Remus en la luna llena.

Charity llevó a los niños a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Harry iba de su mano pero Draco no.

.- Draco, dame la mano.- pidió Charity.

.- No, tu no eles mi mami.- contestó con ímpetu.

Charity maldijo.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor sentó a Harry en una silla alta y se giró hacia Draco pero tenia los bracitos cruzados.- Draco, ven para sentarte.

.- Noo

.- Draco, anda, no te portes mal.- Charity le dijo molesta.

Draco fue hasta McGonagall y levanto sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Minerva lo sentó en sus piernas y sirvió un plato para él.

Albus Dumbledore llegó y los vió.- Y Severus?

.- Hermione esta en San Mungo y me encargaron a los niños.- Charity explicó.

.- Que pasó?.- todos preguntaron.

Charity se encogió de hombros.- Solo me dejaron a los niños.

.- Hemana tene sueno, tío Abus.- Harry dijo.- mami dueme poque hemana tene sueno.

Dumbledore acarició el cabello de Harry y le sonrió.

.- Minerva, creo que deberias dar una vuelta por San Mungo mañana temprano para ver como esta.- Sugirió Dumbledore.

Minerva asintió.

Jhon Cabanag tenia activadas unas orejas extensibles y escucho todo. No podia hacer nada, estaba limitado a Hogwarts. Pero queria estar en San Mungo si pudiera.

Maldijo entre dientes por su limitación.

SS/HG

Severus veía dormir a su esposa a la luz de la luna que bañaba su rostro. Como amaba a esa bruja.

Si ella no hubiera aparecido él hubiera hecho las cosas que recordaba de sus memorias y eso lo desolaba. No queria perderla. Tenía miedo a que ella pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

.- Harry.- Hermione murmuró entre sueños.

Severus acarició su mejilla. Estaba soñando con Harry.

.- Ya no me dejes cortar tu cabello.- Hermione volvió a decir.

Severus rió.- le ha cortado el cabello a Harry? Cuando? Harry tenia la misma mata de cabello azabache desordenado.

Severus beso su mejilla y ella sonrió entre sueños.

.- Severus?

.- Aqui estoy, amor.- Severus tomó su mano.

Ella volvió a dormir.

En ese momentó entró un enfermeró a checarla y administrarle pociones.

.- Siento despertarla Señora, pero es necesario se tome estas pociones.- el enfermeró se las dió a Severus y se las fué pasando de una en una.

.- Sabe cuando podré irme a casa?.- Hermione estaba cansada del hospital.

.- Solo la Medimaga Keyla sabria Señora.- respondió el enfermero.

.- Gracias.- Severus agradeció y el enfermero se retiró.

Hermione miró a Severus.- Quiero irme a casa, mis niños.

Severus tomó su mano.- Necesitas tranquilidad Hermione. Ellos estan bien. Nuestra bebé te necesita en estos momentos. Debemos cuidarla, debo cuidarlas a ambas en estos momentos.

Hermione suspiró y se recostó.- Tengo hambre.

.- Puedo pedir algo para ti, iré a la cafeteria.- Severus ofreció.

Hermione nego.- Quiero pollo empanizado de kentuky. Existe un kentuky en este tiempo?

Severus le sonrió.- antojos, amor? Mi brujita tiene antojos.

Hermione hizo una mueca.- Creo que si y creo que morire si no como pollo empanizado de kentuky.

.- Iré a conseguirte ese pollo.- Severus declaró con seguridad.

Pronto Severus se dió cuenta que era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, a las 5 de la mañana ninguna tienda de comida estaria abierta pero el buscaría hasta encontrar algo abierto y llevarle el pollo que quería.


	129. MIS HIJOS

Severus lo consiguió, en un lugar de abierto toda la noche. Compró un paquete con varias cosas y a él mismo se le hacía agua la boca. Se metió a un callejón y se apareció en San Mungo.

Y fue directo a la habitación de su esposa con una sonrisa.- lo conseguí.

Hermione le sonrió de oreja a oreja con auténtica felicidad, su estómago rugió y Severus puso la mesa y colocó todo.

Hermione comenzó a comer con avidez realmente hambrienta.

.- Esto es lo mejor del mundo muggle.- Hermione afirmó dandole una mordida a una pierna de pollo.

Severus asintió en acuerdo.- esta delicioso.

.- Gracias Severus, en serio muchas gracias, te amo.- Hermione le dijo.

.- Siempre atenderé tus antojos, no importa donde tenga que ir.- Severus afirmó.

SS/HG

Charity acostó a los niños. Estaba cansada. No sabía como hacian Hermione y Severus. Harry era un amor pero el rubio era todo un caso.

La retó, la desafió y la desobedeció. Tal ves porque era un Malfoy.

No sabía porque llamaba Mami a Hermione si no era su hijo.

De primero pensó que decia mami a su madre biológica, que equivocada estaba cuando supo que le decía mami a Hermione.

Rezo a Merlín porque salieran de San Mungo y se los llevaran. Aunque no era probable. Dumbledore la había excusado de sus clases del día siguiente para cuidar a los niños.

Se dejó caer en el sofá completamente agotada física y mentalmente.

SS/HG

Eran las 9 de la mañana y Hermione estaba cansada de estar en San Mungo.

La medimaga Keyla llegó a su visita para checarla y lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- Su bebé esta bien y está muy activa.- Keyla sonrió.

.- Podré irme a casa? Ya me canse de estar aquí.- Hermione se quejó.

.- Preferiría que se quedará hasta mañana.- Keyla les dijo.

.- Por favor no, tenemos dos niños en casa y mi esposo es profesor. Prometo que estaré tranquila.- Hermione rogó.

La medimaga lo pensó un momento, en eso entró Severus, había salido a conseguir gelatina.

.- La dejaré ir a casa pero debe estar en reposo, nada de andar haciendo esfuerzos.- Se giró hacia Severus.- no debe andar parada y debe estar tranquila. La veré en mi consultorio el viernes.- Firmó su salida y una receta de pociones.

Severus asintió y tomó la receta.

_ Gracias Doctora.- Hermione estaba aliviada. Iria a casa con sus niños.

.- Cuidese de ahora en delante.- La medimaga salió.

.- Severus, pasame mi ropa, quiero salir lo mas pronto de aquí.- Hermione se sentó en la cama.

.- Ya oiste a la Doctora, nada de esfuerzos, deberas estar en reposo y no alterarte.- Severus le recordó.

Hermione asintió.

Severus la ayudó a vestirse y se dió cuenta que ya no le quedaban sus pantalones y los transfiguró para que le cupieran, él iría a Hogsmeade a comprarle ropa nueva. Su estómago crecería mas.

Entraron a la red flu y aparecieron en sus habitaciones.

Severus la cargo y la llevó hasta la cama.- Iré por los niños.- le dijo besandola en la frente.- no te levantes.

Hermione rodó los ojos y asintió.

Severus fué hasta las habitaciones de Charity.

.- Hola, vengo por los niños, muchas gracias por cuidarlos.- Severus sonrió.

Charity asintió dando gracias a Merlín.- cómo esta tu esposa?

.- Mucho mejor, ya la dieron de alta pero estará en reposo_ Severus explicó.

.- Papi.- Harry corrió hasta él.

.- Se portaron bien?.- severus le preguntó a Charity con Harry en brazos.

Charity hizo una mueca.- tu hijo si pero el otro es un caso.

Severus se puso serio y apretó la mandíbula. Los dos eran sus hijos. No importaba que no fueran biológicos. El lo sentía así.

.- Pa...padino.- Draco corrió hasta él y dejó escapar un sollozo.

Severus lo tomó tambien en brazos.- Que pasa, Draco?

.- Mi mami, quelo a mi mami.- Draco sollozó.

.- Vamos a nuestras habitaciones, mami ya esta ahí.- Severus les dijo.

Draco lo miró.- Mami eta ahí?

Severus asintió.

.- Gracias Charity.- Severus dijo entre dientes y se llevó a los dos niños en sus brazos.


	130. ESTABILIDAD

.- Mami.- Draco corrió desesperado hasta la habitación.

.- Mi bebé rubio.- Hermione dijo desde la cama.

Draco subió con ella y la abrazó.

.- Ya no valas mami.- Draco le dijo.

.- Tranquilo, amor, ya no me iré.- Hermione lo besó en sus mejillas.

.- Mami.- Harry subió a la cama y la abrazó.

.- Mi bebé Harry.- Hermione lo abrazó con el otro brazo.- Mis niños hermosos, los extrañé mucho.

Severus los veía con una sonrisa.

.- Mami, no guta Chali.- Draco se quejó.

.- Estaban con Charity?.- Hermione le preguntó a Severus.

.- Ayer fue luna llena, amor.- Severus le recordó.

Hermione entendió.

.- Mami, quelemos queques.- Harry le dijo.

.- Harry, mami no puede hacer queques en este momento, recuerdas lo que hablamos. Mami no podra levantarse de la cama por unos dias.- Severus les recordó.- puedo decirle a Sky que les traiga panqueques para que desayunen.

Draco y Harry asintieron resignados.

Severus salió de la habitación para pedirle a Sky que trajera el desayuno para los niños y se puso a estudiar la poción que ayudaría a Harry.

La puerta sonó y Severus guardó el pergamino y fué a abrir.

.- Severus, me enteré que tu esposa estaba en San Mungo.

.- Si Albus, se puso mal, pero ya la dieron de alta, ya esta aquí.- Severus le dió el paso a Dumbledore.

Sky apareció con el desayuno.

.- Albus, queria hablar contigo.- Severus dijo serio.

Dumbledore se sentó.- dime muchacho. Quieres algunos dias para atender a tu mujer?

.- Solo terminaré este año escolar, ya no daré clases el siguiente.- Severus lo había pensado mucho pero estaba contento con su decisión.

.- Que? Severus, no puedes hacer eso. Me hiciste un juramento.- Albus dijo molesto.

.- Lo hice por Lily, pero ella ya no está y no los protegiste.- Severus lanzó un hechizo muffliato para que esa conversacion no se oyera.

.- Mi esposa y mis hijos merecen algo mejor que vivir en estas pequeñas habitaciones sin poder salir a jugar o correr algún peligro.

.- Debemos de esperar el regreso de Voldemort, Severus, él regresará y necesito que estes aqui cuando eso suceda.- Dumbledore le ordenó.

.- No eres mi dueño, Albus. Ni yo ni mi familia te pertenecemos y sabes que no necesito de tu permiso para llevarme a mi familia.- Severus casi le gritó.

.- Y qué pasará con los mortífagos que buscan a Harry?.- Albus dijo.

.- Seguiran buscando a Harry Potter hasta el cansancio. Mi Harry es Harry Severus Snape ante todos.- Severus dijo con convicción.

.- Piénsalo Severus, podrías poner a tu familia en peligro.- Albus replicó tratando de convencerlo.

.- Mi hija nacerá en 6 meses, no puedo criar a los niños aquí en Hogwarts y lo sabes.- Severus quería darles algo mejor que vivir la mayoría de los meses en Hogwarts y solo ir a su casa en vacaciones. Quería darles estabilidad.

.- Puedo agrandar tus habitaciones y sabes de sobra que los niños pueden jugar en los jardines.- Albus dijo.

.- No Albus, he tomado mi decisión.- Severus acotó.- y no cambiaré. No dejó mi puesto en estos momentos porque sé que no encontraras un remplazo tan rápido, pero eso será todo. Solo 3 meses mas y nos iremos.


	131. REVELACIÓN

Una semana después la Doctora les dió en visto bueno.

Hermione podia hacer su vida con normalidad. Nunca habia estado tan feliz de salir de la cama.

Era sabado, Draco y Harry jugaban en el patio principal de Hogwarts con sus carritos montables. Severus había ido a comprarle uno a Draco y ambos niños se divertían mucho.

Jhon Cabanag la veía desde el puente. Hermione sonreía a los niños y eso le daba fuerzas.

Habia planeado miles de veces acercarse a ella y confesarse pero la verdad era que no sabía. Siempre hacian planes que no funcionaban.

Lo mejor era lo casual. Que tal Hermione. No, hola Mione, no. Mmmm. Estaba frustrado.

Hermione gritó cuando ambos niños chocaron en una de las fuentes.- Tengan cuidado.

.- Mami.- Harry no podia sacar su carrito, estaba atascado en un bache.

Hermione le ayudó a sacarlo y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

.- Yo mami yo.- Draco pedia beso tambien.

.- Mi bebé Rubio tambien quiere beso de mamá.- Hermione le dió besitos en sus mejillas.

Draco rió y la abrazó.

Jhon rió ante eso. Si, Hermione era feliz y eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

Severus estaba en su laboratorio personal creando la poción que ayudaria a eliminar el alma de Voldemort, se tardaria un mes en realizarse, estaba siendo muy meticuloso para que no fallara nada ni olvidara nada.

.- Tío Hagi.- ambos niños abrazaron al semi gigante.

.- Pero que es esto, ahhh son bichos pequeños.- Hagrid les dijo.

.- No Hagi, no bicho, soy Haly y Daco.- Harry y Draco reían.

.- No no puede ser, serán parásitos?.- Hagrid los tomó en brazos y los colgó boca abajo.

Ambos niños estaban muertos de la risa.

.- Ahhh pero si son niños.- Hagrid los levanto a su altura.

.- Si Hagi, Soy Haly Snay .- Harry rió.

.- Y tu?.- le preguntó a Draco.

.- Soy Daco Mafoy.- Draco rió mientras trataba de escalar al semi gigante.

Hermione estaba doblada de risa.

.- Hola Señora Snape.- John se le acercó.

.- Ohh, hola John, como te ha ido? .- Hermione preguntó.

.- Bien, ya sabe, las clases, el trabajo duro, los ensayos interminables, todo tan aburrido. Preferia cuando cada año teniamos que meternos en líos, Mione.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo detenidamente.- Que dijiste? Quien eres?

John tomo su mano como muchas otras veces lo había hecho e hizo circulos en su palma.- Creo que sabes quien soy, solo que mi fisico no corresponde a mi nombre.

Hermione tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

Su respiración era errática en su pecho y su corazón iba a mil.

Levantó una mano hacia su cabello y rió entre sollozos.- ya no me dejes cortarte el cabello...Harry.

John Cabanag sonrió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.


	132. CONTIGO A MI LADO

Hermione lo abrazó con el sentimiento a flor de piel.- Harry, como?

.- Creiste que te irias sin mi? Te seguí hasta la biblioteca y cuando levantaste aquel libro yo tome tu mano y fuimos arrastrados hasta este tiempo. Pero yo desperté en el cuerpo de un chico que había muerto por Viruela de Dragón.- John relató.

Hermione lloraba de felicidad.

.- Quise buscarte pero el padre del chico no me dejaba salir de casa y era aun menor de edad y no podía aparecerme. Luego al inicio del año te ví con mi yo pequeño al lado de Snape.- John lloraba también.

.- Porque no me dijiste nada?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Trate, hice mil planes para llegar a ti, pero cuando han funcionado nuestros planes, Mione?

Hermione rió.

.- Mami.- Harry bebé corrió hasta ella.

.- Hola John.- Harry saludo.

.- Hola pequeño Harry.- John levantó la palma para que la chocara.

.- Poque loras mami?.- Harry puso sus manitas en sus mejillas.

.- Es de felicidad, hijo.- Hermione respondió.

.- Mami.- Draco también corrió hacia ella y levantó sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

John sonrió y tomó al pequeño Harry en brazos.- Hey campeón, te tengo esto.- John sacó una rana de chocolate.

.- Gacias.- Harry dijo emocionado.

.- Y para ti.- se refirió a Draco.- Sacó otra rana de chocolate.

.- Gacias.- Draco sonrió.

.- Y para mamá.- John saco una Snitch que hermione conocía muy bien.

.- Pero tu dijiste que la habías tirado_ Hermione dijo con la respiracion agitada.

.- Regresé por ella, Mione.- John le confesó.- Creo que la necesitaran.

Hermione asintió y la tomó.

.- Lo estas haciendo bien, Mione.- John confesó.

.- Yo...no podía dejarte ahí, viviendo con tus tios.- Hermione comenzó a decir.

.- No te estoy reprochando nada, Mione. Eres la mujer mas valiente que he conocido y que he tenido el privilegio de llamar amiga.- John le dijo.

Draco frunció el ceño.- e mi mami.- dijo.

John le sonrió y revolvió su cabello.- Si pequeño Draco, es tu mami una mujer muy valiente y ustedes la cuidarán mucho.

Draco asintió efusivamente.

.- Eres feliz con Snape?.- John le preguntó.

Hermione asintió y sonrió soñadoramente.

.- Sabia que estabas enamorada de él_ John rió.

Hermione le golpeo el hombro con el puño.

.- Aww Mione, cuando lo defendias de todas las acusaciones me di cuenta.- John y Hermione caminaron con los niños en brazos por el puente.

.- Eres muy observador y nada escapa de tu juicio, si, estaba enamorada de él.- Hermione confesó.

.- Y ahora eres su esposa y estas embarazada.- John sonrió con autentico gozo.

.- No lo busqué, Harry.

El pequeño Harry levantó su cabeza ante la mención de su nombre.

Hermione se dió cuenta y bajó a Draco al suelo_ porque no traen sus carritos, pueden andar en ellos por el puente.

John bajó a Harry bebé y ambos corrieron por sus carritos que habian dejado atras.

.- El destino me llevó a él, lo amo.- Hermione confeso.

.- Estoy contento Mione, eres feliz y ellos tendran otra vida a la que recordamos.- John los volteó a ver a los niños.

.- Estas bien en ese cuerpo, Harry? Tu vida dió un giro y no estas en tu cuerpo.- Hermione comenzaba a pensar mucho.

.- Para, Hermione, estoy bien con este cuerpo, creo que me he acostumbrado. Ahora no necesito lentes.- John sonrió.- es broma Hermione.- en serio estoy bien. Mas que bien. En este cuerpo no tengo los ojos de las personas sobre mi.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

.- Bueno, las de las chicas, pero no como aquello.- Apuró a decir John.

Hermione acarició su mejilla.- por favor no te alejes de mi. Quedate en mi vida siempre.

John la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó.- Siempre Mione.

A lo lejos Charity veía el intercambio con cierto brillo en los ojos.


	133. ESA SNITCH

John se despidió de Hermione y los niños.

._ Adentro niños.- Hermione les dijo.

.- Un latitito mas, mami.- Draco dijo con su carita en un puchero.

.- Ya esta fresqueando y no quiero que se enfermen.- Hermione dijo.

.- No efemo mami.- Draco replicó.

Hermione negó.- Es hora de cenar y bañarse.

.- Mami.- Harry rogó con su carita tierna.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- eso no funciona conmigo, arriba, carguen sus carritos y vamonos a cenar que su papá ya ha de estar preguntandose donde estamos.

Harry y Draco obedecieron y tomaron sus carritos hasta las mazmorras.

Al entrar ya Severus estaba ahí.- Papi.- Harry dijo al verlo.

.- Jugaron mucho?.- Severus les preguntó.

Draco y Harry asintieron.

.- Bien, a lavarse las manos para cenar.- Severus ordenó.

Hermione tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Severus se acercó a ella y le robó un beso.- Que te tiene tan contenta.

.- Tu, mis hijos, la vida, Harry.- Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello.

.- Esta muy bella hoy, Señora Snape.- Severus la besó de nuevo.

Hermione acarició su cuello y bajó hasta su pecho.

.- Hermione.- Severus jadeó.

.- Dime.- Hermione instó.

.- Sabes muy bien lo que provocas en mi, con tus manos, tus caricias.- Severus acarició el mentón de Hermione.

.- Y eso es malo?.- Hermione preguntó sonrojada.

.- Ya hablamos de eso, Hermione. Dijimos que no habria intimidad hasta que yo te demostrara con hechos que te amo y que voy en serio contigo.- Severus la miró a los ojos.- te deseo, no sabes cuanto, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

.- Ya lavamo mano papi.- Harry y Draco regresaron.

.- A cenar.- Severus se separó de Hermione y les sirvió la cena a los niños.

Hermione se quedó pensando mientras cenaban.

Terminando Hermione llevó a los niños al baño, asombrosamente no protestaron esta ves, cuando les estaba poniendo el pijama se quedaron dormidos.

Hermione los metió a la cama, los tapo y beso sus mejillas.- Buenas noches.

Entró a su habitación y Severus ya se habia bañado y puesto el pijama.

.- Me preguntaste porque estaba tan feliz.- Hermione comentó.

Severus asintió abrochandose el último botón de su camisa del pijama.

Hermione sacó la Snitch que su Harry le dió.

Severus frunció el ceño.- Una Snitch, eso te tiene feliz?

.- No es una simple Snitch.- Hermione dijo casi en un susurro.

.- No entiendo.- Severus se acercó.

.- Harry, el Harry de mi tiempo me la dió esta tarde.- Hermione confesó.

Severus tragó saliva.- Él vino por ti?

Hermione sonrió.- Él vino conmigo.

.- De qué hablas? .- Severus tuvo miedo una ves mas.

.- Cuando entre al libro él vino conmigo, no lo sabía. Él no es él, esta en otro cuerpo.- Hermione explicó.

Severus respiraba agitado y la tomó de la cintura.

.- Es John Cabanag, un alumno tuyo de Septimo. Al parecer el chico murio de Viruela de Dragón y él tomó su lugar. No sabemos como pasó o porque él no esta en su cuerpo. Solo que él es Harry.

Severus la soltó y dió media vuelta dandole la espalda.- Te... iras con él?

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida_ Severus, de que estas hablando.

.- Él vino por ti, no es así? Te quiere de regreso.- a Severus le dolia el pecho.

.- No Severus, no es así.- Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda.

.- Entonces que pretende al regalarte Snitch.- Severus cerró los ojos.

.- Que dentro de esta Snitch esta la clave para mi bebé Harry.- Hermione soltó.

Severus se giró para estar frente a ella.- no comprendo.

Hermione suspiró.- Cuando Dumbledore murió dejó un testamento. A mi me dejó un libro, el que les leo a los niños. A Ron le dejó su desluminador y a Harry le dejó esta Snitch que atrapó por primera ves.- al verle la cara de confusión continuó.- Las Snitch guardan memoria tactil, pero Harry no atrapo la Snitch con las manos. Se la tragó.

Dumbledore puso dentro de ella la piedra de la resurrección.

Severus la miró a los ojos.- Eso...es verdad?

Hermione asintió.- ahora sabes porque estoy feliz. Mi bebé Harry podrá vivir despues de darle la poción.

Severus la abrazó.- Hermione, definitivamente esto ayudará. Mas bien hará el mayor trabajo.

Hermione sonrió.

.- Y como la abrimos.- Severus señalo la Snitch.

.- El Harry de mi tiempo no puede, ya que no es su cuerpo, pero mi bebé Harry lo podrá hacer.

Severus asintió.- cuando esté la poción. Hermione, entonces no te irás?

Hermione negó.- Mi vida está con ustedes, aunque quiero que él forme parte de nuestra vida. De nuestra familia.

Severus asintió aliviado y acarició su vientre.- Cómo te has sentido?

.- Muy bien.- Hermione puso sus manos encima de las de él.

.- Eileen esta bien y mas activa cada día, se parece a su padre.- Hermione dijo.

.- Mi brujita.- Severus afirmó y se hincó para estar a la altura del vientre de Hermione.- Ya tengo ganas de tenerte en mis brazos y poder darte muchos besos y leerte cuentos como a Harry y Draco.

Sintió un movimiento.

.- Pero antes de que llegues a este mundo debes crecer fuerte en el vientre de mamá.

.- Te amo, Severus.- Hermione soltó.

.- Te amo, Hermione.- Severus la besó.


	134. MAL MOMENTO Y UN BONITO RECUERDO

No habían vuelto a ver a Sirius.

La poción estaba por terminar y Severus estaba muy nervioso.

Harry despertó temprano ese domingo y fue hasta la habitación de sus papás.

Pero Severus no estaba.

Subió con esfuerzo a la cama y tocó las mejillas de Hermione.

.- Mami.- la llamó.- Depieta, papi no eta.

Hermione abrió un ojo y lo jaló dandole besos en sus mejillas.

.- Donde esta Draco?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Domido.- Harry dijo.- y papi?

.- Tuvo que ir a su laboratorio hijo.- Hermione se levantó.

.- Teno hame, mami.- Harry se agarró su pancita.

.- Despierta a Draco y dile que vamos a desayunar.- Hermione pidió y fué a la cocina.

La red flu se encendió y entró Sirius con una barba de dias.- Mione.- dijo.

.- Sirius? Que te pasó? No has dormido?.- Hermione preguntó al verle las fachas.

.- Lo perdonaste?.- Sirius lanzó.

Hermione asintió.

Sirius tomó sus manos.- Yo te amo, Mione, vengan conmigo a Grimmauld.

.- Sirius, de que estas hablando?.- Hermione trato se safarse.

.- Te amo, Mione, quiero estar contigo. Porqué perdonaste a Snape? El te hizo daño_ Sirius estaba desesperado.

.- Yo amo a Severus. Tenemos una familia.- Hermione dabas pasos hacia atras.

.- Amaré a esos niños como si fueran mios, Mione. Vengan conmigo a Grimmauld.- Sirius se acercó a ella.

.- Sirius, yo no te amo. Amo a Severus.- Hermione estaba asustada. Nunca vió a Sirius comportarse así.

.- ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSA!.- Severus gritó.

Sirius se giró hacia él con la varita apuntándole.

.- Padino.- Harry gritó asustado.

Draco corrió hacia Hermione.

.- AFUERA BLACK.- Severus vociferó.

.- Papi.- Harry estaba llorando asustado.

Hermione tomó a Draco en brazos.

Severus fue hacia Harry y lo cargó.- Ya , hijo. Tu padrino ya se va.

Sirius se fué por la red flu enojado.

.- Padino malo, papi.- Harry sollozó en su hombro.

Severus estaba muy enojado.- No volverá, hijo.

.- Estas bien?.- le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella asintió temblando.

Draco se aferró a ella.- Ya mami, aqui etoy, yo cuilo.

.- Lo sé mi niño, te quiero mucho mucho.- Hermione se acercó a Severus y él la abrazó con los niños enmedio.

.- Bloquearé la red flu.- Severus dijo.

Hermione asintió.

.- Sky.- Severus llamó a la elfa.

Con un plop apareció.- En que puede servir Sky al amo.

.- Por favor trae el desayuno y algunos postres.

La elfina desapareció.

.- Después de desayunar los llevaré al campo de Quidditch y los subiré a una escoba.

Draco y Harry sonrieron.- Volalemo papi?.- Harry preguntó.

Severus asintió.- Yo volare con ustedes.

Sky regresó con el desayuno y los niños comieron aprisa para ir a volar en escoba.

.- Vamos, Hermione?.- Severus preguntó.

.- No me perdería verte volar.- Hermione tomo su mano y los 4 salieron al campo de Quidditch.

Severus tomó una escoba y subió a Harry primero delante de él amarrado con correas de seguridad al cuerpo de Severus.

.- Agarrate al mango y no te sueltes.- Severus le dijo a Harry.

Harry se agarro al mango y Severus emprendió lentamente el vuelo.

Harry gritaba emocionado.- Abiba papi.

Hermione sacó la cámara y les tomó una foto.

.- Que eso?.- Draco pregunto.

.- Es una cámara de fotos.- Hermione desprendió la foto que salió y la sacudió para que apareciera la imagen.

. Ves.- Hermione se la mostró.

Draco estaba fascinado.

.- Quieres tomar una?.- Hermione le pasó la cámara_ por aquí ves la imagen de lo que quieres tomar y aprietas este botón para que salga la foto.

Draco enfocó a su mamá y apretó en botón. La foto salió y Hermione la quitó, la sacudió y se la pasó a Draco para que la viera.

Draco sonrió.- eles tu, mami.- brincó emocionado.

.- Nos tomamos una tu y yo?.- Hermione giró la camara y apretó el boton mientras besaba la mejilla de Draco.

La foto salió y Hermione hizo lo mismo, después miró la foto.- Salimos bien, hijo.

Draco la tomó en sus manitas.

.- Ahi viene papá y Harry.- Hermione los vió acercarse, pero Draco estaba enfrascado en esa fotos.


	135. TODO LISTO

El mes de Abril llegó y la poción por fin estaba lista.

Severus la puso en 3 frascos aunque solo usarían una. Había pedido por vía lechuza polvos de hada.

Todo estaba listo para Harry.

Severus y Hermione temblaban. John los acompañaba. Fueron a la sala de requisitos y pidieron una habitación para que reconfortara al niño.

Draco se quedo con Remus que estaba molesto por lo que hizo Sirius.

Hermione miró a Severus y este apretó su mano.

John llevó a Harry a los cojines y se recostaron.

Hermione se hincó, saco la Snitch y pidió a Harry la pusiera en su boca. Apareció la inscripción me abro al cierre y la piedra salió de su interior.

Harry la tomó en su manita y aparecieron James y Lily.

.- Que grande estas, Harry.- Lily dijo.- Te quiero mucho, hijo.- Lily miró hacia Severus y Hermione.- Estan haciendo un gran trabajo. Severus, cuidalo mucho. Eres un gran hombre.

Severus derramó unas lágrimas.

.- Harry, se un buen niño, te queremos mucho.- James le habló.- Gracias Severus y Hermione.

Hermione estaba llorando también.

.- Cuidenlo mucho y amenlo como nosotro no pudimos hacerlo.

Severus destapó la poción y se la dió a Harry.

Se la tomó con una cara de asco.

Hermione tomo los polvos de hada y sopló al rostro de Harry y cayó dormido al segundo.

John detenia su manita cerrada con la piedra.

Los minutos pasaban eternos para Severus, Hermione y John.

A los 5 minutos la cicatriz de Harry apareció en su frente y se iluminó para despues desaparecer completamente.

Después Harry despertó desorientado y John dejó de detenerle la manita y Harry soltó la piedra.

.- Mami?.- Harry se sentó.

Hermione lo tomó en sus brazos y besó sus mejillas.- Mi bebé.

Severus los abrazó a los dos.

Todo estaba terminado, se habían deshecho de todas las partes del alma de Voldemort.

SS/HG

Esa noche Severus baño a los niños, les contó un cuento y se durmieron.

Hermione lo esperaba en su habitación con velas iluminando la habitación.

Severus entró y se sorprendió pero fué hasta ella y la besó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en siglos.

La desnudó poco a poco y la llevó a la cama.

Acarició su vientre.- Te ves hermosa, Hermione.

Ella sonrió sonrojandose.

Severus se tomó su tiempo besando su cuello, clavicula, pecho y su vientre.

Hermione gemía ante las sensasiones.

Severus abrió sus piernas y lamió su centro deleitandose con cada gemido que le sacaba.

Comenzó a desabotonar su levita cuando Hermione lo desnudó con magia.

Severus le sonrió y la penetró despacio. Casi tortuosamente.

.- Severus.- Hermione gritó su nombre embriagada de amor y pasión.

.- Hermione, mi Hermione.- Severus empujó en su cuerpo haciendola gemir.

.- Te amo, Severus.- Hermione soltó.

.- Te amo, Hermione.- Severus devolvió.

Hermione acarició su espalda con cada embestida buscando su propia liberacion y encontrando sus caderas con las de él.

Severus la besó apasionadamente.

Hermione lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó mas.

Y en ese momento explotó en un climax arrasador y Severus junto con ella.


	136. CARTA DEL MINISTERIO

Hermione había mandado a ampliar las fotos y las había puesto en marcos por toda la Mansión.

Las clases habían terminado y fiel a su palabra Severus Snape habia renunciado a su puesto de profesor.

Hermione ahora tenia 7 meses de embarazo y los niños estaban por cumplir sus 3 añitos.

John se había graduado y ahora formaba parte de la familia Snape.

Los visitaba con regularidad mientras que estudiaba para auror.

Hermione veía desde su silla del jardín jugar a los niños con Hedwig que habia crecido mucho en esos meses .

.- Mami.- Draco y Harry llegaron hasta ella.

.- Cada día estan mas grandes.- Hermione les dijo.

Draco recostó su cabecita en el vientre albultado de su mamá y lo abrazaba.

.- Mami, quelo vel a Eileen.- soltó. Todos los días Draco le decía aquella frase.

.- Aun faltan unos meses, hijo, pero ella tambien quiere estar ya aquí con ustedes.

Harry se acercó y toco su vientre.- Eileen, gugamos?

Ese jugamos de Harry quería decir que quería que se moviera.

.- Mila mami, Eileen quele gugar.- Harry dijo emocionado cuando la sintió golpear el vientre de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió.- Los esta saludando.

.- E mi Eileen.- Draco dijo con convicción.

En eso llegó una lechuza y dejó caer una carta con el sello del Ministerio.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero la abrió.

SEÑORES SNAPE.

Por medio de la presente se les informa que la Señora Narcissa Malfoy ha dado a luz prematuramente a una pequeña niña.

Como ustedes tienen la custodia del menor Draco Lucius Malfoy se les pide compadescan ante el Ministerio en cuanto reciban esta carta para entregarles la custodia de la pequeña si deciden aceptar ese cargo.

Atentamente

Ministerio de magia británico y los miembros del Wizzengamot.

Hermione estaba en shock. Narcissa estaba embarazada? Ha tenido a su bebé.

.- Amor.- le dijo a Harry.- ve a buscar a tu papá.

.- Draco, ayúdame a levantarme, hijo.

Draco tomó la mano de su mami y tiró de ella para que se levantara.

Harry había entrado a la casa buscando a su papá.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca despidiendose de un señor.

.- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.- dijo Severus.

.- Nos estaremos viendo en estos dias para ultimar detalles Señor Snape. Gracias a usted por aceptar el puesto.

El señor se giró y se topo con Harry.- Ohh, perdona pequeño, no te vi.- se hincó y sacó un dulce.- a mi nieto le gustan mucho. Como te llamas?

.- Haly Sevedus Snay

El hombre revolvió su cabello.- Es su hijo?.- le preguntó a Snape.

.- Así es.- Severus asintió.

.- Te gustaría mi nieto, tiene tu edad. Se llama Seamus.

Harry sonrió.

.- Si gusta podemos concertar un día de juegos. Harry y Draco pronto cumpliran años y tener amigos de su edad seria beneficioso para ellos.

.- Tiene dos hijos?.- preguntó el Señor Finnegan.

.- Y una nena en camino.- Severus afirmó orgulloso.

.- Vaya, una familia grande. Eso hubiera querido yo. Mi hijo solo tiene a mi nieto, pero yo quisiera ver correr a muchos niños por mi Mansión. Es un hombre afortunado Señor Snape.

Severus inclino ligeramente la cabeza.- si, lo soy.

.- Espere mi lechuza en un par de días.- Se despidió el señor Finnegan.

.- Papi, mami te haba.- Harry le dijo en cuanto desapareció el Señor Finnegan.

.- Y donde esta tu mamá?.- Severus preguntó.

.- En el jaldin.- Harry dijo.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry y caminar rumbo al jardín pero Hermione ya venía de la mano de Draco con una cara seria.

.- Te sientes bien? Es la bebé?

Hermione negó y le entregó la carta.

Severus leyó y al igual que Hermione se quedo en shock.

.- Debemos ir por ella Severus, no podemos dejarla ahí.- Hermione dijo convencida.


	137. ADHARA

Hermione y Severus llegaron al Ministerio.

Fueron al departamento de leyes magicas.

Fueron recibidos por el Señor Cabanag.

.- Buenas tardes.- Les ofreció asiento.- la señora Malfoy dió a Luz ayer por la tarde. Tenia solo 6 meses de embarazo. Los Medimagos de Azkaban hicieron lo que pudieron para que retuviera al bebé en su vientre. La niña se encuentra delicada en San Mungo.

.- Pensamos que nos la entregarian.- dijo Severus.

El señor Cabanag sacó un pergamino.- Se les entrega su custodia total y definitiva. Pero la niña permanecerá en San Mungo. Con este papel podrán visitarla y tener derechos sobre las decisiones que se tomen de ahora en delante referente a su salud.

.- Y la Señora Malfoy, como está?.- Hermione preguntó.

El señor Cabanag se removió inquieto.- me han informado que esta en depresión.

Severus tomó el pergamino y se levantó.- Muchas gracias Señor Cabanag.

Severus ayudó a Hermione a pararse.

.- Se que mi hijo los visita regularmente. Les ha tomado mucho cariño.- soltó el señor Cabanag.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.- Su hijo es un gran hombre, debe estar orgulloso.

El señor Cabanag suspiró.- el año pasado adquirió Viruela de Dragón, los medimagos no me dieron esperanzas, asi que lo lleve a casa. Milagrosamente se recuperó pero sin ningún recuerdo. Solo tenia uno, usted profesor Snape.

Severus asintió.

.- Me da gusto que los tenga como amigos. Su madre murió hace 3 años y él no hablaba mucho. Pero ahora es un hombre diferente.

Hermione sonrió.- si, lo es.

.- Gracias Señores Snape. Vayan a San Mungo, ya los retuve mucho.

Se despidieron y fueron por vía flu a San Mungo.

.- Asunto?.- preguntó la recepcionista.

.- Somos los tutores de la bebé Malfoy, venimos para ver su estado de salud.

La recepcionista los miró.- Traen los papeles que los avalen como tutores?

Severus le entregó el pergamino. La recepcionista hizo una copia y devolvió a Severus el original.

.- Pasen al area de neonatos, cuarto piso.- La recepcionista les dijo señalando el ascensor.

Severus tomó a Hermione de la mano y subieron al cuarto piso.

Se acercaron al area de enfermeras.- Somos los tutores de la bebé Malfoy, queremos informes.

.- Señores Snape?.- preguntó una señorita con una bata de diferente color.

Severus y Hermione asintieron.

.- Vengan conmigo.- Los llevó dentro de unas puertas por pasillos hasta una oficina.

.- Por favor tomen asiento.- La señorita pidió.

.- Soy trabajadora social. Estoy encargada del caso de la menor Malfoy. Llegó el día de ayer con esta carta.- la señorita les extendió una carta un poco arrugada.

Hermione la abrió.

.- Severus y Sra.

Por medio de estas lineas pido como un favor que mi hija se llame Adhara. Se que cuando la pueda conocer ella tendrá 14 años y no sabrá nada de mi al igual que Draco.

Me arrepiento de mis acciones y estoy pagando por ellas un precio justo.

No quiero que lleve el apellido Malfoy, ni siquiera que Draco lo lleve. Lucius no fué un buen hombre y no merece que su apellido prevalezca.

Por favor, como último pedido, adoptenlos como sus hijos. Se que la Señora Snape es amorosa y les dará el cariño que yo, en mi no les di.

Me criaron para ser la perfecta esposa sangre pura. Se que no es excusa a lo que hice.

Espero y es mi deseo puedan hacer realidad.

Narcissa Black

Hermione tragó saliva y miró a Severus que estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

.- Adhara será.- Hermione tomó la mano de Severus y él asintió.

.- Adhara Snape.- Severus confirmó.

La trabajadora social apuntó en una libretita.

.- Bien, acompañenme para que la vean.- la señorita sonrió.

Severus ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y siguieron a la señorita.

Llegaron hasta donde habia un vidrio grande como ventana, ahi habia 4 bebés que eran atendidos por varios medimagos.

La trabajadora social tocó el cristal y puso una hoja para que leyeran Malfoy.

Amira Levitson salió.- Señores Snape. Me han informado de la situación. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos con la niña, pero es prematura y es muy pequeña aunque esta luchando. Siganme, deberan lavarse las manos y descontaminarse para entrar con ella.

Severus y Hermione asintieron. Se lavaron y se descontaminaron.

Hermione se acercó a la burbuja donde estaba la pequeña de rubios cabellos igual a Draco.

.- Hola amor, estamos aquí por ti. Para llevarte a casa con tus hermanos. Así que ponte bien para podertelos presentar.- Hermione derramó lágrimas.

Severus tambien se acercó.- Es muy pequeña.- dijo en un hilo de vos.

Amira les sonrió.- por eso estará en la busbuja, simula el vientre de su madre. Estará ahi dentro hasta que gane peso y crezca mas.

Hermione se agarró el estómago con una mueca de dolor.

Severus la tomó del brazo.- Que es? Es la bebé? Es hora?

Amira pidió que se sentara y lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- No se preocupe, son falsas contracciones. Aun no es tiempo.- Amira afirmó.- me imagino que esto es algo fuerte para usted.- Le dijo a Hermione.

.- Si, no nos lo esperabamos.- Hermione contestó.

Amira asintió.- Ya tienen un nombre, seria muy agradable poder llamarla por su nombre en lugar de bebé Malfoy.

.- Adhara y su apellido sera Snape.- Hermione dijo convencida.


	138. UNA FUERTE CAIDA

Severus arreglo la papeleria de Adhara y ahora era una Snape.

Tendrían una familia grande, como el deseo de niño.

Habian traido a Tiky y Dobby de la Mansión Malfoy para que les ayudaran a Crash y Mina en los deberes de la casa pero Tiky ayudaria exclusivamente con los niños.

Se les pagaba una cantidad de galeones al mes, tenian un dia libre y eran libres de usar cualquier prenda que quisieran.

Hermione y Severus invitaron a la Fam. Tonks a su Mansión.

.- Que bueno que aceptaron nuestra invitación.- Hermione dijo en tono jovial a los recien llegados.

.- Gracias por invitarnos Hermione, sé que no nos portamos bien la última ves que nos vimos.- Andrómeda dijo apenada.

.- Eso ya está olvidado Andrómeda, quisiera que formaran parte de la vida de Draco.- Hermione les indicó asiento.

Habían hablado con Draco y Harry de las visitas que recibirian.

Severus entró en ese momento de la mano de los niños. Ambos llevaban un pantaloncito de mezclilla y camisas de diferentes colores. Draco traia una verde y Harry una roja.

.- Vengan a saludar niños.- Hermione los instó.

Los dos se acercaron cautelosos y dieron la mano.

.- Porqué no llevan a su prima a ver los jardines. Enseñenle a Hedwig.- Hermione les sonrió.

Ambos niños tomaron la mano de Nymphadora y la guiaron hasta los jardines.

.- Ya estan mas grandes.- Andrómeda sonrió.- y son buenos niños.

Severus se sentó a un lado de Hermione.

.- Andrómeda, tambien los invitamos para decirles que Narcissa...tuvo una niña en Azkaban.- Severus soltó.

Andrómeda y Ted jadearon.- Estaba embarazada? Merlín. Y...la bebé?

Hermione apretó la mano de Severus.- Narcissa la dejó a nuestro cargo.- Hermione le extendió la carta.

Andrómeda la leyó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.- Se que estará en buenas manos.- Andrómeda le devolvió la carta a Hermione.

.- Andrómeda, queremos que esten presentes en su vida. Que formen parte de esta familia.- Severus dijo seguro.

Andrómeda asintió.- Muchas gracias. Dónde esta la bebé, quisiera conocerla.

Hermione suspiró.- Está en San Mungo. Nació prematura y en estos momentos la tienen en una burbuja. Severus y yo vamos todos los días a verla pero no se si te dejaran entrar. Preguntaremos.

Andrómeda asintió con una mano en la boca.

.- Ustedes podrán con tantos niños, se que no es facil, es un trabajo de tiempo completo y seran 4 niños pronto.- Andrómeda soltó.

.- Lo sabemos Andy, pero tenemos mucho amor y somos jóvenes.- Hermione sonrió.

.- Los llevarán a Hogwarts?.- Ted preguntó.

.- Ya no soy profesor, Ted. Renuncié al terminar este año escolar y estaré en casa...

Hermione se levantó derepente y caminó hacia el jardin con paso apresurado.

Severus la siguió.

.- Dracoo.- Hermione grito desesperada.- baja de ahi, amor.

Draco volteo a verla con lágrimas en sus ojos.- no puelo.- gritó.

La rama cedió y Draco cayó. Severus corrió hasta él pero Draco había llegado al piso golpeando su hombro y rompiendose el brazo.

Hermione se agarró el estómago y casi corrió hasta ellos.

.- Mi bebé, mi bebé.- Hermione se arrodillo hacia Draco que lloraba y daba gritos de dolor.

Severus ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y cargó a Draco.

Nymphadora y Harry salieron de detras del árbol de la mano.

.- Tía.- Nymphadora dijo asustada.- yo lo subí.

Hermione les hizo una seña para que la siguieran a la casa.

Nymphadora tomo a Harry y corrieron hasta la casa.

Andrómeda y Ted habian salido para ver que pasaba.

Severus pasó con Draco en sus brazos_ Por favor quédense con Harry, llevaremos a Draco a San Mungo.

.- Vayan, aqui nos quedamos cuidando a Harry, vayan sin preocupación.

Severus y Hermione entraron a la red flu y aparecieron en San Mungo.

.- Asunto?.- la recepcionista preguntó, pero al oir los gritos y el llanto de Draco se levantó palida y corrió hasta la sala de exploración y de ahí por un medimago.

Hermione acariciaba su cabecita.- Ya, amor, ahorita vendrá un doctor a checarte y te dará algo para el dolor, te lo prometo.

Los gritos de Draco se oían por toda la planta baja de San Mungo.

.- Hola, soy la medimaga Belmont. Que pasó?.- preguntó lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- Cayó de un árbol como de 4 metros. Todo su peso cayó en su hombro.- Severus explicó.

.- Tiene una hemorragia interna, su brazos se quebro en 3.- La medimaga sacó una poción para el dolor y se la dió a Draco.

.- No guta, sabe feo.- grito Draco.

Hermione tomo su mano sana.- pero te aliviará el dolor, amor, te lo prometo. Tómatela.

Draco obedeció y pronto su dolor disminuyó.

.- Tenemos que operar, señores, aparte del brazo y la hemorragia tiene dos costillas rotas.- la medimaga informó lanzando un patronus.

Hermione jadeó.- Mi bebé.

Severus asintió.

.- La asistente les dará una hoja de ingreso y otra de permisos.- dijo la medimaga.

.- Mami, ya no subile alboles.- Draco lloraba.

Hermione besó su mejilla.- no te preocupes amor. Estarás bien. Te lo prometo.

En eso llegaron dos enfermeros y levitaron la camilla de Draco.

.- Te quelo mami.- Draco gritó.

.- Yo también, amor.- Hermione tambien gritó antes de verlo desaparecer.

Severus la tomó de la mano.- Estará bien, Hermione. Vamos a firmar eso que nos pidió la Doctora.


	139. PAPI

.- Señores Snape?.- una trabajadora social llegó hasta ellos. Estaban en la salita de espera.

.- Podrian seguirme? Debo hacerles unas preguntas.- La trabajadora social pidió.

Severus y Hermione asintieron y la siguieron hasta una oficinita.

La señorita les indico asiento.

.- Soy una de las trabajadoras sociales de San Mungo, estan aquí porque el menor Draco Lucius Malfoy tiene una alarma en su expediente.

Hermione y Severus entendieron a que se referia.

.- Podrían decirme que fue lo que sucedió.- la señorita se recargó en su silla.

.- Los niños jugaban en el jardín, me di cuenta que Draco había subido un árbol y lloraba. Pedi que bajara pero dijo que no podía. No traia mi varita. Fue cuando la rama se rompió y cayó. Mi esposo corrió hasta él pero ya habia llegado al piso_ Hermione explico.

.- Entiendo, Señor Snape, usted vió todo lo sucedido?.- preguntó.

Severus asintió.

.- Tendre que usar legeremancia en usted, es politica en estos casos. No puedo hacerlo con su esposa por su estado pero en usted si.- La trabajadora social explicó.

Severus asintió preparando el recuerdo.

.- Legeremens.- la trabajadora social lanzó y vió toda la escena.

Salio de la mente de Severus sobandose el puente de la nariz.

.- Hare un reporte y mandaré el recuerdo al ministerio. Pueden ir a esperar noticias de su hijo.

.- Gracias, conpermiso.- Hermione se excuso y salieron a la salita de espera.

Despues de unas horas salió la Medimaga.

.- Su hijo esta bien, pudimos detener la hemorragia, se quedará internado mientras sanan sus huesos. No debe moverse o podría perforarse un pulmón con alguna de sus costillas rotas. Lo pasamos a una de las habitaciones de pediatria del quinto piso. Les pido compren pañales para él ya que no podra moverse hasta que sanen sus costillas y ropa.

Severus se giró hacia Hermione.- yo iré, tu ve con él.

Hermione asintió y siguió a la Medimaga hasta la habitación de Draco.

.- Esta dormido, le dimos una poción para que descansara, vendre en dos horas a checarlo.- La medimaga se despidió.

Hermione se acercó hasta Draco, tomó su manita y beso su mejilla.- Mi bebé rubio.- le susurró.

Severus tuvo que ir a Gringotts a sacar dinero de su bóveda y cambiarlo por dinero muggle para ir a comprar los pañales y ropa para Draco.

Conjuró un patronus, le enviaria un mensaje a Andrómeda y se dio cuenta que su patronus habia cambiado, ya no era la sierva de Lily. Era la nutria de Hermione.

Sonrió y envio el patronus hasta Andrómeda.

.- Entró a una tienda de niños cerca del caldero chorreante y cogió varios pantaloncitos ligeros, camisetas, toallitas humedas, calcetines y los pañales tipo calzoncito. Ya iba a pagar cuando vió unos zapatitos rojos de bebé. Los tomó y fue a pagar a la caja.

Regresó al caldero chorreante y pidió comida para llevar.

Se apareció en San Mungo por Flu y fue directo la habitación de Draco.

Hermione tenia su mano entre las suyas.

.- No a despertado, le dieron una poción para dormir.- Hermione le dijo.

Severus dejó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó los pañales.- deberiamos ponerle uno ahorita que esta dormido.

Hermione asintió y sacó un pañal y se lo subió por las piernas.

.- Tambien compré ropa, tarde porque tuve que ir a Gringotts y después al Londres Muggle.- Severus sacó la comida.- tienes que comer algo. Pase al caldero y pedí la comida.

.- Gracias, ya teniamos hambre.- Hermione comenzó a comer.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Draco despertara.

.- Mami.- llamó.

Hermione se levantó.- aquí estoy, amor.

.- No puelo moveme.- Draco intentó moverse.

.- No amor, no te muevas, tienes un inmovilizador tus huesos estan sanando.- Hermione le dijo tomando su manita.

.- Lo sento mami.- Draco dijo apenado.

.- No te preocupes amor, ya pasó, para la otra nada de andar en los árboles si?

.- Mami, etas enojala, pegalas?.- preguntó.

.- No amor, nunca te pegaré. Eres un buen niño. Esto fué un accidente. Tampoco papá lo hará.- Hermione beso su mejilla.- te quiero mucho, hijo.

.- Te quelo mami.

.- Cuando salgas de aquí te llevaremos por un helado doble de fresa.

Draco sonrió.

Severus entró con dos tazones de gelatina.- Hey, hijo. Como te sientes?

.- Lele papi.- Draco dijo por primera ves esa palabra que Severus esperaba.

Severus le dio muchos besos en las mejillas.- Te quiero mucho hijo.

.- Mami gijo que ilemos pol neve de fesa cuando saga de aqui.- Draco sonrió.

.- Así es, un gran helado de fresa para mi niño.- Severus afirmó.

.- Tienes hambre?.- Hermione le preguntó.

Draco asintió.

Hermione acercó una silla y el plato de comida que le habían dejado y le dió en la boca.

.- Y Haly.- Draco preguntó.

.- Está en casa de tu tía Andrómeda. Lo llevaron porque nosotros estaremos aquí hasta que estes bien.

Hermione se sobó la cintura.

Severus volteó a verla.- Deberias acostarte un rato en el sillón. Yo termino de darle de comer.

Hermione asintió y se levantó. Se agarró el estómago y agua cayó por sus piernas.

.- Sev...Severus.- Hermione tartamudeó.- Llama a la Doctora Keyla, es...hora..

Severus se quedo estático un momento y después salió corriendo hasta encontrar a alguien de San Mungo.

.- Mami.- Draco le grito.

.- Estoy bien, amor. Eileen ya quiere verte. Ya va a nacer.- Hermione jadeaba por el dolor.

.- Lele mami?.- Draco preguntó.

.- Un poquito, amor. No te preocupes, ya vas a ver a Eileen.- Hermione se sentó.

Un medimago entro con una silla de ruedas.- Señora, su esposo informó que esta en trabajo de parto.

Hermione asintió mordiendose los labios para no gritar.- Y mi esposo?

.- Tuvieron que aturdirlo, estaba algo fuera de si.- el medimago declaró.

.- Y quien se quedará con mi hijo?.- Hermione dijo preocupada.

.- Vendrá una enfermera en lo que llega alguien que pueda hacerse cargo.

Hermione asintió y otra contracción la golpeó.

.- Debemos llevarla a la sala de maternidad ahora.- el medimago la ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

En eso llegó una enfermera.

.- Draco, portate bien, estaré cerca, papi vendra a verte.- Hermione le dijo a Draco antes de que se la llevaran.


	140. EILEEN SNAPE

Severus llamó a Remus y a John.

Remus estaba con Draco y John ( Harry) estaba con Severus fuera del cuarto donde estaba Hermione.

Severus no dejaba de dar vueltas y sus vellos se erizaban con cada grito de su esposa.

John tambien estaba en un estado lamentable. Su hermana estaba sufriendo y él no podia hacer nada.

.- Severus Tobias Snape!!.- se oyó el grito de Hermione.- tu me metiste en esto!!

Severus se quedo estatico frente a la puerta.

John puso una mano en su hombro.- es el dolor hablando. Cuando te diga en sus cinco sentidos tu nombre completo ahi si agarrate.

Severus lo miró.- la conociste muy bien, no es así?

John asintió.- es la hermana que nunca tuve.

En ese momento oyeron el llanto de un bebé y Severus se quedó viendo la puerta.

Un medimago salió.- Señor Snape, supongo.

Severus asintió.

.- Felicidades, es una bella niña. Su esposa y su hija están en perfectas condiciones. Van a pasarlas a una habitación y ahí podra verlas.- el medimago dijo.

Severus soltó el aire que contenía aliviado.

John abrazó a Severus.- Felicidades.

Severus estaba extasiado, derepente todo caia en su lugar, su esposa estaba bien, habia salido bien del parto y su hija tambien estaba bien. Su Eileen.

Pasaron a Hermione y a Eileen a una habitación espaciosa. Severus y John entraron con una gran sonrisa.

Severus se acercó a ella y la besó.- Cómo te sientes?

.- Como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima.- Hermione rió.

Severus fue hasta la cunita y vió a su hija. Una niña de cabello negro como la noche, carita en forma de corazón, con ligeras pecas y una piel blanca como la nieve. La tomó en brazos y besó sus mejillas.

.- Mi hermosa Eileen.- dijo.

La niña reaccionó a su vos y abrió los ojos, unos ojos chocolate tan intensos como los de su madre.

.- Gracias, Hermione. Es perfecta.- Severus volvió a besar a su hija.

.- Harry, quiero que seas su padrino.- Hermione dijo segura.

Harry sonrió encantado y Severus le pasó a Eileen.

Harry levantó su varita e hizo el hechizo. Eileen lo aceptó y todos sonrieron.

.- Gracias, Mione, prometo que veré por ella.- Harry besó la mejilla de Eileen y se la pasó de nuevo a Severus.

.- También queremos pedirte otro favor.- Hermione continuó.- Narcissa Malfoy tuvo una bebé en Azkaban, la dejó a nuestro cargo. Es una Snape ahora. Quisieras tambien ser su padrino?

Harry asintió convencido.

.- En estos momento esta en una burbuja porque nació prematura, pero pronto la daran de alta. Su nombre es Adhara.- Hermione tomó su mano. Harry la estrechó.- gracias por estar en mi vida, Harry. Te quiero mucho.

Harry abrazó a Hermione.- Dónde mas estaría? Tu dejaste todo por ayudarme en la búsqueda de los horrocrux. Sabes que eres mi hermana aunque no llevemos la sangre.

Hermione acarició su mejilla.- No importa que te llames John o Marcus para mi siempre seras Harry James Potter.

.- Solo que mas guapo, Mione.- Harry bromeó.

.- Eso es cierto.- Hermione rió.

Severus veía con adoración a su beba.

Recibieron la visita de Andrómeda y familia que llevaron a Harry a conocer a su hermanita.

Severus lo cargó para que la viera en brazos de Hermione.

.- Eileen, soy Haly.- Harry le sonrió.

La niña movió la cabecita y abrió los ojos.

.- Mila papi, me ve, sabe que soy hemano Haly.

Todos rieron.- Si, amor, sabe que eres su hermano mayor Harry.

.- Y Daco?.- preguntó.

Severus lo bajó al suelo.- Te llevaré con él pero no puede moverse, aun estan sanando sus huesos. Solo te llevaré para que lo saludes.

Harry asintió y bajo su cabecita.

Severus tomo su mano y subieron al quinto piso.

.- Hola, Hola.- Saludaron al entrar.

.- Daco.- gritó Harry.

.- Haly.- Draco quiso moverse.

.- Recuerda que no puedes moverte, hijo, tal ves mañana.- Severus le recordó.

.- Daco, vi a Eileen, e muy bonita, veda papi?.- Harry se giró a Severus.

Severus cargó a Harry.- Asi es, es preciosa.

.- Ya nació.- preguntó Remus.

.- Si, Hermione y la bebé estan bien .- Severus sonreia.

.- Felicidades, puedo ir a verlas?.- pregunto Remus.

Severus asintió.- Tercer piso habitación 365

Remus salió rapidamente.

.- Quelo il a vel a mi Eileen, papi.- Draco rogó.

.- Tal ves mañana puedas. La medimaga vendra a checarte y ella dirá si ya sanaron tus costillas.- Severus lo convenció.


	141. INSTINTO DE PROTECCION

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Hermione y la bebé Eileen.

Severus fue a ver a Adhara antes de llevar a su esposa e hija a casa.

.- Señor Snape.- la medimaga Amira Levitson salió de los cuneros.

.- Su hija va muy bien, vamos a sacarla de la burbuja y la aclimataremos, aun deberá quedarse pero si todo marcha bien podrá ir a casa la siguiente semana.

Severus sonrió efusivamente.

.- Y su esposa no vino hoy?.- preguntó la Medimaga.

.- Acaba de dar a luz, ya las dieron de alta y las llevare a casa hoy.- Severus informó.

.- Felicidades, es un buena noticia. Podría ella venir mañana, supongo que amamantará?

Severus asintió.

.- Seria beneficioso para Adhara que la amamante tambien.- la medimaga aseguró.

.- Puedo verla?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Por supuesto.- Amira le dió pase al area de cuneros.

Severus se acercó a la burbuja.- Hola Adhara, tienes una nueva hermanita.

La beba abrió sus ojitos y lo miró con sus ojos grises azulados como los de Draco.

Severus tuvo un sentimiento como cuando vió a Eileen, instinto de protección.

Ahora tenía 4 hijos que proteger, cuidar y criar.

.- Prometo que te cuidare y protegeré, Adhara, mi Adhara.- Severus le dijo cariñosamente.

SS/HG

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Draco y Severus lo llevó a casa para conocer a su hermanita Eileen.

Al llegar a casa Draco corrió la habitación de su mamá, abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

.- Mami, quelo vel a mi hemana.- dijo agitado por la carrera.

Hermione lo subió a la cama.

.- Hola, Eileen soy tu hemano Daco.- Él acaricio sus mejillas.- E muy bonita mami, se palece a ti.

Hermione rió.- Crees que soy bonita?

Draco asintió efusivamente sin quitar la vista de Eileen.

Severus entró.- Apenas llegamos corrió hacia aquí.

.- Lo supuse.- Hermione dijo alegre.

Severus le hizo una seña a Hermione, debían hablar con Draco de Adhara.

Severus acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó.- Draco, mami y yo debemos hablar contigo.

Draco se giró hacia él.

.- Amor, recuerdas a mamá Narcissa?.- Hermione le preguntó.

Draco asintió con la mirada en la cama.

.- Mamá Narcissa tuvo una bebé como Eileen. Es tu hermana tambien.- Hermione acarició su cabeza.

Draco frunció el ceño.- ota hemana?

Hermione asintió.

.- Vendrá a vivir con nosotros. La querremos mucho como a Eileen, Harry y tu.- Severus dijo observandolo.

A Draco se le iluminaron los ojos.- Venda tamben aquí?

Severus asintió y le sonrió.- Se parece mucho a ti. Tiene el cabello rubio como el tuyo y el mismo color de ojos que los tuyos.

.- Done eta?.- Draco preguntó mirando a Hermione.

.- Esta en San Mungo porque nació antes y esta un poco mas pequeña que Eileen.- Hermione explicó.

Draco se acercó a Eileen y le dió besitos.- Tenemos ota hemana Eileen.

.- Teno muchos hemanos, mami.- Draco sonrió y empezó a contar con sus deditos.

Hermione lo abrazó.- Eres mi bebé rubio. Mi hermoso bebé Draco.

.- Eles mi hemosa mami Ángel.- Draco le dió un beso en la mejilla.


	142. PADFOOT

Una semana después

Dieron de alta a Adhara y la llevaron a casa.

Draco y Harry estaban emocionados, tendrían dos hermanitas pequeñas a quien cuidar.

Draco era muy protector de ambas bebé y solia dormir sus siestas con ellas.

Harry llevaba a todos lados su perrito negro que Sirius le había regalado.

.- Lo extraña, sabes?.- Hermione le dijo a John.

.- Sirius es un poco complicado, Mione, pero es un buen hombre.- John le dijo.

Hermione suspiró.- Lo quiero mucho, pero no de la forma como él quisiera.

.- Lo sé.- John respondió.- Tu solo tienes ojos para Severus. Incluso en nuestro tiempo los tenías solo para él.

.- Mami, puelo salil al jaldín, po favo, pafoo eta ahi.- Harry pidió con sus ojitos de perrito.

.- Y Draco?.- Hermione preguntó. Siempre andaban juntos. Hermione de cariño les decia el duo dinámico.

.- Daco Eta domilo con Eileen y Adhala.- Harry sonrió a su mamá.

.- Tu no tienes sueño?.- Hermione intentó peinar su cabello revuelto.

Harry nego.- Quelo gugal con pafoo.

Hermione se hincó.- Padfoot lo traes en la mano, cariño.

.- No mami, pafoo vene a gugal conmillo, mila.- Harry jaló su mano y la guío hasta las puertas correderas de cristal.

Ahí sentado en el jardín se hallaba un perro negro como la noche.

John llegó hasta ellos y soltó una carcajada.

.- Puelo salil, mami?.- Harry bebé le preguntó.

.- Si mami? Puede Harry salir a jugar con PADFOOT.- John preguntó riendo.

Hermione abrió la puerta de cristal y Harry salió corriendo hasta Padfoot que se recostó en el jardín con las patas hacia arriba y Harry se dejó caer encima.

.- Pafoo.- grito Harry de alegría.

El perro lamió su mejilla en reconocimiento.

Hermione caminó hasta ellos.

.- Mila mami, e pafoo, vene a gugar conmillo.- Harry abrazó el cuello del perro.

.- Porqué no le traes algo de comida, Harry?, parece que tiene hambre.- Hermione le pidió a Harry.

Él corrió contento hasta la casa y revolvió en la alacena por algo de comida.

.- Él te extraña, Sirius.- Hermione dijo una ves que Harry entro a la casa.

Padfood hizo un chillido lastimero.

.- Siento como se dieron las cosas, Sirius. Yo...te quiero, pero no de la forma que tu esperas.- Hermione terminó.

El perro se acercó a ella y lamió su mano.

Hermione inconscientemente acarició su cabeza y rascó detras de su oreja.

.- Pafoo, comila.- Harry saco galletas, panes y hasta un jugo.

.- Harry, quisieras ver a tu Padrino Sirius?.- Hermione le preguntó.

Harry bajó la mirada al jardin.

Hermione se puso de rodillas.- Amor, no temas decirme, no voy a enojarme.

Harry la miró y asintió.

.- Lo extrañas?

Harry asintió triste.

.- Que dirias si tu padrino estuviera aqui?

Harry retorció sus manitas.- Que lo quelo mucho mucho.

.- Sabes? Tal ves tu padrino te este escuchando, quisieras cerrar tus ojos y llamarlo?

Harry asintió y cerro sus ojos.- Padinoo!.- grito.

Sirius tomo su forma humana y cargó a Harry en brazos.- Hey, campeón. Escuche que me extrañabas.

.- Padino!.- Harry lo abrazó llorando.

.- Shh, campeón, no llores, ya estoy aquí.- Sirius lo meció.

.- Ya.. no valas... padino.- Harry dijo entre sollozos.

.- Lo siento Harry. No lo volveré hacer. Te quiero mucho.- Sirius le dijo al oido.

Hermione sonrió entusiasmada ante la escena. Su bebé Harry extrañaba mucho a Sirius pero no decía nada, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

John salió y les sonrió.

Sirius lo vió extrañado, habia olido el aroma de un extraño en la casa, muy frecuente.

.- Sirius, gustas pasar?.- Hermione pregunto.

.- Tu esposo se enojará, Mione.- Sirius no dejaba de mirar al joven.

.- El no está, pero si estuviera trataría con él.- Hermione le dijo segura.

Si una cosa sabía Hermione era que se podía dialogar con Severus y llegar a un acuerdo.

Sirius asintió y entraron a casa.

.- He recabado el olor de dos bebés en estos días, tuviste gemelas?.- Sirius preguntó.

Hermione negó.- Narcissa tuvo una bebé en Azkaban y nosotros la adoptamos.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache.- Merlín, Circe y Morgana juntos, ahora tienen 4 niños?

Hermione rió ante la cara de estupefacción de Sirius. Harry y John también.

.- Teno 3 hemanos, padino.- Harry le enseñó 3 deditos.

.- Vaya, esto es una sorpresa.- Severus habló desde el marco de la puerta.

.- Severus, por favor.- Hermione le hizo un gesto de cabeza.

.- Y que haces en mi casa, Black?.- Severus se colocó detras de Hermione.

.- Harry lo extrañaba, amor y nosotros lo llamamos.- Hermione dijo la media verdad.

.- Siento mucho lo de la última vez.- Sirius comenzó.- yo...había estado tomando por un par de días en casa y tuve una mala decisión.

John asintió.

Severus le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

.- Papi.- Harry jaló de su pantalón y extendió sus bracitos.

Severus lo cargó.- Etas enojalo?, quelia vel a padino.

Severus suavisó su expresión.- No, hijo, no estoy enojado. De hecho vengo feliz, papi va a escribir una serie de libros de pociones. Seras dos libros de texto y dos para el mundo mágico. Me dieron el primer pago y los venía a invitar a comer para celebrar.

Hermione se giró hacia él y lo abrazó.- felicidades, sabía que tu lo lograrías.

John sonrió.- En serio seran geniales si son como el libro de pociones avanzadas de mi sexto año. Aquel libro del principe mestizo. Recuerdas Mione?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa amplia.- Como olvidarlo, si ese año me superaste en pociones.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza.- Estudiaron juntos? Como?

Hermione se giró hacia él.- Sirius, el Harry de mi tiempo vino conmigo.

Sirius miró al chico.- Él?

Hermione asintió.

.- Santo Merlín, muchacho. No te pareces al de los recuerdo de Mione.

John rió.- A que soy mas guapo?

Hermione rodó los ojos.- deja ya esa frase. Sirius, no sabemos porqué pero despertó en ese cuerpo.

Sirius lo miró detenidamente.- En serio eres tu?

.- Sip, bueno el cuerpo no pero conservo todos mis recuerdos.- John intuyó lo que venia y preguntó.

.- Deseas ver?

Sirius asintió y entró en su mente.

.- Vaya, vaya, asi que Scarlett Morgan hee!!.- Sirius bromeó.

John se aclaró la garganta rojo como un tomate y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

.- Nunca fuiste bueno en Oclumancia.- Hermione le señaló moviendo la cabeza en negación.

Severus levantó una ceja.- No te enseñé? En tu tiempo? Vi las memorias de Hermione.

John llevo su mano al cuello de su camisa y desabotó los dos primeros botones.- Digamos que lo intentaste, pero luego...desististe.


	143. SORPRESA

La varita de Hermione comenzó a vibrar, queria decir que las bebés estaban despiertas.

.- Si me permiten.- Hermione se excuso y subió a la habitación de las niñas.

Draco estaba despierto y acariciaba a Adhara que lloraba.

.- Hola, amor.- Hermione le dijo a Draco.

.- Tene hambe, mami.- Draco dijo.

Hermione la sacó de la cuna, se sentó en la mecedora y sacó su pecho para darle de comer.

Draco tomó la manita de Adhara.- Te dije que mami vendia a dalte de comel.

Hermione le sonrió a Draco. Su bebé rubio era un amor.

.- Draco, Harry te esta esperando para jugar, te quedaste dormido.- Hermione lo instó a ir con Harry.

Draco negó.- Yo quelo con Adhala y Eileen. Yo cuilo hemanas.

.- Pero ya estoy aqui, amor, puedes ir a jugar.- Hermione lo observó.

Draco hizo una mueca y asintió. Le dio un beso a Adhara y salió por la puerta dando una última mirada.

.- Tu hermano es un protector, mi nena rubia.- Hermione besó la mejilla de la bebé.

Cuando terminó de comer le sacó el aire y bajó las escaleras con la bebé en brazos.

.- Sirius, te presento a Adhara.- Hermione giró a la bebé para que Sirius la viera.

.- Es igual a Draco, ven con tu tío Sirius.- la tomó en brazos.

Adhara lo miró e hizo un puchero. Sirius la devolvió a los brazos de Hermione.

.- Es tu tío Sirius, amor.- Hermione acarició su cabecita.

.- Prestamela, Mione. Quiere venir conmigo_ Dijo John.

Hermione se la pasó.- Hola Adhara.

La bebé recargó su cabecita en su pecho.

.- Y Severus?.- Hermione preguntó.

Sirius señaló el jardín.- salió con Harry y Draco.

La varita de Hermione vibró de nueva cuenta y subió a la habitación con Eileen.

.- Mami ya esta aquí, pequeña.- Hermione la cargó y besó su cabecita.- Tienes hambre?.- se sentó en la mecedora y se descubrió el otro pecho.

Eileen se prendió hambrienta.

Después le sacó el aire y bajó con ella en brazos.

Sirius sonrió.- A quien traes ahí, Mione?

.- Te presento a Eileen.- Hermione se la pasó a Sirius.

.- Caray, eres muy hermosa, princesita Eileen. Te pareces a tu madre, gracias a Merlín.

Hermione le dió un manotazo en el brazo.- comportate.

Sirius sonrió.- Dije la verdad.

Hermione movió la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Eileen se le quedo mirando y luego recargo su cabecita en su pecho.

.- Y tienes el caracter de tu mami, también.- Sirius agregó meciendo a la bebé.

Severus entró con Harry y Draco colgados cual saco de papas riendo animosamente.

.- Y entonces que dicen de ir a comer?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Siii.- Harry y Draco dijeron a su espalda.

.- Y a dónde precisamente?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Es una sorpresa, amor. No puedo decirte.- Severus acotó.

Harry y Draco reían con sus manitas en su boca.

.- E un sequeto.- Harry soltó.

.- Harry, amor, tu sabes a donde nos llevará papá?.- Hermione probó con él.

Severus bajó a los niños al suelo.

Harry asintió y después negó.

.- Draco, tu me diras a dónde nos llevará papá?

Draco rió mas y negó.

.- Pequeños traidores.- Hermione hizo un puchero.

.- No te servira esa, Hermione.- Severus rió y los niños con él.

.- Entonces?.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

Severus sacó un traslador.- Se activará en un minuto.

John con Adhara se acercó y le hizo un gesto a Sirius para hacer lo mismo.

Hermione cargó a Draco y Severus a Harry y todos tocaron el traslador.

Aparecieron en la casa de la playa.

.- Papi, mi cabeza gila.- Harry se quejó.

.- En un momento se detendrá, hijo. Quisieras ver donde estamos? Abre los ojos.- Severus pidió.

Harry abrió los ojos y pegó un grito de alegría.- paya, papi, paya.

Hermione bajo a Draco y besó a Severus.- Gracias por traernos.

Severus la rodeó con sus brazos.- de nada. Hice que Dobby y Mina empacaran y las maletas ya estan en la casa. Tambien las de John. El me guardó el secreto y trajo todo lo que nos hacia falta dias antes.

Sirius carraspeó.- Yo solo me quedaré a la comida. Tengo cosas que resolver. Sirius le dió a Severus una mirada significativa de que quería hablar con él.

.- Por supuesto, ahora entremos, creo que ya huele a comida.- Severus instó a su familia a entrar a la casa.

Sirius le dió a Hermione la bebé.

Harry y Draco corrieron a la casa. Hermione y John caminaron tambien hacia ella.

.- Que paso?.- preguntó Severus.

.- He seguido a Yaxley como Padfoot. No son buenas noticias Severus. Estan haciendo reuniones en las que planean dañar...a Harry y a los nacidos muggles. Tienen un lider. Promete sacar de Azkaban a los leales a Voldemort.

Severus tragó saliva, él no había sido informado de aquellas reuniones.

.- Uno de ellos se jactó de haber estado en casa de los Dursley, aunque debo decir que los muggles despreciables no dijeron nada.- Sirius estaba preocupado.

.- No dijeron nada porque les borré la memoria.- Severus confesó.- me temía esto, asi que los visite una tarde y borre todo recuerdo de Harry.

.- Bueno, pues resulto bien, pero ahora saben que Harry no esta con ellos.- Sirius sacó un papel.- aqui se reunen.

Severus lo tomó y leyó.- Es...la casa de los Malfoy.

Sirius lo miró extrañado.- se supone que debe tener un fidelio, no? Y que los elfos cuidan la propiedad.

Severus pasó una mano por su cara.- Los elfos de los Malfoy estan en mi Mansión y el fidelio desapareció al morir Lucius y con Narcissa en Azkaban...

Sirius comenzó avanzar a la casa cuando vió a Hermione en la puerta mirandolos.

Severus empujó una sonrisa en su rostro y camino al lado de Sirius hasta la casa.


	144. FOTO FAMILIAR

Severus estaba recostado en una hamaca con sus dos bellas brujitas, una de cada lado mientras Hermione y John jugaban con Harry y Draco cerca del mar.

Habían enterrado a John de pies hasta el cuello. Los niños reian sin parar mientras le hechaban mas arena encima.

.- Ya etas entelado, tío John.- Harry dijo agarrandose el estómago de risa.

.- En cuanto salga, ustedes par de bribones me las van a pagar.- John dijo juguetonamente.

John hizo fuerza y comenzó a salir de la arena.

.- Cole Daco, tío John nos atapala.- Harry y Draco corrieron cuando John estuvo libre.

.- Vengan acá, si, ustedes.- John corria tras ellos.

Hermione reía divertida sentada en la arena.

Se levantó de la arena y sacudió su pantalon de chandal. Caminó hasta Severus.

.-... Y así conocí a mami.- Severus levantó la vista hacia su esposa.

.- Sabes que aquí comenzó todo?.- Hermione se hizo lugar en la hamaca.

Severus sonrió con adoración.- Hace ya un año.

Hermione reptó por el cuerpo de Severus y quedo encima de él y lo besó.

Severus le tenia preparada una sorpresa en la noche. John se encargaría de los niños.

.- Amo a mis brujitas.- Severus gritó a los 4 vientos.

Hermione rió y volvió a besarlo antes de levantarse.

.- Y a nosotos papi?.- Harry preguntó.

Hermione cargó a Harry y lo puso en la hamaca junto con Draco.

.- Tambien amo a mis pequeños magos.- Severus abrazó a todos.

Hermione invocó la cámara y tomó esa foto.

.- Ponte con ellos, Mione, yo tomo la foto.- John le dijo.

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la hamaca y Draco la abrazó por detras.

John sacó la foto y la sacudió.- Me encanta esta foto, Mione. Cuando la amplies saca una copia para mi.

Hermione tomó la foto y tambien le encanto.- quedará para nuestra sala.

.- Avel mami.- Draco pidió. Hermione les enseñó la foto.

.- Soy yo.- Draco dijo emocionado.- Y tu Haly, mami, papi y hemanas.

Adhara comenzó a llorar y Hermione la cargó. Entraron en la casa y se sentó en un sillón reclinable para darle de comer.

.- Mi brujita rubia tiene hambre.- Dijo mientras sacaba un pecho y la bebé se prendió hambrienta.

.- Y creo que tu otra brujita se esta pudriendo en vida.- Severus entró para ir a cambiarle el pañal a Eileen.

Hermione no pudo aguantar y soltó una carcajada.

Draco y Harry entraron a la casa con una mano apretando su nariz.

.- Fuchi mami, Eileen huele feo. Papa lebe banal.- Harry dijo con voz nasal.

.- Pero en agua bendita.- Sirius dijo desde la puerta.

.- Padino.- Harry corrió a sus brazos.

.- Hola, campeón, que has hecho estos días que no estuve aquí?.- Sirius preguntó revolviendole el cabello.

.- Entelamos a Tío John en la alena.- Harry rió.

.- Uff, se han estado divirtiendo por aca, he!.- Sirius le hizo cosquillas a Harry.

.- Wa, padino.- se retorció en sus brazos.

Hermione terminó de darle a Adhara y se cubrió.

Sirius bajo a Harry y agarró a Draco.- Ya no saludas a tu tío, pequeño rubio?

Draco rió y lo abrazó.- tajite duces?

Sirius sacó una bolsa llena de dulces y ranas de chocolate.

.- Yo quelo padino.- Harry levantó los bracitos para agarrar la bolsa.

.- Es para los dos.- Sirius bajó a Draco y ambos niños se perdieron en su habitación a repartirse el botín.

.- Sirius Orión Black.- Hermione levantó la vos.

John río detras de Sirius y puso una mano en el hombro de él.- Suerte amigo.

.- Que pasa, Mione?.- Sirius preguntó apenado.

.- Cómo se te ocurre darle a mis hijos una dotación de dulces antes de comer?

John reía mas alto tapandose la boca.

Severus regresó y vió la escena.

Sirius bajo la mirada al suelo.- Son niños, Mione.

.- Y porqué lo son, ahora mismo irás a confiscarles esa bolsa de dulces.- Hermione dijo con ímpetu.

.- Pero, Mione..

.- Pero nada, ahora subes esas escaleras y vas por esa bolsa antes de que se acaben todos los dulces.- Hermione ordenó.

Sirius emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras cabizbajo.


	145. CUMPLEAÑOS 3 DE DRACO Y HARRY

Severus llevó a Hermione a una pequeña cabaña que había adquilado por esa noche.

Dentro estaba adornada con velas y la gran cama con pétalos de rosas.

Esa noche hicieron el amor enrredandose el uno con el otro pensando solo en el maravilloso momento.

SS/HG

DIAS DESPUÉS

Volvieron a la Mansión Prince, ahora Snape.

Ese día celebrarían el cumpleaños de Harry y Draco.

Hermione y los elfos habían preparado todo para la fiesta escogiendo el Tema del Quidditch que tanto a los niños les gustaba.

Mina y Dobby habían preparado el pastel y lo hicieron parecer campo de Quidditch con todo y los aros. Los jugadores tenían la forma de Draco y Harry subidos en una escoba y saludando al público con sus tunicas de Slytherin.

El jardin estaba adornado con serpentinas verdes y plata igual que los manteles.

Hermione habia rentado dos brincolines grandes para que los niños se divirtieran y Severus contrató un banda de música suave.

Tiky estaba encargada de las niñas que tenían vestiditos iguales en verde con una capita plata, diademas verdes y zapatitos plata.

Habían invitado a Los Finnegan, Los Weasley, Los Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, Minerva, Charity, Sirius, Dumbledore, Pomona, Poopy y por supuesto a los Cabanag.

Hermione había conseguido uniformes a la medida de Quidditch en verde y plata para Harry y Draco quienes estaban mas alla de emocionados.

Había tambien una mesa de snacks con variedad de dulces, frituras, pasteles de calabaza y ranas de chocolate.

Severus llevaba un traje casual y mas relajado que sus tipicas ropas de enseñanza.

Hermione llevaba un vestido verde de encaje, regalo de su esposo de recatado cuello en U pero en la espalda tenia escote.

Los primeros en llegar fueron John y su padre seguidos por Sirius y Remus.

Crash era el encargado de la puerta y Hermione los recibía en el Jardín.

.- Bienvenidos, nos da gusto que pudieran venir.- Hermione sonreía.

.- Mione.- Dijo Sirius.- dónde están los niños?

.- Aquí, padino.- Harry dijo detras de él.

Sirius se giro y los cargó a ambos.- Que guapos estan. Lastima que llevan ese uniforme, esta mucho mejor el de Gryffindor.

Ambos negaron con una mueca haciendo reir a Sirius.

Remus les entregó dos regalos a cada niño.- uno es de Sirius y otro mío.

.- Gacias.- los dos agradecieron y salieron corriendo hacia el Jardín.

.- Mami.- dijeron los dos.- Legalos pala nosotos.

.- Los pondremos en una mesa.- Hermione les señaló y los niños pusieron ahí los regalos.

John llegó hasta ellos.- Yo también traje regalos para el par de bribones.- Extendió una jaula tapada con una manta a Draco y a Harry una caja mediana envuelta con figuritas de escobas.

.- Gacias Tío John.- Harry lo abrazo igual que Draco.

Ambos niños los pusieron en la mesa de regalos.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron los Tonks.

.- Pero que hermosos sobrinos tengo.- dijo Andrómeda pellizcando sus mejillas y dandoles besos.

Nymphadora les entregó un regalo a cada uno_ Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo tímida con tu típico cabello rosa.

.- Gacias.- ambos niños agradecieron.

.- Mami, mas legalos.- Draco le dijo.

_ Asi es un cumpleaños amor, ponganlos en la mesa y vayan a recibir a Tía Minerva.

Harry y Draco dejaron los regalos en la mesa y corrieron hasta Minerva.- Tía Min, venite.- Harry la abrazó efusivamente.

Minerva se agachó.- No podía perderme esta fiesta. Feliz cumpleaños, pequeños.- Minerva les dió un regalo a cada uno.

.- Gacias tía Min.- Draco agradeció.

Harry y Draco corrieron para dejar los regalos en la mesa.

Severus salió al jardín con sus dos bellas brujitas muy orgulloso.

Andrómeda se levantó y fue hasta ellos.- Eres igual a Draco, Adhara y esta otra pequeña es igual a Harry.- Severus sonrió.

Sirius se levantó y tomó a Eileen en brazos.- Ven pequeña, Mione.

Andrómeda tomó a Adhara.- te molesta si llevo a mi sobrina a que Ted la conozca.

Severus negó y Andrómeda sonrió.

Severus fue hasta su esposa.- Esta todo muy hermoso, Hermione.

Hermione rió.- Ya viste lo felices que estan Harry y Draco?

Severus asintió viendo correr a sus hijos de un lado al otro.

.- Severus, Señora Snape.- Charity los llamó.

Harry corrió hasta ella.- Tía Chali.

.- Hola Harry, cómo has estado?

.- Bien.- Harry le sonrió.

Charity saco una caja que agrandó con un engorgio.- Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

.- Gacias tía Chali.- Harry tomó la caja quevera bastante grande y la arrastró hasta la mesa de regalos.

Draco no se acerco a Charity y ella solo fue a sentarse en una de las mesas donde estaba Minerva.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta. Se giró para ver a Draco.- Ven amor.- le extendió la mano y Draco la tomó.

.- Mira ahi vienen los Weasley, muchos amiguitos.- Hermione señaló la entrada.

A Draco se le iluminó el rostro cuando vió tantos niños, todos con el cabello rojo.

.- Hola.- Draco saludó y todos los niños lo rodearon con abrazos.- feliz cumpleaños.

.- Lon.- Harry grito corriendo hacia su amigo.

.- Haly.- grito Ron con gusto.

.- Feiz pumpe.- Ron dijo sonriendo.

.- Ohh, Hermione, Severus.- El señor y la Señora Weasley saludaron entre el mar de niños.

El señor Weasley saco dos regalos.- para los niños de la casa.

Draco sonrió y tomó su regalo.- Gacias.- y salió corriendo a dejarlo a la mesa.

.- Gacias.- Harry agradeció tambien y salió corriendo.

Hermione se agacho con los niños Weasley.- Vayan a jugar, hay dos brincolines alla.- señaló.

Todos corrieron hacia ellos.

.- Fred, George, Ginny esta bajo au cuidado.- dijo Molly antes de abrazar a Hermione.- te sentó bien la maternidad, estas hermosa. Donde esta esa belleza de bebé?

Hermione rió mientras le señalaba a Sirius que estaba con Eileen entreteniendola platicandole a saber merlín que.

Molly le dió un abrazo a Severus y fue en dirección a Sirius.

Pomona y Poopy llegaron juntas.

.- Severus, Hermione. Todo esta muy hermoso.- Pomona dijo mirando todo.

.- Y donde estan los niños del cumpleaños?.- pregunto Poopy.

.- Jugando en los brincolines con los niños Weasley.- Hermione les señaló y les hizo señas a los niños para que fueran a recibir a las invitadas.

Harry corrió hasta ellas.- Tia Pom, tía Poopy.- las abrazó.

.- Que guapos y que grande estas Harry.- Pomona le dió un besó y su regalo.

En eso llegó Draco y las abrazó tambien y recibió dos regalos mas.

Tambien llegaron los Finnegan con el pequeño Seamus.

.- O por dios.- Hermione jadeó

.- Que es Hermione?.- Severus se giró hacia ella.

.- Es Seamus.- Hermione dijo mirando al pequeño.

.- Yo los invite, el Señor Finnegan es mi empleador. El abuelo del niño.- Severus sonrió a los recién llegados y saludó.- Que bueno que pudieron venir Señores Finnegan.

.- Gracias por a invitación Severus, Señora Snape.- el señor Finnegan beso su mano.

Hermione le sonrió.- por favor tomen asiento.


	146. CUMPLEAÑOS 3 DE DRACO Y HARRY II

Harry y Draco vieron al pequeño Seamus apenado y tímido.- Vamo a gugar.- le dijeron y Harry tomó su mano para llevarlo a los brincolines.

La banda comenzó a tocar una melodía suave.

Adhara comenzó a llorar y Hermione fue por ella.- Tienes hambre mi brujita Rubia?

Charity estaba boquiabierta. La hija de Severus era rubia? Miró a John. Que descaro de venir a la fiesta de los hijos de su amante. Buscó similitudes con la bebé.

Hagrid hizo su aparición. Harry y Draco lo vieron y corrieron hasta él colgandose en una pierna cada uno.

.- Tío Hagi.- Harry reía mientras eran levantados por los grandes brazos del semi gigante.

.- Tienen una plaga en esta fiesta.- Hagrid bromeó.

.- No tió Hagi, somo Haly y Daco.- Draco dijo entre risas.

Hagrid los puso a su altura.- Feliz cumpleaños, chaparros.

Harry y Draco los abrazaron por el cuello.

Hagrid los bajó al suelo y sacó dos cajas de regalo.

.- Gacias tío Hagi.- Draco y Harry fueron corriendo a dejar loa regalos.

.- Severus, Hermione, esta es su pequeña?.- Hagrid preguntó haciendole cariños.

Hermione asintió.- una de ellas, la otra la tiene Sirius.- Hermione señaló al padrino de Harry que no dejaba que nadie la cargara. La pequeña Eileen era feliz en sus brazos y le sonreia con cada palabra que decía.

Dobby sacó el pastel levitandolo hasta una mesa.

John se levantó a mirarlo.- Es genial, Mione.

.- A que si, Dobby y Mina lo hicieron.- Hermione comentó.

.- Esto es fantastico Dobby.- John le dijo al elfo que conocía muy bien.

El elfo arrugó sus orejitas tímido y orgulloso por su trabajo.

.- Prestame a mi ahijada, Mione.- John pidio y Hermione se la pasó.

.- Hola, bella brujita de ojos luna.- John le hizo cariños.- mira, Mione, me sonrió.

Hermione vió su sonrisa de fascinación en la bebé de casi dos meses.- le agradas.

.- Claro, soy su padrino, practicamente como su segundo padre.- John afirmó.

Los elfos aparecieron la comida en esos momentos.

Para los adultos Pollo cordon Blu con un espaguetti tres quesos y una ensalada lechuga con fresas y nueces.

Y a los niños tenían pizzas, gelatinas y jugos de sabores.

Sirius se levantó de su mesa y caminó con Eileen en brazos para decepción de los que estaban viendo a la pequeña.

Severus lo veía con mirada de halcón.

Hermione tomó la mano de Severus.- Dejalo, amor. Eileen esta entretenida y por el momento no llora.

Severus rodó los ojos pero asintió.

Un animador infantil del mundo mágico llegó y comenzó a jugar con los niños y papás sacandoles risas generales.

Harry y Draco no dejaban de brincar emocionados por los concursos al igual que los demás niños.

Habían contratado tambien un fotógrafo que tomara fotos en toda la fiesta.

La pequeña Adhara se quedó dormida en los brazos de John.

Severus la cargó y se adentró en la casa para acostarla en su cuna.

Charity lo vió y se levanto sin que nadie se percatara y fué tras él.

.- Severus.- lo llamó antes de que él entrara a la habitación de las niñas.

.- Charity?.- Severus frunció el seño.

.- Quisiera hablar contigo.- Charity pidió.

.- Acostaré a mi hija y salgo contigo.- Severus dijo y abrió la puerta.

.- Tiky.- Severus llamó a la elfa y esta apareció.

.- Podrías cuidarla mientras duerme?.- Severus pidió.

La elfina sonrio.- a Tiky le gusta cuidar de los amitos, Tiky cuidara a la amita.

Severus asintió y salió de la habitación.

.- De que quieres hablar, Charity?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Del amante de tu esposa.- Charity soltó.

Severus suspiró con cansancio.- Y ese amante seria...?

.- John Cabanag, un ex alumno de Hogwarts a quien invitaste hoy a la fiesta de tu hijo.

Severus le dió una mirada despectiva.- Mis hijos, Charity, mis hijos. Y John Cabanag es un amigo de la familia. Es padrino de mis hijas.

Charity abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- hijas?

.- Si Charity, hijas, ahora, si ya terminaste me gustaria volver a la fiesta de mis hijos.- Severus dio un paso para irse.

.- Esa niña no es tuya, de seguro es del amante de tu esposa, que no ves? De donde mas sacaría el cabello rubio?.- Charity dijo con veneno.

Severus se agarró el puente de la nariz.- No tengo porque darte explicaciones Charity, vi lo que hiciste cuando llegaste. No te dije nada porque te creí una amiga. Pero me molestó mucho tu actitud ahi y me molesta mas tu actitud aqui.

Charity se acercó a él.- Severus, yo...te quiero.

.- Basta.- cortó Severus.- yo amo a mi esposa y a mis hijos. Ahora, si tienes algo de dignidad te sugiero que la tomes y salgas de mi casa. No eres bienvenida.

Charity estaba molesta.- alla tu si no quieres ver mas alla de tu nariz, cuando te des cuenta de que tenía razón y que ese muchacho es el amante de tu esposa y que esa niña es su hija.- ella dio media vuelta y salió de la Mansión enfadada.

Severus se sobo la cien.- su esposa había tenido razón sobre ella.

Bajó las escaleras y vió a su esposa que lo miraba seria.

.- Hermione.- Severus dió varios pasos hacia ella.

.- Te buscaba porque partiran el pastel.- Hermione dijo.

Severus llegó hasta ella y la abrazó.- Te amo a ti, Hermione.

.- Lo sé, no estoy enojada contigo. Estoy molesta con esa horrible mujer. Mira que hacer menos a mi Draco. Es una grocera.- Hermione abrazó a Severus.- gracias por defendernos.

.- Siempre, amor.- Severus tomó su mentón y la besó.

.- Vamos a que partan el pastel.- Hermione tomó su mano hasta el jardín.

.- Papi.- Harry y Draco se colgaron de él_ paltilemos el patel.

Severus les sonrió y los cargó hasta la mesa del pastel.

Todos cantaron feliz cumpleaños y al final Harry y Draco dieron mordida al pastel y se embarraron sus bocas de betún.

.- Mami, quelo una foto con Mi Eileen y Adhala.- Draco dijo cuando Hermione limpiaba el betún de su boca.

.- Adhara esta dormida, amor. Pero Eileen no, que tomen una foto con ella y cuando Adhara despierte que tomen otra, si?

Draco asintió efusivamente.


	147. REGALOS

Todos se despidieron y solo quedaron Sirius, Remus y John.

Harry y Draco estaban sobre exitados por el día y por tantos dulces y pastel de chocolate.

Abrirían los regalos y no paraban de brincar.

Hermione les pasó los de Sirius.

Harry y Draco comenzaron a abrirlos con desesperación.

.- wow.- Dijeron los dos. Eran carritos de colección muy lujosos.

.- Gacias padino.- Harry lo abrazó y Draco tambien.

.- Estos son de tío Remus.- Hermione se los pasó.

Otros carritos de colección de diferente estilo.

.- Gacias tío Lemus.- ambos niños lo abrazaron.

.- Estos son de tía Minerva.- Hermione se lo pasó.

.- Mami, mas soldalos.- grito Harry emocionado.

Severus sonrió con Eileen en brazos.

Hermione habia escondido el de Charity, penso enviarlo a un orfanato.

Asi fueron abriendo los regalos con emoción.

Los Weasley les regalaron un juego de mesa de Quidditch a cada uno.

Pomona y Poopy una serie de libros infantiles.

Los Tonks ropa.

Hagrid una dotación de dulces de Honeydukes.

Llegaron a los de los cabanag y John pidió que Harry abriera primero el suyo.

Harry abrió el regalo. Era un castillo mágico desplegable tipo casita de campaña y una guía de las lechuzas.

.- Gacias tio John.- Harry lo abrazó

Draco destapó la manta y pego un grito emocionado.- mami, mila.

Hermione vió el regalo y se hecho a reír a carcajadas junto con John.

.- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar.- Hermione dijo cuando se calmó.- Es un poco...esto es...

Severus frunció el seño.- Un familiar?

.- Harry ya tiene a Hedwig, era justo que Draco tuviera su familiar.- John soltaba una que otra risa.

Sirius se asomó.- Es solo un huron albino.

Hermione y John se hecharon a reir de nuevo agarrandose el estómago.

.- Lo siento, lo siento.- Hermione se disculpó.

.- Creo que es justo explicar, y seria mas facil si vieras mi recuerdo.- Hermione le dijo a Severus.

.- Estas segura?.- Severus preguntó pero Sirius invadió su mente y vió ese recuerdo. Salió lo mas suave de su mente riendo hasta caer al suelo.

.- En serio Moody hizo eso?.- Sirius decia entre risas.

.- Bueno, Moody no era Moody sino Barty Crash jr. Pero si.- John explicó.

Severus levantó su varita hacia John.- legeremens.

Salió riendo de su mente al igual que su esposa.- pobre Draco.

Draco y Harry que estaban jugando en una esquina con el hurón se giraron hacia los adultos.

.- Alguien me puede explicar.- Remus dijo entre dientes.

John puso una mano en su hombro.- en nuestro cuarto año Moody que no era Moody convirtió a D en hurón y lo metió a los pantalones de Goyle.

.- Desde ahi le deciamos huron albino.- Hermione termino con otra carcajada.

Remus ahora tambien se sumó al coro de risas.

.- Lo vi en la tienda de mascotas del Callejon Diagon y tenía que comprarlo.

Eileen se quedo dormida en ese inter.

La mansión estaba envuelta en felicidad con los miembros que mas importaban.

.- Aun faltan los regalos de sus hermanas y de mamá y papá.- dijo Severus atrayendo la atención de Harry y Draco que corrieron hasta él.

.- Crash.- llamó al elfo que dejó dos paquetes alargados.

.- Esto solo se usará bajo supervisión de un adulto. No solos. Entendieron?

Harry y Draco asintieron emocionados por abrir los regalos.

Severus les extendió los paquetes a cada uno.

Los niños rasgaron la envoltura y pegaron un grito de alegria, emocion y extasis.

.- Una ecoba.- Draco saltaba y Harry tambien.

.- Gacias papi, te quelo mucho.- Harry abrazó a Severus.

Draco abrazó a Hermione.- Gacias mami, gacias papi.

Sirius hizo una mueca.- queria regalarles eso pero pensé que no era buena idea.

.- Ni modo Black, resiste.- Severus soltó.


	148. VACUNA

Severus pidió al Ministerio ayuda con la propiedad Malfoy ya que habían ido y habia cosas rotas, otras faltantes y las habitaciones usadas.

El Señor Cabanag clausuró la propiedad hasta que el heredero pudiera reclamarla y el Ministerio era el guardían del fidelio.

Severus pasaba toda la mañana escribiendo los libros de pociones que le siguieron a los primeros ya que fueron un exito.

Esa mañana Hermione, John y Sirius irian a San Mungo con los niños a su revisión mensual y a las vacunas contra la Viruela de Dragón.

Sirius traia a Eileen, John a Adhara y Hermione a Harry y Draco.

Estaban en la salita de espera y Hermione les explicaba nerviosa sobre las vacunas a los niños.

.- Serán valientes mis niños, verdad?

Draco estaba mas pálido de lo normal y Harry estaba abrazando sus piernitas con los brazos.

.- Solo un piquetito, como un mosquito. Adhara y Eileen tambien recibirán su vacuna.- Hermione explicó.

Pero Draco negó.- no mami, no mi Eileen, dolela y no quelo que lore. Po favo, mami, po favo ella no.

Hermione lo sentó en su regazo y se descubrió el brazo derecho y le enseñó la marca de la vacuna.- Yo tengo mis vacunas, amor y creeme, no duele mucho, solo un leve piquete.

Draco pasó su dedo por la pequeña cicatriz.- lo pometes?

Hermione asintió y levantó su meñique.- promesa de meñique.

Draco hizo lo mismo y Hermione enrredó su dedo con el pequeño de Draco.

.- Snape.- llamó una enfermera desde el consultorio.

Todos se levantaron y la enfermera abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.- Los Snape?.- preguntó.

Hermione asintió.- Los niños Snape y yo soy la Señora Snape, ellos son familia y me ayudan hoy.

.- Pasen.- indicó.

.- Señora Snape.- Amira saludó sonriente.

Sirius la vió y se quedo en shock.- Amira?

La Medimaga le sonrió.- Sirius Black, que pequeño es el mundo.

.- Emm, si.- Sirius meció a la bebé.

Hermione y John intercambiaban miradas complices.

.- Emm, el peso, de las bebes.- la medimaga dijo nerviosa.- pongame aquí a Adhara.

John la sentó en un portabebé y Amira apuntó en el expediente.- ya puede cargarla.- Sirius, podrias poner a Eileen aquí.

Sirius la puso y Amira apuntó en el expediente.

.- Hola Draco, puedes pararte aqui? Te voy a pesar y medir.- Draco caminó hasta vascula y subió.

.- Creciste desde la última revisión.- Amira le puso la mano para que la chocara y Draco lo hizo sonriendo.

.- Harry.- llamo al niño. Pero Harry no salia detras de las piernas de su mamá.

.- Mione.- John le paso a Adhara y se hincó con Harry y lo cargó.- Campeón, no estes asustado. Solo van a checar para ver cuanto pesas y cuanto mides. No quieres ser tan alto como tu padrino?

Harry miró a Sirius y asintió.

.- Para eso la Doctora debe checar si has crecido como debes y tengas el peso correcto.- John le explicó.- Dejarás que te pesen y midan?

Harry asintió y John bajo a Harry en la vascula. Amira lo pesó y midió.

.- Tu tambien creciste mucho desde la última ves.- Amira le sonrió y tambien choco mano con el.

Lo subió a la camilla y revisó su garganta, oidos y nariz.- Tiene un ligero enrojecimiento en su garganta, pero nada de cuidado.

Sacó la vacuna de un cajón.- Me dijeron que cumplieron 3 años.

Harry sonrió y asintió.- Mami y papi hiceron festa.

.- Wow, que tal estuvo? Recibiste muchos regalos?.- pregunto preparando su movimiento para poner la vacuna.

Harry asintió.- papi legalo una ecoba pala nino.

.- Wow, sabes volar? Debes ser muy hábil, no cualquiera sabe. Yo nunca pude hacerlo.

.- Papi vola conmillo y Daco.

En ese momento que Harry señalaba a Draco la medimaga piso la vacuna en su bracito.

.- Listo.- Amira sonrió y lo bajó de la camilla dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado.

.- Ven Draco.- Amira le extendió la mano y Draco la tomó.

Revisó sus oidos, nariz y garganta.- Has comido muchos dulces?

Draco bajo la mirada al suelo.- Sii, veo una muela picada.- Aseguro la medimaga.

.- Estaba bueno el pastel de tu fiesta?.- Amira le pregunto y Draco asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas.

.- No me invitaste.- Amira siguió hablando mientras sacó la otra vacuna del cajon.

.- Lo sento.- Draco dijo apenado.

.- Y que hicieron ese día, soplaron las velitas del pastel?.

Draco asintió.- Haly y yo modimos patel y etaba lico, ela de chocate.

Amira puso su vacuna sin que él se diera cuenta entre el mordimos el pastel y el estaba rico.

.- Listo.- Amira bajó a Draco y le dió un beso.

.- Señora, puede ponerme a Adhara aquí en la camilla?.- Amira pidió.

Hermione acostó a Adhara y la medimaga comenzó sus chequeos.- Todo bien, solo le pido la ponga boca abajo un rato por unos minutos cada tantas horas. Fortalece su cuello y cabeza.

Sacó otra vacuna para bebés y cogió el bracito de la bebé y se la puso.

Adhara comenzó a llorar y hacer pucheros.

.- Mami.- Draco jaló su mano.- lo pometiste.

Hermione tomó a Adhara en brazos y dejó de llorar.- Ves, no le dolió mucho.

.- Sirius, me podrías poner a Eileen aquí.- Amira pidió ruborizada.

Sirius la acostó y Amira comenzó a hacer los chequeos.

Draco tenia puesta su mirada en lo que la medimaga hacia con su hermanita.

Sacó la vacuna del cajón y Draco se acercó a la camilla y tomo la mano de Eileen.- Mila, Eileen, soy hemano Daco.

Usaba el truco donde esta hermano, aquí estoy.

La bebé lo miro y le sonrió y la medimaga puso la vacuna mientras Draco la distraía.

Eileen agarro la nariz de Draco y rió.

.- Lista.- Amira se la pasó a Sirius.

.- Estan muy bien Señora Snape, excelente peso y talla. Pense que Adhara estaría baja de paso pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

.- Muchas gracias Doctora, Adhara es la que mas come de las dos.- Hermione sonrió a la doctora.- tiene una hija en Hogwarts no? Era alumna de mi esposo.

Amira asintió.- Como ustedes, la adopté, era hija de mi hermana. Ella murió en la guerra y me quede a su cuidado, poco despues la adopté.

.- Esta muy orgullosa de usted.- Hermione le dijo.

Amira sonrió.

Sirius tragó saliva, Amira había sido su conquista a pesar de él estar en Quinto y ella en Séptimo. Pero había sido inolvidable ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

.- Padino, Cela la boca, mami dice que metelan mocas.- Harry dijo inconsciente de lo que pasaba entre Amira y Sirius.


	149. PREESCOLAR

El siguiente mes Hermione y Severus inscribieron a Harry y Draco en el preescolar despues de pensarlo mucho.

Se les instruyó a los niños no hablar sobre la magia o el mundo mágico.

Harry estaba entusiasmado de ir pero Draco no quería.

Se resistió lo que pudo hasta que Severus lo arrastro fuera de la casa.

Al llegar a la pequeña escuela Harry se despidió y entró gustoso pero Draco se aferró a las piernas de su mamá llorando.

.- Vendré por tí en unas horas, amor, te lo prometo.- Hermione se arrodilló.

Draco se limpió las lágrimas.- Pomesa de menique?

.- Promesa de meñiques.- Hermione levanto su dedo meñique y Draco tambien. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

La maestra lo despegó de Hermione y lo metió.- Es lo normal los primeros días.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas.

.- Estarán bien, Hermione.- Severus la abrazó por la cintura.

Hermione asintió y limpió sus lágrimas y le dió una última mirada a su pequeño bebe rubio que entraba a su salón con su mochila de Spiderman.

.- Es solo que crecen tan rápido.- Hermione tomó la mano de Severus y volvieron a casa.

SS/HG

Sirius buscó a Amira y ahora salían siempre que podían.

Iban lento pero seguro, Amira era una visitante habitual en Snape Manor cuando Sirius lo hacía.

Los niños ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos y Severus agradecía a Merlín, Circe y Morgana.

SS/HG

.- Niños, Buenos días, hoy vamos a presentarnos, ya que todos somos nuevos y la mayoría no se conocen. Empezaré yo, soy la maestra Alisson Becker y este año estarán conmigo. Empecemos por aquí.- Señaló la derecha_ Por favor se van a parar en su lugar y dirán su nombre.

Harry se levantó.- Soy Haly Sevedus Snape.

.- Bienvenido Harry Severus.- la maestra dijo sonriente.

Draco se levantó.- Soy Daco Snape.

La maestra abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Son primos?

.- Es mi hemano.- Draco señaló a Harry.

.- Bueno, bienvenido Draco.- la maestra dijo leyendo su lista.

Así todos los niños se fueron presentando.

La maestra les pidió que dibujaran a su familia.

Harry y Draco dibujaron a su papá, mamá, hermanas, Sirius, Remus y John. Draco agregó a su Hurón Snow y Harry a Hedwig.

.- Tenes el pelo y nombe gasiosos.- Marcus un niño corpulento le dijo a Draco burlándose.

.- No te lias de mi hemano.- Harry salió a defender a Draco.

.- No se palece a ti.- El niño contraatacó.

.- Es mi hemano.- Draco gritó.

.- Niños, no se grita en el salón de clases.- la maestra dijo.

.- Él lió de mi hemano, lijo que tene un pelo y nombe gasioso, maeta.- Harry le dijo.

.- Marcus, en este salón no nos burlamos de nadie, iras a sentarte a la esquina con la cara a la pared y te quedarás sin recreo.- la maestra lo castigó.

.- Denme sus dibujos y salgan al recreo.- La maestra pidió.

Draco y Harry salieron corriendo con sus loncheras.

.- Hola.- una de sus compañeras los saludo.

.- Hola.- Harry le sonrió.

.- Puedo sentame con ustedes?.- preguntó la niña triste.

Draco y Harry asintieron.- Me gusta tu cabello.- le dijo a Draco.- es muy bonito.

Draco sonrió.- Gacias. Queles?.- le ofreció de su sandwish de pavo.

La niña asintió y les dió de la fruta picada que traia en un topper.

Harry le dió una varita de regaliz.

.- Esta rico.- la niña dijo.

.- Teno muchos.- Harry abrió su lonchera y la niña pegó un grito de felicidad.

Los niños compartieron sus almuerzos y después volvieron a su salón.

SS/HG

Hermione encargó las niñas a Tiky y salió rumbo a la Escuela de los niños.

Severus estaba escribiendo y solía encerrarse hasta la hora de la comida.

Al llegar vió a varios papás esperando a que salieran sus hijos.

El timbre sonó y abrieron la puerta y entregaban de uno a uno los niños.

Draco y Harry salieron hacianla puerta.

Draco y Harry se despidieron de su amiga y corrieron hasta su mamá con dibujos en sus manos.- Mami.- gritaron los dos felices.

.- Mis niños, como les fué?.- Hermione los abrazó.

.- Bien, tenemos una amiga, mami.- Harry dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

.- Ah sí, como se llama?.- Hermione les preguntó contenta de verlos felices. Habia temido que no les gustara la escuela.

.- No se.- Draco se encogió de hombros.- Es ella, mami.- señaló a la niña que ahora estaba con su mamá

.- Santo Merlín.- Hermione quedo en shock. Ahí a unos pasos se hallaban su yo de niña y su madre.

.- Pero yo nunca vine a este preescolar.- Pensó Hermione.

La niña Hermione se despedía con su mano efusivamente mientras le platicaba a su mamá de sus nuevos amigos.

_


	150. EL CASTIGO

Los niños le contaban a Hermione lo que habían hecho en el día y le mostraron los dibujos.

.- Eso es muy emocionante.- Hermione les dijo.- Entonces, disfrutaron ir a la Escuela?

Harry y Draco asintieron.

.- Eso es genial, vayan a lavarse las manos para comer.- Hermione pidió.

Hermione se sentía cansada. El ver a su yo de niña la dejó en ese estado.

.- Porqué iría a ese preescolar? En realidad fué? No lo podía recordar.

.- Un galeón por tus pensamientos.- Severus la abrazó por la espalda.

Hermione suspiró.

.- Que ocurrió?.- Severus la giró para que quedara de frente.

.- Fuí por los niños a la Escuela y...

.- Papi.- Harry y Draco entraron como torbellino a la cocina.

.- Mis niños ya regresaron de la Escuela, como les fué?.- Severus les preguntó sentándolos en la encimera.

.- Tenemos una amiga, papi. Sus papis son, son...

.- Dentistas.- Hermione terminó.

Severus les sonrió a sus hijos.- Y como es su amiga?

.- Es muy bonita, papi.- Harry dijo.

.- Nos dió futa y le dimos duces.- Draco confesó.

.- Y de donde sacaron dulces?, porque recuerdo que mami no se los puso en la lonchera.- Severus interrogó con su típica ceja alzada al mas puro estilo Snape.

Harry y Draco miraban al piso como si de repente hubiera algo interesante en él.

.- Niños...

Draco levantó su mirada y luego la volvió a bajar.

.- Estas enojalo, papi?.- Harry preguntó sin mirarlo.

.- Si, no deberían llevar dulces, ni chocolates a la escuela, mami les pone los almuerzos saludables. No es sano comer tantos dulces.- Severus les dijo.

.- Lo sento papi.- Draco dijo sin alzar la mirada.

.- Yo los leve, papi.- Harry confesó.

Draco le puso una mano en la boca de Harry.- no, yo los leve.

.- Suficiente, ustedes dos están castigados. Nada de dulces o postres por dos días, les diré a los elfos que no les den y hoy iran a la cama sin cuento.- Severus los bajó al suelo.

Hermione solo los veía sin intervenir ya que debería estar de acuerdo y no restarle autoridad frente a los niños.

.- Ya no me queles, papi?.- Draco le preguntó a Severus.

Severus cerró los ojos unos segundos y tomó a Draco en brazos.- Los quiero mucho a los 4, el que los regañemos o castiguemos no quiere decir que ya no los queramos.

Draco abrazó a Severus.- Te quelo mucho papi.

.- Y yo a tí, Draco.- Severus cargó a Harry tambien.- y a ti, Harry.

.- Lo sento, papi. No levalemos duces a la ecuela.- Harry dijo en su hombro.

Hermione veía el intercambio con adoración.

Severus bajó a los niños.- ahora a comer que mis tripas estan gruñendo.

Harry y Draco rieron.

.- No te pasaría eso si desayunaras bien.- Hermione lo regañó.

SS/HG

Después de la comida los niños se fueron a la habitación de las niñas.

.- Severus, la...amiga de Harry y Draco soy yo, bueno mi yo niña.- Hermione soltó.

Severus se quedo un momento en shock.

.- No recuerdo asistir a ese preescolar. Podría ser que también haya cambiado mi pasado? Si es así, cómo?.- Hermione estaba confundida.

Severus la abrazó.- no te preocupes, investigaremos que pasó. Así que mis hijos conocieron a su mami niña y se convirtió en su amiga.- El acariciaba sus mejillas.

.- Merlín...

.- Que paso?.- Severus preguntó preocupado.

.- Mis padres son dentistas, te dije que no tuve muchos dulces mientras crecí, ellos no lo permitian.- Hermione se quedo callada para ver si Severus estaba entendiendo.- Mis hijos le dieron dulces a mi yo joven, quiere decir que si Hermione habla tendremos a unos muy enojados padres tocando nuestra puerta muy pronto.

Severus entendió el punto y sobó el puente de la nariz.- entiendo el punto. Lo resolveremos si mis suegros tocan esa puerta.

Hermione sonrió.- Ya te dije que te amo?

Severus la besó y la puso en su regazo.- Hoy no, Señora Snape.

Hermione acarició su frente, mejillas y cuello.- Te amo, Severus Snape.

.- Que dices si le encargamos a Tiky los niños y vamos a hacer ciertas actividades placenteras a nuestra habitación.- Severus dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

.- Mmmm, creo que podría resultar.- Hermione gimió.

Severus llamo a Tiky y la hizo cargo de los niños, despues cargó a su esposa y los apareció en su habitación. Los desnudó con magia y besó sus dulces labios.


	151. EXPLOSIÓN Y EXPOSICIÓN

El día siguiente, Marcus, el niño corpulento aventó a Draco durante el recreo.

Hermione Jean lo golpeó con un libro que traia en sus manos y Marcus le dió un puñetazo en el estómago. Harry cerró sus manitas en puños y los vidrios de los salones comenzaron a romperse estrepitosamente.

Hermione gritó junto con varios niños, incluido Draco.

Harry se tranquilizó al ver a Hermione herida junto con Draco.

Corrió hasta ellos y se dejó caer en el piso junto a Hermione Jean que tenia un vidrio incrustado en su pierna. Draco tenia varios en su bracito. Marcus tenia en su rostro, brazos y en su estómago.

Varios niños tambien estaban heridos junto con algunas maestras que acudían a los niños.

Harry detenía el sangrado con sus manitas de la pierna de Hermione que lloraba sin cesar. Draco la abrazó con el bracito sano consolandola.

Su maestra llegó hasta ellos e hizo un torniquete en la pierna de la niña.

El Ministerio tuvo una alerta por explosión de magia en un lugar público.

Aurores del Ministerio aparecieron en el preescolar fingiendo ser personal de contención de accidente de una planta de gas y borraron los recuerdos de todos los adultos, implantando uno de explosión expansiva de gas.

Pronto llegaron ambulancias y paramédicos al preescolar.

Draco y Hermione fueron llevados al hospital mas cercano por la gravedad de sus lesiones. Harry se aferró a ir con ellos y también lo llevaron porque era hermano de uno de los heridos.

Las maestras se pasaban a las casas a avisar a los padres que no tenían telefono.

Así fué como la Maestra Becker llegó a la Mansión Snape.

Crash que vió por la mirilla quien tocaba se transformó en un joven mozo y abrió la puerta.

.- Buenos Días, Soy la maestra Alisson Becker de la escuela de los niños Snape. Podría hablar con la Señora Snape o tal vez el Señor Snape, es urgente.

El joven asintió.- permitame avisarles_ caminó hasta la planta alta y entró a la habitación de las bebés donde estaba su ama.

.- Hay una muggle que pide verla, ama, dice que es la maestra de los amitos.- el elfo explicó.

.- Por Merlín, ahora que pasó?.- Hermione dejó a Tiky las niñas mientras iba a ver que queria la maestra.

.- Buenos dias, Señora Snape.- la maestra se retorcia las manos angustiada.- hubo un incidente en la escuela y varios niños resultaron heridos, entre ellos su hijo Draco.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.- Do...donde estan?

.- Los llevaron al hospital San Joseph, su hijo Harry no queria separarse de su hermano.- la maestra explicó.

.- Gracias, iré inmediatamente después de avisarle a mi esposo.- Hermione sentía el estómago revuelto de preocupación.

La maestra se despidió y Hermione corrió hasta el laboratorio de Severus y entró sin avisar.

.- Hermione, que...- Severus levantó la vista y vió su rostro pálido.

.- Los niños, ha habido un accidente en la escuela y estan en el hospital San Joseph.- Hermione dijo rápidamente.

Severus se levantó inmediatamente y juntos se aparecieron cerca del hospital.

Hermione iba nerviosa y muy asustada.- trajeron a nuestros hijos.- casi gritó a la Señorita de recepción.

.- Del preescolar Newton?

Hermione y Severus asintieron.

.- Nombres...- pidió la recepcionista.

.- Draco y Harry Snape.

La recepcionista buscó en su libro de ingresos.- Sala de exploración 8 por ese pasillo.

Hermione y Severus corrieron hasta la sala.

.- Mami, papi.- Harry corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó.

El Doctor que estaba atendiendo a Draco se giró hacia ellos.- Buenos dias Señores Snape.

.- Que pasó?.- Severus preguntó con vos grave.

.- Los trajeron en ambulancia por heridas de cristal. Aunque revisé a su hijo, no tiene heridas, pero Draco tiene incrustados cristales en su bracito. Estoy sacando cada uno.- El Doctor explicó.

Severus asintió.

.- Cómo estas, amor?.- Hermione se acercó a Draco.

.- Lele, mami.- Draco apretaba la boca para no gritar.

.- No puede darle algo para el dolor?.- Severus preguntó sabiendo que su hijo tenia mucho dolor. Se sentía impotente, quería llevarselo de ahí y llevarlo a San Mungo.

El doctor lo miró.- solo puedo aplicarle anestesia local, Señor. Su hijo esta aguantando el dolor.

Severus quería lanzarle un crucio al dichoso Doctor.

.- Mi esposa y yo lo llevaremos con su doctora de cabecera.- dijo sin miramientos cuando el doctor sacó un cristal y Draco se puso rojo.

.- Levaras con mi dotora, papi?.- Draco preguntó.

Severus asintió y tomó el sueter de Draco y lo cargó.- nos lo llevamos ahora.

Hermione asintió y cargó a Harry.

.- Esta en todo su derecho, señor, sin embargo debo decirle que las heridas de su hijo son severas.- el doctor les gritó por el pasillo.

Severus y Hermione no voltearon y caminaron hasta salir y a un callejón para aparecerse en San Mungo.

.- Asunto?.- la recepcionista pregunto.

.- Buscamos a la Dra. Levitson, mi hijo es su paciente y tiene heridas en su brazo.

La recepcionista vió a Draco y les indicó que pasaran a una de las salitas de exploración. Llamaría a la medimaga.

Severus sentó a Draco en la camilla y miró su brazo y maldijo.

.- Que pasó, Harry.- Hermione preguntó.

Harry estaba serio y no hablaba.

Hermione lo cargó.- No voy a enojarme, amor, solo queremos saber que fué lo que pasó. La maestra no nos dijo nada.

Harry comenzó a llorar.

.- Un nino me aventó, mami y mi amiga lo gopió con un libo, pelo el pegó a mi amiga en su pancita.- Draco explicó.

.- Y después?.- Hermione miró a Severus.

.- Me enoje y quelia gopealo, pol hacel lorar a mi amiga.- Harry dijo entre sollozos.

Hermione entendió, Harry había tenido una explosión de magia. Pero eso en su tiempo no habia pasado hasta que Harry tenia 6.

Hermione acarició sus mejillas, en ese momento llegó Amira.- Señores Snape.- dijo casi sin aliento por la carrera que tuvo desde el Séptimo piso.

.- Que pasó?.- preguntó.

Severus le mostró el brazo de Draco_ accidente en el preescolar.

.- Uy, ya veo, Hola Draco, me permites ver tu brazo.- Amira se acercó a él.

Después de revisar las heridas aun con los cristales incrustados se levantó u sacó una poción para el dolor del almacén.

.- Tomate esto, Draco. Te calmara el dolor, cuando te saque todos esos vidrios no sentirás nada.- Amira le sonrió.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco_ no guta.

.- Quieres que te quiten los cristales sintiendo el dolor de hace rato?.- Severus se cruzó de brazos.

Draco negó y se tomó la poción con asco.


	152. LA CONSULTA

.- Mami.- Harry la llamó mientras que le retiraban los vidrios a Draco.- mi amiga eta helida, taela pala que mi dotola la cule.

Hermione se arrodilló.- tu amiga, la de ayer?

Harry asintió.- sanga mucho, mami.

.- Estoy segura que sus papás estan con ella, amor. Así como papi y yo estamos aquí.- Hermione le dijo pensativa.

.- Polemos il a vela, mami?.- Draco preguntó desde la camilla.

.- No sé donde vive.- Hermione dijo la verdad.

Harry le dirigió una mirada triste.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- trataré de averiguar, si?

Harry y Draco sonrieron.

SS/HG

Al llegar a casa le explicaron a Harry que habia pasado y que no era su culpa.

Harry se había sentido culpable de herir a Draco y su amiga. Pero sus papás le dijeron que pasa la primera ves cuando su magia esta descontrolada.

Estuvo feliz al saber que era un mago.

Luego recibieronnuna carta del Ministerio con el registro del menor Harry Severus Snape en la comunidad mágica felicitandolos por el mago mas en la familia.

Tambien recibieron una carta de Hogwarts para avisarles que ese día a las 9:44 am. La pluma del Colegio habia escrito el nombre de Harry Severus Snape.

Draco estaba triste porque el no era un mago.

.- Tu tambien eres un mago, amor. Solo que aún tu magia no se hace presente, pero te prometo que irás a Hogwarts junto con Harry.- Hermione le dijo desde la mecedora donde alimentaba a Adhara.

.- Lo pometes?.- Draco preguntó levantando su meñique.

.- Promesa de meñiques.- Hermione envolvió su dedo con el de Draco.

.- Saben que haremos?.- Severus les preguntó.

Harry y Draco lo miraron, negando.

Saldremos al jardín a comer y después pueden subir en sus escobas.- Severus les dijo.

.- Siii.- Harry y Draco gritaron emocionados.

Hermione le sonrió a su esposo y le susurró un gracias.

Todos salieron para tener un picnic. Incluso los elfos se sentaron a comer con ellos, aunque batallaron para que por fin lo hicieran.

Harry le había tomado mucho cariño a Dobby y Mina. Y la favorita de Draco era Tiky que era muy amorosa.

Draco tenía en sus brazos a Eileen y le hacia cariños y caras graciosas, haciendola reir.

Harry se había sentado junto a Dobby y lo abrazaba de ves en cuando.

Hermione veía a su familia, sientiendose enormemente feliz.

SS/HG

Al día siguiente en el preescolar se colocó un aviso de suspensión de clases hasta el siguiente Lunes.

Hermione aprovechó y llevó a los niños al consultorio de sus padres a una " Revisión dental", tenía que saber porqué habían escogido ese preescolar.

Tomó a los dos niños de las manos y se aparecieron cerca del consultorio.

.- A done vamos, mami.- Draco preguntó.

.- A pues...los verán unos doctores de los dientes. Han comido muchos dulces y no se lavan bien los dientes y pueden tener caries.- Hermione les dijo entrando a la clínica y los llevó hasta el consultorio de sus padres. Todo ahí era diferente de como lo recordaba.

.- Hola, venimos a ver a los dentistas Granger.- Hermione dijo a la recepcionista.

.- Tienen cita?.- pregunto la Señorita.

.- Emm no, pero me urge que vean a los niños, parece que tienen caries. Usted sabe, muchos dulces.- Hermione dijo con cara de que le urgía.

La señorita checo la agenda.- Tienen suerte, los dentistas no tienen citas ahorita, pueden pasar, tercera puerta a la derecha.

Hermione caminó por un pasillo que bien conocía hasta el consultorio de sus padres y tocó la puerta.

Se oyó una vos de mujer que les daba el pase.

.- Amiga!!!.- grito Harry al ver a Hermione niña sentada detras del escritorio de sus papás.

Hermione niña sonrió ampliamente.- Harry, Draco.

Draco y Harry corrieron hasta ella.

.- Bueno, Charles, parece que nuestra Hermione hizo dos amigos.- Jean le dijo a su esposo.

Charles sonrió.- Hermione, hija, presentame a tus amigos.

.- Él es Harry y él es Draco.- los señaló.- Estan en mi escuela.

.- Mi mami se llama Hemione.- dijo Draco sorprendido de que su amiga tuviera el mismo nombre que su mamá.

.- Ya nos habíamos visto, verdad?.- Jean preguntó.

Hermione asintió.- es verdad, en un restaurant.

.- Bueno, que grata sorpresa. Que los trae por aquí?.- Charles preguntó.

.- Mis hijos necesitan un chequeo dental, demasiados dulces y usted sabe, los niños son mas propensos a tener las muelas con caries.- Hermione se mordió el labio. Quería abrazarlos.

Jean sonrió, le dió la mano a Draco y lo llevó hasta el sillón de trabajo.

.- Cariño, voy a revisar tus dientes, si? .- Jean se puso guantes y colocó un tipo babero en el pecho de Draco.

.- Abre tu boca, amor.- Hermione pidió.

Draco obedeció y Jean comenzó a checarlo.

.- Que piensa del accidente de ayer?.- Charles le preguntó.

.- Muy desafortunado.- contestó Hermione rápidamente.

Charles asintió.- dijeron que fué una explosión expansiva y que por ello solo se rompieron los cristales.

Hermione asintió viendo a Harry.

.- Nuestra Hermione tiene que usar una bota de yeso por dos semana debido a eso.- comento Jean detras del tapabocas.

.- Lo sento, Mione.- Harry dijo tomandole la mano a la niña.

Charles rió.- ya viste Jean, todo un caballero.

Hermione lo miró y en silencio le dió una mirada comprensiva a su hijo Harry.

.- Gracias.- la pequeña Hermione lo abrazó.

Harry le sonrió sonrojado.

.- Tiene caries en una muela.- Jean dijo terminando de examinar a Draco.- podré quitarla de ahí.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a Draco.- van a sacar la caries que tienes, amor. No debes cerrar la boca y te darán algo para el dolor.

Draco nego.- no quelo, mami.

.- Si la dejan ahi, va a crecer grande, grande y te dolerá mucho la muela.- La niña Hermione le dijo.- mi mami es la mejor dentista de todo Londres y no te dolerá nada.

.- Lo pometes?.- Draco preguntó a su amiga.

Hermione se bajó se la silla y brincó en un pié hasta Draco y levantó su dedo.

.- Promesa de meñique.- Hermione enredó su dedo con el de él.

Draco sonrió y asintió.

.- Tienes que abrir la boca grande, grande para que mi mami pueda trabajar.- Hermione niña le explicó.

Draco lo hizo.

Charles le acercó una silla a su hija al ver que no se movería del lado del niño.

.- Y viven cerca de la escuela?.- Hermione grande preguntó.

Charles asintió.- Mi esposa y yo nos acabamos de mudar hace un mes. Estabamos en la búsqueda de una casa para nuestra pequeña familia y salió esa oportunidad aunque buscabamos algo en Kensington.

Hermione asintió.

.- Y ustedes, Señora...

.- Snape, Hermione Snape. Vivimos a unas cuantas cuadras del preescolar.- Hermione dijo rapidamente.

.- Solo tiene dos niños?.- Charles preguntó.

.- No, tengo dos niñas de casi 4 meses, estan en casa con mi esposo.- Hermione se removió en su asiento.

Charles abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Es muy joven. Caray, 4 hijos?

.- Teno 3 hemanos.- Harry se acercó a Charles y le mostró sus 3 deditos.

.- Me case joven.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Charles le sonrió condescendientemente.- Nosotros decidimos que solo tendriamos a nuestra Hermione.


	153. SE VA

Al llegar a la casa Severus los estaba esperando con cara de preocupación.

.- Gracias a Merlín que estan bien.- Severus dijo aliviado.- fuí a la escuela cuando no volviste y vi el aviso. Pensé que algo les había pasado, Hermione.

.- Lo siento, no pensé, creí que estarías escribiendo, lleve a los niños a una consulta con el dentista.

Severus se dió cuenta que los niños no estaban parloteando como de costumbre.

.- Draco tenía caries en una muela y Harry en dos.- Hermione informó.

Severus los cargó y vió sus cachetes abultados.- No tienen nada que decir?

Ambos negaron.

.- Tienen su boca y lengua adormecida.- Hermione intervino.

.- Bueno, tendremos dos muditos. Creo que disfrutaré esto.- Severus bromeó.

Draco gruño.

.- De ahora en delante los dulces y chocolates estaran limitados y no quiero protestas.- Severus los bajó al piso.

Harry cruzó sus bracitos en clara señal de desacuerdo.

.- Oh no jovencito, no me mires así.

Harry volteo a ver a su mamá con carita triste.

.- Eso no funcionará.- Severus acotó.- mamá esta de acuerdo.

Hermione asintió. Ambos niños dieron media vuelta y subieron a su habitación.

Severus suspiró.- Los llevaste con tus padres?

Hermione asintió.- Tenía razón. La linea del tiempo ha cambiado a todos. Mis padres debían comprar una casa en Kensington y sin embargo la compraron en este barrio.

Severus frunció el ceño pensativo.

.- Lo resolveremos, por mientras debo informarte que Arthur me mando esto.- Severus le enseñó una carta.

.- Te... iras?.- Hermione pregunto con un hilo de voz.

.- No quiero, pero tengo que. Los mortífagos se estan moviendo, Hermione.- Severus suspiró.- Molly y los niños vendrán aquí, tendremos que hacer el fidelio. Estarán bien protegidos.

.- Por cuanto tiempo?.- Hermione se giró hacia la ventana.

Severus la abrazó por la espalda.- Una semana y media, tal ves dos. Limitaré la red flu.

Hermione se giró y lo abrazó.

.- Prometo que volveré con ustedes.- Severus le dijo al oido.

.- Mas te vale Severus Tobias Snape.- Hermione le susurró.

.- Quieres una promesa de meñiques?.- Severus bromeó.

Hermione tomo su rostro y lo besó.

La red flú se encendió y apareció Molly con Ginny, Ron y los gemelos.

.- Hola Hermione, Severus.- Molly dijo con Ginny encajada en su cadera.

.- Hola Molly.- Hermione saludó limpiandose las lágrimas de los ojos.- Hola niños.

La red flú volvió a encenderse y apareció Arthur con Bill y Charlie que traian maletas.

.- Señora Snape, Severus.- Arthur saludó.

.- Hola Arthur, hola niños.- Hermione saludó.

.- Hola Señora Snape.- Bill y Charlie saludaron.

.- Dobby.- llamó Severus.

Dobby apareció con un plop.- Ya están listas las habitaciones, amo. Las amitas acaban de despertar.

.- Gracias Dobby, podrías mostrarles a los niños sus habitaciones?.- Severus pidió.

.- Dobby lo hará amo.- el elfo se llevó a los niños menos a Ginny.

Hermione se excusó y fue a la habitación de sus hijas.

Harry y Draco jugaban con ellas. Eileen era la favorita de Draco y Adhara de Harry.

.- Mis niños hermosos.- Hermione se acercó a ellos y les dió sonoros besos.

.- Tiky a cuidado a las amitas y los amitos, ama.

.- Gracias Tiky, eres un sol. No se que hariamos sin ti.- Hermione la alagó.

La elfina arrugó sus orejitas extasiada y feliz.- a Tiky le gusta su familia, Tiky adora servir a los amos.

Draco la abrazó.

Eileen se removió inquieta en su cuna.

.- Ya voy amor, seguro tienes mucha hambre.- Hermione cargó a la bebé que inmediatamente buscó la fuente de su alimento.

.- Niños, vinieron los Weasley a jugar, Dobby les esta mostrando habitación porque se quedaran.- Hermione los instó a que fueran.

Pero Draco y Harry no se movieron de ahí.

Severus entró.- vengan acá.- les dijo cariñosamente.

Los niños se le acercaron.

.- Papá va irse unos días por trabajo con el señor Weasley. La señora Weasley y sus hijos se quedaran aquí con ustedes. Cuidaran a mamá y sus hermanas en mi ausencia.

Harry y Draco lo miraron.- no te valas papi.- Harry lo abrazó y Draco tambien.

Severus tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad. Le estaba costando mucho esto.- Tengo que ir, pero prometo que regresaré, solo serán unos días. Mientras, ustedes jugaran con los niños Weasley.

Harry y Draco se aferraron a su cuello.- ya no comelemos duces, papi. No te valas.

.- Iré por trabajo, no porque este enojado con ustedes. Los quiero mucho.- Severus los cargó.

.- Quelo il contigo.- Draco soltó.

.- Pero si vas conmigo quien cuidará a mamá y a tus hermanas?.- Severus preguntó.- ustedes serán los hombrecitos de la casa.

Draco y Harry asintieron apesadumbrados.

Severus suspiró y los bajó.

Fue hasta la cuna de Adhara y la levantó.- Mi brujita.- besó su cabecita y Adhara rió.- cuanto has crecido.

Hermione derramo mas lágrimas.

Severus fue hacia ella, le dió un beso en la frente y cargó a Eileen.- Mi otra brujita, me tienen hechizado junto con su mamá.

Eileen rió y le agarro la nariz.

Severus besó su mejilla y se las dió a Hermione.- debo ir a poner las protecciones y el fidelio.

Hermione asintió.


	154. SE QUEDA PARA PROTEGER

Habia pasado una semana desde que Severus y Arthur partieron, ese día era sabado y John los visitaba desde muy temprano.

Al entrar en el salón de la mansión el olfato de John se activo con un olor familiar.

.- John.- Hermione lo atrapó en un abrazo.

.- Mione, que es eso que huele? Me parece familiar.- John pregunto.

Hermione rió.- tal ves a la comida de la Señora Weasley?

.- Estan...aqui?.- John se atragantó.

.- No nos habiamos visto desde el pasado sabado, Severus tuvo que salir a una misión con Arthur. Los mortífagos se estan moviendo y Molly junto con los niños estan aquí.- Hermione dijo en un tono bajo.

.- Por qué no me avisaste, Mione? Porque los dejó solos? Sin alguien quien las protegiera?

.- Pero pusieron protecciones extras a la casa y el fidelio, yo soy la guardian. Hermione dijo.

John negó.- Desde este momento estan bajo mi cuidado, Mione. No me iré. No podría irme y dejarlos desprotegidos. En que estaba pensando Snape?

En ese momento se oyó una explosión. Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas en segundos.

.- Fred y George Weasley, están castigados de por vida.- Molly gritó a los gemelos realmente enojada.

John guardó la varita y sonrió. Era agradable volver a ver a la Señora Weasley y familia.

.- Tío John, Tío John.- Harry, Draco y Ron corrían hacia ellos.

John cargó a Harry y Draco, uno en cada brazo.- Pequeños bribones.

.- Done etabas?, te estanamos.- Harry le reclamó.

.- Yo tambien los extrañe mucho, pero voy a la escuela de aurores.- John les sonrió.

.- Tamben vamos a la ecuela, tío John.- Draco dijo.

.- Mione, van al preescolar?.- John preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

.- Y este pequeño? Quien es?.- se refirió a Ron.

.- Es un amigo.- dijo Draco.

.- Se lama Lon, tío.- Harry agregó.

John bajó a los niños y revolvió el cabello del pequeño pelirrojo.- Hola Ron. Soy John.

.- Es tío John.- Harry dijo.- tae duces licos.

Ron le dió la mano.

.- También vas al preescolar?.- John preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Ron negó tímido.

.- Tío John, tajiste duces?.- Harry le agarró la mano.

John se agachó y sacó una bolsa llena de dulces.

.- Que les dijo su papá?.- Hermione puso las manos en jarras.

Harry y Draco bajaron la cabeza.- No duces hata que mami diga.

John se rascó la nuca.- Son niños, Mione.

Hermione lo miró.- a Draco tuvieron que quitarle caries de una muela y Harry en dos. No me lances esa de son niños.

.- Recuerdas cuando comiamos dulces en el tren hasta artarnos.- John susurró.

Hermione rodó los ojos y metió la mano en la bolsa de dulces y saco tres.- uno para Draco, uno para Harry y otro para Ron.

.- Gacias mami.- Draco agradeció.

Y los tres salieron corriendo a su habitación.

.- Necesito hablar contigo.- Hermione le dijo a John.

.- Mione, si es por los dulces...

Hermione negó.- vamos al despacho de Severus.

John la siguió y Hermione puso el hechizo silenciador.

.- Mis hijos tienen una amiga en es preescolar, una niña de cabello castaño alborotado y con padres dentistas.- Hermione esperó su reacción.

.- Mione, Harry y Draco conocieron a tu yo de niña?

Hermione asintió.- no recuerdo haber asistido a ese preescolar. Yo fuí a uno cerca de casa en Kensinton.- Hermione suspiró.- Hay otra cosa, mis padres compraron una casa cerca de aquí.

.- Pero, como? Tu vivías en Kensigton.

.- La línea del tiempo ha cambiado, la hemos alterado.- Hermione estuvo pensandolo.

John se quedó pensando.- No te preocupes, Mione, sabes que las cosas debían ser diferentes esta ves. No habrá mas Voldemort en este tiempo. Aún así, no creo que sea conveniente que se topen mas con tu yo de niña, rayos hasta en Hogwarts.

.- Ya lo había pensado. Harry, bueno tu yo niño es muy perspicaz y se dará cuenta con el tiempo.- Hermione se dejó caer en la silla.

.- Entonces saca a los niños de ese preescolar y ponlos en otro, rayos Hermione, tu podrías enseñarles en casa.- John convino.

.- Hay otra cosa mas.- Hermione se sobo las cienes.- Harry tuvo una explosión de magia.

John rió.- Has cambiado su futuro, Mione.- es un niño con confianza y el amor de una familia. No es maltratado ni fisica ni emocional. Es un niño feliz.

Hermione sonrió soñadoramente.- eras un niño adorable.

.- Era?

.- Bueno, no eres mas un niño.- Hermione y John rieron.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y Hermione abrió.- Ya esta la comida, los niños ya estan en la mesa.- Molly dijo.

.- Gracias Molly, John, te presento a Molly Weasley.- Hermione presentó.

John se levantó y saludo.- John Cabanag, señora. Un gusto.

Molly se ruborizo.

.- Bueno, vamos a comer, desde que llegué huelo algo delicioso.- John confesó.


	155. EL ATAQUE

Severus maldijo y salió del cuartel de los mortífagos con el hechizo de desilusión.

Llegó al hotel donde se estaban quedando.- Nos vamos, ahora.

Sirius lo miró.- que pasó? Que viste?

.- Rodoulphus Lestrange esta fuera de Azkaban, no ví a Bellatrix pero se que tambien esta fuera.- Severus comenzó a empacar.

.- Hay algo mas, cierto?.- Arthur preguntó.

Severus asintió.- se me considera un traidor. Se enteraron que Arthur y yo entregamos a Pettigrew. Nuestras familias corren peligro.

Sirius trago saliva.- Nos vamos.

SS/HG

Hermione les leía un cuento a todos los niños, todos estaban fascinados con El Mago de Oz.

John tenía a las niñas en su regazo y Molly tenia a Ginny.

Estaba por terminar el cuento cuando se oyó una fuerte explosión en la planta baja.

John puso a las niñas en las cunas y salió con varita en mano cuando oyó un avada Kedabra de una voz que tan bien conocía. Regresó a la habitación.

.- Dobby.- llamó al elfo.

Con un plop apareció.- Sacalos de aquí.

.- Que pasó?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Mortífagos, Bellatrix esta aquí.- John aseguró.

Hermione se quedo en shock un momento.

.- Sacalos Dobby.- John ordenó.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo.- Somos muchos, Dobby no podra con todos. Debemos hacerlo nosotros. No nos dejes, por favor, ven con nosotros.

.- Llama a los demas elfos, Mione.

.- Tiky, Mina, Crash.- Hermione los llamó.

Solo aparecieron Crash y Mina.

.- Han matado a Tiky ama.- Mina dijo.

.- Iremos al bosque de Dean.- Hermione dijo mirando a John.

John asintió y tomó a las bebes.

Los niños estaban asustados.

.- Mina, Crash, lleven a los niños que puedan, bosque de Dean.- Dijo Hermione mientras John encogía las cunas y las ponía en su los bolsillos de su capa.

Hermione sacó del cajón su bolsita de cuentas y hecho cobijas, pañales y ropa de las bebés.

.- Molly, ve, te buscaremos.- Hermione pidió y Molly se fue con Dobby que llevaba a Harry, Draco y Ron, Molly llevaba a Ginny.

Crash se llevó a los gemelos, a Bill, Percy y Charlie.

Mina los apareció a ella, John y las bebes.

Una vez en el bosque Hermione llamo a los elfos y aparecieron donde se encontraban ellos.

John les encargó las niñas a Dobby y Hermione y él se pusieron a levantar las protecciones como lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Molly trataba de tranquilizar a los niños.

Cuando terminaron las protecciones Hermione sacó la casa de Campaña que nunca saco de la bolsita de cuentas.

Esa en la que Harry, Ron y ella vivieron por un año.

John y ella se abrazaron.- Los protegeremos, Mione. No te preocupes.

Hermione temblaba.

Todos entraron a la casita pero dentro habia mucho espacio.

John agrandó las cunas y acostó a las bebés que ajenas a lo que estaba pasando se quedaron dormidas y a Ginny la acostaron en otra.

Los niños se acostaron juntos en un catre que agrandaron y Hermione sacó las mantas y los tapó. Molly durmió en otro. Hermione y Harry se turnaron para vigilar, como tantas noches lo habían hecho.

Hermione durmió en otro catre con sus niños en sus brazos.

SS/HG

Severus, Arthur y Sirius llegaron a la Mansión para hallarla allanada y bombardeada y nada de su familia ni de la de Arthur. Y vieron a la elfa Tiky muerta en la cocina.

.- Omenium Revelio.- lanzó Severus.- estamos solos.

Deberíamos enviarles un patronus.- dijo Sirius.

Severus y Arthur negaron.- podríamos ponerlos en peligro.- Dijo Arthur.

.- Llama a los elfos.- Sirius pidió.

.- Dobby.- Severus llamó. Nada sucedió.- Crash, Mina.- nada. Trago saliva. Eso era malo, significaba que donde estaban estaban protegiendo a su ama.

.- Kreatcher.- Sirius llamo a su elfo y con un plop apareció.- puedes buscar a otros elfos?.

Kreatcher asintió.

.- No, espera, si ellos no vinieron significa que estan protegiendo a sus amos.- le dijo Arthur.- no queremos que sean descubiertos.

Severus maldijo.

.- Iremos a Grimmauld Place.- Sirius dijo.

Severus y Arthur asintieron.

.- Llevanos a casa Kreatcher.- ordenó Sirius.


	156. PAPI NO VIENE

Hermione sintió una manita en su rostro. Todo su cuerpo dolía por la posición en la que se quedó dormida.

.- Mami.- oyó que Draco la llamaba.- depieta mami.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Draco fue levantado por John.- te dije que dejaras dormir a tu mami.

.- Lo sento, tío John.- Draco se disculpó.

.- Me dejaste dormir, Merlín John, te quedate toda la noche en guardia?.- Hermione se sentó y sus músculos protestaron.

.- Tranquila, Mione. Dobby y Crash hicieron la otra parte. Molly esta preparando unos huevos que los elfos consiguieron.

.- Huevo, mami, yomiii.- Draco se sobo su estómago.

.- Y Harry?.- Hermione volteo a todos lados.

.- A estado sentado afuera, esta...un poco indispuesto.- John dijo.

.- Esta enfermo? Merlín Harry debemos llevarlo a San Mungo.- Hermione se levantó de golpe.

John negó.- No esta enfermo. Esta triste. Desde que despertó preguntó por su papá.

Hermione caminó fuera de la tienda y vió a su bebé Harry sentadito en una piedra. Se acercó a él.

.- Harry, que haces aquí solito?.- Hermione se sentó a un lado.

.- Papi no vene, mami.- Harry se sentó en su regazo.

.- Vendrá, hijo, te lo prometo. Él nos encontrará.- Hermione acarició sus mejillas y limpió sus lágrimas.- eres mi bebé Harry.

.- Ya soy gande, mami.- Harry hizo una mueca.

.- Para mi, siempre serás mi bebé.- Hermione le dió muchos besos en sus mejillas.

John llegó hasta ellos.- Mione, Molly me mando a que les hablara para desayunar.

Hermione asintió y cargó a Harry.

.- Quieres huevito, amor? Hermione preguntó.

.- Si sii, huevitwww.- John le tapó la boca a Harry, señaló mas alla del limite.

Hermione se giró cuando oyó ramas crujir.

Era Bellatrix y otros dos carroñeros.

.- Ve y avisa a Molly, que no salgan.- John le pasó a Harry.

Hermione tomó a Harry en brazos y entró a la tienda.

.- Hermione...- Molly fue interrumpida por Hermione que puso un dedo en sus labios a modo de silencio.

Hermione se acercó a los niños.- Vamos a jugar un juego.- susurró.- el que se quede mas tiempo sin hablar se ganara un dulce.

Los niños asintieron emocionados.

Molly se admiró de la enteresa de la chica y como afrontar las adversidades. Ella estaba como loca y solo se controlaba por sus hijos.

Tiempo despues de comer en silencio entró John.- Se fueron o simularon hacerlo. Tenemos que quedarnos para estar seguros, mañana nos moveremos.

Hermione asintió.- traes aun la bolsa de dulces?

John asintió y la sacó. Hermione la tomó y se giró a los niños.- todos ganaron dulce, les gustó el juego?

Todos asintieron y Hermione les dió un dulce a cada niño.

.- Les contaré un cuento.- Hermione acomodó a los niños a su alrededor.

.- El mago de oz, mami.- Draco pidió.

Hermione les sonrió y se acomodó con Eileen y Adhara en sus brazos.

.- Había una vez...

SS/HG

Severus y Arthur no habían dormido buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles a localizar a sus familias.

Sirius habia sugerido ir al Ministerio pero Severus y Arthur negaron diciendo que alguien ahí los delató.

Arthur habia pedido dos semanas de vacaciones cuando salieron tras los mortífagos.

.- Y si fueron a la madriguera?.- Arthur dijo desesperado.

Severus negó.- Hermione no haria eso y para estas alturas si irrumpieron en mi casa también lo harian en la tuya.

.- Pero cómo, tenían protecciones y el fidelio.- Arthur se pasó una mano por el cabello.

.- Bellatrix tuvo que hacer magia muy oscura.- dijo Severus.

.- Cómo salieron de Azkaban?.- Arthur dijo.- Esta custodiado por dementores y guardias.

.- No es imposible.- Sirius dijo entrando a la sala.

Severus entendió lo que decía pero aún así.- hasta donde sé, Bellatrix no es animaga.

.- Tal ves quien los traicionó en el Ministerio los haya sacado.- Sirius razonó.

Severus y Arthur asintieron.- podría ser.

De pronto Severus tuvo una idea.- Las memorias de Hermione.


	157. VOLVIENDO A TI

Cuando todos dormían, John y Hermione vigilaban.

Hermione le habia dicho a John que fuera a buscar a Severus pero él se negó rotundamente, no se iria para dejarlos desprotegidos.

A Grimmauld Place no podían ir, no eran guardianes del fidelio y por lo tanto la casa no se les presentaría.

La unica opción era Hogwarts, pero Hermione no queria ir, Dumbledore los obligaría a quedarse resguardados en el Castillo " para su seguridad"

Hermione volteó con John.- y si fuera todo una treta de Dumbledore para hacernos volver a Hogwarts? Se molestó mucho con Severus porque anunció que renunciaría.

John se quedo pensando.- en serio crees que Dumbledore haría eso?

.- Por favor Harry, hablamos del mismo Dumbledore que te mantuvo vivo para morir en el momento apropiado, ese viejo manipuló a todos.- Hermione dijo molesta.

.- Ve a dormir, Hermione, nos moveremos en la madrugada.- John le pidió.

Hermione negó.

.- Debes mantenerte fuerte para los niños.- John acarició su mejilla.

Oyeron las ramas y hojas crujir cerca de ahí y ambos sacaron sus varitas.

.- Estas seguro que fué aquí?.- se oyó la vos de Severus molesto.

.- Te mostré los recuerdos, quejicus.- Sirius gruñó.

Hermione quería llorar de emoción, él había venido, su Severus había venido por ellos.

Caminó pero John la detuvo.- Debo ir yo, iré por ellos y entraremos, debes estar lista para poner de nuevo las protecciones inmediatamente después de traerlos. No podemos perder el tiempo.

Hermione asintió con la emoción plasmada en su rostro y estómago.

.- Lista?.- John preguntó.

Hermione asintió levantando su varita.

John tomo aire y rompió las protecciones para ir por los tres.

Severus, Sirius y Arthur vieron a John quien les hizo un gesto de silencio y los guió hasta la casa de campaña con rapidez.

.- Hermione.- Severus se acercó a ella.

.- Ahora Hermione.- John tambien sacó su varita y los dos lanzaron las protecciones.

Sirius y Severus los ayudaron y pronto tenían las protecciones listas.

Hermione se giró hacia Severus y lo abrazó llorando.- sabía que vendrías por nosotros.

Severus la mantenía abrazada.- Siempre, Hermione.

Hermione se separó un poco.- No supimos que hacer, Bellatrix, ella...

.- Shh, Hermione, ya estamos aquí.- Severus se giró hacia John.- Gracias.

John inclino ligeramente la cabeza. Aun estaba molesto porque él hombre que fué su profesor dejó sin protección a su familia.- Porqué atacaron?

.- Alguien en el Ministerio nos traicionó, los mortifagos saben que Arthur y yo entregamos a Pettigrew.

.- Entren, yo tomaré el primer turno.- John aseguró.

Hermione asintió y tomó a Severus de la mano para entrar a la casita.

Dentro Arthur abrazaba a Molly que se deshacia en llanto.

Sirius salió a hacerle compañía a John.

.- Harry ha estado preguntando por ti.- Hermione le susurró a Severus.- ha estado triste porque su papi no viene.

Severus se acercó a Harry y Draco que estaban dormidos en una esquina en un catre tapaditos.- Mis hijos, los extrañé mucho_ susurró.

.- Papi?.- Harry dijo adormilado.

.- Si hijo, soy yo, vine por ustedes.- Severus lo abrazó.

.- Papi, si vinite.- Harry lo abrazaba fuerte por el cuello.- ya no valas, papi, te estanamos mucho.

.- Ya no me alejaré de ustedes.- Severus lloraba con su hijo en brazos.

Draco despertó.- papi!.- gritó y abrazó a Severus.- cuilamos a mami y a hemanas.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó cerca de ellos.

.- Ven aquí.- Severus le pidió y Hermione se abrazó también a él.

Sirius y John entraron.- Severus, eres albacea de las propiedades de los Malfoy, cierto?

Severus asintió.- pero los mortífagos sabran ya de ellas.

.- Se de una que no esta registrada como Malfoy sino de Narcissa Black.- dijo John.- hay una cabaña en Francia, muy escondida. Recuerdas que él se jactaba de las propiedades que tenían?.- le dijo a Hermione.

Hermione asintió.- aún asi, como conseguiremos un traslador?

Sirius se aclaró la garganta.- conozco un tipo que lo hará por varios galeones.

.- Porque siento que hay un pero?.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

.- Es del otro extremo de Londres, tendremos que aparecernos hasta ahí.- Sirius declaró.- y debemos hacerlo de madrugada.

.- Vimos carroñeros junto a Bellatrix.- Hermione soltó.

.- Cuantos eran?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Dos, pero no dudo que haya mas.- Harry aseguró.

.- Entonces debemos movernos ya.- Severus se levantó.

Arthur asintió.


	158. ELLA NO LO SABE

La cabaña en las afueras de Francia era reconfortable. Muy amplia y tenía muchas habitaciones.

Los elfos habían comprado despensa y se pusieron a cocinar.

Molly le peleaba con ellos por que la dejaran hacer algo.

Hermione tambien estaba en su lucha por meter a los niños al baño.

Draco y Harry corrían por el cuarto desnudos.

.- Porque batallo tanto para bañarlos? No deberian hacer esto cada ves que se van a bañar. Sus hermanas no protestan. A ellas les gusta el baño.

Los niños dejaron de retorcerce.

.- Hemanas guta el bano, mami?.- Draco preguntó.

Hermione asintió y fué por Adhara que estaba despierta y le quito la ropa y la metió a la tina. Inmediatamente Harry se metió.

.- Mami, mi Eileen.- Draco le dijo.

.- Sosten a Adhara, Harry.- Hermione pidió y fue por Eileen y le quito la ropa y la metió al baño y Draco se metió con ella.

Hermione suspiro.- bendito Merlín.

SS/HG

.- Porqué habría de seguirlos Bellatrix por Pettegrew?.- John preguntó.

.- No solo es por Pettegrew, sabe que tenemos a los hijos de Narcissa.- Severus confesó.

John tragó saliva.- pediré ayuda a...mi padre.

.- No.- dijo Arthur.- no sabemos en quien podemos confiar aunque tu padre sea de confianza, podrías ponerlo en peligro con la información.

John asintió.

.- Hermione no sabe, por favor te pido no se lo digas.- Severus pidió y John volvió a asentir.

.- Que es lo que no se?.- Hermione entró con Draco y Harry encajados en su cintura.

Severus se giró lentamente hacia ella.- nada, Hermione.

.- Severus Tobias Snape, me explicas ahora mismo que es lo que no sé.- Hermione dijo con ímpetu.

.- Etas en pobemas, papi.- Draco le dijo con una sonrisa.

John se rascó la nuca.

Severus suspiró.- Me puse en peligro al entrar en el cuartel de los mortífagos.

Hermione bajó a los niños al piso y entrecerró los ojos.

.- Me estas mintiendo.- Hermione aseguró.

.- Papi mente, papi mente.- Draco y Harry dijeron a coro.

.- No te miento, amor. Solo te evito los detalles.- Severus le tomó la mano.

.- No soy fragil, Severus, no voy a romperme. Peleamos una guerra y nos metimos en mas líos de los que se puede contar.- Hermione dijo acalorada.

.- Lo sé, Hermione, pero entiéndeme, yo tengo que protegerlos.

Hermione refunfuñó.

Severus se giró a los niños.- se bañaron ya?

Harry y Draco asintieron.

.- Aparentemente meter a todos mis hijos a bañar al mismo tiempo evita que peleen por no bañarse.- Hermione declaró.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.- Buen movimiento, Mione.

Molly entró al salon.- A comer.

Arthur se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara.

.- Y mis hijas?.- Severus le susurró a Hermione.

.- Se quedaron dormidas después del baño.- Hermione contestó.

.- Perdoname, Hermione, por haberlos dejado solos.- Severus la abrazó.- no volveré a hacerlo.

.- Eso ya no tiene importancia, tu estas aquí con nosotros y eso cuenta mucho.- Hermione besó sus labios.

Severus la retuvo besandola con ardor.- Hermione, extrañé esto.

.- Yo tambien.- Hermione jadeo.

.- Vamos a nuestra habitación.- Severus pidió.

Hermione asintió.

SS/HG

.- Crucio! Dijiste que seria facil emboscar a la perra que tiene a los niños.- Bellatrix estaba enfurecida.

.- Creí que lo sería, lo juro.- Charity se revolcaba de dolor.

.- Esto es por mentirme, crucio!.- Bellatrix lanzó enfurecida.

Charity gritaba de dolor.


	159. DESCUBRIENDO AL TRAIDOR

Los niños jugaban en el jardín a las escondidas mientras Molly y Arthur los cuidaban.

Severus, Sirius, John y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca de la Mansión.

.- Severus, quien estaba cuando entregaron a Pettegrew?.- Hermione preguntó.

Severus hizo memoria.- Estaban, Fudge por supuesto, es el jefe del departamento de Regulación de leyes mágicas. Estaba su secretaria la Señorita Adkin, Albert Runcorn y Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione y John se miraron.

.- Esa...Dolores estaba ahi?.- Hermione jadeó.

Severus asintió.- fue quien se negaba a que hicieran la prueba a la rata para ver si era Pettegrew.

.- Ella es la traidora.- John dijo casi en un grito y se levanto del sillón para ver por la ventana_ Esa...mujer no es buena.- John se giró hacia Severus.- Viste las memorias de Mione?

Severus asintió.

.- No vió el ultimo año, cuando buscabamos los horrocrux pero Sirius si.- Hermione intervino.

Sirius asintió.- Ella portaba el Guardapelo de Slytherin.

John asintió.- pero siempre ha sido una mujer horrible. Era la lamebotas de Fudge. Llego a ser suma inquisidora y después sustituyó a Dumbledore como Director.

.- Siempre estuvo del lado que le convenía, incluso de Voldemort.- Hermione dijo.

.- Porqué se oponia a que hicieran el hechizo para saber si era Pettegrew?.- Sirius preguntó.

.- Argumentó que ya tenían al culpable de las muertes de aquellos muggles y el dedo de Pettegrew.- Severus relato.

.- Pero Fudge tenía sus dudas.- John acotó.

Severus asintió.- cuando hicieron el hechizo y Pettegrew apareció, Dolores no estaba para nada feliz. Luego él confesó por temor al beso del dementor.

.- Sabes quien lo llevó a Azkaban?.- Hermione preguntó pensativa.

.- Fudge le ordenó a Albert y a ella hacerlo.- Severus se levantó de golpe.- Maldita sea, debí saberlo.

Hermione lo miró.- ella dejó libre a Bellatrix, no es así?

Severus asintió.

.- John, manda una lechuza a tu padre, avisale de la situación pero no digas tu posición.- Sirius dijo preocupado.

.- Pero no tenemos lechuza.- John dijo rápidamente.

.- Si tenemos una.- Hermione intervino.

Los tres la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

Hermione suspiró.- Hedwig. Ella podía sentir cuando la llamabas.

.- Si Mione pero...

Hermione asintió.

Los dos salieron juntos al jardín seguidos de unos extrañados Severus y Sirius.

.- Harry.- Hermione lo llamó.

El niño corrió hacia su mamá.

.- Amor, recuerdas a Hedwig?

Harry asintió triste.

Hermione se puso de rodillas.- puedes llamarla, con el pensamiento. Decirle que la necesitas.

.- Busca con tu pensamiento y llamala.- John se acercó a él.- desde tu corazón.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. La llamo, le dijo que la necesitaba con todo su corazón.

.- Mami, no vene.- Harry dijo triste.

.- Pero vendrá, recuerda que estamos muy lejos de donde esta. Tardará en llegar pero lo hará.- John lo abrazó.

.- Mami.- Draco la llamó.- Tiky tamben vene?

Hermione tragó saliva.- Draco no sabía que la elfina habia muerto.

Severus lo cargó.- hijo, Tiky...ya no está con nosotros. Ella...

.- Fue al cielo.- Hermione interrumpió.

Draco frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.- Poqué? Quelo a Tiky, lamala, papi.- Draco gritó enojado.

.- Amor, ella se fué al cielo, mis padres estan con ella, ella esta cuidandote desde el cielo.- Hermione trató de calmarlo.

.- Poque se fe, no quelo que vala, mami.- Draco pataleó.

Severus lo abrazó rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

.- Ella se convirtió en una estrella, hijo. Todas las noche brilla para ti. Ves esa grande y brillante.- Hermione señaló el cielo que estaba oscureciendo.

Draco dejó de patear y miró donde su mamá señalaba.

.- Tiky.- gritó llorando.

Hermione tomó su rostro.- amor, ella te quiso mucho mucho y te puede escuchar, ves como tintinea su brillo. Está diciendote que te escucha y que te ama. Puedes...platicar con ella cuando quieras y ella te escuchará.

Draco sollozó.- Te quelo Tiky.

.- Ves, te esta diciendo que escucha.- Hermione lo cargó.

Draco la abrazó y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.


	160. EN PELIGRO

Los niños durmieron con Hermione y Severus. Draco lo requería.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana los despertó.

.- Hevig mami, Hevig.- Harry gritó saltando en la cama.

Hermione se levantó y fué hacia la ventana y la abrió.

Hedwig traía en sus patas al hurón de Draco.

Lo dejó al lado del niño rubio y después se posó en el hombro de Harry.

.- Hevig bonita.- Harry la acarició y la lechuza ululó de gusto por verlo.

Draco tambien acarició a su hurón.

.- Te dije que vendría.- Hermione le dijo a Harry_ Ven amor, vamos a darle algo de comida y agua, recorrió una gran distancia con un hurón en sus patas.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y bajaron a la cocina.

Severus y John salian de la biblioteca.

.- Adivina quien llegó.- Hermione sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que vieran a Hedwig en el hombro de Harry.- y no vino sola. Trajo tambien al hurón de Draco.

John comenzó a reír y Hermione tambien.- lo se, se oyó...lo siento.

.- Tengo la carta que enviaré a mi padre, Severus me ayudó a ponerle algunos hechizo para que solo él la pudiese leer.- John le mostró la carta.

Hermione la tomó y leyó.- Esta muy bien. La enviaremos mas tarde. La pobre lechuza debe descansar.

John asintió.

Draco apareció con su pequeño hurón en brazos.- Snow, papi. Hevig tajo.

Severus lo cargó.- sintió que tu tambien lo necesitabas.

La tropa Weasley bajó por las escaleras.

.- Buenos dias.- comenzaron a saludar todos al paso.

Molly ya estaba cocinando en la cocina aliviada de que no estuvieran los elfos.

Después desayunaron con el griterio habitual de los Weasley al completo y los niños salieron al jardín a jugar vigilados por Arthur y Severus.

.- Siento que deberiamos estar buscando algo.- Hermione soltó.

John tomó su mano.- es la costumbre, Hermione. Pasamos un año cuidandonos las espaldas. Moviendonos de lugar cada pocos días.

.- Si, creo que es eso.- Hermione lo abrazó.- gracias por estar aquí.

La red flu se encendió. Hermione, John y Sirius sacaron sus varitas.

Dumbledore apareció.- Deben venir a Hogwarts rápido, no hay tiempo.

.- Que quiere decir?.- John preguntó.

.- Les explicaré allá.- Dumbledore dijo.

Hermione salió a llamar a los niños, a Severus y Arthur.

.- Dumbledore esta aquí y dice que debemos ir a Hogwarts con él.- Hermione explicó.

Severus llegó hasta él.- Que fué lo ultimo que te dije?

.- Que no volverías a dar clases ni por todo el oro de gringotts.- Dumbledore contestó.

.- Que pasó?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Bellatrix sabe que estan aquí, entró a la oficina de registro de propiedades ayudada por Umbridge.- Dumbledore dijo en tono serio.- vamos entren a red flu. Ira a mi oficina.

.- Ve por las niñas Herms.- John dijo.

Hermione subió por las niñas. Tomo su bolsita de cuentas y bajó.

John tomó a Percy y Ron.

Arthur a los gemelos.

Severus a las bebés.

Hermione a Harry y Draco.

Molly a Ginny y Charlie.

Sirius a Bill.

Aparecieron en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Albus fue el último en llegar lanzando un hechizo antirastreo.

.- Señora Snape, lleve a los niños y a la Señora Weasley a sus antiguas habitaciones. Sientase libre de pedirles un refrigerio.

Hermione suspiró pero asintió tomando a las bebés de los brazos de Severus.

Una ves que se hubieran ido los niños, Dumbledore habló.- Charity te ha traicionado Severus. Ella les dijo la ubicación de la Mansión Snape. Ahora esta en Azkaban. Dolores Umbridge es buscada por complicidad con los mortífagos. Liberó a Bellatrix y Rodoulphus Lestrange.

El señor Cabanag y el Ministro Morgan estan tratando de reestablecer el orden en el Ministerio y en Azkaban.

.- Que pasó?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Ha habido un ataque en azkaban, intentaron liberar mas presos. Tambien quisieron atacar el Ministerio. Severus, muchacho, ellos saben que tienes a los hijos de Narcissa y Lucius. Bellatrix los quiere desesperadamente.

Ayer por la tarde la profesora Trelawney hizo otra profesía. Habla de tu esposa, Severus.

Severus jadeó.


	161. LA PROFESIA

.- Que dice la profesía de Trelawney esta vez?.- John preguntó.

.- Es mejor que vean el pensadero.- Dumbledore señaló el objeto.

Severus caminó hasta ahí y hundió la cara.

Ella vino de otro tiempo para cambiar un pasado, ella tiene conocimientos, inteligencia y valentía.

Tendrá que enfrentar la furia de un bendaval si quiere triunfar.

Se enfrentaran pasado y futuro para cambiar su presente.

Ella que enfrentó al que no debe ser nombrado.

Severus salió del pensadero sintiendo nauseas.

John siguió, después Sirius y terminó Arthur.

.- Mi esposa no...no se enfrentará a nadie, no lo permitiré.- Severus dijo enfadado.

John suspiró.- yo tampoco lo permitiré.

Sirius tambien estuvo de acuerdo.

.-Yo solo les mostré la profesía.- Dumbledore dijo.

.- Porqué nos trajiste aquí, Albus?.- Severus entrecerró los ojos.

.- Para protegerlos, pero deberan ir a una de mis propiedades a las afueras de Londres. Ve por tu esposa y la de Arthur.- Dumbledore pidió.

Severus corrió hasta las mazmorras a sus antiguas habitaciones.

Abrió y era todo un caos con todos los niños.

.- Hermione, Molly nos vamos.- Severus avisó.

.- A donde iremos?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- A una de las propiedades de Dumbledore.- Severus contestó un poco inquieto.

Hermione le pasó a las bebes y tomó de la mano a Harry y Draco.

Molly llevaba a todos sus niños agarrados de las manos.

SS/HG

Todos llegaron con bien. Se estaban instalando.

John llamó a Hermione y entraron juntos a una pequeña oficina.

John puso el hechizo silenciador y de cerradura.

.- Confías en Dumbledore? .- John preguntó.

Hermione negó.

.- Yo tampoco. Creo que nos mandó aquí por alguna razón. Como aquella ves en tercero cuando fuimos por Sirius.- John hablaba bajito.

.- Yo tambien lo creo.- Hermione tomó la mano de John.- Y creo que tu y yo Harry debemos acabar con esto.

John abrió los ojos.- de...de que hablas?

.- Conocemos a Bellatrix mas que nadie, esta loca y desquisiada pero se controlaba por Voldemort. Ahora no tiene un amo a quien rendirle cuentas. No quiero ver a mi familia herida.

.- Hay una profesia sobre ti.- John confesó.- Dumbledore nos la mostró. Quieres verla?

Hermione asintió y alzó su varita.- legeremens.

Vió toda la profesia.

Salió de la mente de John con la respiración agitada.- no tienes que hacerlo, Mione.

.- Tengo que hacerlo, Harry, solo así se acabará el reinado del terror. Cortando la cabeza mayor en este momento.

.- Iré contigo, no te dejaré sola.- John afirmó.

.- Lo haremos esta noche cuando todos vayan a la cama.- Hermione dijo.

.- Que harás con tu Severus?.- John alzo una ceja.

.- Aun no sé, nos vemos esta noche en el jardín de la mansión y Harry hay que hechar comida esta vez.- Hermione quedó.

John ( Harry) sonrió.


	162. EL DUELO

Hermione le pidió a Severus bañar a los niños.

Bostezó y se despidió de él con un beso largo.

Severus lo tomó como una promesa que después de acostar a los niños harian el amor.

Que equivocado estaba pues Hermione salió al encuentro de John. Se irian al encuentro de Bellatrix.

John y Hermione corrieron adentrandose en la noche para desaparecer.

Esta ves no fueron al Bosque de Dean sino a Mansión Snape. Ahí se quedarían a pasar la noche. Era el último lugar donde Severus la buscaría.

John y ella decidieron practicar su habilidades de duelo un poco oxidadas.

Tomaron turnos para hacer vigilancia de noche. Rumbo a la madrugada John oyó la aparición de tres personas.

Corrió a avisarle a Hermione a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta Severus que ya estaba en la habitación y le lanzó un desmaius.

.- Severus, por favor, perdóname, yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que hacer esto.- Hermione dijo desde la cama.

Severus se acercó a ella con la mirada enloquecida.- me dejaste!

Hermione tragó saliva.

Severus subió a la cama acercandose despacio a ella.

La respiración de Hermione era agitada.

.- Sabes lo que me causaste cuando no te encontré?.- Severus preguntó con vos grave.

.- Lo siento Severus.- Hermione se pegó a la cabecera.

Severus la jaló en un abrazo.- No vuelvas a hacer esto, Hermione. No vuelvas a dejarme así. Estaba muerto de preocupación.

Hermione comenzó a llorar.- Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tu me ocultaste cosas, vi la profesía y se que Bellatrix quiere a los niños de Narcissa.

Severus cerró los ojos y la apretó mas en el abrazo.- lo hice para protegerte, amor. Ese es mi trabajo.

.- No soy Narcissa ó cualquiera de esas damas de sociedad, no soy fragil, no me voy a romper, Severus. Incluso aguanté la tortura de Bellatrix.- Hermione estaba enojada porque le habia ocultado esa información.

.- Lo siento Hermione, se que eres independiente, inteligente y fuerte pero tambien eres mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.- Severus tomó sus manos.- pensaste en los niños, en que les diría cuando no te vieran?

Hermione tomó aire.

Sirius llegó hasta ellos corriendo.- Tenemos compañía.

Severus se levantó.- renervate.- lanzo a John.

.- Demonios Severus, querias matarme?.- John se sobaba la cabeza.

Remus llegó hasta ellos.- Es Bellatrix, Yaxley y Avery.

Todos sacaron sus varitas.

.- Hermione, la capa, usa la capa, serás el elemento sorpresa.- dijo John.

Hermione asintió y sacó la capa de su bolsita de cuentas.

.- Sirius, que grata sorpresa.- Siseó Bellatrix.

.- Que quieres aquí, Bella?.- Sirius escupió.

.- Severus, el escurridizo Severus, a quien estamos buscando.- Bellatrix mordió su varita.

.- Que quieres Bella?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Tienes algo que quiero.- Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos.

.- Y eso seria...tu dignidad acaso?.- Severus dijo casual.

.- No juegues conmigo Severus, te puedes quemar.- Bellatrix lo apuntó con su varita.

Yaxley y Avery apuntaban a Remus, Sirius y John.

.- Adelante Bella, sabemos quien de los dos era bueno con los duelos y quien siempre quedaba como perdedora ante los ojos de Voldemort.- Severus se burló.

.- Te atreves a decir su nombre?.- Bella gritó.

.- Solo es un nombre, muy feo por cierto.- Severus la estaba incitando.

.- Eres hombre muerto.- Bellatrix gruñó.- cuando el Lord vuelva seras castigado como tu adorada sangre sucia Evans.

Severus soltó una carcajada.- Voldemort jamas volverá.

.- Lo hará, lo prometió y él no hacia nunca promesas en vano.- Gritó Bellatrix completamente desquisiada.

Hermione le apuntó con la varita esperando su oportunidad.

.- Tu bien sabes que solo buscaba su bien, o mas bien el mal, como sea, él jamas volverá.- Severus se hizo a un lado con el primer hechizo lanzado.

Ahí empezó el duelo.

Se desaparecieron para aparecer en los jardines de la mansión.

.- Acabaré contigo y después iré tras la perra de tu esposa.- Bellatrix afirmó.

.- No tendras que esperar.- Hermione se habia quitado la capa y apuntó con si varita que vibraba en su mano.

.- Así que tu eres la perra que tiene a los hijos de mi hermana?.- Bellatrix la apuntó y agitó su varita pero Hermione previó lo que queria hacer.- Everte Statum.- Hermione gritó y la bruja fue expulsada metros hacia atras.

Yaxley peleaba con Sirius y Remus.

John con Avery.

Apareció McNair y Severus le lanzó un hechizo paralisante que el logró evadir.

Bellatrix venía a la carga mas loca que como normalmente lo era lanzando exes a diestra y siniestra que Hermione logró evadir poniendo un protego.

.- Depulso.- Hermione lanzó y Bellatrix cayó unos metros lejos con heridas abiertas.

Se levantó y corrió hacia Hermione.- crucio!!

Hermione cayó al suelo pero no gritó apesar del dolor lacerante del crucio.

Logró levantar su varita.- Sectumsempra.- gritó.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo sangrando por todos lados.

.- Expelliarmus.- Hermione le lanzó y la varita de Bellatrix voló a sus manos.

Severus logró atar a McNair y le lanzó un desmaius.

Remus y Sirius dominaron a Yaxley y John a Avery.

Severus corrió hacia Hermione.

Había oido el hechizo que el inventó en sus años de estudiante.

Bellatrix se estaba muriendo.

En eso aparecieron aurores del Ministerio.

El Señor Cabanag se acercó al que creía su hijo y lo estrechó en un abrazo.- Estas bien?.

John asintió.

Dawlish se adelanto.- Arthur Weasley nos dió aviso. Logramos detener a todos los mortífagos en una redada. Por eso tardamos.

Severus asintió.

.- Lleven a los mortífagos a Azkaban.- Ordenó Dawlish.

.- Que hacemos con la Señora Lestrange?.- preguntó uno de los aurores.

.-Llevenla tambien.


	163. SE ACABO

Se había acabado, todo se había acabado.

Los mortífagos que detuvieron fueron sentenciados al beso del dementor.

Sirius, John, Remus, Severus, Arthur y Hermione tuvieron que dar su declaración y fueron condecorados por servicios a la comunidad mágica.

John fué ingresado a un auror si tener que terminar sus estudios.

Charity fue sentenciada a una condena de 20 años en Azkaban por complicidad.

.- No puedo creer que todo haya terminado?.- Hermione dijo abrazada de Severus.

.- Todo terminó bien. No vuelvas a dejarme, Hermione. Me sentí perdido sin ti_ Severus la apretó mas a él.

.- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.- Hermione dijo apenada.

Los Snape habían vuelto a su Mansión que fue reconstruida por el ministerio.

Los niños habían regresado al preescolar y se enteraron que los Granger se habían mudado a America.

Severus y Hermione le habían explicado a Dumbledore sobre los horrocrux.

Él les confesó que había mudado a los Granger a America para que no se topara la Hermione niña con Draco y Harry, era malo para la linea del tiempo. Tambien les dijo que a la edad que Hermione había viajado la otra Hermione desaparecería.

Hermione lo había aceptado.

Sirius se comprometió con Amira Levitson y se casarían en 6 meses.

Remus siguió dando clases en Hogwarts rompiendo así la maldición del puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Severus le enviaba la poción matalobos cada mes.

Harry, Draco, Eileen y Adhara crecian llenos de amor, aceptación y disciplina.

.- Mamá, no encuentro mis tenis.- Draco renegó.

Eileen los habia escondido, no quería que su hermano se fuera a Hogwarts.

Hermione entró a la habitación de Draco y Harry.- ya buscaste debajo de la cama?.

Draco frunció el ceño.- ya mamá. No puedo irme sin mis tenis.

Hermione levantó la varita.- accio tenis de Draco.

Entraron por la puerta.- no los vuelvas a perder, anda que ya es hora y tus papá ya nos espera.- Hermione lo instó.

Draco se puso rápido los tenis y bajó al salón.

Eileen tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Todos al auto.- Severus ordenó.

Habían comprado un auto Muggle.

Severus seguía escribiendo libros de pociones y abrió una botica en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry y Draco se irían hoy a Hogwarts.

Eileen y Adhara estaban muy tristes.

Hermione y Severus también. No los verían hasta navidad.

Al llegar al anden 9 3/4 Draco tomó la mano de Eileen y Harry la de Adhara y juntos entraron con sus carritos con el equipaje.

Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y entraron a la estación donde el tren ya se estaba alistando.

Hermione abrazó a Harry.- Te voy a extrañar, portate bien y nada de andar merodeando por el castillo a deshoras. Estudia y saca buenas notas.

Harry la abrazó mas.- Te quiero mamá, tambien te voy a extrañar.

Severus abrazó a Draco.- Portense bien y hagan honor a su casa, no se metan en líos. Te voy a extrañar.

.- Yo también papá, cuida a mis hermanas por mí.- Draco no queria llorar.

.- Lo haré, ahora despidete de mamá.- Severus dijo con vos grave.

.- Ven aquí.- Hermione lo abrazó.- Mi bebé rubio_ le susurró al oido.

.- Mamá!! Ya no soy un bebé.- Draco dijo entre dientes.

.- Para mí siempre lo serás.- Hermione acarició sus mejillas.- te voy a extrañar mucho. Portate bien, estudia mucho y saca buenas notas.

Draco asintió y Eileen jaló su manga.- No te vayas Draco.

Draco abrazó a su hermana favorita.- Tu también iras a Hogwarts en algunos años. Cuida a Snow por mi y mandame muchas lechuzas y dulces de fresa.- Draco le susurro lo ultimo.

Eileen derramos lágrimas.- Te voy a extrañar.

.- Volveré para navidad y te tendré una sorpresa, mientras convence a papá que nos de la nueva Nimbus 2000.- Draco la volvió a abrazar.- Te quiero mucho mucho mi Eileen.

.- Te quiero mucho mucho Draco.

El silbato del tren anunció que estaban listos para partir.

Draco le dió un abrazo a Adhara y le dijo con lenguaje de Señas .- Te voy a extrañar, cuida de mamá y papá, no te metas en líos. Mandame cartas.

Adhara era sorda, se habían dado cuenta cuando cumplió 4 meses.

Adhara le dió un abrazo a Draco y le hizo una seña de hasta navidad.

Draco asintió efusivamente. Él y Harry entraron al tren.

Eileen y Adhara estiraban sus bracitos en señal de adios.

Hermione y Severus tambien.

.- Crecen demasiado rápido.- Hermione se limpió una lágrima.

Severus la abrazó por la espalda mientras veían el tren alejarse de la estación.

.- Solo esperemos que el sombrero los ponga en Slytherin.- Severus le dijo al oido.

.- No cuentes con ello.- Hermione declaró.


	164. PRE-FIN

HOLA, ME PIDIERON ESTO, EXPLICAR MAS A DETALLE LO DE ADHARA Y UN POCO MAS A DETALLE LA VIDA DE LOS NIÑOS. ESO LO PONDRÉ EN EL EPÍLOGO, ESTO ES COMO UNA PRECUELA DE LA FINAL, ASI QUE SERIA UNA PRE FINAL. EN FIN DISFRUTENLA.

Los Snape estaban en un picnic en los jardines de la mansión.

Adhara y Eileen ya tenían 4 meses.

Harry Draco corrían jugando mientras que Hermione y Severus los veían.

Harry llegó corriendo y abrazó a la pequeña Adhara. Ella le sonrió abrazandolo.

Harry se levantó y corrió de nuevo haciendo volteretas.- Mila Adhala.

Adhara le quedo mirando a Severus.

.- Adhala.- le grito Harry.- Adhala.- Gritó mas fuerte pero la bebé siguió mirando a Severus y le sonreía sin inmutarse a los gritos de Harry.

.- Mami, Adhala no me ecucha.- Harry se quejó.

Hermione le sonrió a su hijo.- Ve a jugar con Draco, amor.

Harry corrió hacia Draco.

.- Mi pequeña bebé rubia no quiere jugar con su hermano?.- Hermione le dijo a la niña.

.- Adhara.- Hermione la llamó pero la bebé no atendió.

Eileen si la veía atenta.

.- Adhara.- Hermione elevó la voz.- Adharaaa.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

Harry y Draco llegaron hasta ellos.

Draco aplaudió fuerte. Eileen comenzó a llorar porque se asustó.- Ya, mi Eileen, pedoname.- Draco la abrazó.

Hermione se acercó al oido de Adhara y la llamó. La bebé seguía sin perturbarse, tranquila.

.- Sev...Severus.- Hermione tartamudeó.

.- Dobby.- Severus llamó al elfo.

.- En que puede servir Dobby, amo?

.- Cuida a Draco, Harry y Eileen, mi esposa y yo llevaremos a Adhara a San Mungo.

Hermione, Severus y Adhara aparecieron en la recepción de San Mungo.

.- Asunto.- la recepcionista preguntó.

.- Venimos a ver a la Doctora Levitson.- Severus dijo rapidamente.

La recepcionista los miró.- Se..señor Snape, pasen a la sala de exploración. En seguida la llamo.

Fueron minutos que les parecieron eternos.

. Hermione, Severus.- saludó la Doctora.- en que puedo ayudarlos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.- Adhara, parece que no escucha.- soltó.

Amira Levitson puso su expresión seria.- Por favor, acuestenla.

Severus la puso en una camilla.

Amira comenzó a hacer pruebas extensivas y lanzó un hechizo de diagnostico a sus oidos.

Amira tragó saliva.- Debí darme cuenta antes, les ofrezco una disculpa.

Hermione estaba en shock.- Que quieres decir?

.- Adhara es sorda de nacimiento.- Amira soltó la bomba.

Severus se dejó caer en una silla.

.- Debí hacer estos chequeos desde hace tiempo. Lo siento.- Amira dijo apenada.

.- No importa, mi Adhara no podra escuchar pero puede usar todos los demas sentidos.- Hermione aseguró.

Severus asintió y se levantó.- Nos aseguraremos de ello.

Amira les sonrió. Siempre era admirable la entereza que Hermione presentaba.

SS/HG

Hermione y Severus buscaron grupos de apoyo para padres de hijos con sordera.

Encontraron uno que les gustó donde los demas niños podían jugar en las instalaciones mientras los papás tomaban clases.

Harry y Draco se habían puesto tristes por lo que pasaba con Adhara pero pronto se animaron porque en ese grupo de apoyo les estaban enseñando el lenguaje de señas y ellos eran rápidos en aprender.

SS/HG

2 Años Después.

Adhara salió de su clase. Severus paso por ella.

Al llegar a casa corrió hacia la cocina con su mamá y jaló su pantalón.

Hermione se arrodillo y le dió besos en sus mejillas.

Adhara le hizo la señas.- mamá, te quiero.

Hermione estaba que no cabía de la emoción y le hizo señas.- Yo tambien te quiero a ti, Adhara.

La pequeña rubia abrazó a su mamá.

Severus se habia quedado observando y llamo la atención de su hija.

.- Y yo que?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Papi esta celoso.- Hermione le dijo a la niña.

Adhara sonrió.- Te quiero, papá.

Severus la cargó y le dió muchos besos.- Yo te quiero a ti, Adhara.

La pequeña sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello.


	165. EPILOGO

.- Severus, ya llegó la carta de Harry y Draco.- Hermione le aviso.

Las niñas no se habían ido a dormir por esperar las noticias de en que casa quedaron sus hermanos.

Hermione apoyaba lo que decía con señas para Adhara.

Severus subió de su laboratorio.- Ya llegó?

Hermione asintió.

Severus se sentó en su sillón preferido y Adhara y Eileen se sentaron en sus piernas.

.- Abrela mami.- Pidió Eileen.

Querida familia

En el tren nos encontramos con Ron y ayudamos a un niño llamado Neville a buscar su rana perdida.

Hogwarts es genial, Harry yo tenemos algunos recuerdos de cuando vivíamos aquí a pesar de ser muy pequeños en aquella ocasión.

Tío Hagrid nos ha llevado por el lago, eso fue genial.

Tía Minerva nos llevó ante el sombrero seleccionador, Harry y yo estabamos muy nerviosos, creo que tambien Ron.

Tía Minerva me llamó primero a mí, el sombrero me ha puesto en Gryffindor.

Hermione paró la lectura incrédula y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Severus se había levantado y leyó.

.- Santo Merlín...Gryffindor?.- Severus movió la cabeza.

.- Aceptalo Severus, me debes 30 galeones.- Hermione reía complacida.

Severus refunfuñó.- sigue leyendo. Aún me queda una esperanza.

Padre, le debes 30 galeones a mamá.

Después llamaron a Harry detras mío. El sombrero tardó bastante con él. Pero padre, creo que le debes otros 30 galeones a mamá. Harry fué seleccionado en Gryffindor tambien.

Saludos a todos.

Harry me pidió que le dijera a Adhara que no olvide su promesa.

Eileen, tampoco olvides la tuya. Te extraño.

Draco Snape.

Hermione terminó de leer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sus bebés ya eran grandes, acarició su vientre abultado.

Severus puso a las niñas en el suelo y fue hacia su esposa.- Te sientes mal? Charles te esta dando guerra?

Hermione negó.- es solo que crecen tan rápido. Apenas fue ayer cuando pedian mis brazos y hoy ya estan en Hogwarts.

Severus la abrazó.- Es verdad, recuerdo cuando Harry se prendía de mí y no me soltaba.

Severus suspiró.- así que Gryffindor he. Bueno al menos tendré tres oportunidades mas, verdad mis niñas?

Eileen y Adhara negaron y corrieron a su habitación.

.- Harán lo posible por estar en Gryffindor junto con sus hermanos.- Hermione rió.

Severus acarició el vientre de 6 meses de Hermione.- Tu si serás un Slytherin, verdad Charles? Serás el bebé de papá.

El bebé se movió como afirmando aquella pregunta.

Hermione abrazó a Severus y lo besó.- bueno señor Snape, me debe 60 galeones y un buen masaje.

Severus la cargó y la llevó hasta su recamara.

Le hizo el amor toda la noche.

SS/HG

En diciembre justo el día de navidad llegó al mundo Charles Snape. Un bebé de piel tan blanca como la nieve y cabello negro como la noche con ojos chocolate.

El mes siguiente Scarlett Cabanag tuvo un niño a quien nombraron James. John estaba muy feliz.

Los meses siguiente Amira Black tuvo gemelas, Sirius las nombró Isabella y Cassiopea.

Remus se conformaba con ser el tío de todos hasta un verano cuando vió a una chica con cabello rosado.

Sirius habia llegado con él, le dió un puñetazo y después lo abrazó _ cuidala.

.- Con mi vida.- Remus aseguro.

Eileen y Adhara fueron a Hogwarts y fiel a su palabra hicieron lo imposible por quedar en Gryffindor, el sombre tonto las quería mandar a Ravenclaw.

Harry y Draco se encargaban de espantar a los pretendientes de ambas niñas que ahora ya eran jovencitas.

Eran las bellezas de Hogwarts ambas en contraste. Adhara rubia platino como el día y Eileen con el cabello azabache como la noche. Causaban muchos suspiros entre la comunidad estudiantil pero eran bien conocidos tambien los hermanos Snape.

Nadie se podía acercar a ellas, por lo menos no hombres. Ni siquiera en los bailes que se organizaban. Adhara iba con Harry y Eileen con Draco.

Severus estaba complacido y Hermione solo algo mortificada.

Cuando Adhara cumplió 15 años Hermione y Severus hablaron con ella y Draco sobre Narcissa, pronto saldría de Azkaban y querria verlos.

Draco se nego y Adhara tambien pero Hermione los convenció a que la vieran solo unos minutos si Narcissa los buscaba.

.- Tu eres nuestra madre, esa Señora no lo es, tu nos criaste, nos cuidaste cuando enfermamos y nos diste el amor que ella no.- Draco recordaba a Narcissa y Lucius en su memoria. Pero nunca les dió un segundo pensamiento.

Por el mundo mágico se corria el rumor de que seria del niño que vivió, nadie lo había visto y no había ingresado a Hogwarts con todos los niños de su edad.

Pronto ese rumor perdio fuerza y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El niño Harry James Potter nadie supo nada.

Pero conocerían las hazañas del duo Harry Severus y Draco Snape como aurores.

Narcissa nunca busco a sus hijos pero los veía de lejos satisfecha de verlos felices.

.- Sabes que ellos saben de ti?.- Hermione le preguntó a Narcissa.- y sabes que si quisieras hablar con ellos te escucharían.

Narcissa nego.- yo no soy nadie, tus los criaste como yo nunca lo hubiera hecho. Ellos son felices.

Cuando Charles ingresó a Hogwarts sus hermanos ya no estaban pero el apellidos les precedía.

Charles para asombro de todos los que conocian a los Hermanos Snape fue puesto en Slytherin.

.- Bueno, Sra. Snape, esta apuesta la he ganado yo.- Severus atrajo a su esposa en un abrazo y un beso arrasador.

.- Te amo Severus Snape.

.- Te amo, Hermione Jean.

FIN

AHORA SI, YA EL FIN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME HA DADO TRISTEZA PUES LE TENIA MUCHO CARIÑO A ESTA HISTORIA.

ES UN FIN ABIERTO SOLO EXPLIQUE LOS AÑOS POSTERIORES POR VARIAS RAZONES.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME DE LA MANO CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE HOY CONCLUYE.

TRAVESURA REALIZADA


End file.
